Dragon in the Lion's Den
by ginnyginny
Summary: As the final battle ends, Hermione's secret is acidentally exposed. Will Harry and Ron understand the path that Dumbledore put her on in their 6th year not only led to the defeat of Voldemort, but to her marriage to Draco Malfoy?
1. Victory and the Spoils of War

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

**1.Victory and the Spoils of War**

"ARVADA KEDAVRA!!" Harry Potter bellowed in a voice Hermione barely recognized. Although they'd all used the unforgivable curses more times than they could count during the nearly 2 years they fought the Great War, Hermione Granger didn't miss Harry cringe as he said the killing words. They still weren't used to taking lives, and never would be. This time, however, would be the most significant life they could have taken, the Dark Lord, Voldemort himself. Hermione and Ron Weasley were still chanting the ancient words that dislodged the final pieces of Voldemort's soul, while the bound it to a gilded cup that would be destroyed once they took it to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry.

Two hours later, Aurors, Order Members (the Golden Trio were both) and ministry personnel were going over the battlefield rounding up Death Eaters. Others were assessing the wounded, on both sides. Others still were counting and identifying the dead. Hermione didn't know how many comrades, friends and enemies alike had fallen. She didn't want to know. She herself had taken out at least 7 Death Eaters, not counting her participation in the demise of Lord Voldemort. Of all of their enemies, the last death was the only one she truly felt no remorse about. For the first time since she entered Hogwarts when she was twelve, she would finally be able to live a free life.

As she made her way through the grounds near Godric's Hollow, she found herself face to face with two familiar mugs that brought back memories, and not the pleasant type. Wand firmly pointed at the two young Death Eaters, she noted that they, too, were in a defensive pose. _Don't they know that they lost? She asked herself. These two never were very bright. Well, if they'd prefer to die fighting…_

"Crabbe, Goyle. This certainly isn't a pleasure" she said icily to the beefy young men. They were part of a trio while in Hogwarts that was villain to the Golden Trio's hero.

"Well if it isn't the Gryffindor mudblood. Fancy seeing you here" Goyle sneered at her, anger glinting in his eyes.

She laughed mirthlessly. "I see Malfoy has trained you well" she spat. "Silly boys. Do you think that name still bothers me after all this time? It's more like a term of endearment now."

"Shut it, Granger. You don't stand a chance now, there are two of us and only little old you. I don't see Potty or Weasel around to save you" Crabbe said menacingly.

"Yes, yes" she agreed, waving her hand as if to dismiss these useless facts. "Two on one. 10 Points to Slytherin for figuring that out so quickly."

"Any last words, Granger, before we kill you?"

"Just so you know, my practice duels are with Harry and Ron. Together" she said conspiratorially. "And I always win." She looked at them for a minute, watching as they registered her words, and she grinned slyly. Bowing her head, the universal signal for a duel, she growled "Shall we dance, boys?

Before they even had a chance to figure out what was going on, she yelled "Expelliarmus" and silently threw a shield charm on herself. Two wands care flying to her awaiting hands.

"Evanesco" she murmured, and they disappeared.

Crabbe and Goyle looked furious, and they moved together in a fleshy wall, preparing to inflict damage the only way they had left – with their hands.

"Duplicitas Stupefy!" and both young men were rendered motionless on the ground.

"Duplicitas Encarcerous" she said, and they were tied up.

A cold smile lit her face, never reaching her eyes as she appraised them.

"How Malfoy ever tolerated your ignorant presence I will never know. Even now, you underestimate me, yet he never did. I hope you enjoy Azkaban" she said in a conversation tone. She bowed slightly, a slight dismissal of good breeding.

"Dawlish!" she cried "two for transport."

"Got it, Granger" a man called back, walking her way.

"Oh, treat these boys especially nice" she said sarcastically "they like to gang up on girls and use their fists."

Dawlish nodded and she walked away, deciding to look for Harry and Ron. Faintly, she heard their strained voices, and she turned in their direction, a real smile on her face. '_My boys'_ she gushed to herself _'we finally did it!'_ Her pace was leisurely until she heard a scream, the voice so familiar it tore her in two. She froze. It wasn't until she heard Ron speaking that she was able to move again, this time, she ran with all her might towards her best friends.

"Fancy seeing you here Malfoy, after all this time. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Ron sneered.

"Merlin's balls, Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione yelled at her red-headed best friend. She caught the young man, wand raised and pointed at the prostrate blond Slytherin. Malfoy was slowing getting to his knees, his face bloodied and bruised. Her heart dropped when his grey eyes met hers. They didn't plead, nor did they beg. Ron looked not only startled by Hermione's interruption, but vaguely appalled at her language.

"It's Malfoy, Hermione!" Ron said gleefully, as if that explained it all. She knew as well as they did that Draco Malfoy was reportedly killed by Aurors with Snape after Dumbledore's death. That he was alive was more than amazing. Hermione knew that Ron and Harry would be all to thrilled to be able to bring the supposed Death Eater to justice.

Hermione looked at the young man next to Ron, unruly dark hair mussed, green eyes glinting in the wand-light. The lightening bold scar identified him immediately. Harry Potter refused to meet her gaze, as if he was ashamed.

"The ferret decided to show his ugly face, "he shrugged, wand pointed at Malfoy. "He's a wanted criminal."

Hermione was furious and she pulled her wand out, engaging in a defensive posture. "I asked you specifically, Potter" she seethed. The boys cringed. She _didn't_ use their surnames unless she was uncommonly angry with them, and her wrath was not something that they wished to endure. "It you found Malfoy, or any other suspected Death Eater you were to tell me immediately! WAS I NOT CLEAR?"

Harry paused for a moment remembering the conversation he'd had with Hermione at the beginning of the war. He had wondered at the time, when she'd asked him to tell her, immediately, if anyone, Snape, Malfoy, showed up at the battles. He figured that it was just her overactive mind working, and being the skilled Auror that she was, she wanted all bases covered. Now, Harry thought, she obviously knew something he didn't.

"We owe him, Hermione," said Ron, not backing down.

Hermione stood in front of the injured blond man, wand still pointed at her best friends. Her message was clear, she was protecting Malfoy.

"Granger" Malfoy whispered softly. Her heart broke with his pain. No matter how hard she fought, tears spring to her eyes. She locked her vision with Malfoy once again. Honey brown met stormy grey. He nodded imperceptibly, and she turned back to 'her boys'.

"What did you do to him? Crucio?" she bellowed accusingly. Harry and Ron hung their heads in response. "We're no better than they are…" she mumbled. "Bloody Hell, Harry. We're Aurors. We're supposed to be the 'good guys'. We don't torture! He's wandless and he's injured. Did you bother to listen to him? Did you remember what I asked of you… the **_one_** request that I made?"

Her voice broke slightly, and she was immediately angry with herself. . She steeled herself again, but an errant tear escaped, and trailed down her cheek.

Harry did not miss her tear, or the annoying foot stomping that followed. She was trying to reel in her emotions. As logical minded as Hermione had always been, she was still a girl, ruled by emotion, much to her chagrin. He was this reaction from her before, mainly when her emotions got the best of her logic. He knew it frustrated her, but he also knew it was usually something of great importance that would cause such an emotional outburst.

"Get out of the way, Hermione," Ron said roughly, "I'm not done with him yet."

She drew up all her power, angered by his words. Sparks flew from her, eyes blazing. She pointed her wand directly at Ron's neck.

"Don't. Move. You will not. Touch. Him." She said in a quiet, yet forceful voice. "I'll kill you, Ron. I swear. I love you as my brother, but I will not hesitate to hurt you if you touch Draco again."

'_Did she just say 'Draco'?" Harry though._

The three men reacted differently at her statement. Ron was stunned, and a bit scared. Harry was curious, if not angry. Malfoy was smirking.

"Stop it, Draco," she said softly, and the smirk fell from his face.

"Why, Hermione?" Harry asked simply.

"Yes, Hermione" Ron seethed angrily; pointing his was at one of his best friends, something they never did unless they were dueling. Malfoy tensed, drawing himself up despite his pain. He felt a reassuring hand at his shoulder and eased slightly. "Why should I stop? After all that this arrogant git has done to us. How is it you're defending him? Sleeping with enemy, you rotten slag? Traitor!"

Hermione tensed.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, offended.

A new voice joined the trio, and all were surprised at the conviction behind what was said. "You dare to speak to her like that, Weasel?" Malfoy raged at Ron, grey eyes stormy. "Everything she's done for you. You're a right wanker. Don't you ever speak to Hermione like that!"

"And just who are you exactly to tell us how to treat our friend?" Harry asked angrily, not understanding why Malfoy would defend Hermione at all.

There was a brief moment of silence, where Malfoy took his left hand and captured Hermione's easily. Their hands glowed from the rings adorning their ring fingers.

"I'm her husband, Potter" he said simply, voice tinged with both pride and pain.

The moment broke into utter chaos.


	2. Can You Say That Again?

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

****

_A few quick notes: Thank you SO much to my reviewers. This is my first fiction, and I can't even begin to explain what a rush it is reading each message. It's a drug, really. Keep them coming! I promise, you will find out the how's and the why's to Draco and Herimone's relationship... it will take some time. They can't just fall in love in a day! Finally, I'm going to try and update 2 chapters today, just because they are fairly short, yet important. Hope you like it... _

****

**2. Can You Say That Again?**

"_And just who are you exactly to tell us how to treat our friend?" Harry asked angrily, not understanding why Malfoy would defend Hermione at all._

_There was a brief moment of silence, where Malfoy took his left hand and captured Hermione's easily. Their hands glowed from the rings adorning their ring fingers._

"_I'm her husband, Potter" he said simply, voice tinged with both pride and pain,_

_The moment broke into utter chaos._

Harry's mouth hung open. Ron laughed harshly.

"Good one, Malfoy. You must have lost a bit of that worthless mind of yours being in hiding for so long. Next time try something a bit more believable." He turned to Hermione, "Right, Mione?"

"Fuck" she muttered, getting the undying attention of the three men around her, as they'd never heard language like that out of her.

"Honestly, Draco, could you have been a bit more tactful? I mean, really. You might as well have said '_Potter, Weasley_' in your arrogant drawl '_I'm your best friend's husband. Surprise! Care to use me for cruico practice?_'"

Despite himself, Harry laughed, but instantly sobered after reminding himself of the situation. Malfoy, however, just got mad.

"Nice, Granger. Make light of the situation" he growled. "Your two body guards pounced on me, threw in a few crucios to make the evening really exciting, and you're worried about making them mad? Just like old times"

Forgetting that Harry and Ron were there, Hermione launched herself at Draco. "I'm not the idiot who showed up to the final battle in his true identity!" she yelled at the blond "What in Merlin's name were you thinking?"

Draco still had not gotten to his feet, something she somehow overlooked in her anger. "Maybe it's because my flask got blown away from Aunt Bella's curse. Or perhaps it was because Lucius decided to show his face, only to be taken out by his only son" he snarled angrily. "Bloody hell, Granger, you aren't the only one who's been fighting for their life tonight."

That last sentence was her undoing, being reminded of the risk that they'd all taken; Draco and Hermione more so, in this war. She turned from Draco, and then she did something that the men around her rarely, if ever, saw her do. She broke.

"Damn it, Draco. You know how dangerous, now, how, you could have been killed, and I..I know we've talked about it, but.." she fell to the ground sobbing. Harry rushed towards her, wanting to provide some comfort for the woman who'd become a sister to him. Even Ron, is his anger, felt drawn to help, to sooth his friend in whatever manner he could. They were both stopped as they watched Malfoy crawl over to her, body still so weak from the curses he'd received over the course of the night. Ron felt a bit guilty as he watched the blond wince.

"I know, Mia, I do." Draco soothed in her ear, wrapping himself around the crumpled woman. Ron started to pull him away, but was stopped by Harry's hand on his arm. "It's finally over. The sacrifice has been worth it. Now we can go back to our house, together, and live… finally."

Harry saw the tears in Malfoy's eyes, and wondered what was really going on. Could Hermione have really married Draco Malfoy? Malfoy, son of a known Death Eater, probable Death Eater himself? Malfoy, who'd been 'dead' since the night of Dumbldore's death? None of this made sense. Harry didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He allowed them to stay in their embrace for a few minutes, silently performing revealing spells to see if Hermione was under the Imperius or other spells.

"I'm offended, Harry, that you would think I couldn't throw off an Imperius by this time" Hermione said flatly. "I can assure you that I am not under a curse, spell, or Merlin forbid, a love potion."

Draco was still crumpled against her, having used the last of his energy to move towards her, but he couldn't help but notice the angrily affronted look on Harry's face. He thought he was being sly with the revealing spells, and Hermione caught him red handed.

"Do close that gaping hole you call a mouth, Potter. Unless you're interested in catching more than Death Eaters tonight" he sneered.

"Sod off , Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"Enough, Draco. Please don't make things worse than they already are" she grumbled at him. Hermione turned to look at Harry, who seemed somewhat rational considering Draco's recent announcement. Ron was tuning bright red, and Hermione know he'd explode in another few minutes.

"Look. Draco is injured and needs some rest. I can only imagine what they two of you are thinking, and right now, if I'm pretty sure I might lose whatever hold I have on MY anger if I don't leave. We'll meet back at Headquarters, clean-up, and I'll make dinner. After that, we'll explain every thing. OK?"

Harry noticed that this wasn't really a question, it was an offer. Hermione was essentially saying 'Take what I'm giving you because it's the only time I'm going to offer'. The war had dictated so much of their lives, essentially since they started school at Hogwarts, and it was clean that Hermione was no longer willing to go with that notion anymore. He watched as she helped Draco to his feet, and turned to walk away.

"NO! You're going to explain everything right now." Ron grabbed her and spun her around roughly. "Hermione, what are you thinking? This is MALFOY! He's duped you. You aren't taking him anywhere, most especially not to Order Headquarters. He's going to Azkaban, and I'm going to make sure he gets the kiss immediately."

"Let go of her Weasley" Draco said in a low growl. "I don't ever want to see you touch my wife like that again."

Hermione jerked her arm away, and pointed her wand firmly at Ron's chest. Again. In a voice that they had only heard her use against her enemies, she shot back at him "Don't bloody touch me or Draco again, Ron. I've already warned you… and I wasn't kidding. This isn't a joke. It isn't a lie. It's my life. If you hurt Draco, you hurt me."

"I don't trust him, and I don't understand how you can, either. After everything he's done to you in the past. He's a Death Eater. He's one of THEM!!" Ron raged. "I'm not letting you go anywhere with him, alone."

"I have to agree with Ron, Hermione" said Harry softly. "It's not like you to do something irrational… like marry your enemy."

"The worst _he'll_ do to me is pulling me into a corner for a snog and quick shag" she rolled her eyes. "And it's about bloody time." Draco gave her a leering smile, winking for good measure.

Harry and Ron looked absolutely sickened by this statement and even worse watching the look Draco gave their friend. That Hermione had an intimate relationship with anyone, especially Draco Malfoy, made her friends quite uncomfortable. Imagine, Hermione Granger, talking about sex, and so crudely. Harry shook his head, trying to get the thought of Malfoy shagging Hermione out of his mind. '_What happened to the innocent girl I used to know_?' Harry thought to himself.

"If you don't trust me by now, you're a greater lot of idiots that I thought," she snarled at them. Hermione looked at the two young men who had been her best friends for longer that she could remember. Her heart broke as she turned from them, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. She knew that this secret could be the one thing that would tear the Golden Trio apart. They didn't keep secrets, and she'd gone behind their back, fell in love with and married someone they had thought was their greatest enemy. Admittedly, the original purpose behind the lies had nothing to do with their marriage… as Draco had so often pointed out to her, trying to ease her guilt. No, the true reason for the secrets lay at the hands of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. The two Hogwarts professors had set Hermione and Draco down a path that finally came to fruition with the destruction of Lord Voldemort. Yet, it was that path that nurtured the seed that was to become their marriage. One didn't really happen without the other.

'When they know the truth, the whole truth' she thought to herself, forcing hope, 'perhaps they'll understand why I did what I did, and how it helped their cause win the war, the marriage being an unexpected gift for Draco and I'.

She grabbed Draco to her side, his arms clutching her familiarly, his head resting against her shoulders.

"I'll talk to you in an hour" she said, and with a crack they were gone.

"What the FUCK!" bellowed Ron, madly pacing the ground and kicking at nothing in particular." Why didn't you stop her? Malfoy could kill her. Has she gone completely daft? Bloody female."

"Now, Ron" Harry started reasonably, his voice tinged with anger. "It's not like YOU didn't anything to stop her, either, you ruddy prat."

"Don't 'now, Ron' me Harry! Our best friend of what, 10 years? She just told us that she's married to Draco bloody-coward, ferret-boy who's supposed to be dead, Malfoy!!" Ron yelled back. "How is this possible? When did this happen? That poncy pale freak is married to our girl, Harry. In what world could that be Ok?"

Ron's face was as red as his hair. Given's his past feelings and often stormy relationship for Hermione, Harry wasn't sure if he was more affronted by the fact that she was married, or that she was married to Malfoy. _'He'd been fine with her boyfriend'_ Harry thought randomly _'even liked the bloke. They both did'._ That pulled Harry away from his thoughts abruptly. Hermione had a boyfriend. She'd been seeing the same guy since 7th year, and Harry was bloody well sure that the bloke would propose sometime after the war was over, since he knew that she played such a huge part in fighting with Harry. In fact, he was a member of the Order, too. _'What the hell?'_ thought Harry.

"I don't like this situation anymore than you do, Ron, but Hermione is a big girl and she can handle her self. I'm resolved of 2 things. #1 This IS Hermione we're talking about, the girl who can duel both of us and disarm us before we can hurt her. Malfoy can't beat her."

"And number 2?" Ron asked angrily.

"#2 – If something is going on, if she really is married to Malfoy, Hermione will have a reason, and a bloody good one at that for such an act." Harry confessed gruffly. "That's the Hermione I know. The smartest witch of her age, the Hermione that I trust. The one we saw tonight."

"I hope you're right, Harry" Ron spat at him "because if that miserable ferret hurts her, I'm blaming you!" Ron walked away quietly.

"Me, too, Ron. Me too." Harry said sadly.


	3. Moments of Bliss

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

_Notes: Thank you, thank you, thank you to my wonderful reviewers. You all rock. **Please note, this chapter contains an intimate scene between our two favorite characters.** It's not nearly as smutty as some I've read on this site, but I felt a warning was in order. f this in any way offends you, I'm sorry. The rating is mature for a reason. Despite the sex, there are some important tidbits that pertain to the story. This chapter will give you some insight into their relationship, and start to plant seeds for the coming chapters. I can only ask that you stay patient, as your questions will be answered, but there are a few chapters of the 'present' that need to happen first._

_I really had a good time writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do._

**#3 Moments of Bliss**

Hermione apparated them to her room at Grimmauld Place, she being one of the few allowed to do so inside Harry's home. She lay Draco on her bed and began to assess his injuries in silence, as he'd passed out from the pain and stress of apparation. Her wand glowed over his ribs, lungs, abdomen, and left leg. _Well,_ she thought to herself sadly, _the boys did learn something about inflicting pain without killing. I just wish they'd learn to listen to her when it came to **other** requests as well. And now I know why Draco never stood up._ She healed him as best she could, did another quick assessment to make sure she hadn't missed anything, and went about tending to her own pain. She got away fairly easily this time, a few cuts and abrasions, and she'd only been hit with a few curses.

It was much easier to worry about their wounds at this time, rather than thinking, and it gave her an excuse to ignore the topics in her mind that only brought about more pain and anxiety. _How did Draco manage to show up at the battle? Did he really end up killing his own father? What will Harry and Ron do when they learn the extent of their secret, would she lose her best friends over the man she loved? Would they be able to understand that there were choices made, lives altered, by people more important and more powerful?_ It was just too much. The secrets, the 'life' she was leading had been weighing on her greatly, especially after… No, she would **not** think about that now, it was still too raw, too new. It was just one more thing that threatened to unravel her fragile hold on her emotions.

Before lone, these thoughts became overwhelming and the stress and torture of the last two years finally took it's toll on the young woman. She walked away from her bed, careful not to disturb her injured husband, and entered the bathroom attached to her room. Blindly, she removed her clothes, desperate to remove the blood. The stench of war and death overpowered her senses. She turned the shower on, and stood under the water letting it pelt her body like tiny daggers. She prayed that the water would wash away the guilt, the pain. She started to cry, huge racking sobs that conveyed her deep grief, fear and emptiness into tears lost in the cascading water. She sunk to the floor, crouching in the shower with her arms around her knees, trying to get control of her body.

Hermione had no idea how long she sat like that when the door opened and a weak voice called out to her.

"Hermione? Love, are you ok?" Draco asked her softly.

His only response was a muffled sob. Draco knew that the events of the last few years had slowly started to wear on her, making the need to finally end the blasted war even more important over the last month or so. That Voldemort had finally been defeated lifted some of the burden she carried, but the guilt and fear of losing her friends had built to a frantic level. She tried so hard to keep it from him, but he knew her too well, and she was such an emotional person. It broke his heart to see his beloved so upset, for a gamut of reasons. Her need for comfort far outweighed his need to mend his body and he did the only think he knew to help her. He took off his clothes and joined her in the shower, his body too weak to do more than hold her.

He pulled her up to stand and wrapped his body around hers, grateful for the bend in the shower. Once he was sitting he placed gentle kisses on her face and whispered in her ear.

"It's ok, love. The war is finally over. We're together. I'm fine, as handsome as ever."

This attempt at humor was rewarded with a soft snort. She started to speak, but he stopped her with a sweet kiss, knowing the topic before it even reached her lips: Potter and Weasley. It was something that was bothering him as well, but now really wasn't the time. Now it was for them and all that they'd sacrificed to win the war.

"No talking, Mia" he whispered to her, and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. "There will be plenty of time for that later. Right now, I'm going to wash your hair and help you clean up. If you're a good girl, you can return the favor."

Draco 'accacio'd' the shampoo to him wandlessly and lathered the rich soap in his wife's hair the way she taught him, careful to keep from tangling the unruly mass of curls. He massaged her scalp and was gifted with soft moans of pleasure. As tired and taxed as he was, his body responded to her voice as it always did. With as little time as they'd been able to spend together in recent months, the post-battle shower had become something as a ritual, giving praise that they were alive and able to fight another day. Something as simple as cleansing each other's bodies was an intimate healing experience, sometimes as fulfilling as sex itself. Draco and Hermione vowed to make every moment count in their lives.

He rinsed her hair, applying the conditioning potion that helped keep her bushy hair sleek and soft. Then he grabbed the poof and generously poured her favorite soap on it, the scent of vanilla and jasmine all around them. Draco pulled her up and lathered her thin, shapely body from top to bottom. He smiled contentedly to himself as he looked at the nude form of his wife. She wasn't classically beautiful like his mother. No, Hermione had a sly beauty, a radiance that snuck up and blinded you. Prior to his 6th year, he'd always been possessed by physical beauty alone. Those girls were fun, but had little substance or intelligence to keep him interested. Sometime in between their 6th and 7th years, he was overtaken by Hermione Granger, her brains and beauty captivating his heart and mind.

Thinking about their 7th year, Draco gazed upon his wife's body lovingly, his eyes traveling to the scars littered about her petite form. He fingered one on her right shoulder, and another below it, yet another on her neck that made him shudder. He know the story behind each of them. In fact, Draco knew the intimate details to every scar on her body, almost as well as she did. The how, the why… and the who. Truth be told, outside of Draco and Hermione, those scars bore the only witness to the whole story behind their relationship. Certainly, Dumbledore and Severus Snape were there at its conception. MacGonagall and Remus Lupin were there to watch the birth and development into the marriage that they were in today. But her scars, and his, told the whole story, warts and all. Some of her scars caused him great shame. Others brought about feelings of pride and overwhelming awe for the woman in front of him. Her strength, her passion, her intelligence, her incredible stubbornness. The amazing creature that was Hermione.

She opened her eyes and looked upon her husband with an affectionate smile, eyes darkened in arousal. She then turned the tables on him, running her hands through his wet platinum hair, now engaging in washing his hair. She massaged his scalp with deft fingers, knowing just where he liked it the best, and she felt him melt into her embrace. She rinsed his hair, and her hands, tracing his face with her fingers as she ran the tips along his jaw line to his lips. Draco pulled them into his mouth and sucked on her index finger.

"Not yet, my love" she said huskily, and lathered the poof once again only to caress his tone muscular body, starting at his broad shoulders.

She felt his arousal when he was washing her, and it only grew once she returned the favor. They were both breathing hard, bodies' slick with soap and water. Hermione slid the poof across this chest, around to his back and over his taut bum, moaning as she stroked the rounded muscles. She kneeled down to wash his legs, teasing his rear and nether regions with light touches. He took in a deep breath as he felt her mouth around him, and groaned gutturally.

"Gods woman" he moaned, his knees already quite weak from the battering he took on the battlefield. It was all her could to do remain standing. As if she suddenly thought about the same thing, she pulled away and pushed him down on the bench, and began her ministrations again.

"Better?" she asked softly.

"Mmmmm" was all he said; clearly lost in the pleasure he was receiving. He only allowed her to go on for a few more minutes, enjoying the special attention while he fondled her pert round breasts, before he pulled her up to him.

"Need you" he grunted.

She nodded and straddled him, lowering herself onto his erection gently. She wrapped her legs around him as he stood, pushing her back into the shower as her drove into her again and again. He leaned down to take her nibble in her mouth, pinching and teasing the other.

"Oh. Oh Gods, Draco!" she yelled, not knowing if they were alone in the house, nor caring if they could be heard. "Harder. I need you so much. Harder!"

He felt energized by her words and her need for him, and thrust deeper into her.

"Miiiiyyyyaaaaaahhhhh!" he growled into her chest.

They moved together in perfect rhythm, their bodies acting as one as they rode their climax together. The dance practiced until both were proficient in bringing pleasure to each other.

"Oh Merlin, Draco!" Hermione screamed as she reached her peak.

"Mia, my love" he groaned, meeting her release with equal passion. "I do believe I am the luckiest bloke alive."

"How do you figure that?" she murmured.

"I get to shag the brightest and sexiest witch of our generation. In the shower, no less.or whenever I want. And she's married," he looked at her smugly. "To me."

Hermione laughed as she turned off the taps. "You always were full of yourself, Malfoy."

"Why, because I'm proud and happy to be your husband? I do believe, however, that it is you who is full of me!" he teased. Draco nuzzled her neck affectionately. "You should be pleased."

She slapped his arm jokingly.

"I am. How many witches fantasize about you being all theirs?" she asked simply as she looked him up and down lecherously. "You could have any woman you want."

"I have the woman I want, thank you very much. You." He held her tightly against him, comforted by having her in his arms. "What you don't realize is that you could have any man that YOU want."

Hermione was surprised at the words and tone he used. Did her honestly think that she wasn't happy with him? She took his robe and wrapped it around herself while Draco wore his towel low on his waist. Draco sat on the bed, and got dressed. She dropped the robe, enjoying the way his eyes gazed upon her body. She found a faded pair of jeans, and a fitted t-shirt. After slipping into matching knickers and bra, she put on the clothes she chose, and put her damp hair into a ponytail. Draco didn't think that she could have looked more fetching if she were dressed in a ball gown and formal regalia (she was a Malfoy wife, after all) than she did at this moment.

"I have the man that I want. He's bloody brilliant, powerful, and quite probably the sexiest wizard that I've ever seen in my life. Even if he is a bit arrogant and self-absorbed." She said honestly, teasing him at the same time.

"You bring out the best in me, Granger" he shot back, smiling.

Hermione looked around the room, and her eyes were caught by a picture at her bedside. It was one taken at their graduation from Hogwarts, just Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The three of them, the 'Golden Trio' as they'd been dubbed by students, and later by the wizarding world media. She picked up the picture, watching as the enchanted figures laughed and joked together. In the picture, Hermione stood in the middle, flanked both lovingly and protectively by the guys. She loved those two boys, well, young men now. Every victory they shared, every loss, every defeat, every failure. With her entire heart and soul, she loved them. Her love for them was only surpassed by her love and passion for her husband. In her heart, those two separate, but nearly equal, relationships existed. It was reality that was the problem, and seeing that picture brought that reality right back to slap her in the face.

Forgetting the bliss shared with her husband, she was once again overwhelmed by the fear that she was going to lose two of the most important people in her life. She dropped to the floor, and held the picture close to her heart.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I really am. I just hope that you can understand that some things really weren't in our control." She whispered to the picture.

She felt strong arms embrace her from behind and found her self soothed by their warmth and the familiar scent of her husband.

"Hermione, they've been your friends since you were 11 years old. You've been through every adventure with them, through life and death, and finally, victory over the most powerful dark wizard in history." His deep voice spoke softly in her ear. "They'll understand. I highly doubt that they'll jump for joy at first, though."

Hermione stifled something between a snicker and a sob.

"Yes, they probably will be mad. Yes, they will fight it. Give them time, Mia. They love you too much to allow something ultimately this benign to ruin your friendship," he explained.

"Ron and Harry were so mad when they found out…" she sobbed.

"It's not like I helped matters, did I?" He chuckled, and his chest rumbled comfortingly.

"You prat!" she accused, but her playful tone could be heard through her tears.

"Give them time, Mia. They'll come around. I'll even make a bet with you." Draco challenged.

"Really?" she turned to look at his handsome face, the brilliant grey-blue eyes sparkling.

"I bet that Potter will be the first one to accept this whole thing. He couldn't help but laugh during what was certainly a delicious row between us. Plus, he's pretty good at picking up details, and I bet right now that Potty is mulling things around in his mind, just trying to find how he missed such an important item like his best friend being in love." Draco said.

"Who said anything about me being in love?" she asked him. Draco gave her a mock look of hurt.

"You wound me, Granger.' He groaned in mock pain. "Did you marry me for my money, or my looks?"

"I married you for your bits, if you must know" she retorted, a true smile lighting her features.

"You naughty little minx. It's no wonder we get along so well in bed" He purred.

"Speaking of your bits, and bed, Draco," she began, and he rolled his eyes. As much as he loved this woman, he hated her putting on the bossy/authoritative hat she'd slipped on. "I'm going to the kitchen to make some dinner, and I'd appreciate it if you stayed here for a while to rest. While I thoroughly enjoyed our little escapade in the shower, you weren't quite well enough to shag me."

He leered at her suggestively. "True, but it was good, wasn't it?" Draco asked his wife.

"Good Gods, Draco, sex with you anytime, anywhere is always 'good', you prat" she scolded him. Her tone became serious again. "You're still not strong enough, Malfoy. Meaning, we'll wait for a day or so before we shag again."

He knew the tone, but her expression clearly said that she was feeling a bit guilty for indulging her libido and giving in to the need she felt in the shower, knowing that he wasn't very strong. He loved that she was so concerned, but annoyed that she read him so well.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Granger. And I love it when you scream my name when I give you an orgasm!" he teased her.

"Shut it!' she said, cheeks pink as she gave him a quick kiss. "I'll let you know when dinner is ready, love." Hermione left the room before he could protest.

_Damn that woman_, he thought to himself, a smile gracing his lips as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. For the Love of the Golden Trio

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

_Notes: Thank you to my great reviewers. I haven't heard from you in a while, and I miss you terribly! As my gift to you, here is a new chapter. This is the last complete chapter until Draco and Hermione begin telling their story... Just thought you might like to know! Also, if you are a fan of slow moving, but good Dramione fics, give **That Fateful Summer** and it's sequel a read. It's great!_

_PS - I am not JK Rowling. In case you hadn't figured that out yet._

**#4 For the Love of the Golden Trio**

Hermione stood in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place and surveyed the room quietly. She'd lived in this house off and on since 6th year, and was comfortable in every room of Harry's home. Harry had even given her free reign to remodel the kitchen, library, and her room, for which she was exceptionally grateful. Since Hermione was doing dinner tonight, she decided to make pasta, Caesar salad, and garlic bread; her favorites. She took her wand and conjured the appropriate ingredients, adding her own personal touches on the sauce. Soon, the whole house was engulfed with tomato, basil, and garlic. To compliment the sauce, Hermione decided that some red wine would be perfect and called on Dobby.

"Mrs. Malfoy called on Dobby?" the elf asked.

"Hermione, please Dobby. Draco has some excellent red wines in the cellars at Malfoy Manor. Can you bring at least 5 bottles over for dinner? I'm not sure who will be dropping by later." She asked the small creature.

"Certainly, Ms. Hermione. Would you like Dobby to make dinner?"

"Dinner is already taken care of, Dobby" She explained. When the elf looked crestfallen, she added "How about some desert? Something chocolate would be lovely."

Dobby nodded, and with a small 'pop', he was gone.

Hermione went to the cupboard above the refrigerator and grabbed the new bottles of fire whiskey. She also took 3 glasses from the cabinet, then a 4th before taking everything to the table. She poured herself a healthy glass of the liquid and drank it in one gulp, the familiar warmth gliding over her body. _'Hopefully, it will give me the courage for the discussion with Harry and Ron'_ she thought sadly. The fire whiskey had been a tradition between the three of them, and was adopted by the other members of the Order. It started while they were hunting for horcruxes, and carried on as an after battle event. Usually, it was a time for great celebration, but was also a standard when mourning a fallen comrade. They had often mused about the celebration they'd hold after Voldemort was defeated, and it always began with a jovial toast in the kitchen and grew from there. Hermione didn't think that the boys would forgo their tradition, but it certainly wouldn't be the raucous event that they'd imagined… at least not for today. _'Or, perhaps never, depending on how they take the story'_ she thought.

She poured out 3 glasses, and left the 4th empty for Draco, until he joined them for dinner. She glanced at her watch, and expected Harry and Ron any minute. Her stomach was churning, and she fought herself mightily not to turn and run away from her best friends. Within moments, two loud "pops" announced their arrival in the parlor, and foot steps headed towards the kitchen. She took a deep breath and waited.

Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen, battle weary and dirty. Harry ambled over to the table where Hermione was sitting, and pulled her into a tight embrace. He might be angry with her, but she was still his best friends, and they'd defeated Voldemort, together. Ron stood in the doorway watching their embrace, as Harry pulled away and sat in a chair next to Hermione. She looked at her raven-haired friend and gave him a small smile as she handed him his glass. They turned to Ron, who was still fuming. Hermione looked defiant, and raised her chin slightly and waited. _'I'll be damned if I beg him to join us'_ she thought angrily. Harry looked at the young woman beside him, feeling the tension growing between his two best friends in the world. He also noticed how Malfoy had been rubbing off on her, a quiet arrogance crackled around her. He didn't know why he just noticed it tonight, but it was clearly there all along.

"Hermione.." he whispered pleadingly, and she met his eyes, her face immediately softening. "Ron, sit down. Tom Riddle is dead. No matter what else is going on right now, we won, and we're going to celebrate."

Ron reluctantly walked to the table and sat down, glaring at Harry. Hermione passes him a drink, and they sat in silent repose. Taking his glass in hand, Harry raised it up.

"To the friendship that was dubbed 'the Golden Trio', there isn't anything that we can't overcome together" Harry said emotionally. He met Hermione's eye again, trying to make sure she caught his hidden meaning.

"To friends" said Ron gruffly, tears in his blue eyes as he glowered at Hermione.

"To family" she added, giving loving glances to the _other_ men in her life.

"To Love" Harry said. "The power that gave us the strength to win"

"To life" Ron smiled.

"To us" Hermione sobbed.

"To us" Harry and Ron whispered. They raised their glasses together, meeting with a soft 'clink', before they drank the whiskey at once. Harry gathered both of his friends in his arms, and they shared a powerful hug, emotions overwhelming each of them. They stayed in the embrace for several minutes before sitting down once again.

Unbeknownst to the trio, Draco was watching from the hallway, awakened by the sounds of the young men coming home. He was worried about how they'd react once they got here, so Draco wanted to make sure that he was there to step in to defend his wife if necessary. He didn't expect this scene, though. He'd spent enough time around the trio during the war to have participated in the after battle shot, and it was generally a fun moment. This, however, was private and very emotional between 3 long time friends that had been through life and death together. Draco knew he owed it to his wife and her friends to leave them to their moment in peace. He walked to the library and sat quietly with a book, reading until his love needed him.

The Trio sat in silence for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"Look guys," Hermione began, her voice still thick with emotion. She was instantly interrupted by Harry, his hand grabbed hers.

"We have a lot to talk about, Hermione, and we will. Right now, let's enjoy a drink together like old times, and revel in the defeat of Riddle." Harry said, eyes brimming with tears. "Ron and I will take showers and get cleaned up. Merlin knows he could use one."

"Sod off, Harry. You're just as foul smelling as I am" Ron shot back, fighting a smile. "I'm starving though."

"As if that's new" Harry teased, rolling his eyes. "Although, something does smell good."

"Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes" Hermione explained to her ravenous friends.

"Pasta?" asked Ron, smiling at Hermione despite himself.

"Garlic bread?" added Harry, his eyes shining in anticipation.

She nodded, "And Caesar salad."

"My favorite!" the young men yelled together. They bolted from the table, fighting their way up the stars towards their respective rooms and showers. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. At 80, those two would still act like starving teenage boys.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione. Harry's head peeked around the door jam.

"Yes?"

"What about Ginny?" she asked.

"Bollocks" he muttered. "She's at the burrow. Charlie took here there earlier. Do you need her?"

"Yes, don't worry Harry, I'll take care of it." She smiled at her friend. "What about the rest of the Order? Will they be over later?"

"I said suggested that we get together tomorrow, that we needed this evening to ourselves." Harry explained, somewhat sheepishly. "We'll have an all day get together tomorrow to celebrate. Do you mind?"

"No" she laughed. "I'm dying for a party. Plus Molly and Ginny will help. Her face turned serious for a moment. "We'll want Remus and Minerva over later, though."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

She looked down at her left hand briefly. "They can confirm that Draco will tell you."

Harry's smile faltered a bit, but he nodded, moving to go back upstairs when he turned back to her.

"Are you happy, Hermione?" He asked his friend. She didn't seem surprised at his question.

"Yes, I am," she replied. "A bit stressed by this whole situation, for a number of reasons, but I am happy."

"Do you love him?"

She smiled at him. Rather, she beamed; a bright glow surrounded her and extended outward. If she didn't say a word, the smile would have been enough for him. "Yes, Harry. I really do." She paused, and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the lies, for not being able to tell you the truth about my task during the war. If anyone can understand, it's you. I'm not sorry for loving him, though. If I hadn't worked with him, trained with him, I wouldn't have gotten to know the amazing man that he really is. I wouldn't have found the love that we have. There are so many things that happened, and it was just the two of us, trying to cope with things we couldn't control. I regret that I couldn't share it all with you then, and I truly regret not being able to have you and Ron at our wedding, Harry, more than anything."

"I know, Mione. It's all so strange, seeing you with him. I mean, Merlin… he's supposed to be dead!" Harry yelped.

"I'm not married to a ghost, I can assure you." She laughed a bit. "Just promise me that you'll listen to everything we have to tell you with an open mind.'

"I look at you, and I see my best friend; and then from another angle I see someone I don't recognize, Hermione" Harry confessed. "It worries me, this whole secret life you have."

"That makes two of us" she said softly, looking directly into his eyes. "But even that will make sense soon."

Harry nodded, and went up to his room.

Hermione scribbled a couple of quick notes to Ginny, Minerva, and Remus.

"Hedwig" she called out, and Harry's snowy white owl flew in through the window and landed on the table.

"Hello, girl, Looking beautiful as usual" she said, stroking the owl affectionately as Hedwig nipped lightly at her fingers. "Can you take this note to Ginny at the Burrow? And these to Remus and Minerva?"

Hedwig hooted and took off out the window. Hermione slumped into a chair and poured another shot. She put her hands in her head, trying to clear her mind.

"That went well," a familiar voice drawled from the doorway. Hermione looked up and smiled, filling the 4th cup with whiskey and placing it on the table. Strong arms pulled her up from behind, and a deep voice whispered in her ear.

"Mmmmm. Do I smell pasta sauce and garlic bread?" Draco nuzzled her neck, reveling in her scent.

"Of course," she laughed.

"My, my, my Ms. Granger. You sure do know how to take good care of the men in your life" he said, sitting down next to her. "I love your pasta sauce,"

"And I love you. Now, shut up and drink, Malfoy." She smiled as he took the glass, giving her his trademark smirk and downed the fiery liquid. She poured him another once he put his glass down, and he eyed her questioningly.

"You need to catch up" she said arrogantly. Never one to back down, he slammed the second back as well. Hermione poured again.

"Gods, woman. Again?"

"Now we're even" she responded. Draco stood up and walked to the stove, tasting the sauce.

"Where did you learn to cook so well, Hermione?" he asked delightedly.

He knew she cooked well, as she'd taken care of him off an on for almost 2 years, and he always loved it when she took care of meals. Even sandwiches were a work of art with her. He took great pride in the fact that his wife was a great cook, figuring it would transfer well when they finally moved back into the Manor and could open it up for large events again. He wanted nothing more than to be able to redeem his family name in the eyes of the public, and with the help of his wife, her skills, looks and intelligence, he would finally achieve the proper respect in the public's eye his father destroyed with his obsession with power and dark magic.

"My mother, Molly, and a plethora of cook books I've perused." She explained. "Plus, I stumbled upon this American cooking channel on the telly that I just love."

"Have I told you about the kitchens at the manor?" he asked her, his eyes glowing as he spoke about his family home, a place he hadn't been to since their 6th year at Hogwarts. "You'd love them."

"Kitchens? You mean more than one?"

"Yes. There are two. The main kitchen is where Mother normally prepared lunches for the two of us when Lucius wasn't around. There is a small bar inside where we'd eat, and it is attached to a smaller formal dining room. The second kitchen was mainly used by staff for formal events." He closed his eyes, trying to remember the house he loved. "I wish I knew what condition it was in, if Lucius took care of it after Mother left."

"We'll find out soon, love. Now that Lucius is dead, the house belongs to you and your mother." She said softly, as they hadn't spoken of his father's death at all.

"Would you mind living there with Mother?" he asked her, ignoring any reference to the man he hated.

"I'd be happy with you anywhere, Draco, as long as we're together." It was a simple statement, but meant the world to him. "If you want to live in the Manor, that's where we'll make our home. You know I love your mother, and I'd love to share your home with her."

"To my beautiful wife. I don't deserve a woman like you in my life, but I will spend the rest of my time on this earth making sure you know how special you are." Draco raised his glass to honor his love.

"To us, my love, my life, my wonderful husband," she whispered as she drank the liquid. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I promised you we'd have a huge reception as soon as this bloody war was over, to take place of the one we never had. Let's start planning it as soon as we can. The biggest party you can imagine… it's not every day the Malfoy heir marries Hermione Granger, war hero, best friend to Harry Potter, and White-lighter." Draco praised her. "I'm sure that it's just the thing the wizarding world needs now, something to celebrate."

He kissed her deeply, his love and desire conveyed as they touched. She wasn't sure how long they were kissing, or when he bent her over the table when..

"Ahem!" Draco and Hermione pulled apart slightly, only to find Ginny Weasley in front of them. She smiled at Hermione until she saw who she'd been kissing.

"Malfoy!" she hissed, wand drawn.

"It's ok, Ginny," Harry's voice preceding him into the kitchen. "Malfoy. Well, Malfoy is…" He seemed at a loss for words as he looked up at his friend.

"He's my husband, Ginny." The look on the younger woman's face was one of surprise, dread, and curiosity. Ginny moved into Harry's arms, kissing her boyfriend lovingly, before she turned back to Hermione.

Hermione pulled the necklace from her neck to reveal a ring, an emerald, and a snake charm. She laid the necklace on the table in front of them. At the same time, Ron bound into the kitchen.

"Dinner ready?"

Hermione nodded, and took charge to getting things set up.

"Harry, open some wine and bring glasses to the table. Ron, get the dishes. Ginny, please grab the salad. We'll meet you in the formal dining room."

Everyone went about their tasks, ignoring Draco who followed Hermione with the dishes of food. Hermione grabbed her necklace from the table and shoved in into her pocket. The five of them dished up their meal in silence. When everyone was settled, they waited for someone to make the next move. Hermione looked at Harry as if to say "you're the host, this is **your** home." Harry nodded.

"To the first day of the rest of our lives," he said, raising his glass of wine.

"Here, here" said the voices around the table, raising their glasses as well.

Never one to let tension continue to build, Ginny decided to take things into her own hands to get the information she wanted.

"So, Malfoy. How long have you and Hermione been married?"

"It will be two years in June," Draco replied, smiling.

"Really?" Ginny seemed surprised by his answer, suddenly doing the math in her head. "But you were.."

"Dead?" He smirked, chuckling softly. Ginny's face contorted to a look of confusion.

"Minerva and Remus will be her soon, Ginny, and they'll tell us the whole story." Harry said simply. This wasn't quite good enough for Ginny, though.

"Why?"

"Why do people normally get married?" Draco answered, face hard. "I love her, she loves me."

Hermione reached out her hand to his, and grabbed it gently, and his face softened. She fished her necklace out of her pocket again, and Draco took of his as well. While Hermione's had three items, Draco's necklace held a ring only. Ginny, Ron, and Harry all recognized the emerald on Hermione's chain, as it was a gift she was given at Christmas during their 7th year by her boyfriend Drake Callahan.

Suddenly, Minerva and Remus entered the dining room.

"Mmmm, Hermione, did you make your pasta?" asked Remus enthusiastically.

"I did. Grab a plate and join us," Hermione said as she got up to get some drinks for their new guests. "We were just getting started with the rings."

Once everyone was seated, Draco and Hermione continued what they were doing. The removed the rings from their respective necklaces, placed them together, and waved a wand over them. Once this was done, they put their rings on each others' finger. The two bands bonded with the glowing bands on their hands, and started to glow a brilliant gold. Draco grabbed her hand, and displayed two identical platinum bands, set with an emerald overlayed by a silver M. The outside of Hermione's ring was engraved, but they were unable to read the words. Hermione noticed Harry and Ginny trying to read the words on her ring.

"It says 'Amoris Insum Draconis'. It's Latin, and the basic translation is "love belonging to the dragon'," Hermione explained. "Draco's is ring is also engraved."

"Amoris insum leaena. Translated to 'love belonging to the lioness'," Draco smiled slyly. "Always did like that whole 'lioness' thing!"

"What are they?" asked Harry. "What's with the 'lion', Hermione?"

"Later, Harry." Hermione said.

"Malfoy family rings," was the answer Draco gave. "Given in birth and in marriage."

"I suppose everything is safe now, in this company, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" said Minerva McGonagall softly. All eyes in the room turned to her.

"You knew?" asked Harry. She nodded. "And you? Did you know?" Harry asked Remus.

"Yes, Harry. We were there the day they got married. As witnesses, I suppose you could say. Anyway, you are the secret keeper, Minerva."

The four of them, Hermione, Draco, Remus, and Minerva all joined hands as Remus broke the spell. Hermione then took the snake charm from the necklace, and fingered it gently before she uttered an spell over it. The charm changed into a beautiful diamond ring. It, too, was platinum, with a large emerald cut diamond, flanked by deep green emeralds. It was elegant, and looked to be an heirloom of some sort, obviously a Malfoy family tradition. Draco took the ring in his hand, kissed it, and after Hermione took off her wedding band, he slid the stunning bauble on this wife's hand.

"For my wife," he whispered. "Now you can wear it proudly, Mrs. Malfoy."

They both remembered the word Narcissa Malfoy had spoken to them several years ago when she gave Draco her ring for his new wife. It brought tears to her eyes, and she looked forward to seeing her mother-in-law again soon, now that the war was over.

"Today, tomorrow, and always."


	5. How to Tell the Truth

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

****

_Notes: Hello readers! Things have been all too quiet on the review side as of late, so I'm begging... if you take the time to read, please review. Like you, I once just read and waited for a new chapter. Then I started writing brief reviews. It is fun, and the authors love it. Trust me. As promised this is the last chapter before the 'real' story begins. I'm going to try to update a new chapter everytime I write a new chapter. Make sense? I'm almost finished with chapter 13 or 14, and nearly have 2 more finished as well. So I'll probabaly update again by the end of the week or so. **IF any one can help, I am having BIG problems with alerts/updates. I haven't received any on my email for over a week, and haven't gotten a response from anyone at to help. It's driving me nuts! I''ve already missed an update for my favorite story!**_

_I don't own them, just borrowing..._

**#5 How To Tell the Truth**

They sat in the dining room, desert being cleared away from the table. The room was surprisingly quiet, despite the recent defeat of Voldemort. Hermione knew why, though, and prepared herself for the moment she dreaded. Sighing, she turned to her raven haired best friend.

"Harry?" she asked softly. His emerald eyes met her amber orbs. "We might be more comfortable in the library or parlor. This could be a long night." She was referring to their story of how she and Draco came to be married. She looked at her husband, who smiled, his hand holding hers firmly.

"Let's go to the Library," Harry said nodding, choosing the room he knew Hermione felt the most comfortable and at ease in. Hermione smiled in response, appreciating a friend who knew what would comfort her the most.

The group got up to walk across the house to the library, when Draco pulled Hermione back into the kitchen.

"Are you ok, Hermione? Are you ready to do this? We can wait a few days. Let the excitement of the end of the war blow over and then get everyone together." He suggested, very worried about her state of mind. His warm hands brushed her cheek gently, and he peered into her eyes with his piercing grey ones. "You don't need to put on the brave Gryffindor act."

She was touched, as always, with his concern. He put out such a tough exterior, hiding the warm loving man inside him. She loved both sides of him.

"I need to do this, Draco. I need to let go of the guilt," she explained. "But more than anything, Draco, I want, no, I need to finally be able to share with the people who are most important to me that I've found my soul mate in the person they'd least expect, and he's made me happier than I ever imagined I could be. I wouldn't have been able to get to this point in my life without you by my side."

To her surprise, his face flushed a bit at his words. "You saved my life, Hermione, and my mother's. You made sure that the Malfoy name wouldn't end with me. You gave me a future, and forgave my past. You loved me no matter who I was."

She looked at his handsome face, one she knew so well. The pointiness of his youth had grown into that of a mature man, rounding out the harshness. She traced the outline of his jaw, up along his face, over his brow, trailing down his nose to his soft lips. She met his eye, the stunning grey-blue eyes that made her melt everytime he looked at her, full of love. She brushed back strands of his hair, enjoying the softness of the platinum strands. Draco Malfoy. Her Draco.

"I've missed this face," she murmured to him as she caresses his cheek.

"Probably not as much as I have," he whispered, pulling her in for a deep kiss. "Let's go."

They walked into the library hand in hand, taking a seat together on the couch. His body provided a sense of comfort, and as she had been these last years, she was profoundly grateful for his presence. Once everyone was seated, and had taken of the drinks Dobby left out for them, she began.

"I know that you probably have a lot of questions for both of us, but Draco and I can't give you a simple answer. I can't just wrap this up into neat little package and hand it to you, saying, 'here, isn't it lovely' and expect you to understand things," Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. "I want more than anything for you to be able to accept this, honestly accept our part in the war, and more importantly, our relationship. In order to do that, you have to understand how our relationship evolved. How WE evolved. How the lost and empty boy who was 'Malfoy' became the honest, strong, loyal and loving man, Draco, my husband."

Harry watched her with a strange expression on his face, but it was Ron, as usual, who lashed out first.

"I can't imagine that there is anything that you could say or do to make me think that this bastard in front of me is any different that he was when we were in school together" the redhead seethed. "For Merlin's sake, he helped murder Dumbledore! He let death eaters into the school. Or have you forgotten?"

"Ron!" Harry and Ginny yelled, trying to hold onto the young man who'd leapt up in his anger.

"I didn't kill Dumbledore!" Draco yelled back. "That wasn't supposed to happen. If you hadn't gone out chasing that bloody horcrux, Potter…"

"What?!?" three voices yelled out in unison.

"I'm getting a bit a head of myself…" Draco mumbled to himself, after seeing the glare on his wife's face.

"That still doesn't explain how the two of you got married. Or how the ferret came back to life," snarled Ron. "You keep dancing around, saying 'it's a long story' and you 'need to understand'. How can I understand if you keep talking in bloody riddles all the time. Damn it, Hermione, just spit it out already!"

"You want the short version, Ron? Afraid your attention span won't last to get the whole story?" she asked snidely.

"Hermione," Harry scolded, "that wasn't necessary. You know he's right."

"Fine," Hermione replied curtly. "Short version. Draco and I started dating between 6th and 7th year. We dated through 7th year, he played Quidditch, we went to the Halloween ball and the end of the year ball. After school was out, we got married."

The looks of surprise and disbelief on Ron and Harry's faces were enough to make her laugh, if the situation hasn't been so serious. Ginny squinted her eyes at her, and Hermione knew her best friend was busy putting the details together in her head in a way the guys never did. Her blue eyes lit up… had she guessed the flaw in Hermione's story? Minerva and Remus stayed eerily quiet through this conversation.

"That's a great explanation, Hermione," said Ginny accusinginly, "however, I'm bothered by two things. First, you and Malfoy were never friendly at all during the previous 5 years, let alone your 6th, so I can't imagine what would have changed over the summer that would bring the two of you together. Last, and this seems pretty obvious to me, Draco Malfoy did not attend 7th year at Hogwarts. He was dead."

"Bing, bing, bing," sneered Draco, "we have a winner."

Harry and Ron stared with their mouths gaping. They'd forgotten about Malfoy's death

"How, but he's…" Harry started, unsure of how to continue you to argue this point.

"Very true, Miss Weasley," confirmed McGonagall.

"But you just told us that was the short version, Hermione," Harry said angrily. "You lied."

"No, Harry. She told you the truth. I completed my 7th year at Hogwarts, with you. She and I did go to both balls, and I did play quidditch that year," explained Draco.

"Prove it," said Ginny, still in disbelief. "What did Hermione wear to the year end ball?"

Draco smiled and closed his eyes. "It was a beautiful formal gown, she bought it in Paris over Christmas while be were training. It was a lavender, halter top dress, and it showed off her curves. She was stunning," he said quietly, as if seeing a picture of her in his mind. He opened his eyes. "The only jewelry she wore were diamond earings, and a platinum charm bracelet that I gave to her on her 18th birthday at the beginning of the year."

Hermione flushed, pleased that he remembered what she wore after two years so well. Ginny's mouth hung open in awe.

"Is it true?," Ron demanded. "You did get ready for the ball with her."

"Yes," Ginny confessed. "She also had this beautiful clip in her hair. Diamonds and emeralds if I remember."

"My engagement ring," Hermione explained.

"Engagement ring? You were engaged in 7th year?"

"What?" said Ron and Harry together, again.

"You wore it?" asked Draco, surprised.

"Everyday since the day you gave it to me. Even if no one around us could know, I knew I was wearing your ring, that you'd asked me to be your wife. I felt so proud." Hermione looked down at the beautiful rind on her finger, a Malfoy family heirloom. Draco kissed her ring finger.

"This is nice and romantic and all, but," said Harry.

"The short version isn't good enough." She replied and everyone nodded. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"You all know the implications of my resurrection… the ministry will want to put me in Azkaban for Dumbledore's death, for being a Death Eater, which I'm not, by the way. Hermione is in danger, too, and not just because of her association with me."

This got their attention. Harry was the first to respond.

"Hermione is an auror, a member of the Order, and has very publicly been fighting by my side. How could she be in danger of going to Azkaban?"

"It's complicated, Harry," interjected Lupin. Harry turned to look at the man he now thought of like a father, the last of James Potter's friends. "Just hear them out. Everything they've done, was for the right cause, and justifiable."

"Hermione saved me, from a horrible future, and from myself," said Draco defiantly. "We did what was expected of us in order for Potter to win the war."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny appeared shocked.

"We can't just explain everything with a word, or a short conversation. From the beginning, we were guided by people we trusted, who in turn trusted our abilities to see things through to the end. Nothing less than victory was acceptable. In order to explain things, properly, we need some background." Hermione explained.

"So we go back," Draco started.

"We go back," she agreed. "And we tell them the whole story."

"Back to when you were the little witch who made my daily life miserable," said Draco, amused.

"When you were the bane of our existence, oh pale one," Hermione retorted.

"Bookworm"

"Ferret"

"Do you ever stop?" cried Ginny, laughing despite herself. "Can we just get on with it already?"

"You're right, Ginny," Hermione agreed sheepishly.

"Where to begin?" Draco mused. "Oh yes… once upon a time."

"Honestly, Draco…" Hermione rolled her eyes. "It started with a note…"


	6. And So it Begins

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

_Notes: So here it is, the beginning of how it happened. With the start of the 'story', the format will change a bit, for a while. The first part of the chapter will be the 'flashback' if you will. The second part, will be 'current time'. I hope it makes sense. I'm not sure how long I'll continue with that format, but we'll see. Please, be patient with the story. Draco and Hermione can't just fall in love in one day... we all know that. The story has to unfold at it's own pace. I think you will like it as it goes along!_

_Thanks for all of the great reviews, please keep them coming! Sorry about the 'cliffhanger' last chapter. These two chapters were originally one, but I broke them into two parts and added a bit to both, if just felt right doing it that way. _

**PS: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**#6 And So it Begins…**

It was early spring in their 6th year at Hogwarts, the latter part of March, and Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast. As usual, she was flanked by Harry and Ron (and Lavender). They were chatting quietly about random topics when Fawkes suddenly appeared and dropped a note in Hermione's lap and then vanished again. Harry looked shocked.

"Was that?"

"Yes, it was Fawkes." Hermione replied with a surprised tone. "I wonder what Professor Dumbledore wants."

She opened the letter and looked over the elegant writing of their headmaster.

_Ms. Granger_

_Your assistance is needed post haste. A fellow student is in dire need of support, and given your strength, open heart, and intelligence, I could think of no other student more capable of completing this task than you. I would appreciate if you would meet us in my office after breakfast. Your assistance is appreciated._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione's eyes sparkled. _'Dumbledore wants __my_ _help' _she thought excitedly, suddenly looking forward to the rest of the day.

"What's going on?" Harry asked his friend.

"Oh, nothing much. Professor Dumbledore needs to see me later about some prefect duties," Hermione lied easily.

"What about me?" Ron finally looked up at them, unlatching himself from Lavender. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Dumbledore figured you had better things to do today," she said bitterly, her tone completely lost on her red-headed friend.

"Brilliant," Ron muttered, and turned back to his girlfriend.

Hermione's face fell a bit, and Harry noticed the look on her face.

"Don't worry about him," Harry said, putting his hand on hers.

"Who, Ron?" she asked, feigning disinterest in the boy. "Nothing to worry about. I'll see you later. I need to go to the library."

Hermione picked up her bag and headed towards Dumbledore's office. When she arrived, she muttered the password, _butterscotch_, and entered the room, surprised that only one person occupied it at the moment. Due to the shadows in the room, she couldn't tell who it was and then she spied silvery-blond hair. Only one person in the entire school had hair like that. She sucked in her breath angrily.

"Malfoy," she spat. "What are you doing here?"

The blond head startled and turned her way, a look of surprise flashing on his face before being replaced by his trademark cold sneer.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, mudblood," he said arrogantly.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to come to his office, now, so I think you should leave," she said defiantly.

He scoffed. "Dumbledore asked me to be here to meet with him, Granger. You must be mistaken. Take your filthy self out of here."

Hermione stood in front of him, eyes blazing. "I doubt our headmaster has anything of any importance to say to you, Malfoy, not that you'd listen anyway."

Malfoy stood as well. They were now toe to toe, grey eyes bore into brown. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, which surprised her as he'd always seemed so cold.

"Leave, Granger. Before I make you regret being here."

She smiled coldly, fingering her wand. "I dare you."

It was quiet, yet forceful. Malfoy almost took a step back at her challenge. '_This wasn't the way Granger was supposed to act. She should cower. Everyone else in the school was afraid of him, Granger should be no different.' _He thought. Yet he saw no fear in her eyes.

The door to the office opened, and the pair separated, sitting down as far apart as they possibly could.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy. So sorry to have kept you waiting," Dumbledore said apologetically, sitting at his desk. Hermione and Malfoy were both surprised to see Professor Snape follow the Headmaster into the room. Snape eyed Hermione coldly, and she returned the look, eyes full of dislike. Snape looked at Malfoy, and a sad smile graced his sallow face. _'They must have a closer relationship than I imagined'_ thought Hermione testily.

"Professor Snape," Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Draco," Snape relied. "Ms. Granger." She gave him a dirty look.

"I'm sure you are wondering why we brought you here, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore began. Hermione turned her attention to her beloved Headmaster. "It has come to my attention that Mr. Malfoy was given a task by Tom Riddle, one that he has found he is unable to complete."

"Voldemort wants him to kill you." She said flatly, noticing that all three sets of eyes were on her.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You are not the smartest witch of your age for nothing, Ms. Granger."

He said with delight, "You are quite right. How did you know?"

Hermione blanched for a moment. "Let's just say that Harry and I have noticed some strange behavior from Malfoy since school started. Then after Katie and Ron, Harry was convinced something was going on."

Malfoy looked at her with hatred. Snape only looked surprised.

"He was fidgety, distracted, and thinner than normal," she continued. The look on Malfoy's face changed just a little, but Herminie say the surprise there. '_When was the last time someone genuinely cared about Malfoy, or was concerned for his health?_' she thought before scolding herself.

"Mr. Malfoy has since decided that the path he was placed upon was not the path he wanted to follow, Ms. Granger."

Hermione caught the direct meeting of that statement… Draco Malfoy did not want to be a death eater. He was defying not only his father, but Voldemort himself. She had always considered him a mindless drone, taking in what he was told and spitting it out accordingly. What he was doing took a great deal of courage, something she'd never expected of him.

"With all due respect, sir, what does this have to do with me?" she asked.

"Albus, I don't think this is such a good idea, they clearly dis-" Snape began before being interrupted by Professor Dumbledore, who waved his had in annoyance.

"Ms. Granger has been the key to Harry's success this far, and will be in the future. If Harry is to defeat Tom Riddle, then they will need everything that Mr. Malfoy can offer as well. The best way to get Mr. Malfoy to Harry is…"

"Through me" Hermione said in a whisper.

"The two of you will work together until the start of next term, and we will bring Harry in the mix. Harry will trust your judgment, Ms. Granger. He always does." Dumbledore explained.

"You expect me to lie to my best friend? That I trust Malfoy? I'd be putting his life at risk!" she stood. "I would never do that to Harry. Malfoy cannot be trusted!"

"You know nothing about me, Granger," Malfoy said angrily.

"I know enough. Your father is a death eater, your aunt killed Harry's godfather. You're father's _friends_ nearly killed me at the end of 5th year." She shot back at him, and his face tensed.

"Draco agreed to do this, Ms. Granger," Snape sneered. "For several reasons. Mainly because of his mother's safety."

"That's not good enough to risk my friends!" she bellowed at them. "Risking Me is one thing, but risking Harry is another altogether. If you'll excuse me, I have better things to occupy my time." Hermione gave her headmaster an accusing glare, and she turned to leave.

Snape was impressed by Hermione's conviction and her loyalty to Harry Potter. He had felt that way, once, and now only his affection for Draco's mother and for Draco himself kept him here. '_Perhaps Dumbledore knew what he was doing after all'_ thought Snape.

"Ms. Granger. _Hermione_. I understand your concern for Harry. You should know by now that I would never do anything to put him in harm's way." Dumbledore said soothingly. "Mr. Malfoy has a lot to offer our cause. I believe he may be able to locate items important in bringing about the destruction of Tom Riddle once and for all."

Snape and Malfoy looked puzzled at this last statement, but Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to look at the headmaster, face still indignant, but eyes now very curious.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked through gritted teeth. Still not please with the situation, she sat back down reluctantly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. He disliked having to nearly blackmail the girl, but he needed her, and he knew that Hermione Granger was willing to do nearly anything to help Harry defeat Voldemort.

"I'd like for you to work with Mr. Malfoy at least twice a week, either Professor Snape or I will join you at these sessions to work on various skills. That will be a start until we formulate a plan." Dumbledore explained.

"Before I agree to any of this, I need to know what exactly caused this sudden change of heart in Malfoy," she said demandingly. "I've already told you I didn't trust him, and I can't imagine why he'd risk his own hide to switch sides. So either he's lying, or it's merely self preservation."

"It's none of your business, mudblood!" Malfoy sneered at her.

"Draco," Snape hissed at the younger man.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will not tolerate the use of that word. Ms. Granger is offering her assistance, and the least you can to is show her some respect." Dumbledore scolded angrily. "As for your reasons, I'll leave that for you to decide if you want her to know. Keep in mind, she is doing this at great risk and sacrifice to herself."

"Fine," Malfoy said angrily. "The dark lord promised that if I do not kill Professor Dumbledore, the he will kill me and my mother. When I still had not completed my task over Christmas, He paid a visit to the manor and offered to give me some encouragement, in the form of torturing my mother in front of me. They threatened to defile her as well. I can't let anything happen to my mother." He stopped, trying to get control of his emotions, rage and an overwhelming sense of helplessness surrounded him. Hermione was shocked that he let down his guard, especially in front of her, someone he hated and thought was lower than him.

"I refuse to be forced into the service of a psychopath. It's torn my family apart. I don't have to like muggles to find what my father and other death eaters do disgusting."

The room was quiet, and Malfoy seemed rather uncomfortable having put real words into the thoughts in his head.

Breaking the silence, Hermione said in a choked, soft voice, "I'm sorry that your mother's life is in danger, and that they've done such terrible things to her. Being coerced in that manner is vile and repulsive. The Order and I will do everything we can to ensure her safety."

The three men in the room were shocked at the compassion and abrupt change of attitude in Hermione. It was no surprise to Dumbledore, or Snape, that the young woman was affected by the thoughts of torture, and it no stretch to think Hermione was imaging those things being done to her own mother. Given her connection to Harry Potter, that thought could easily become a reality. It was this intense conviction of heart, and raw compassion in needing to right a profound wrong, even if it was directed to and enemy, that had Draco Malfoy so bewildered.

"That doesn't mean that I like any of this, and I certainly don't like, or more importantly trust, Malfoy. I feel, however, that working together might me mutually beneficial." Hermione clarified, previous emotions now under control.

She looked at Malfoy challengingly, trying to find something in those silver-blue eyes, some type of emotion other than hate or disinterest, but the wall was up. His expression was cold, but – it was subtle, but she was sure that he inclined his head, acknowledging her support. She lifted her chin slightly in response.

"Now that it's settled, let's plan on the two of you getting together on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You can meet after rounds in the room of requirements. The first lessons will be on spells on dueling, along with ongoing Occlumency and Legillemens studies." Professor Dumbledore explained. "Professor Snape will be leading the lessons, and will let you know what should be prepared. Severus."

"You are both already aware of Occlumency and Legillimency, so basic information is not necessary. I would, however, like you to practice clearing your minds, putting up a barrier several times a day until Tuesday." Snape explained sharply. "As for the spells, please provide ten defensive spells that can inflict pain or subdue an opponent, but not maim or kill. I'd also like it if you could come up with an original spell as well. That is, if you're up to it Ms. Granger." Snape said with a challenging tone. Malfoy looked smugly at Hermione, which only made her blood boil.

'_How dare he suggest I'm not capable of coming up with a spell'_ she seethed silently.

"I'm always up for a challenge, _Professor_," she snarled at him, "Now, if we're finished."

"Certainly, you and Mr. Malfoy may go," said Professor Dumbledore. Hermione got up and left, with Malfoy following behind.

"Severus, do you think that it was wise to bait the girl like that? In front of Draco?" Dumbledore asked sharply once they were alone.

"As you know, Albus, Ms. Granger always rises to the occasion, and I've never been disappointed. That being said, Draco has an arsenal of spells, many dark and family based, to tap into that she doesn't have yet. He'll have a great advantage when they duel." Snape explained. "Ms. Granger is clever and resourceful, and she'll need to be. If I ask for one original spell, she'll provide ten."

"You and I both know that the key to Harry defeating Voldemort lies within the two of them."

"Do you still believe your original plan will work, Albus?" Snape said, voice tinged with regret. "Does it have to lead to... that?"

"I see no other way, Severus. A sacrifice is required, and we're both agreed that the loss of Mr. Malfoy is far more damaging to our cause than the alternative."

"And Harry?"

"As much as it will pain him, Harry will survive. His friends, and the Weasley's will make sure of that," replied Dumbledore sadly.

"I don't like it, Albus, and I don't agree with it," Snape's voice full of reluctant resolve. "But…"

"They **will** succeed. They must."

"How did you know about that conversation between Snape and Dumbledore?" asked Harry, voice full of sadness over the loss of his headmaster, ever after several years.

"His pensieve, "Hermione replied simply. "He left it to me after his death, in case we needed it to explain what Draco had been doing for the last several years. That he was really on our side, and that Snape was, too."

"What was the plan?" inquired Ron.

"Now Weasel, we can't give that away just yet. You need to know how the Gryffindor Lioness fell for the Slytherin Prince," Draco taunted.

"Malfoy…" Hermione growled. Draco chuckled.


	7. The First Lesson, Part I

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

**#7 The First Lesson, Part I**

Hermione and Malfoy arrived at the room of requirements at almost the same time, entering a clutter free room with pads on the ground and three desks. It was a room designed for function only, no comfort here.

"Nice of you to arrive on time," drawled Snape.

"Yes, sir," said Malfoy, kissing up to his favorite professor.

"Tonight's lesson will be split into 2, 1 hour segments. The first hour we will work on Occlumency. The second hour will be defensive spells," he explained coldly. "Please take a seat."

Hermione and Malfoy reluctantly took their seats, and moved them as far away as they could from each other without being overtly obvious.

"Now, lets get started. Occlumency allows one to block your mind from invaders. The easiest way to do this is to create a barrier in front of your mind. As you get stronger, you'll be able to add depth and strength to that barrier or build compartments for the guarded information. Understand, one must be very strong and focused to be a ble to do that." Snape looked at Hermione. "Ms. Granger, let us begin with you."

Before she was even ready, Snape began his assault. Instinctively, Hermione receded into the walls of her mind, visiting the fortress she built that held valuable information. She was bright, and always thought things through, she had prepared herself over the last few days. She knew that her friends, the people she cared most about in the world, were targets and any information gleaned from her mind would be used to harm her or Harry. She took the task of protecting that knowledge seriously; beyond this fortress lay an elaborate maze. At the center of the labyrinth, her most precious data sat, protected and safe from intruders.

Hermione felt Snape probe her mind, and while he was busy with the maze, she was constructing deeper caverns for her most prized information about those she loved most. After about 15 minutes of intruding, Snape broke away, impressed and not able to hide it.

"Ms.Granger, that was one of the most impressive sessions I've ever experienced. You only allowed simple information and teased me with you labyrinth. Well done," he said in spite of himself. "10 points to Gryffindor."

Malfoy scowled at her.

"Show-off," he muttered.

"Ferret," she threw back.

"Children," said Snape harshly. "Draco, let's see how will you can do. You haven't forgotten your lessons, have you?"

"No sir, "Malfoy smirked proudly. "Whenever you're ready."

Hermione watched as Snape looked directly into Malfoy's eyes, concentration furrowing his brow. They were quiet for several minutes and then a faint smile graced Snape's thin lips. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"I had no idea you felt that way, Draco. I'll have to keep that in mind for the future," Snape taunted his favorite student.

Malfoy's pale face flamed in embarrassment, and then flashed to anger, yet he said nothing. Snape looked taken aback for a moment then smirked.

"Your threats mean nothing to me, Draco," Snape retorted. "However, I see that you haven't been practicing for some time, have you?"

Hermione giggled, knowing she'd not only bested Malfoy, but done it in front of his Head of House and received an unheard of compliment from him. Malfoy turned his face to her, and look of complete and utter rage on his aristocratic feature.

"How dare you laugh at me, you filthy excuse for a witch. You're just a disgusting slag. I'll get even with you shortly, mudblood." Malfoy didn't speak a word, but she heard his voice all the same in her head.

"Legilimens!" she hissed angrily. "You're already proficient in both, you lousy bigot. And I'm not afraid of your threats, Malfoy. I've heard them all before."

"You should be, Granger. I know hundreds of dark spells that would make your skin crawl," Malfoy growled at her.

"Enough!" Snape bellowed. "You will be civil to each other while we have lessons, understood? You will not hurt each other when you duel, either."

"Yes, sir," they both said heatedly, glaring at each other.

"Mr. Malfoy has received several years of private Legilimency lessons, Ms. Granger, as you are now well aware." Snape explained. "It is a much easier task than Occlumency, as it requires less concentration."

Hermione listened to Professor Snape intently, having read a bit on the topic, but had never truly discussed the process before.

"Focus your thoughts to me, Ms. Granger. A word, a sentence, it does not matter. Think it in your mind, and project it to me," advised Snape.

Hermione thought for a moment, wondering if she'd be able to accomplish this task on her first try. _'If Malfoy can do this, then so can I,_ she thought vehemently, '_sodding ferret'._

Snape's eyes grew bright for a moment and he couldn't suppress a chuckle. _Oh Merlin, _she thought again, _did he hear that?_

"One thing you'll need to learn is control of the information. That will require you to block your mind while at the same time, sending me a thought." Snape smirked, "Try once again, this time send only what you intend for me to hear."

'You can't do it, can you Granger? Just goes to show you how inferior you are to all purebloods,' she hear Malfoy's sneering voice in her head.

'How dare you insult me, you arrogant prick. I may be muggle-born, but at least I'm not a blind follower of a hypocrite who ignores his own 'tainted' blood," she shot back angrily.

Malfoy reeled back as if he'd been slapped, staring furiously at Hermione. Snape chucked silently to himself, _apparently, she figured it out._

"You don't know anything about the Dark Lord, you unworthy wretch," Malfoy yelled at her.

"Don't I? Have you forgotten who my best friend is Malfoy?" She yelled back. "Your 'Dark Lord' was born Tom Riddle, as as far as I know, he's the only living heir of Salazar Slytherin. I saw him in person at the end of our 5th year at the Ministry. If I remember it correctly, your father was there, too… oh yes, that's why he's in Azkaban"

This got the attention of both Snape and Malfoy.

"You bitch," Malfoy seethed at her, but Snape shut him down with a glare.

"Tom Riddle's father was a muggle, Malfoy. DID YOU KNOW THAT?" Hermione bellowed at him. The pale face went blank in shock and he blanched slightly. "He's a half-blood, yet he's obsessed with purity, always extolling the virtues of a pure-blooded society. He's ashamed of his own blood. He's nothing."

"Your point, Ms. Granger?" Snape prodded.

"Despite the fact that half of this bloody racist world that I live in thinks that my blood is dirty because my parents are muggles, I am not ashamed of who I am! Yet the man who wishes to extinguish the lives of witches and wizards like me, like himself, continues to keep his blood status from his followers." Hermione's voice grew in volume as she continued. She turned to Malfoy. "You may be pureblooded, Malfoy, but you'll never be better than me. I'll outsmart you, out skill you, and beat you in every subject. And when your precious, half-blooded lord is defeated by my friends and I, I'll have every opportunity thrown at me. You? You'll still be a closed minded Malfoy, who'd be lucky to die before he was sent to Azkaban for life."

Malfoy lunged at her suddenly, only to be held back by Snape's quick reaction.

"Stand down, Draco. She did this on purpose." Snape said, giving the girl a sharp look. Malfoy continued to struggle to get out of his grasp, but the older man held firm. Hermione stood indignantly, silently challenging him.

"Ms. Granger," Snape snarled at her, and it caught her off guard. His message continued in her mind. 'Damn it, girl, if you were looking to get into a fight tonight, you surely created one. You'll need to watch yourself with him for the next several days. I don't think you truly understand how dangerous Draco can be if provoked, and you have done just exceptionally well.'

"10 points from Gryffindor. You provoked Mr. Malfoy unnecessarily, You still haven't learned your place, you insolent slip of a girl." Snape rebuke surprised her, after he had just been treating her civilly.

"Yes, sir," she mumbled.

"I'm please to see that you've picked up Occlumency and Legilimency to easily," Snape said silkily, "but you have a lot of work ahead of you. I am quite confident that you'll master these skills quite soon, but not nearly as fast as Draco, of course."

Malfoy smiled at the backhanded compliment Snape gave to the Gryffindor, and it only added fuel to the fire again.

"How is it that you were able to teach Malfoy, professor, who is not nearly as proficient as me at new skills, yet you were unable to help Harry protect himself against Voldemort with Occlumency last year?" She asked Snape. "Did your hatred for him, and his father, prevent you from doing all you could do to protect him? Perhaps Harry wouldn't have lost the only real father figure he ever had."

She was angry, once again. At Malfoy for just being there and putting her in this predicament, at herself and her temper, at Snape for reprimanding her in front of Malfoy. But at this moment, she was mainly angry that Severus Snape could have helped Harry and prevented the tragedy that befell his godfather at the Ministry last year.

"Astute, Ms. Granger, but hardly relevant, don't you think?" Snape said icily. "Mr. Potter just wasn't up to the task."

Malfoy chuckled in the background, pleased to see Snape rip on the "golden boy" unlike the other professors.

"I guarantee he'll be 'up to the task' when **I** teach him," she shot back angrily.

Snape bristled, suddenly losing what little good will he felt towards her.

"The problem with you, Ms. Granger, is that you seem to think, in that self-righteous Gryffindor manner, of course," he sneered. "that you know everything there is to know about everything. The sooner you learn your place in the world, the better off we will all be."

Hermione stood there for a moment, eyes wide at the blatant insult, from a teacher no less, and in front of a fellow student.

"Thank you, Professor," she said tightly, "for your profound wisdom. I believe that I'll turn in for the night."

She turned and walked out the door, but not before Malfoy exclaimed, "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out, Mudblood!"

Hermione ran to her room, rushing past Harry and Ginny through the portrait door, and once safely upstairs she flung herself onto her bed.

_Í don't think that I can do this, put up with all of this,'_ she thought to herself. _'He is so foul, rude, and mean. Snape is horrible. It's two against one. How could Dumbledore do this to me? But if I don't do this, what about Harry? I can't let anything happen to him. I love him, like the brother I never had. I'd hate for him to be ashamed of me for not being about to do this.'_

She cried softly, not wanting anyone else to hear, although it wasn't as if she could have shared her fears anyway. And that was really the problem. She had no one to talk to, confide it, like she always did, and it scared her. She felt useless and inadequate. Empty. Except, she really wasn't. She was strong, and smart, and even if she couldn't share this with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, they were still there for her.

'_I can do this. For Harry, for Sirius, for Lily and James. For all of the lives blinded by hatred and driven by the propaganda of a madman.' She thought._

"I will succeed," she said softly, wiping her tears and drifting off to sleep.

ooooooooo oooo ooooooo oooo oooo oooo oooo ooooooooooooo oooooooo ooooo ooooooooooo oooooo

Draco grabbed his wife's hand and gently wiped the single tear that crept from her eye. It hurt and embarrassed his to think of the way he treated her before he was 'enlightened', as he liked to call it. The silence was broken by Harry, who's voice cracked with emotion.

"Me?" he asked, in disbelief. "You took on all of this" waving his hands to encompass everything, "and risked your life for me?"

Hermione nodded, "That and more, Harry."

"Why?" he whispered, tears creeping down is cheeks. Hermione always felt a great deal of love for Harry when he was so moved by people loving him. It made her sad that he still reacted this way when honest and real emotions were directed at him, as she always felt he was worthy of love.

"You're my brother, Harry. If not by blood, then by choice. My parent's would have formally adopted you in a heartbeat had we known the life you led with the Dursley's. They love you. I love you." She smiled through her tears. "Even at seventeen, I know that I'd lay down my life for you, if it meant that you were going to succeed. Malfoy was just a test that I had to pass."

Harry and Ron glared at the young blond man.

"You treated he worse after she agreed to help you than you did before." Harry snarled at him. "It's probably better that we didn't know that you were working together."

Draco looked at them shamefacedly. "I'm not proud of who I was back then, Harry. I was confused and consumed by the hate that my father drilled into me." He hung his head before he began again. "I wish that you and I could have been friends. It was Hermione, even it our first lesson, who challenged the beliefs that I was taught to obey. I regret, every day, those hurtful words, and I try to make it up to her."

Hermione pulled him close, and whispered something in his ear, which caused him to put his head in his hands. She stroked his hair absently, fingers tracing his face. It was familiar and intimate, and Harry watched his best friend sooth her husband in awe. If he knew nothing else about this situation, Harry Potter was certain that these two were very seriously in love.

She pulled his face up to hers, eyes locked. "You have nothing to apologize for, Draco Malfoy. That boy, that was 'Malfoy'," she said the name with disdain, recalling their youthful hatred, "you are Draco, my husband, my life. Don't confuse the two. I don't. We may tease each other with our surnames, but you are not the boy you once were."

Hermione looked at the gathered group, feeling the need to further defend her husband.

"Before we go on," she said forcefully, "let me make it perfectly clear, although why someone hasn't pointed it out what is so glaringly obvious is beyond me. I gave as good as I got. I wasn't the victim. No matter what he did, I could have ignored him, walked away, anything to make it easier for me. Apparently, that isn't my nature."

Chuckles were heard around the table, as they all knew her too well.

"So I poked and prodded until I found the buttons, and when I did, I pushed them. What Malfoy did out of ignorant hatred was not his fault. I merely did it out of spite."


	8. The First Lesson, Part II

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

_Notes: Once again, thank you to my readers, and espeically to my lovely reviewers. I'm up to 77 reviews, and I'd really love to be at 100 before I get to chapter 10! No note last time, I totally forgot as I was trying to get the chapter updated... not a big deal. So, things are starting to happen, a little bit more will be revealed. I'm currently writing the 3 most telling and important chapters of the story, and wow, they are pretty long, and I hope they turn out as good as I want them to. _

_If you know of any good, well written Dramione stories, I'd love recommendations. It seems like there are a lot of stories out there, but they are lacking in plot and good writing!_

PS - I don't own it...

**#8 The First Lesson, Part II**

Thursday came around far too soon for Hermione's liking. Not only did she have another lesson to look forward too, but she'd have to endure Defense Against the Dark Arts with her two least favorite people. The only saving grace of class was that Harry and Ron were both in there with her, and they were partners. '_Thank Merlin for that,'_ she thought.

Hermione took her usual seat next to the boys, and waited patiently until Snape started class. True to form, Malfoy showed up late for class, and received no punishment from their professor. As he walked by Hermione's seat, he smirked evilly at her.

'I know I'm stunningly handsome, mudblood, but you're not worthy to even look at me,' he sneered at her in her mind.

Her face turned pink, and she glared at the blond Slytherin.

'I wouldn't touch you if you paid me, Malfoy,' she shot back.

'As if I'd ever allow that, Granger. It would take me a whole year to remove your filth from my body.' He took a seat at the back of the room, nestled between the lumps of flesh called his friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

She ignored him, turning her attention to Professor Snape.

"We're going to be working on non-verbal shield spells today," Snape began. "Break in to the following groups…Weasley, Bulstrode, Parkinson."

"Bloody hell," mumbled Ron and he stood up to join the two Slytherin females.

"Good luck, Ron," Harry and Hermione whispered.

Snape continued to read through the list of names until he reached the final three.

"Malfoy, Granger, and Potter." The professor hid a slight smile behind his smirk as he noted the glares from the mis-matched trio.

"Kill me now," Malfoy growled towards his friends, making his way to the Gryffindors.

"Have you been working on your non-verbals?" Harry asked Hermione softly, as he grabbed her hand in reassurance. They'd worked on them the previous year with the DA, and many of the members were fairly proficient with basic non-verbal spells, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Of course," she whispered back. "You wouldn't believe the spells I'm able to do now." Thinking of the 10 spells Snape required in their meetings.

"Let's not let on that we can do this, at first, ok?" Hermione whispered to Harry, not wanting Malfoy to know what she was capable of.

"Malfoy," Harry said curtly.

"Potter," Malfoy sneered. "Granger."

'Mudblood' came to her in her mind. She rolled her eyes.

"Ferret."

"Let's just get this over with, so I can go on with my important life," Malfoy grumbled.

"Whatever you say, Malfoy," Hermione said with a bored voice. Harry winked at her, and Malfoy noticed that he'd also let go of her hand. _'Something going on between them?'_ he thought, _'this should be fun.'_

"On my count, Malfoy, you use the non-verbal 'Protego' and Hermione and I will jinx you," Harry smiled. "One, two, three."

"Expelliarmus," the two said softly, while Malfoy attempted the shield charm. It nearly worked, but wasn't strong enough, and Malfoy's wand flew to Hermione.

"Nice try, Malfoy," she said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Sod off," Malfoy retorted. He continued in her mind, 'What's going on with you and Potter? I though you and Weasley had something going on.'

Hermione turned pink, but she ignored him.

"Harry, you're next," she said.

'Harry… oh Harry, my chosen one,' the voice high and teasing in her mind, 'does he like it when you…'

"Expalliarmus," Hermione said quickly, followed by Malfoy. Once again, the wand was dislodged.

"You're next," Harry eyed Hermione, smiling as she mouthed 'second round' when Malfoy wasn't watching.

'You meeting Potty later? Is there a broom closet in your near future, Granger?' Malfoy's voice once again invaded her mind.

After the boys uttered the spell, Hermione's wand came quickly. Malfoy had a bit of a smile on his face.

"Me, again," he snapped.

"Expelliarmus," the Gryffindors said together. Malfoy, not powerful enough to beat their combined strength, glared at them when his wand was dislodged again.

'Do you like it when he touches you, Granger? When he strips off the robes, unbuttons your shirt, exposes your bra? Does he touch you? Pinch? Suck on you?' Malfoy's voice mocked in her mind. Despite herself, Hermione felt a blush creep upon her cheeks. She ignored him, uttering the disarming spell with him instead. Although it took longer this time, Harry's wand again ended up in her hand.

'Does he like it when you touch his _wand_?' Hermione glared at Malfoy, who also noted the flushed face and couldn't help but notice how her respiration increased. '_Merlin, this is turning her on_,' he thought to himself. Taking advantage to hurt and humiliate her as much as he could, he continued.

'Does he unsnap your bra and cup your firm breast in his hands, Granger? Nipping and sucking on you? Lifting your skirt and nosing your scent? I bet it makes him crazy. The boy-who-ate-his-girlfriend, huh?' He whispered in her mind, his own breathing increasing involuntarily. 'Pulling down your knickers… red I bet, and lifting your skirt. Do you like it when he uses his tongue?'

She gasped, flushing prettily, and Harry sensed her discomfort. "You okay, Hermione? You look a bit red."

Malfoy smirked, knowing he'd gotten to the prudish bookworm.

"Fine, Harry," she said, voice trying to be strong but her eyes were locked with grey orbs. "Let's do this."

'Is that what he says to you, when he bends you over? Breasts pert and exposed, taking in your scent…'

"Expelliarmus!" the boys yelled together. Nothing happened. Grey eyes pierced hers, but she smirked in response.

"Nice work, Hermione!" Harry congratulated her with a hug.

"Yes, Granger, nice work" said Malfoy snarkily.

'Do you like it when he takes you from behind, pushed against the wall, knickers around your knees? Maybe in a broom closet between classes? Pounding in to you, do you scream his name? I bet Harry loves hearing his name yelled out by the Gryffindor mudblood whore, doesn't he? Does Weasley know you're doing Harry on the side?' Malfoy's voice teased at her.

Hermione's face flushed a darker red, with both arousal and anger.

"You prick!" she yelled, and punched Malfoy, causing him to fall to the floor holding his bleeding nose.

The room was in an uproar. Malfoy, however, didn't miss the fact that Hermione's already dark eyes were dilated and she was clearly aroused. _'Who would have thought that Granger would be turned on like that'_ Malfoy thought once again. Hermione walked out the door, leaving a confused Harry; and while he'd never admit it, a very aroused Draco Malfoy in her wake.

The lesson that night brought Hermione nothing but frustration, once again. She and Malfoy arrived, only to be ushered into a room that was similar to Tuesday's but the padding was increased 10 fold.

"Since we were unable to complete our dueling lesson on Tuesday, I intend on continuing it today. Based on what I've watched over the last two days, projection is nothing that either of you need to work on." Snape eyed them roughly, angered by Hermione's outburst in class that day, but understanding that she was probably goaded by Malfoy.

"Our dueling tonight will be 'sudden death'. You will each have a chance to throw a spell, and your opponent a counter spell. The first person unable to get up will be the loser."

The two teens, obviously tense and angry, met at the appropriate distance from each other on the dueling floor. Hermione and Malfoy faced each other, faces unable to mask their hatred, and they bowed slightly in recognition of dueling tradition.

Both yelled "Expelliarmus' at the same time. The spells hit each other and rebounded, throwing each backwards. Scrambling to her feet, Hermione yelled out.

"Protego!"

"Impedimenta!" Malfoy yelled at the same time. Again, the spells met and shot off of each other. Rapid fire, Malfoy shot off yet another 'Impedimenta'. Hermione lunged, but the spell hit part of her body and she fell to the ground.

"Tarantallegra" she shouted, and Malfoy's legs began their crazy dance induced by the spell.

She rose to her feet, awaiting his next spell.

"Impedimenta!" he called out yet again, and this time she was thrown off her feet. She rolled over, aiming for Malfoy again. She threw the conjunctive curse at him and for a moment he was unable to see.

"Damn it, Granger!" he growled angrily. "Protego."

He was quiet, listening for movement and waiting for her to make some noise. She did. He pounced.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled, and her wand came flying to his outstretched hand.

"Shit!" she swore angrily. "Bugger."

"Tutt, tutt, Granger. Such language doesn't become a mudblood," said Malfoy, sneering. "Oh wait, yes it does."

"Sod off, Malfoy," she replied roughly. She them muttered under her breath. "Protego," as she went in search of her wand.

"Nice try, Granger, but I know you can do wand less magic." Malfoy said in a mocking voice. "Stupefy."

Hit by the spell, she was unable to move. "Prick" she whispered.

Malfoy looked down at her, now able to see.

"Good show, Granger, but I'm a pureblood. I'll always win." He snarled at her, leaving her stuck on the floor.

She sat there, knowing Snape was watching the whole thing.

"Finite Incantatum" she mumbled, wandlessly, and was released from the spell. She got up angrily and grabbed her bag.

"He was easy on you, Ms. Granger," Snape said grimly.

"I didn't use every spell that I know," she responded coldly.

"I understand your perspective, Ms. Granger. In class you are honestly the better student. However, " he paused to think about his words cautiously, "Draco has extensive knowledge of dark spells and he won't hesitate to use them. In addition, he has received training since childhood, which puts you at a great disadvantage."

"Then I just need to find a way to beat him." It was simple, but Snape did not miss the conviction in her voice.

"I'm in a rather uncomfortable and strange place, Ms. Granger." The tone her professor used caught her attention; helpful yet reluctant and protective. "Draco is my Godson, and I care a great deal for him. That being said, I wish for his life path to change. Drastically. Draco is on a ledge, and teetering dangerously. Once one side, he sees his father and Voldemort: a life that, while safe and familiar, is relatively repulsive to him. On the other side, he sees freedom, but the price of that freedom is high and frightening. The hate in him is ingrained, but it can be broken."

Snape looked at her briefly, once again choosing the right words to get her attention without giving too much away. She was listening intently as she did in class, and he knew that this moment could forever change the direction his beloved Godson would take forever.

"In the two of you, I see great power and great potential to bring about the demise of Voldemort once and for all. His disdain for you, and your hatred of him, quite frankly, Ms. Granger, can prevent that from happening." He gazed at her intently. "Draco will not bend. His father pushed pride above all else as he grew up…" Hermione know what was coming, and fought the urge to slap her professor, and walk out the door in furious indignation.

"I need to be the good Gryffindor, right?" she asked sharply, speaking to him in a manner in she'd never dare in public. "Suck it up and swallow my pride? Do the right thing for the Order? For the greater good?"

Snape decided not to engage her anger, knowing to do so would be to delay their chances, using up more time that they didn't have. He nodded briefly.

"Draco understands power, aggression, and force. He appreciates when people stand up for what they want, take what they want, having to negotiate and threaten." Snape drew her in, knowing that she was smart enough to get his cryptic message. "Draco hates you, Hermione, because you are better than him in many aspects and because of that, you contradict everything that he's been taught. Muggleborns should be less intelligent, less powerful. Just, less."

By using her first name, Severus Snape hoped to put them both on an even level, at least for the time being. He was effectively saying 'we're equals, wizard to witch, order member to order member'. It was a gamble of sorts, but he understood the things that made her tick, and being respected was a powerful motivator for the young woman.

She stared hard at him, anger bristling at what he was insinuating – She's a 'mudblood', and somehow she was less worthy than those who were pure. The same argument that she'd been battling since she arrived at Hogwarts.

"What you don't know is that Draco admires you as well."

Hermione scoffed at his confession. "While I appreciate your candor, Severus, I can't imagine how Draco Malfoy could ever admire me."

She picked up her bags, ready to go. While she wanted to believe the best in people, she certainly didn't want to appear gullible.

"He admires you for many of the same reasons he hates you, Hermione, but he'd never say anything about it to you, or me for that matter. You have best friends who would die for you and vice versa. Students fear Draco, but they admire you. Hate and admiration run a fine line with Draco when it comes to you." Snape admitted, meeting her gaze.

Suddenly she got it. Malfoy needed to respect her. Respect her power; respect her knowledge, her position. Some of it she could do on her own, but to be successful, she needed help.

Hermione looked at Snape with a glint in her eyes, and he knew she understood what he was trying to convey.

"Professor," she began, but decided to bring it back to a personal level, as he'd made his confession that way, "Severus, I don't have extensive experience at dueling, and as you can well imagine, this is something that I wish to remedy as soon as possible, given the fact that the war will soon be upon us."

Snape read through her statement adeptly, 'I will do _whatever_ it takes to make sure we succeed.'

"I would be happy to help you hone those skills. Keep in mind, I only want to further our cause," replied Snape. "Should we meet on Monday's and Wednesday's?"

"Bloody hell, when will I do my school work?" she growled. "Does everyone thing my life ends when I graduate? Doesn't a career matter?"

Hermione was broken out of her thoughts by a gruff sound. She looked up to find her usually stoic Potions/Defense Against the Dark Arts profession laughing.

"The war to end all wars in our world will soon be upon us, yet you seem to be more concerned with your educational goals, Hermione."

She smiled at him, "We will win, Severus. I need to plan my future accordingly."

He couldn't help but be taken in by her confidence. **She** was the key to their success, no matter how he looked at it, and seeing her like this gave him hope. '_Perhaps she'll provide more than just a key to the light side for my Godson_,' he thought. Draco's salvation rested solely in the hands of the young woman in front of him; she was bright, loyal, strong, stubborn, and formidable. It just might be the right combination for success.

"Let's be honest, Hermione. You've completed all of the work for the remainder of the year, and part of the next. If you'd like, you can use class time to prepare for our sessions." Snape offered.

Hermione was surprised and moved by her professor's dedication to her success. She looked at him, steeling herself.

"I will not let you down, sir."

She took her bag, and left the training room for her own bedroom. She was so exhausted; she pulled off her shirt and pants and fell into bed with her bra and knickers on. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Snape knew that Hermione Granger would take this challenge and run with it. She never backed down, and he was glad that she was on his side. He smiled smugly, knowing that he would help create the force to defeat Draco Malfoy, and perhaps save him in the process.

OOOOOooooo OOOOO ooooo OOOOOO ooooooo OOOOO oooooo

The room was quiet, digesting the information provided. The silence was finally broken by a deep voice cracking with emotion.

"That bloody bastard," Draco whispered, touched yet angry all the same. His Godfather had, in a way, set him up to work for the light side. This was something he'd **never** regret, he could only be grateful for Severus' selflessness. It had given him hope, friends. Love. Draco was angry that his life had been so manipulated, but more importantly that his Godfather wasn't there to enjoy the fruits of his labors. Draco wondered what Snape would have thought about his marriage to Hermione.

"Looking back, I now know that Severus saw that his path lead to the same end – death. He felt he'd either be killed by Aurors because he had the mark and because he killed Dumbledore, or that Voldemort would kill him for betrayal." Hermione said, while watching Harry wince at the mention of his beloved mentor. "Sev loved you, Draco, and he didn't want to see you with the same fate. He saw something in you and he pushed you a bit so you would embrace it."

"He was the reason you beat me," Draco said incredulously.

"At first," she fired back, angry that he didn't give her credit for her skills.

"I've never met anyone as good as Hermione in a duel," Harry offered, and Draco didn't miss the envy in the boy/man-who-lived's voice. "And she trained **me**. I suppose I owe Snape a posthumous thank you."

"I'm deserving of that thanks as well, Potter," Draco said dryly.

"Can anyone give **me** some credit for my dueling skills?" Hermione said in a huff. "Yes, Severus started the training, and Draco helped me to hone those skills. Despite that, the common denominator between the two has been ME! There isn't a person within the Order that I can't take..."

"Except me..." Draco smirked at her.

"And I don't doubt that we can put two of our best together and beat you, Hermione." The redhead said, smiling at his friend, but it was one of solemn respect and admiration.

"We sparred a lot," Harry admitted, "and I could never be as good, as quick as you. Believe me, I tried."

"Not even Voldemort himself could have beaten you, Hermione." Draco admitted, "And we have Severus to thank for igniting that fire in you."

Their eyes met, and she knew that he didn't just mean the dueling. He meant everything. The training, their fighting and eventual relationship, the war and the Light's success. Snape had given her the push she needed. It would come to light soon that Snape had also given Draco the challenge he needed to continue the fight.

"To Sev," Draco said as Hermione brushed the lone tear from his soft cheek.

"To my mentor," she murmured. The group raised a glass in his honor.


	9. If at First You Don't Succeed

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

_Notes: Thank you to all of my readers, and an extra special thanks to the reviewers... I made it past 100 reviews!!! You guys are the greatest. Sorry about the delay with this chapter. Things got busy last week, and this chapter was longer that I realized. I hope that you like it!_

_PS: I'm working on a 'get to know you chapter' for Draco and Hermione. What would YOU like them to learn about each other? If you have a suggestion for a question you'd like them to ask and answer, either put it in your review (I DO read every one) or email me with it. I'll try to use as many as I can. I plan on starting this chapter next week, depending on what our lovely kids decide they want me to do..._

**#9 If at First You Don't Succeed…**

The week passed without significance for Hermione. She spent time with her friends, ate and slept. During times of study, she would hole herself in the restricted section of the library, looking up new and unusual spells. She would also research dueling traditions and strategies. Based on past experience, Hermione knew there wasn't anything she couldn't learn from books. However, when it came to dueling, there was no substitute for practical application. She dreaded Monday for that very reason.

As she walked into the room of requirements on Monday evening, she felt herself inadvertently think about the events earlier in the day. Breakfast was uneventful, if you consider Ron stuffing his face like a defective squirrel normal – which she did. The guys were disappointed that they hadn't been able to spend much time together, and Harry seemed fairly flustered about Malfoy these days, but that was the last thing on her mind.

Hermione was consumed with dueling and spells. Truth be told, she was frightened. Frightened of feeling like a fool in front of Snape. Of appearing like a failure in front of a professor who'd always intimidated her and her friends. 'Failure' was a word she purposefully kept absent from her vocabulary, but her greatest fear in life, outside of riding brooms (she often cursed her fear of heights) was to fail, publicly. Sure, Snape had been somewhat kind in their last meeting, but Hermione didn't trust his good nature, and expected him to taunt her as soon as she did something, anything really, good or bad. Yes, they were both members of the Order; she, Ron and Harry being accepted after the debacle at the Ministry of Magic the year before. And why not? At 16, they had more encounters with Voldemort than Order members twice their age. Still, she didn't trust Snape fully, perhaps because she felt he didn't have Harry's best interest in mind. So she set her **own** boundaries. Regardless of what happened to her, what she knew of Harry, the order, and the people she loved were safely hidden in an area of her mind that only she and Harry could access.

Hermione ignored Malfoy through potions and Care of Magical Creatures, trying to close herself off to the thought he cast into her mind. It wasn't successful, but she was able to ignore those thoughts enough to carry on normal life. After a while, the internal verbal assault stopped, seemingly due to Malfoy's realization that he didn't affect her life he'd intended. She smiled to herself when she realized this, and filed it away to use against him at another time. _'He's just your average bully,'_ she thought to herself, _'using domination as his weapon. Only with him, he uses everything at his disposal. Even Dark spells.'_

She entered the room, finding it in a similar set up as the previous lessons. She removed her robes, wearing a tank top and sweatpants; clothes to move around in easily as she practiced dueling with Snape. She found him sitting in a chair perusing a book. He looked up at her, dark eyes list from the smile on his face. He stood, wearing more casual clothes as well.

"I see you've dressed for some hard work." Snape said to her. "Good. You need to be as good as Draco, who's had formal dueling lessons since he was 11. Were going to have to cram 5 years of training into several months."

Hermione seemed surprised by this. "I've been reading everything that I can about theory and practice, Severus," she explained, "but I know that doesn't make up for actual dueling. I'll work as hard as I need to."

He nodded. "Theory is inferior to practice. We'll take care of that, though," he smiled kindly. "But there are things we can take from it and apply. What is the primary goal of dueling?"

"'To disarm or subdue your opponent with as little damage as possible'" she recited from formal dueling codes.

"Correct. Keep in mind, Death Eaters do not care **how** they 'disarm or subdue' and much of the tradition and honor of dueling means nothing to them. They'd not hesitate to use an unforgivable to gain an advantage, as I'm sure you are well aware."

She grimaced, thinking back to the outing at the end of 5th year at the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione fought against several Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy, and they'd witnessed first hand how Death Eaters battled.

"Draco was taught both traditional dueling and the Death Eater style of combat. He will use stealth, sneakiness, and speed, as well as many spells to subdue an opponent." Severus explained to the young woman. "Lucius was never stingy when it came to using unforgivables on his own son if he failed to live up to Malfoy standards."

Hermione was appalled by this.

"Malfoy was tortured? By his own father?" She said fiercely. "That it explains a great deal."

"Indeed."

"I'm sorry that he had to live like that. No child deserves to be tortured, for any reason." She shook her head angrily.

Snape said nothing in response, he merely allowed her to mull over what they spoke about.

"Shall we?" He suggested, walking to the dueling area. "I want you to attempt two things, simultaneously, and it will require to utmost concentration. First, I want you to use a protective spell. Second, try to disarm me."

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"Begin."

She used the shield spell 'Protego' non-verbally, and they yelled out "Expelliarmus!"

Instead of getting Snape's wand, hers found its way into the professor's hand, and she was thrown backwards.

She got up.

"Accio wand," she mumbled and set her self. They began again, only to have the same thing happen. Again. And again. After 15 attempts, it was quite clear to Snape that his student was getting frustrated and angry. She also appeared to be very sore, but she didn't complain once. Snape felt a bit sorry for her, knowing that this training would be even more painful as the sessions progressed, but he said nothing to her. _'I won't go easy on her, she'd know it if I did,'_ he thought to himself.

"A quick break and we'll continue for another 90 minutes," he told her. Hermione glanced back and nodded. "Ms. Granger, Hermione. This is a **very** hard thing to master. In a normal setting, it would take months to do. I believe that it took Draco nearly 4."

She smiled back sheepishly at him, not surprised that he knew how disappointed she was that she didn't get this on the first try; something she always did in class.

"Apparently I'm a bit predictable, Severus?" she smiled shyly.

He smiled warmly at her. "Yes, I've figured out that much about you after nearly 6 years."

Hermione sat down on a mat, closed her eyes, and focused her energy inward. She healed what she could and then focused on her mind. Snape watched her in silence, seeing a side of her that he'd never expected, one of quiet repose and introspection. She barely moved, seemingly asleep. Then she smiled.

"You make me nervous when you watch me like that, sir."

He coughed, realizing that he'd been caught.

"You mentioned 'stealth' before, as a tool Malfoy might use," she explained, eyes still closed. "He certainly used that to get the best of me last week. I'm trying to be more aware. Aware of me, aware of my environment."

She opened her eyes. While her tone was genial enough, there was a hard glint in her eyes that caught him off guard. _'She's a natural warrior,'_ he thought to himself. _'What she would have been able to accomplish had she had the benefit of Draco's training. I suppose better late than never.'_

"Shall we begin?" Snape asked. She nodded, and for the next 90 minutes the earlier scene repeated it's self. On occasion, one spell would work, but the second wasn't strong enough to disarm her professor: it always ended up with her on her arse. After a while, she noticed that he'd been taking it easy on her, only casting a spell hard enough to push her backwards. She turned furiously on her professor, wand pointed right at his chest.

"Oh. No. You. Don't." Seethed the young woman. "You will not take it easy on me, Sir!"

Hermione was furious. Severus Snape was rather tall, and thought to be imposing by many students. The young woman in front of him, at least 1 ft shorter than he, caused him to take several steps back in her fury.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Professor," she said sarcastically. "Don't treat me like a 'girl'. As if I'm weak!" she was growing angrier. "You know as well as I that I've faced Death Eaters before. I'm one of Harry Bloody Potter's best friends, right near the top of Voldemort's most wanted list. Don't get soft on me now. No one else will."

Snape paused, and took in everything the woman in front of him just said. This diminutive female, slight and seemingly fragile, had backed a full grown adult male, branded with the Dark Mark, into a corner. Like many previously and many in the future (a fact that was largely in their favor to manipulate) Severus Snape had underestimated the 'girl' in front of him. Muggle born witch that she was, she was still the smartest and strongest witch of her age, her relationships and adventures with the-boy-who-lived only made her that much more formidable.

"Forgive me, Ms. Granger," Snape said with humble respect. "Both for letting you down easily and for taking a harsher stance with you in the future. I will treat you as an equal, as you deserve."

With that statement they re-engaged and for a moment, Hermione was ready to cry out 'uncle', kicking herself for requesting Snape's full force. In stead, she was pushed backwards forcefully against the wall from her professor's spells. Gritting her teeth, she sucked in her breath, drew herself up, and they began yet again. This went on until Snape was taxed, and Hermione found herself stumbling to her dorm, falling asleep in her clothes as soon as she fell on the bed.

When she woke up Tuesday morning, she took a shower and nearly yelped out loud when she took a look at herself in the mirror. She was covered with bruises, from her shoulders to her thighs. There were ever a few small marks on her face. _'No wonder it hurts so much to move,'_ she thought to herself. She healed herself as best she could, but some of the injuries were too stubborn to leave easily. The day became a blur of classes, with moments of eating and conversation with her friends. The end of the evening found her once again at the door of the Room of Requirements, and this time she was arguing with herself, deciding whether or not she wanted to enter the room and be exposed to the torture once again. When she entered, she found Malfoy sprawled leisurely over a large chair, his blond hair hanging in his eyes. Despite the perpetual sneer on his face, he was unable to hide the dark circles under his grey eyes.

"Granger," he drawled, a look of distaste plastered over his aristocratic features. "So nice of you to join us."

"Sod- off Malfoy," she replied tiredly. "Let's just get to work, shall we?"

He gave her a look of distain, and took his time getting out of the chair. _'Bloody prat moves like he owns this school and everyone in it,'_ she thought angrily as she glared at him. Hermione glanced around the room, and noticed Snape hovering in one of the corners, watching the two students quietly. She met his eyes and felt a sudden assault in her mind. _'So that's how it's going to be tonight?'_ she thought, knowing that Snape could read her thoughts. She raised her chin in silent defiance, and prepared for the battering her mind was going to take. _"Do you worst, Severus.'_

She felt him sifting around, taking turns and twists in the labyrinth of her mind. Wanting to see if he'd take the bait, she reworked one of the portions of the maze, throwing out tempting but harmless tidbits about her and her friends. The way she set up her mind, the real deep and harmful data was locked behind another deep maze, and only if you made it out of the smaller puzzle could you try the second one.

Snape's assault went on twice as long, and was fiercer than their first session. She felt her strength waning a bit, but steeled herself against it as much as she could. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Malfoy lazily twisted his wand between his fingers, looking up at her and Snape from time to time, face hardly hiding his interest in what was going on. Finally, as if getting a nod from Snape, Malfoy tried to get her attention and distract her from her task.

"You're quiet tonight, Granger. Looking at me makes you speechless, eh?" he sneered at her. "I doubt you've seen anything as pure and powerful in your pitiful life."

She laughed, still focused on defending her mind.

"Keep dreaming, ferret."

"Filthy little mudblood, Potty's sex toy," he spat back at her.

"Nasty Slytherin slag," she retorted, feeling herself get angry.

"It's no lie I've had many girls, but you can rest assured you will never be added to that list."

"Thank you, Malfoy, I consider than an honor," she quipped.

A rumbling chuckle came from across the room, as she felt Snape's presence in her mind retreat.

"I must say, watching the two of you argue back and forth is rather entertaining, especially when Ms. Granger gets the better of you, Draco," Snape teased his Godson. Malfoy's face contorted in anger. "Lighten up, Draco. You might enjoy life a bit more."

"I assure you, _Professor_, I enjoy myself immensely, especially while pleasuring the frequent visitors to my bed."

"That isn't appropriate and you know it, Mr. Malfoy. You needn't flaunt your blatant disregard of school rules in front of your Head of House," the professor sneered at him angrily. Turning to Hermione, he gave her a curious look.

"What is a CVD?"

She laughed, "You fell for that, did you?"

"I have to admit, it was brilliant, baiting me with tidbits like that," he said. "In addition to the CVD, do all muggle females wear clothing like you wore to swim?"

This statement suddenly caught Malfoy's interest, and he looked at his professor curiously. He was further intrigued when he saw the prim Gryffindor princess turn a bright crimson.

"Oh! You weren't supposed to see THAT!" she squealed, covering her face with her hands. "Merlin, that bikini was skimpy, even Ginny Weasley wouldn't wear something like that," she mumbled to herself.

Malfoy's eyebrows arched, "Bikini? What's that?"

"According to Ms. Granger's memory, it is a two piece article of clothing that muggle females wear to swim or, her words, 'sunbathe.' It's rather small, and covers little, much like regular undergarments." Even Snape turned a little red at the picture of the young woman in front of him so scantily clad.

"You saw **her** in her knickers?" Malfoy asked, his tone indicating that he was both disgusted and jealous. Despite her being muggle born, she was still a female, and he **was** a teenage boy.

"NO!!" Snape and Hermione exclaimed together.

"A bathing suit, Malfoy, not my knickers. I wore it when I went to Hawaii with my friends last summer," she explained, embarrassed again. "Can we stop talking about my swimwear and get on with the lesson?"

The two males nodded, but the younger one found his mind bombarded by unwelcome images of the young woman he'd hated for many years.

"It's not a 'CVD', professor," Hermione said, changing the subject from her attire, "it's called a 'DVD'. Muggles can buy movies on DVD's and watch them at home on DVD players. It's like having a movie theater at your home."

"Ah. I've been to a movie theater before," replied Snape. "Strange place, but the movie was quite good. Star Wars, I think it was called."

"That's a classic, one of my favorites," Hermione said smiling.

Malfoy watched this exchange mildly irritated, mostly because he had no idea what they were taking about.

"Really Professor," Malfoy sneered, "I thought you were above filthy muggle things."

"If you weren't such a narrow minded, pureblooded prat, Malfoy," Hermione spat at him, "you'd realize that 'blood' means nothing. Being a muggle does not make one 'filthy'."

"Blood means everything, you ignorant muggle! My family is one of the oldest wizarding families, and our magical powers increase every generation." Malfoy barked back, walking up to her with his wand pointed in her direction.

"And what has your precious pure blood gotten you, Malfoy? An obsession with Dark Arts, allegiance to a hypocritical half-blood, and a father in Azkaban." Hermione pointed out angrily. "And you? You're still ranked second in this school behind a filthy mudblood. So much for being superior."

Malfoy's eyes closed to slits, the grey color turning icy. He clinched his jaw in rage. For a moment, Hermione felt the greatest fear she'd ever felt in her life, but she steeled herself and met his cold glare. His hand was poised to strike out at her, fist ready to make contact.

"Don't you ever mention my family, or my father again, Granger. I won't hesitate to use every dark spell I know against you." Malfoy seethed at her, shaking in his anger.

"Go ahead, Malfoy, show me that you're a man," she whispered the invitation to him. "Hit me."

He raised his fist, clearly thinking about it; Hermione was she he'd take her up on the offer.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape yelled.

This whole situation was getting dangerously out of hand. He thought Hermione Granger was slightly mad for taunting Draco so completely, but at the same time, he admired her courage in standing up for her beliefs in front of the young man.

"I may be a lot of things, Granger, but I do not hit women," his voice was deathly calm. "No matter how much they might be deserving."

Malfoy turned abruptly, black cloak fanning around him dramatically. He grabbed his bag and left the room.

"Unless you'd like to stay and practice dueling, I think that we ought to call it a night," said Snape softly.

Hermione nodded in agreement, in a state of shock. She walked to the chairs in a daze, grabbed her bag and prepared to leave.

"Hermione?" he called to her briefly. She stopped and turned to face her professor. "Pick your battles with him carefully. He can be very dangerous, and I doubt that he'd hesitate taking the opportunity to teach you a lesson."

Hermione trudged back to her dorms, only to find Ron and Harry dozing in their common room. As tired as she was, she suddenly felt energized by their presence. She leaned against the wall, and just watched them for a moment. She'd spent so little time with them lately, she missed them very much. It hurt to keep such a secret from her best friends, and she felt terribly guilty every time she looked at them.

As if he felt her looking at him, Hermione saw Harry's emerald green eyes meet hers as he gave her a sleepy smile.

"Hey Hermione," he said softly.

"Hey Harry," she answered, "what are you two doing down here?"

"We haven't seen you lately, so Ron and I wanted to wait up for you." Harry yawned. "I guess we were a little knackered from Quidditch."

"You didn't have to wait up for me, Harry," she scolded, but the look on her face was of delight.

"We miss you…"

"You just miss my help with your homework," she teased.

Harry smiled sheepishly, "That **is** and added bonus, 'Mione, but that's not the only reason we love you." He looked as his friend seriously. "Are you ok? You seem so distracted lately."

Hermione was not surprised that Harry had noticed little changes in her recently. He might be quiet, but he was thoughtful and paid attention to details, especially after losing Sirius last year. If it were possible, the three of them were closer than ever after the death of Harry's godfather.

"I'm fine, Harry. Really." she said, but Harry didn't seem convinced. "Honestly, I'm working on a special project for Dumbledore and Snape. Something they're keeping quiet and between that and studying, I'm really exhausted."

She hated lying, and wasn't very good at it at all, so she tried to find a way to avoid the truth. It was a lot easier that way.

Harry nodded, "Care to talk about it?"

"As much as I'd like to, I really can't." she answered reluctantly. Harry looked saddened by this, his green eyes piercing hers with questions she couldn't answer. She felt her heart break, the pressure starting to get to her. She walked to the couch he was sitting on and took his hands.

"I always have and always will be loyal to you. I'll always be your best friend. You do understand that, don't you?" she asked him, tears threatening.

""Mione, you're starting to worry me," he whispered, "is there a 'but' coming?"

She shook her head with a soft laugh, "Never. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you, Harry." Her tone took a serious turn, "I'd risk my life for you, if it meant you'd be able to defeat Voldemort."

Her statement hung in the air like a bad odor. Harry gaped at her, eyes fearful.

"Don't you ever do anything stupid like putting yourself in danger for me, 'Mione." Harry growled at her. "I've already lost my parents, my Godfather. If I lost you or Ron, I don't know what I'd do. You're the only family I have left."

Her heart hurt to see tears in Harry's eyes.

"Oh Harry, I don't mean to upset you. Please don't worry about me, I'm not going to do anything stupid," she said reassuringly, taking his hands in her small ones. _'Except bait Malfoy into a duel that will get me injured… or worse'_ she thought. "Sometimes we're called upon to do things that are bigger than us, Harry. For the cause."

"Tell me what you're doing!" he hissed at her.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon, before the end of term," she explained. "Harry, don't worry about me. I promise, if I need you, I'll let you know. Right now, just seeing you has made me feel so much better."

Harry still wasn't convinced but he smiled, glad he could do something to ease her stress.

"I love you, Hermione." He reached over and gave her a hug. She sighed into his embrace.

"I love you, too, Harry," she replied, pecking him on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, get some sleep." With that, she headed up to her room, leaving a stunned Harry in the common room to ponder the conversation he'd had with his best female friend.

00000 oooooo 000000 ooooo

"'Sometimes we are called upon to things that are bigger than us, Harry. For the cause.'" Harry whispered Hermione's words. They seemed to foreshadow events, no that he had a chance to look back. **She** knew what was going to happen, maybe not in detail, but she knew they would eventually defeat the greatest dark wizard to ever live. "I remember that conversation. I always wondered about the bruises…"

"You noticed?" she asked incredulously, "how?"

"You weren't wearing robes in the common room, and you were only wearing a tank top or, on occasion, a sports bra," Harry said, slightly embarrassed to have admitted to looking over his friend's body. "I couldn't help but notice."

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny giggled, teasing her boyfriend. "You don't have to be embarrassed about admiring her body. You were a teenage boy, and let's face it, she didn't know it, but Hermione was hot!"

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded her friend, turning red.

"She's right, Mia," Draco added, "You were."

"Please, Drake. You didn't even notice me until that summer," she said.

"Not true. Remember the bikini?" He taunted. "I couldn't get that picture out of my head for weeks. I think I had a crush on you then but wasn't willing to admit it… given my frame of mind at the time."

"You'd only ever seen me in my school uniform, Drake, only Snape saw the suit," she began.

"Quite true," he confessed. "But never underestimate the power of a teenage boy's mind."

Ron and Harry laughed. Much to their surprise, so did Lupin.

"Although, I have to admit, those images never did any justice to the real thing," Draco leered at his wife.

"Your incorrigible, Mr. Malfoy," she teased, blushing.

"And you love it, Mrs. Malfoy," he agreed. "Did you honestly tell Snape not to go easy on you? Were you mad?"

"When you live in the shadow of Harry Potter," she stopped, looking at her best friend affectionately, "No offense, Harry."

"None taken," he said with a smile.

"People tended to look at me as just 'the girl' in the group, or the 'brains'," Hermione continued. "It started to get annoying, I felt as if I was stuck in a box, and I was always being treated delicately. As if I would break. So I bit back." She explained. "I didn't know what I was getting myself into, though. Sev lived up to his word. He treated me just like an equal. I had bruises and injuries for weeks to prove it."

"There was a price for that wasn't there?" Harry asked angrily, fuming that his best friend went through 'beatings' in order to become the warrior she was today, all for him.

"There's always a price, Potter," Draco said easily, yet unable to hide the awe he felt for his wife. That she was able to endure this, and more, amazed him.

"You were never just 'the brains' to me, Hermione," Harry said fiercely. "You were the heart and the mind of the three of us. Without you, I don't know how we would have gotten through our first year."

"I know, Harry. But you need to know that I had something** I** needed to prove." She confessed. "Maybe to Draco, or even to you guys. But certainly, I had something I needed to prove to myself. I needed to prove that I was worthy of standing with Harry Potter, more than for my mind alone."

"You were always worthy, 'Mione, you had nothing to prove," her raven haired friend said passionately.

"Maybe not to you, Harry."

"Ok, let's move on," suggested Lupin. "Were things always that, erm…"

"Hard? Painful?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes. Was it like that, working with Snape and Malfoy?" Ron continued?

"Yes," Draco answered for her. "At least it was with me."

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"With Snape? Yes." She admitted. She looked at Draco, warning him of what was to come next. He grimaced.

"And with _him_?" Ron spat.

"Let's just say that things got worse before they got better," she confessed.

"A lot worse," Draco agreed sadly.

"For the next few weeks…"


	10. These Lies We Tell

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

_Notes: Thanks to everyone who's read the story so far, and gold stars to my reviewers. I'd love to get to 200 by chapter 12, so please help me along. Also, if you have any suggestions for the Draco and Hermione 'Getting to know you' chapter, let me know. I'll be writing it soon. Sorry it took so long to update... I've been writing chapter 17, and it's 8 pages hand-written so far, and I haven't gotten to the most important part of the chapter, yet. Needless to say, it may become 2 chapters when I'm done. Hope you had a good Memorial Day weekend, for those of you who observe the holiday._

**#10 These Lies We Tell**

For the next few weeks, things slowly built up between Hermione and Malfoy, until it was clear that something big and rather dangerous was on the horizon. They barely tolerated each other in class or in their sessions with Snape. While this behavior was not a new development for the two students, Professor Snape, who spent several days a week with them, knew that the tension growing between them was going to explode eventually and he did not look forward to picking up the pieces left behind. So he did what any another person would do in the mean time; he helped create and add to the already expanding tension, precariously held in place by a pair of stubborn teenagers.

Hermione was quite easy for Snape. She basically added fuel to the fire on her own. Her obsession with completing the initial dueling spells nearly drove her mad. Every session seemed to end the same way for her: She'd spend at least two hours, twice a week with Snape, picking herself up off her arse. The location she found her arse was the only thing that varied… she was either on the floor or against the wall. Her once tan body was a putrid shade of yellowish-purple. Lucky for her, her robes hid most of the bruising. Unfortunately, she was still in a lot of pain, despite healing herself every night.

At first, she left her lessons hopeful and energized. She was focused on what she wanted, and she knew, deep in her soul, that she would master this as easily as everything else she'd accomplished. It was her steadfast faith in herself and her ignorance in regard to the difficulty of the task that would be her ultimate undoing. In her over-confidence, she overlooked the blatant truth staring her right in the face. Snape saw this, and used it to his advantage.

Snape teased her with bits of information, and had she put it together, she might have understood just how daunting a task traditional dueling could be. He dangled the information in front of her, stating that it took Malfoy **months** to perfect this skill. It was all there in front of her, everything she needed to understand that this process was more than just learning an incantation, spell or simple wrist flick. It was _mindset, _a way of life.

Yes, he could have explained everything about the basics of dueling to Hermione, explained the intricacies of the spell combinations and broken it down in such a way that she would have understood immediately. He could have explained how difficult the spell combination was, and how long it took for even the most powerful and experienced wizards and witches. He could have told her that of all the students he'd advised or gone to school with, she'd learned the quickest. **That** tidbit of information would have been enough to see her through the mastery of the spell. Yet Snape held back.

One could say failure was the fault of the student, for being unprepared or 'unworthy' of the task. Others? Others would blame the teacher. Snape knew her well after six years of having her as a student. He understood how she worked, what motivated her. He could also read her well, and fed the growing flames of unrest.

Similarly, Snape could have helped with Draco Malfoy, who could have used support and guidance through this critical point in his life. The boy was hanging by a thread, the tension around him was so thick, it could nearly been seen, if not felt. His Godfather could have eased up on homework a bit for the Slytherin prefect (which he'd done in the past, especially when Quidditch matches with Gryffindor were on the line). Professor Snape knew that Draco still did not know the status of his mother, if she was safe, or dead, and this was one of the biggest fears that young man dealt with. It didn't help that Draco had been receiving messages from his Aunt Bellatrix nearly everyday, using his mother against him. Severus could have told Draco that Bella was bluffing; just trying to make sure that her precious nephew was carrying out his duty to 'his Lord'. Snape could have told Draco that Narcissa Malfoy was alive and well, safely hidden away and protected by the Order, and Bellatrix had no idea where her sister was. But he didn't.

No, Severus Snape allowed these thought to eat away at the young man until he was nearly driven mad. Draco Malfoy had become snappish towards his peers, hexing and threatening anyone who got in his way. This type of behavior was not new to the House of Slytherin, but Draco's attitude and anger was not readily accepted. Draco was unable to get release from members of the opposite sex as well, due to images of a scantily clad Hermione Granger floating through his mind, much to his chagrin. His inability to let out his pent up aggression and sexual frustration was taking its toll. Draco Malfoy was a ticking time bomb. It was just a matter of timing and the appropriate catalyst to set him off and Snape knew when it did, all hell would break loose.

This building tension grew increasingly into Spring. At the training session on the last Thursday night in April, the teens were unusually cruel and unforgiving against each other. The fighting was rough and forceful, both using odd curses and charms. Hermione found herself slammed against the wall more times than she could count, and at least once she heard bones crunch, and later she was quite certain her shoulder popped out of joint. Draco on the other hand found his ribs bruised and battered by the Golden Girl. She met each of his hexes in kind, and he picked himself up off the floor more than once. By the end of the night, they were ready to have a go at each other physically, before Snape finally pulled them apart and threw them out of the room, Hermione and Draco screaming profanities at each other the whole time. Snape was glad that the next day was Friday, and a weekend would separate Draco and Hermione from slitting each others throats, giving them more time to cool off before the storm that was so rapidly gaining momentum finally hit. Unfortunately, the tempest chose to hit a few days earlier than desired and it would cause more devastation than the wise professor could foresee.

Friday morning, Hermione woke to find spring in the air, and she became anxious for the summer, when she could finally get away from these awful training sessions with Malfoy and Snape. Spring was intoxicating for Hermione Granger; the smell of fresh cut grass and flowers over powered her mind. She often found fresh flowers by her bed, a lovely gift from Viktor Krum. Her eyes still closed, she took a deep breath in, drowning in the scent of lilac and roses.

"Mmmmm" she murmured, feeling energized by this new scent in her room. "Spring is here. I wonder what scent the perfume will change to for the season."

She showered and changed, dabbing on her favorite perfume that changed its scent each season based on the wearers preferences. Harry found the unique perfume for her, and gave it to her for Christmas, when it smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. She grabbed her book bag, and headed to the great hall for breakfast, feeling much better than she had in weeks. Little did she know, the feeling wouldn't last very long.

She entered the hall and walked to the Gryffindor table, taking and empty seat between Harry and Neville. Ron sat across the table from them next to Lavender and Ginny.

"Hello Hermione," said Harry happily, as she sad down next to him. He noticed the slight fragrance of flowers in the air, and smiled when he realized it was coming from his best friend.

"Hi Harry," she replied, smiling at them.

As good as Hermione felt, deep in the back of her mind, she knew that the happiness she currently felt was a false sense of joy. The feeling merely masked all of the anger, stress and physical pain, yet she clung to it for all it was worth. She wanted to enjoy herself for the day, to actually feel free from her task at hand and the uncertain future in front of them all. So she plastered a smile on her face and refused to let anything bother her. At least for today.

Harry and Ron were happy to see her so upbeat, knowing that the season had a lot to do with her cheerful manner. The boys were well aware that she was enamored with spring, and it took a lot to bring her down this time of year. They loved to bring her flowers in the spring as she always got giddy. Her two male friends rarely treated her like a girl, mostly because she didn't act like one, but there was something about spring that brought out the girl in her, and the boys played it up as much as they could. Seeing her in such a good mood seemed to brighten their day, and for once, they could forget the troubles that plagued their minds.

For as happy as Hermione Granger pretended to be, Draco Malfoy was twice as angry. The closer he got to the end of the school year, the more on edge he felt. As far as his aunt and Dark Lord were concerned, he was working on a way to bring Death Eaters into the castle. In addition, Draco was also expected to kill the Headmaster, something he neither planned on doing nor desired to do. He'd been waiting for Dumbledore and Snape to talk to him about their plan for that fateful evening, yet they remained quiet. The lack of support and information from the elder men was tearing Draco apart inside. He continued to work on his 'project', for no other reason that keeping his mother alive, no matter what happened to him. And to keep his mind occupied.

Draco spent hours in the room of requirement on his project, and despite his total and complete devotion, he was still unable to find away to allow the Dark Lord's men inside. He feared for his mother's life, and the guilt was eating away at him. He wanted everyone to feel as angry, empty and hopeless as he did, and his isolation only increased those feelings. He felt like he was dangling over a bottomless pit, and the life rope he was depending on was slowly unraveling one thread at a time… much like his grip on life.

It was no surprise when he met with an apparently gleeful girl in the hall way, Draco Malfoy lost whatever control he had on his emotions and took it out on the only person nearby. She was his mortal enemy for nearly 6 years, the person who represented the hypocrisy of everything that he'd been taught to believe, the best friend of Harry Potter, the girl he couldn't seem to get out of his mind. She was the person who was supposed to help him survive.

Hermione Granger.

00000 ooooo 00000 ooooo 00000 ooooo

"That bloody bastard set you up…" Ron seethed, turning to Draco. "What did you do!?!"

Draco turned deathly pale, but it was Hermione who spoke.

"We're getting to that, Ronald."

"So what were you doing the whole time Hermione was training, Malfoy?" Ginny asked teasingly, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"The question isn't 'what', Ginny, but 'whom'," Hermione shot back, smirking. Draco looked a little less pale, but now he was annoyed.

"Hey, I was busy with my own task, which you are all aware of now."

"Which included shagging the flavor of the week," his wife taunted.

"I had a reputation to keep." Draco said, proudly defensive.

"We all know about your reputation, Draco," said Ginny. The room lifted in laughter.

"There were only two, Granger," Draco explained.

"Liar," she responded.

""OK, three." He confessed. "You do realize that #3 was the second to last woman I ever slept with, once I realized that I wasted to be with you."

"Ahhh. The beautiful Lisette," Hermione mused, but no one missed the sharp tone she used.

"She was hot, and **she** came onto me. I didn't go looking for that at all." He told her, feeling guilty about something that happened almost three years earlier and shortly before he started dating his wife. "Not bad for the last woman I shagged before you, love."

"She was beautiful," Hermione reluctantly admitted, hearing Draco's teasing tone.

"He talks to you about the women he's shagged?" Choked Ron. "And you're ok with that?"

"Just the ones he had before me," Hermione chuckled. "I'm not worried about those girls. It's the ones after me I'm concerned with."

"He's cheating on you?" growled Harry.

"Of course not, Harry." She snapped. "He knows exactly what would happen if he did…" she grinned, and the men in the room felt a chill up their spine.

"She'd hex my bits off," Draco replied, turning green at the thought.

"Too true, Mate," said Ron gruffly.

"Since we both know how attached you are to my bits, Granger," Draco teased, "I'm fairly certain that I won't be going anywhere."

"So romantic, Malfoy, I'm swooning." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"There never will be anyone after you, Hermione. You have to know that by now." Draco said softly, looking into his wife's eyes. They teased and tormented each other, much like they did in school, but they were deeply devoted to each other. Draco wanted to make sure his wife understood how much he loved her, and only her. "No one else."


	11. Eye of the Hurricane

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

****

_Notes: Here's another chapter.. sorry about the wait. Thanks again to everyone reading, and an extra special thank you to my fabulous reviewers! I love reading them. I'm glad you like my story. I'm currently working on chapter 18, and at that point, I'm probably still 4 chapters away from Draco and Hermione getting together, but I promise, it's coming and I think it will be worth the wait. Thanks again... and enjoy._

**#11 The Eye of the Hurricane**

She should have known by the tense way he held his jaw that things would escalate quickly. She should have recognized the manic gripping of his wand indicating that he wasn't stable enough to engage in their normal verbal sparring. She should have noted the unusually cold glint in his eyes that made them seem like hard orbs of steel. For someone who paid attention to details, missing these signs in Malfoy would prove to be a nearly grave mistake. They were enemies to be sure, and perhaps she really **shouldn't** have known him well enough to catch these things. Given the time they'd spent training together in the previous 6 weeks, they'd both subconsciously picked up details about each other. If Hermione hadn't been so caught up in the fervor of the season, and the surprise of seeing him in the hall in such a state, she should have picked up on these subtle tells of his, and perhaps prevented a lot of pain. But, they would have avoided the single most influential relationship in the Great War, and Voldemort might never have been defeated.

The smile on Hermione's face was more than Malfoy could take. '_How dare she be so happy when all I feel is fear and pain?'_ he thought angrily, '_stupid mudblood.'_

"Malfoy," her tone was easy, but slightly forced.

"Granger," he said flatly. "Just coming back from a shag with Potter? Or was it the weasel?"

Her face darkened. "You know nothing about my relationship with Harry and Ron!"

"Don't I?" he sneered. "They only keep you around as a sex toy and a homework machine, Granger. As smart as everyone thinks you are, you ought to know that. Why else would they keep a worthless mudblood slag like you around?"

"They are my friends, Malfoy, but I don't expect you to understand the notion of the word 'friend'!" She said sharply. "You have people who fear you, but they don't like you. I doubt anyone is capable of 'liking' you."

"I bet they tell you how much they _like_ you when they fuck you, don't they Granger? Do they take you at the same time? Do you suck on one while the other pounds into your filthy hole?" he snarled.

Hermione turned red at the suggestion. "How. Dare. You. Malfoy. You sick bastard, nobody talks to me like that," she yelled at him, pulling her wand. "Those boys love me, do you understand that? And I love them. I'm sure that love is yet another concept you are unfamiliar with. I highly doubt a Death Eater like Lucius Malfoy has any idea of love."

"I warned you, _Hermione_, never to talk about my father ever again," he said slowly, control seeping away from him completely.

"Ohhh, poor little rich Draco. Daddy's in Azkaban. You do know why, don't you?" she taunted.

He said nothing but his jaw clenched even harder.

"Daddy's a Death Eater, Draco… but I'm sure you already knew that, being groomed to be one yourself." She said sweetly, eyes blazing. "Your Dark Lord is angry with him because he couldn't beat 5 teenagers to a prophecy at the Department of Mysteries. Did you know that?"

He glared at her.

"Want to know how I know?" she said in a sing-song voice. "I was there, Draco. I was nearly killed by Dolohov, one of Lucius' Death Eater cronies, but I was there and I saw the whole thing."

Malfoy was shocked by this information, but filed it away to discuss at another time.

"So, Daddy is in prison, and mummy…." Hermione started, locking her eyes with his. She knew that this would be the final straw, the straw that broke the 'ferret's' back. "Mummy is missing, isn't she? Or is she already dead?"

The sound that ripped from Malfoy's mouth was inhuman as he lunged for her.

"You BITCH!!" he snarled, wand out and pointed it at her.

Hermione knew that she had pushed him too far, and was ready for whatever he had…. At least, she hoped she was.

"Protego!" she cried while she heard him yell "Expelliarmus!"

Their spells hit and threw each other backwards in to the walls.

"Argghh," she grumbled as her back hit the wall, she pulled herself up as quickly as possible and made herself ready to fight once again.

"Tarantallegra!" she called out and Malfoy's legs started their charmed dance.

"Diffindo!" Malfoy shot back.

"Bugger!" Hermione groaned as a slice appeared in her right arm.

"Impedimenta!" they yelled at the same time, once again both were thrown into the nearest wall.

She heard the crunch of bones as she hit, and knew that her left arm was broken. _'At least it's not my wand arm'_ she thought to herself. Malfoy also seemed to be quite injured, slowly getting to his feet.

"Damn" he muttered, struggling to stand.

"Incendio" she said, and fire broke out on Malfoy's robes.

"Aguamenti," he countered, and water shot out of his wand to extinguish the flames.

"Diffindo" he called out again and another cut appeared, this time across her abdomen.

"Grrrrr" she growled at the sudden pain as she slumped against the wall.

"Pressum!" she yelled as she pointed her wand toward his ribs. He fell back to the floor.

Malfoy screamed, and the sound died suddenly as he began gasping for air.

Both students were unable to stand at this time. Malfoy couldn't breathe, due to the squeezing spell Hermione had used on him, and original spell she'd created. Hermione could barely stay on her feet, let alone focus on her own. The last time she hit the wall, she heard several 'cracks', one of which was clearly her head striking the stone wall. She was afraid that she had a concussion. The only thing keeping her on her feel was the knowledge that Malfoy was down and she could win this duel. _'Just a little longer'_ she thought to herself.

From across the hall, Malfoy raised his head and pointed his wand at Hermione. He aimed at her stomach and mumbled "Cutisacidus", and just as he passed out, his wand drifted, and the spell hit a bit higher up than intended.

Without warning, she felt a slicing and a burning on her neck. She was consumed with pain, and screamed despite herself. She reached up to her neck and brought her hand back to her face, covered in blood. Her vision clouded for a moment.

"Ms. Granger?" she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Ms. Granger!" But she couldn't respond, the pain was so great.

""HERMIONE!" the voice yelled out, and she tried to focus. Snape.

"Sev" she whispered, voice straining with the pain of the curse.

"What happened?" her professor asked, quickly grabbing her as her body went rigid and she slid down the wall.

"Draco. Looking. For a duel." She responded, and the older man could see that the girl was in terrible pain, but he couldn't figure out where. "I gave him one."

"Hermione, where are you bleeding?" he inquired, noting the blood on her hand.

"Neck." She smiled weakly at him, "I beat him."

Her smile twisted into a grimace and she slumped to the floor. She only saw black.

Later

….pain. Pain. Pain. Pain! Pain! PAIN PAIN PAIN!!! PAIN! PAIN

"AAARRRRRHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed, trying so hard not to, lips bloody from holding in screams. "Merlin and Morgana. OH SWEET MERLIN, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!!!"

"Ms. Granger?" a familiar voice soothed, "Drink this. It will knock you out and you won't feel anything."

Groping, she found the vial and consumed the potion. She didn't care what it was, or even if it was poison, but if it promised peace, she would take it.

Hours later, Hermione wakes again.

"Bloody Hell!!!" she yells, a plethora of curses spew forth from her, words that she would never say in the right state of mind. "MAKE IT STOP!!!"

"Can somebody shut her up?" a voice asked, annoyed.

'_Malfoy'_ she thought, a moment of coherent thinking. She heard shuffling towards her bed.

"Hermione, take this potion," a voice said. She did, and all went black.

Several beds away, Draco Malfoy was grateful that Hermione's screams had stopped again, as quickly as they started. The sounds the girl made were frankly tearing him apart inside, knowing that HE was to blame for the pain that she was in. He didn't notice his Headmaster and Potions professors across the room, taking seats near his bed.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy., we can 'shut her up'" Malfoy cringed at the harsh sound of his own words as Professor Dumbledore snapped at him. "However, the real question is will we." The usually jovial blue eyes of the headmaster were hard slabs of ice, beholding Draco in a manner colder that he'd ever experienced from the elder wizard. "You need to explain exactly what it is you've done to Ms. Granger, and the best way to make that happen is having you listen to her screams."

Malfoy shuddered, and closed his eyes. What had he done?

The screams might have died down, but Hermione was still whimpering and whining in her sleep. A curtain was drawn around her bed, but he didn't need to see her to know she was still thrashing about on her bed. Their confrontation and subsequent duel was slowly coming back to his mind.

"What **did** you do to her, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Severus Snape in a tone Malfoy was unfamiliar with. It was a tone full of anger and… disappointment.

"We fought," Malfoy started. "Verbal at first, then it turned into a duel."

"We gathered that, Mr. Malfoy." Said Dumbledore quietly.

"What curse did you use on her?" asked Snape sharply. Malfoy snapped his head up.

"I didn't use an unforgivable!" Malfoy cried, defending himself.

"Unforgivables aren't the only curses, Draco. You know that." Snape replied simply.

"Cutisacidus" Malfoy mumbled. Snape's eye sharpened at him.

"WHAT?!?" two voices bellowed.

"Cutisacidus," Malfoy said softly, now quite worried.

Malfoy saw Dumbledore and Snape look at each other. The Headmaster jumped up abruptly, nearly knocking over his chair.

"I'll tell Poppy, Severus, most quickly so she can administer appropriate potions. I think you need to talk to young Mr. Malfoy" said Dumbledore sadly, and walked briskly to the medi-witches office.

Snape sat in his chair silently for a moment, looking at the young man in front of him… wondering if it might be too late to save the boy.

"Draco," Severus Snape's tone was of sad disappointment. "Where did you learn about that curse?"

"Lucius. I overheard him talking to Aunt Bella one night," Malfoy said, as Snape silently cursed. "He said it was an effective curse, but not what it did."

Snape held his head in his hands.

"What **does** it do, Severus?" Malfoy asked his Godfather, not convinced that he really wanted to know at all after hearing Hermione scream.

"The curse literally means 'acid cut'. It creates a cut in the victim, and every 2-3 three hours curse will cycle. The cut will start to heal, and then the wound will open up and acid will course through it. It is rumored to be excruciatingly painful." Malfoy cringed and turned white as he learned what it did. "The whole process will go on for 24-48 hours, depending on the person casting the curse and the strength of the victim. After that, the wound will heal, but the scar will permanently hurt, infrequently, but it can cause intolerable pain even after the wound has long been closed."

Malfoy turned green and vomited over the edge of his bed. _'Good'_ thought Snape, '_He doesn't have the stomach for what he's done. Perhaps he's not so far gone after all._' He waved his wand over the mess to clean it.

"Draco, you cannot imagine the depth of my disappointment in you right now. I expected better from you. You are **not** your father." Snape said sadly.

Malfoy cringed at his Godfather's words. "She was beating me, sir, fairly, before I used that curse on her." The boy hung his head. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't think I'm the person you should be apologizing to." Snape said, and the blond nodded. "Try to get some sleep, Draco."

Malfoy closed his eyes, only to be awakened a short time later by conversation from the bed next to him.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are starting to worry about you. I fear that they will soon be disrupting the whole school to find you." Professor Dumbledore explained to the young woman. "Would you like me to send them to see you?"

"NO!" she exclaimed, voice weak from the curse. "No. They can't know that I'm here. Tell them that I had a family emergency. Tell them that my grandmother is ill, and they needed me at home. When will the majority of the curse wear off?"

"Sunday, by lunch time we believe," said Snape.

"Ok. Let Harry and Ron know that I'll be back sometime that evening. Then, you can tell them the truth… that when I got back, Malfoy and I had a duel and it put both of us in the hospital wind. I'll take it from there." Hermione informed them.

"The boys will be worried about you, and the curse will be quite painful to endure. Don't you think it would be easier for you if…" started Snape.

"NO!!," Hermione shouted with as much force as she could muster. "If Harry and Ron know what Malfoy's done they'll kill him. Merlin knows I love them, but they are so overprotective, and Harry's been itching to let Malfoy have it, not that he doesn't deserve a painful hex or two. There isn't anything that would deter them from hurting Draco. Even the knowledge that he had a duel with me is enough to send them over the edge… but I can control THAT!"

"How do you explain..." Dumbledore added.

"You will NEVER tell them about the curse. Never." She was angry now, and Malfoy could hear the rage, and yet the strain of the curse remained. "This is my life, my friends, and we will do it MY WAY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" As she ranted, her voice began to break, indicating another cycle of the curse was beginning.

The two professors sat in silence, only able to nod at the young woman. They saw her face grimace. Hermione screamed as her face contorted in pain as she writhed in the bed.

Malfoy could not see her, but he could hear her pain, and it left a cold, bitter spike in his soul. _'I did that'_ he thought, _'because I wanted to beat her, not caring whether it was fair. More than that, I wanted to make her hurt, make anyone hurt, just like me. She was just the person who happened to be there at the wrong time.'_ Yet, here she was, protecting him. Draco Malfoy did not understand how or why she could go through such pain and not sic Potter and Weasley on him, why she didn't exact revenge. Being Slytherin, revenge was almost as common as eating breakfast, part of their code. It took him a long, long time to understand Gryffindor courage, even though his prime example was lying in the hospital bed next to him, screaming silently as another cycle of the curse ran its course. He closed his eyes, willing his mind to shut out her cries of pain, the screams. He prayed for sleep.

It never came.

00000 ooooo 00000 ooooo 00000 ooooo 00000 ooooo 0000

The silence in the room was overwhelming, as all eyes were on Draco as he bolted from the table, running to the nearest bathroom. Hermione and Draco had not spoken about the curse much in the years following and she was painfully aware that he still held a great deal of guilt for what he'd done. For the longest time, he'd refused to go near her neck, the scar too much of a reminder of who he was. Right now, he was probably purging his stomach of the dinner he'd eater, and her first thought was to grab something for him to eat once he returned, if he's stomach would allow it. She was willing to do nearly anything, just to avoid the angry glares from around the room. '_There isn't anything I can say that will make them not hate Draco after that,_' she thought, _'if they could only understand.'_

"That duel was…" she started, searching for the appropriate words.

"Brutal?" suggested Ginny.

"Insane!" growled Lupin, just now learning details about how Hermione and Draco came to work together.

"Barbaric," barked Harry angrily.

"Necessary!" yelled Hermione. Her tone caused all in the room to jump, it was commanding and powerful. Even Draco, waiting in the doorway, was affected by his wife's voice. "You heard what Snape told me. You saw, all of you, the type of person 'Malfoy' was. I know this all seems terrible irresponsible to YOU, but only Draco and I know the full scope of what was expected of us."

She stood up abruptly. "Merlin, we didn't even know what we were getting ourselves into, but the fact that we needed to work together weighed heavily on my mind. To stay where we were would mean certain failure. We hated each other. I did what had to be done, and you will soon learn the consequences of my actions impacted both of us."

She looked around the room to see Draco standing quietly by the door, waiting to come in. She smiled lovingly at him as she walked in his direction. He swept her up in a strong embrace.

"You need to understand, 'Draco Malfoy' was in an understandably fragile state – his mother was missing and he was given a task by a madman that revolted him to his very core, the people he expected, TRUSTED, to help him with his burden were uncharacteristically quiet. He was bound to snap eventually… it was probably best that he took it out on me."

She released him and walked out of the room. Draco went back to his seat, meeting each pair of eyes defiantly. He was angry; at himself for still being affected by that bloody curse enough to need to vomit, at his lovely wife for revealing more information about him than he felt necessary, and at the whole situation. He now wished that he had apparated with his wife to their house by the sea once Voldemort was defeated, effectively avoiding this whole situation. He knew Hermione wouldn't have it – she was too attached to Harry and Ron, and all of her friends. Truth be told, Draco was too, although they wouldn't understand why just yet.

"How long did the curse last, Draco?" asked Remus Lupin in a tight, yet interested voice. All eyes shifted to the DADA teacher. "That particular curse is very advanced and requires a great deal of power to perform. I've never known anyone to cast it, or to be on the receiving end."

"Just under 48 hours. The full effects of the curse were wearing off by the time she met with Harry and Ron that Sunday evening." Draco said, turning pale again.

"Impressive," the werewolf whispered, in awe of the power the younger version of Draco exhibited.

Hermione walked back into the room with a bowl of pasta and gave it to Draco. He looked at her with quiet gratitude, both for the food and for her understanding and thoughtfulness.

"What was the spell you used on Draco?" asked MacGonagall.

Draco couldn't help but laugh as Hermione explained, "He asked me the same thing once we were out of the hospital. It puts a great deal of pressure on the torso, effectively breaking the ribs. The incantation is 'Pressum.'"

"An original spell?" inquired Lupin.

"Yes, Remus. It was one of the first that I tried." She admitted, blushing.

The room fell silent again, but Hermione did not miss the looks on Harry and Ron's faces. The tension radiating from their side of the room was thick. They were quietly simmering and any minute they would explode, years of friendship had given her much insight into what made them tick. It was either meet it head on and try to diffuse it now or ignore it and face the explosion. Hermione was not one to back down, and she wasn't fearful or either of her friends…

"Ok guys, spit it out." She said pointedly at her friends. Ginny's eyes went wide, and she scooted back in preparation. The red-head knew few people would seek out Harry Potter's anger on purpose, knowing that the raven haired young man was often swift to rage. On the other hand, the two young men, and many other people for that matter, carefully avoided the wrath of the female third of the Golden Trio. Watching Hermione draw out and address their anger, Ginny had to admit, she admired the other woman's boldness.

"What are you on about, Hermione?" Harry said tightly, forcing his voice to be light.

"Perhaps you need a reminder of who I am. Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley since we were first years at Hogwarts." She snorted at them. "I know that look on your face. You can't fool me. You're mad and you're just itching to pull your wand on him, or me. This whole situation has left you feeling out of control, and you don't like it."

Harry's eyes flickered for a moment, and she knew that he was startled that she knew him so well, but he gave up nothing else.

"How do YOU know what we're feeling?" Ron snarled at her. "Do you even care?"

"Damn it, Weasley! Back off of her. Would she tell you everything, waste time telling you this whole story, just so you'd understand if she didn't care? Would she cry herself to sleep at night, praying that the two of you could forgive her fore keeping such a monumental secret?" Draco was angry. These two could be so daft sometimes, and it frustrated him. He noticed that Harry's eyes softened a bit when he mentioned Hermione crying over them. _'If they only knew how much this whole situation hurt her'_ he though. Draco just didn't want to see her hurting anymore, and he'd be damned if he was going to sit by and let them lash out at her in their anger.

"I can understand being upset with her," Draco continued, "but you really need to start seeing this from her perspective as well, and you need to understand the toll this took on Hermione."

"Guys," Ginny started, "while us girls appreciate the show of testosterone in defense of our honor, this little detour isn't getting us very far."

Hermione gave her friend a smile of gratitude. Harry looked at this girlfriend, and nodded his head reluctantly.

"Ginny's right. We're not getting any further." Harry hung his head for a moment, and then lifted it to stare into Hermione's eyes trying to convey his frustration and concern. "How much longer does he continue to hurt you?"

"Never again, Harry." Draco responded solemnly. He took his wife's hand and kissed it. "Not like that. Ever. Not Hermione."


	12. Amends and Understanding

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

_Notes: I am SO sorry for taking so long to update. I've been rather distracted reading lately, and my newest obsessions are Hermione and Sirius (the Light's 'Draco' in my eyes!) and Hermione and Lucius (don't ask me why). So, if you have any recommendations on those type of fics, let me know. Once again, **Thank you!** to my readers, and extra kisses to those who leave reviews. You are all wonderful. I'll be starting Chapter 20 this weekend, which should be a really fun chapter to write. _

_Hope you like it..._

**#12 Amends and Understanding**

Saturday passed at an excruciatingly slow pace for Draco. After breakfast he decided to catch up on some homework and opened his potions book. Just as he started his essay the screams from the bed beside his began once again. The color drained from his face and he almost felt as if her pain was being transferred to him as his body froze in terror. He **wished** he could take the pain from her, more than anything. Draco put his head in his hands in shame.

He heard quick footsteps and a rustling of the curtain.

"Here Ms. Granger, take this potion." Soothed Madame Pomfrey. "That's a good girl. It will help ease the pain."

"Thank you," a whispered sob replied.

"It will be over soon, dear. I promise." Said the medi-witch, voice wavering.

Draco could still hear her muffled screams and sobs for what seemed another 30 minutes, before they died down to whines and whimpers. _'She must have finally fallen asleep from the potions,'_ he thought, relief sweeping through his body. Draco closed his eyes for a moment and drifted a way himself.

"Oh Merlin, Please. MAKE. IT. STOP!!!" The screaming began again, fast and furious, rousing Draco from his slumber. Startled, he frantically searched for his wand, grabbed it, and pointed it, ready to defend himself.

"Please…" Hermione sobbed hysterically, "Please, make it stop. It hurts so much. Please, just kill me."

Hearing those words come out of Granger's mouth was almost too much for him to bear… she sounded… defeated. Something he never could have imagined of her.

A shuffling again, the footsteps getting closer.

"Hermione, Professor Snape is coming. He has a, well, he has a rather dangerous potion that can help you," Madame Pomfrey's voice said, the woman sounding frazzled and worn.

"Anything, please… anything…" Hermione's weak voice trailed off.

"I'm here, Poppy." Snape's deep voice rumbled. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Severus, the poor girl is begging to end her life, she's in so much pain," the medi-witch sobbed. Draco was stunned that Pomfrey was so affected by Hermione's pain. "At least this way she might not remember anymore of this than necessary."

You're right, Poppy. I'd hate to have her battle nightmares on top of everything else that she need to deal with because of the curse." Snape said. "Hermione, can you hear me? Can you talk?"

"Severus?" Hermione's broken voice came back weakly.

"I'm going to give you a very potent sleeping draught. It will knock you out until tomorrow. There are a few side effects that you should know about before I give it to you..." Snape explained gently.

Hermione interrupted, "Will the pain stop, Sev?"

Although he couldn't see her, nor could he see his professor, Draco was sure that Snape was smiling, that sentence demanding and totally Hermione Granger. Draco couldn't help but smile himself, admiring the girl's courage.

"Yes, Hermione, it will stop. You might be a bit ill when you awaken, and there could be some lasting problems due to the potion. Do you still want it?"

"Please, Sev. Anything." Hermione whispered.

"It will be over soon, Hermione, I assure you," Draco heard a new side of Severus Snape that he'd never imagined existed; a caring and concerned father figure.

"Thank you, Severus." Hermione's voice quietly drifted away.

"Oh Merlin," sobbed Poppy Pomfrey once the girl passed out. "I don't think I could take another minute of her screams. How that girl survived that much pain, I'll never know."

"She's a strong girl, and very stubborn. I wish we would have considered the potion earlier, however risky it is," Snape confessed. "I've never seen the actual process of that particular curse. I daresay it is one of the most dreadful I've come across."

"I must agree," said Pomfrey, regaining her composure. "Would you mind sitting with her for a while?"

"Not at all, Poppy. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy would appreciate the company as well." Snape returned. Draco heard Pomfrey's footsteps trailing away.

"That woman is an angel," mumbled Draco. The curtain surrounding his bed was abruptly ripped open, some of the rings broken off.

"You sat next to Hermione for the last 24 hours, listening to her scream, cry, and plead for mercy from the pain of the curse that YOU put upon her, and your only concern is the dreadful noise she was making was disturbing your day?" Snape fumed at his Godson. "You ungrateful whelp! You don't deserve anything that this poor girl has done for you. Perhaps you might like to pursue your task alone, and live with the grave consequences upon your failure!"

Draco could not remember seeing his favorite professor this angry in all his 17 years.

"You don't understand, Severus!" Draco cried, his pale skin unusually white, "I couldn't stand to have Granger in that much pain again. Do you know she was begging to be killed? _Hermione Granger_ was pleading for her death."

'_Well, that was a surprising development_' thought Snape. He had to admit that this wasn't quite the reaction he expected out of Draco, and he was rather pleased that the young man was expressing some compassion for a change.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, honestly." Draco whispered. "Madam Pomfrey is an angel for relieving some of Granger's pain."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Draco." Snape said, "Eat your dinner and get some rest. Potter and Weasley will be here tomorrow, and they'll want to hex you into oblivion for the 'duel' you had with their friend. You'll need to have your wits about you."

"Why do you think Granger didn't…." Draco broke off.

"Why she's protecting you?" Snape asked.

"Yes."

"I don't know, Draco. As you well know, she's a stubborn Gryffindor, and they have their own ideas of pride and dignity. Perhaps you'll have to ask her," his professor responded.

With that, Snape turned and left the room, dark robes swirling in his wake.

The moment Draco Malfoy dreaded was upon him before he knew what hit him. The scuffle of footsteps came his direction rapidly, causing him to cringe. He clutched his want, just in case.

"Hermione," Harry said softly.

"Harry. Ron." Hermione's voice came back to them, quite weak and hoarse.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked. "Did that ferret hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Ron, really. He didn't hurt me any more than I hurt him," she responded, almost angrily.

'_That's a lie,'_ thought Draco, listening to the trio, but unable to see them due to Granger's curtain being pulled.

Hermione was happy to see the familiar faces of her best friends, and she's almost wished they had been able to sit with her during the cycle of the curse. If they had, she would have had to explain how she got it… and that was something she hoped to avoid at all costs.

Ron caught her hand and stroked it absently. She smiled.

"I'm going to kill that bloody bastard!" yelled Ron, taking a good look at the bruises on her arms, many having nothing to do with **that** duel. "Where is he? Harry, look!"

Ron grabbed Hermione's arms and showed them to his friend.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Harry said angrily, "What did Malfoy do to you?"

"It was a duel, not a tea party. Did you miss that part? Honestly," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "He's in the hospital wing as well."

"So you mean he's in here?" Ron's voice raised and he grabbed for his wand. "Come on, Harry, we have a ferret to torture."

"Lead the way, Ron," replied Harry fiercely.

"SIT DOWN!!" Hermione yelled at the boys, who abruptly stopped and turned to stare at her. "You. Will. Not. Touch. Him. Am I clear?"

"But, Hermione, he… "started Harry, who was cut off immediately by his female friend.

"Yes, I am quite certain I know exactly what he did, Harry. And I repeat. Draco Malfoy is also in the hospital wing. Apparently, I'm quite capable of defending myself." She snarled at them.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't hex the ferret into next year, Hermione." Harry responded roughly.

"Other than my asking it as a favor to me?" she asked incredulously at their stubbornness.

"Yes," replied Ron, arms crossed, face almost as red as his hair.

"Fine, I'll give you 3. #1, It was a duel. He didn't just attack me! #2, I started it..."

"WHAT!?!" two voiced simultaneously cried out. She just ignored them.

"What, am I incapable of starting a fight?" she asked, annoyed. "Lastly, people already think I'm weak and that I hide behind you two. Letting the boy-who-lived and his best friend get revenge for me only makes it worse."

On the other side of the curtain, Draco had to stifle a laugh at the boys, who clearly underestimated the power and audacity of their female friend. _'The mudblood is a little more Slytherin that one would imagine_,' he thought with a smirk. Salazar Slytherin would roll over in his grave with that thought.

"You can't tell us what to do, Hermione," Ron replied darkly.

"Bullocks! And I'm not 'telling' you to do anything. I'm ASKING you, as your friend." She threatened, "If I find out you've touched him in anyway, I will personally hex both of you in front of all the students in the Great Hall. You'll spend more time in the hospital than Malfoy and I combined. Leave him alone."

If she hadn't been in so much pain from the curse and the exertion of being angry, Hermione would have burst out laughing at the slack-jawed look on Harry and Ron's faces at her promises of retribution.

"But…" Ron started, still flustered at her outburst.

"I'm quite certain I can take care of myself. I don't need either of you to fight my battles, can you understand that?" she asked softly. "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, and I truly appreciate your offer, but I don't need your help. It just makes me look weak."

Draco listened to this exchange and Hermione's entire explanation in wonder. The girl was protecting him. Hermione's reasons made sense to him, for he understood the need to appear strong and to be respected. Draco was impressed with the way she dealt with Potter and Weasley, and considered it nothing short of defiance. The girl had a lot of pride and refused to lose face by letting her friends act on her behalf. He had a feeling that it went a bit deeper for her, and he hoped some day she might share those thoughts with him.

Ron and Harry listened to Hermione's story about her grandmother, and she assured them that it was a false alarm and the elder woman was just fine. It was getting late in the afternoon, so Harry and Ron picked up their things and prepared to head down to dinner. Before they left, Hermione provided them with another reminder.

"I mean it guys. Don't touch him." She stated, "No revenge. No retribution. Just let it go, for me?"

Both boys were surprised that she was nearly in tears. Seeing that this was quite important to her, for Hermione rarely cried if she could keep from it, they gave in.

"Ok, Hermione. We promise," Harry said reluctantly.

"Yes, we promise," Ron added, none to happy to do so.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Both boys hugged her good-bye and left for the Great Hall.

Hermione let out a ragged breath, relieved not only because they agreed, but also because they left before the cycle truly took hold of her, as she felt the pain start up again. Luckily, the burning sensation in her neck was growing with much less force, but she still could not hold back the whimper that reflected the pain. She turned her head to the side, willing herself not to cry out again. With her eyes clamped shut, she heard the curtain around her bed open, but she was unable to identify her visitor.

Draco heard her soft whimpers, and hesitated to draw the curtain back, knowing that another cycle had started and he didn't want to be reminded of her pain. Still, he needed to say something to her, especially after she stood up to her friends, essentially saving him from another stay in the hospital wing. With the curtain out of the way, he saw her head turned away so he could barely see her face, but the tears were evident.

"Granger?" he asked her softly.

Hermione heard his call to her, his voice kinder than she'd ever heard from him or thought him capable. She didn't respond, but he continued, somewhat timidly. For some reason, he found himself surprisingly nervous.

"I didn't know what the curse would do." He began softly, "I heard Lucius talking about it once and knowing he was talking with Aunt Bella should have told me all I needed to know about it. If I would have known, I wouldn't have used it."

Silence, but he knew she was listening.

"I wanted to win; I wanted nothing more than to beat you in the duel. But not like this. It was never my intention to hurt you so badly."

Her head was still turned, but he felt he needed to see her face. He needed her to look into his eyes and understand that what he was saying wasn't just words; rather, he was truly remorseful. Malfoy's rarely apologized, but when they did, it was earnest and heartfelt. He wanted to make sure she knew that.

"Granger," he whispered, "Hermione. I'm sorry."

She didn't know if it was the emotion in his voice, something so alien to her ears, or the fact that he used her given name. Or, it could have been that she'd heard him apologize. Whatever it was, she felt compelled by it to turn her head, and she found his icy-grey eyes, usually so hard, soften as he looked at her.

"I'm so sorry."

She nodded her response, meeting his gaze. When Draco looked in her eyes, he saw a myriad of different things: he sas the pain she'd been experiencing, which he felt in his soul. He saw an anger that surprised him with its ferocity and he was amazed that she kept it so well hidden and under control. He saw hurt and that damnable pride associated with her house. The one thing he found hard to understand being reflected from those amber eyes, eyes that should have looked at him with hatred, contempt and revenge. What he saw in her eyes was nothing short of a miracle; Draco Malfoy saw, quite unmistakably, forgiveness.

Draco felt an incredible shifting inside that he was unable to name, the feeling to unfamiliar to him. He had no idea that in that particular moment in time, his life would be forever changed.

0000 oooo 0000 oooo 0000 oooo 0000 oooo 00000 oooooo

"What did the curse feel like?" Ginny asked, clearly comfortable in her friendship with Hermione to ask such a personal question.

"Ginny!" Harry scolded, turning pink, "don't be rude."

"It's not rude, Harry," she retorted. "Hermione is **my** best friend, too. It's called curiosity. Was it like a crucio?"

"I wish," Hermione said wistfully. "It made a crucio feel like being tickled."

Ginny nodded, her face a bit pale as she also knew first hand what a crucio was like and whispered, "Good Gods."

Harry gaped at her, emerald eyes full of sadness.

"Oh Mione," Ron said quietly.

Even MacGonagall and Lupin were moved by her candor. There were few members of the Order or the Army who'd fought against Death Eaters and not experienced a crucio or two. Given Hermione's comparison to the curse she'd been hit with, they could at least have some idea of how painful the experience might have been.

"I can't really imagine pain any worse than that. I doubt even childbirth would be as hard to endure." Hermione smiled at Draco as he held her hand. "A theory I hope to put to the test in the relatively near future."

"How did you live with that type of pain?" Lupin asked.

"The potions were terribly helpful, even though I had some side effects from the last one for weeks. I still have residual pain in the scar, and, there are occasional nightmares." She confessed, her hand unconsciously fingering the jagged scar on her neck, and slope of her shoulder.

"I'm amazed that you felt so strongly about the situation, Draco. I mean no offense, but I'm surprised that you felt the need to apologize to Hermione after that. It seems so out of character for the 17 year old you…" said MacGonagall, not able to hide her affection for her former student and colleague.

"No offense taken. I know what kind of person I was when I was younger. Perhaps it will makes sense to know that Lucius drilled the mantra 'Malfoy's never apologize, they don't feel shame, they don't show emotion' into me for as long as I could remember. Love? Love was never an option. I had been fully prepared to marry a pureblood girl chosen by my father to be both financially and genetically compatible. I was to produce and heir. Anything past that was never considered," explained Draco.

"What does that have to do with…" Ron asked tersely.

"Everything Ron! Don't you understand?" Responded Hermione passionately. "'Malfoy' was the way he was because of the conditioning and training he received at his father's hands. The man you see in front of you is the 'Draco Malfoy' you should have been able to know. The boy you could have accepted friendship from, Harry. This Draco evolved while spending a significant amount of time away from Lucius."

"Hermione!" Draco whispered to her, "too much..."

"Too soon. I know, Love," she said lovingly, but her eyes were hard when she looked around at her friends. "I'm sick of seeing my friends look at you like you're monster, Draco. I'm sick of them looking like I'm a traitor! Just for loving you. If they only knew..."

"Knew what?" yelled Harry suddenly. "What is it that we need to know? You keep telling us about the 'bigger picture' Hermione, and that there were 'greater powers' at work, but we're still in the dark."

"Don't you get it, Potter?" Draco sneered protectively, "**We** had little choice in all of this. You really need to understand how we got here… the journey is vital to who we are today. Hermione wouldn't love me as wholly as she does, nor I her, if we hadn't taken every step, good or bad, that was presented to us. Can you understand that?" Draco glared at Harry, "And **you** wouldn't have won this war."

"What are you talking about?"

"Can we just get back to Minerva's question?" bellowed Hermione.

"Fine… to continue my point, I'd never felt shame, envy, or passion really, except when it came to Quidditch," confessed Draco, eyes alight. Harry and Ron somehow found themselves nodding along with Draco, knowing their own obsession with the sport. "Until…"

The room was silent.

"Dumbledore was angry with me for damaging his student and key to the defeat of Voldemort. Snape, my Godfather, was disappointed in me as he'd always hoped that I'd turn out better than my father." Draco's voice got soft. "Hermione was lying in the bed next to me, crying out in pain as she clawed at her neck. I listened to her screams, her sobs, and it broke something in me. Listening to her suffer and knowing that I was responsible for her pain was too much for me to take."

"So you apologized," said Remus.

"No," Draco said simply.

All eyes, except those of his wife, who watched their attached hands, already knowing everything Draco would confess. She squeezed his hand, hoping to add to his courage to go on.

"Not then. I felt shame, a great deal of it." Draco admitted. "I'd never felt those emotions before, but the guilt I understood. Then Harry and Ron came in, and she told them, no, she threatened them. She spent the previous 48 hours in extreme pain, yet still managed to come up with the strength to threaten her friends, and she wanted to make sure that you didn't find out how badly she really was hurt. Hermione was lying in that bed screaming, and still she felt it necessary to protect **me**. After everything I'd done to her."

Draco hung his head, his blond hair covering part of his face.

"Outside of my own mother, no one had ever shown that type of concern or selflessness towards me, at least not without an agenda. I know she wanted to make sure that my death wasn't on her conscience," he lifted his head and smiled at his wife, who punched his arm affectionately, "but I never expected kindness towards me, despite the knowledge that Hermione was a kind and compassionate person. I found myself reluctantly respecting her; despite everything I'd been taught. Don't get me wrong, I was still unsure of where I sat on blood issues at that point and part of me still felt that she was 'lower' than I. But I couldn't ignore the strength and nobility, not to mention class, of her actions. I decided that if nothing else. I would at least try to be civil to her. I owed it to her, and I owed her an honest apology. She was worthy of that."


	13. A Step in the Right Direction

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

_Notes: Thanks to my wonderful readers, and extra smooches to my reviewers. I really do love reading them... you have no idea how good you make me feel. Sorry for the delay of this chapter, and it is a bit short. I promise, the next chapters will be LONG. That appears to be a new trend. Anyway, I'm leaving to visit my parents for 2 weeks next Friday, and I don't know how many updates I'll be able to post. I'll try to do at least one next week, two if I can manage. If not, I'll make it up when I get back. _

_To my British friends - I'm so happy that those stupid bloody terrorists were stopped... the cowards. _

**#13 A Step in the Right Direction**

Hermione was released from the hospital on Monday morning, her battered body still bruised and aching and her new scar hidden by an illusion charm. She'd showered and dressed, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she entered, conversation ebbed for a moment as all eyes watched her stride to her seat, head held proudly. Within moments, the noise grew again to its previous level. Apparently, the school had heard about the little 'confrontation' between her and Malfoy, and it was the topic of the day. Lifting her chin a little higher, she noticed Harry and Ron at the table and a bright smile graced her face. This attitude seemed to feed even more gossip, and for once Hermione was pleased to be the topic.

"Hermione!" called Harry excitedly, sitting next to Ginny and Lavender.

"Hey, Harry, Ron" she replied, still smiling. Soon she found herself engulfed in hugs from her friends and house mates.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ron with Ginny nodding.

"A bit sore, but fine overall," she admitted. "Madame Pomfrey said that I'd be back to normal in a few days."

Seamus leaned over across the table, "Is it true that you beat Malfoy in a duel?"

Ah, the question that everyone had been waiting to ask, but few dared. The sound in the room once again died down, eagerly waiting her answer.

"Yes, I did," she said smugly.

It was true. Before he hit her with that Gods forsaken curse, both she and Malfoy knew that Hermione Granger was the victor. She wasn't ashamed to rub it in his face, he deserved it. Reverse the outcome, and he'd do the same thing.

"That's our girl!" Seamus said happily. "Hey you lot- it's true. Our Hermione bested Malfoy!"

A wild roar erupted at the Gryffindor table, and why not? The smartest girl in school, member of the 'Golden Trio', bested their enemy, the Slytherin Prince who made their lives hell. Apparently Seamus' words were loud enough for the rest of the Great Hall to hear, as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables cheered as well. Only Slytherin remained quiet.

"Enough," Hermione said softly, "Merlin, it's not that big a deal."

"Not a big deal? Hermione, have you gone nutters?" asked Ron in disbelief. "You beat Malfoy! This is a great opportunity to humiliate the ferret. He'd do it to you."

Hermione was turning read with all the attention. Clearly she was embarrassed. Harry noticed and gave her a big hug.

"Don't worry, Hermione. They'll gloat for a bit then it will be forgotten." Harry understood, only too well, how she felt. Harry never liked all the attention he got. All he wanted to be was just 'Harry'. Not 'Harry Potter'. Not 'the-boy-who-lived'. The unwanted attention was enough to drive any person mad. Hermione had just done what she needed to do to defend her self, nothing more.

Hermione looked across the large room and happened to catch the gaze of two blue-grey eyes. Malfoy could see the flush on her cheeks from his seat, and her body language screamed that she hated the attention. His uncaring 'mask' firmly in place as he smirked at her; he raised his glass and inclined his head.

'You deserved the win, Granger. Fair and square.' Malfoy's voice said in her mind.

Hermione seemed surprised at his admission, 'I was lucky,' she admitted to him.

For just one moment, she caught the ghost of a real smile on his lips and them the mask returned. She smiled and finished her breakfast.

Later that evening, she met Professor Snape in the Room of Requirements for their lesson. When she arrived, the room was set up like a study, not a dueling room. Finding Snape at a desk, she stalked up to him quietly.

"Hello Severus. Did I interrupt study time?" her voice was light, but a hint of annoyance was present.

'If he thought she needed to be handled with kid gloves after that duel, he was sorely mistaken' she thought angrily. 'I am not a piece of porcelain.'

"Bloody Hell!" Snape exclaimed, surprised to see her. "Damn it, Granger. Have the decency to make some noise."

"What's wrong, Professor? Surprised that a Gryffindor could be so sneaky?" She taunted.

Snape rose quickly, "Don't push your luck, Ms. Granger." He sneered. "You're not nearly as sneaky as you think you are. And you're quite a bit more Slytherin that you're willing to admit."

"Perhaps you're right," she said, backing off a bit. "What's with the books?"

"You've had a difficult weekend. Perhaps today we should work on spells and counter spells. You're body needs to heal," Snape said simply.

"I do not 'need to heal', Severus!" she yelled at him. "I can't lose a day of training. Gods bless you for your care and compassion this weekend, a thousand times over, but this is neither the time nor the place for softness."

"Hermione…" Snape began. Hermione placed her hand over his.

"Sev, I don't know what the future holds for me, but I do know that for us to succeed, there are many skills I have to master." Hermione said forcefully. "I'm strong enough."

Snape looked at his student and most recently, colleague, with sad pride. She was right, as much as he hated to admit it. He closed his eyes, trying to forget that the young woman in front of him was only 18, a child… but she'd never really been able to be a child. He wished that this war would end soon, so that all involved could live again; that young people like the one in front of him could live without the threat of evil all around them. That they could be free.

"So be it, Ms. Granger," he said with reluctant resolve, and with a wave of his hands the room changed to a dueling facility.

Hermione dropped her robes to reveal comfortable dueling clothes.

"So be it," she agreed. They took their places.

"Ready?" his posture hard.

"Always, Sev," she replied, and it began.

Moments later… "Damn!" she yelled, pulling herself from the familiar place on the floor. "Again."

"As you wish," said Snape.

After about 30 minutes if the same, there was a sudden breakthrough. Saying both spells, Snape's wand went flying, and the curse he sent her way was deflected by her shield to be sent back to her professor.

"Again," Hermione said, pleased with her progress but unlike other tasks, knowing that getting it right once was not enough.

Snape watched as she fought with her emotions, seeing a ghost of a smile cross her lips and a look of pride on her face before she replaced it with conviction and focus. He didn't show it, but he was pleased that while she was excited at the success, she understood she had far to go before she mastered the combination. He couldn't help but feel proud of her again, this time at how quickly she had this simple success.

"Ready," he said flatly.

For the next 90 minutes, they continued working the same combination. By the end of the session, Hermione was able to perform the spells perfectly every time. Snape went so far as to continue the duel twice for several minutes. Since she wasn't nearly as proficient as Snape, she bore the brunt of these battles, but she still wore a huge smile on her face nonetheless. Even Snape couldn't hide his glee.

"I've never met a student who accomplished this in less than 3 months. Your progress was amazing, and while you deserve to enjoy the moment," Snape said seriously, "keep in mind that we still have a great deal of work to do."

"Thank you, Severus. It's nice to feel positive about this again," She confessed. "I was worried that I wasn't going to be able to do it at all."

"I doubt that there is anything you aren't able to accomplish, Hermione, once you make up your mind to do it." Her Professor told her. "We have much work ahead, but I am quite proud of you."

Hermione's eyes lit up in a bright smile. She'd always had a tumultuous relationship with the Potions/DADA professor, but she held a great deal of respect and admiration for his courage to be a spy for the Order. Having received a compliment from him was high praise indeed.

"Thank you, Professor." She said, using his title in order to give him the respect he deserved. "It is said that the student is a direct reflection of the teacher. I could not have done this without your sacrifice and dedication."

He smiled at her, and nodded his thanks, seemingly moved by her honest words.

"It's late, and I do believe that you have an assignment due for me tomorrow," he smirked at her. "I daresay it's time we cal it a night."

"You're right, sir. I need to work on that essay," she teased, "that I finished last week."

"Why am I not surprised?" the professor responded.

Hermione smiled and gathered her bag to head to her room.

'She's coming along quite well. Now if Draco can do his part. We'll see if these two can actually save our world' Snape thought, 'today, I actually have hope.'

That night, sleep came fast and hard for Hermione, and it was no surprise that she slept through her alarm the next morning. As she slowly awoke to the bright light surrounding her bed, she glanced at her clock and then bolted out of bed. 20 minutes! She had 20 minutes before potions. She showered quickly, changed and dried her hair with her wand as she rushed to the Great Hall for breakfast. From there, she rushed to the dungeons, stuffing a muffin in her mouth as she ran. 'Lessons or not, Snape wouldn't hesitate to make an example of me if I'm late' she thought as she slid into her seat in the front of the room. Within minutes, Malfoy entered the room as well, and took his seat next to Hermione. The room was deathly quiet, by now the entire school had heard about the 'duel' between the two prefects, and they were waiting with baited breath to see what would happen with them in the same room. Ironically, it wasn't Hermione or Malfoy who made the first move; it was Ron Weasley.

When Malfoy sat next to Hermione, Ron stood explosively and pointed his wand directly at Malfoy's chest. Snape entered the room and stood silently in the background to see what would happen.

"If you touch her, Malfoy, I swear, I'll hex you into tomorrow," Ron snarled.

Hermione moved to stop Ron, but Malfoy surprised the whole room.

"Put your wand down, Weasel," Malfoy sneered. "I'm quite certain that Granger can defend herself should the need arise."

Ron replied angrily, "You bloody ferret!"

Harry stood up and pulled his wand in preparation of Malfoy's retaliation. Much to his dismay, Malfoy sat quietly, his wand still in his pocket.

"Enough!!" Hermione bellowed, and all eyes in the room turned to her as sparks flew from her body. The air around the students crackled with energy and only Malfoy seemed unaffected.

"Sit down, please," her request was simple, but the implications were huge. In a harsh whisper that only Malfoy could hear, she turned to her friends, "You PROMISED me! Stop this nonsense right now!"

Snape watched as Ron and Harry sat down, their eyes on their best friend. 'Her power is threatening to get out of control. I need to talk to Albus after our session this evening,' Snape thought.

"If you are done threatening each other, we do have work to do," snarled Snape, winking slyly at Hermione, who nearly gasped in surprise at his forwardness. She stifled a giggle and looked up at the board at the instructions Snape provided. Neither she nor Malfoy said anything, merely exchanging the most basic communication in order to brew their potion. Unsurprisingly, it was perfect and ready far before any other.

"Well, Ms. Granger, it seems your potions grade has improved since you began working with Mf. Malfoy," Snape sneered at her, but she saw a soft glint in his eyes. "Leave your labeled sample on my desk and your may leave."

Hermione and Malfoy did as they were told, and left the classroom at the same time.

"Good work today, Granger." Malfoy said. Hermione was surprised at the lack of sarcasm in his voice but she didn't show it.

"You, too, Malfoy. Tonight then?" she replied.

"Tonight," he agreed, and they went their separate ways.

0000 oooo 0000 oooo 0000 oooo 0000 oooo 0000

"How long did it take you to master the dueling, Hermione?" asked Remus, very interested in her defensive education.

"About 4 weeks," she confessed, cheeks a bit pink in embarrassment.

"Merlin's beard!" he whispered harshly with awe in his voice.

"A month, Hermione?" asked Ron in disbelief. "It took me nearly 6 months to get that combination."

"Yes, but that was 6 months while you were hunting horcruxes, and trying to finish your 7th year," Hermione said scolding him and ignoring **all** that she went through.

"Blimey, Hermione," said Harry. "Even Draco took 3 months, and he was the best Snape ever taught."

"In my defense, Potter," Draco shot out, only to be silenced by his wife.

"I'm the exception to the rule, Harry," she said flatly, "for many reasons."

She was quiet, yet the whole room seemed to think she had more to say.

"I apologize in advance for the next parts of the story," she explained forlornly. "There was so much I longed to tell you, you have no idea how hard it was not to share with the three people who were my foundation. Merlin, I needed someone to confess things to, but it only became stagnant in my heart."

She looked at Remus and Minerva and they nodded. She felt energized when Draco seized her hand.

"Everything that you are told now, and in the future, is true and must be protected by a secret keeper, Harry," said Remus suddenly. "The implications for Draco and Hermione, and the wizarding work in general are unfathomable."

"Quite true," Minerva added. "The responsibility of both the secret and the training was passed to us by Albus and Severus, and the secret has been kept safe until now. Until they needed to tell you."

"Please keep in mind," Draco's eyes met with the additional 3 people in the room, almost pleading, "if this leaks in it's entirely to the Prophet, or somehow get out, our lives will never be the same. Hermione and I will never be able to live normal lives again."


	14. Respect is Earned

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

_Notes: Thank you so much to my readers, and to my very wonderful reviewers. Sorry about any typos or gramatical mistakes. I really wanted to get this out before I leave for vacation friday, so I rushed it. Anyway, Happy Canada Day (July 1), Happy Birthday to me (today), and to my fellow American's...Happy 4th of July._

_Well, here it is, the next chapter. Let me warn you, it's long! I hope that you like it. _

**#14 Respect is Earned**

Hermione arrived in the room of requirements 20 minutes earlier than expected. She was suddenly nervous about this session, and didn't know what to expect. Would they continue Occlumency? Or would Severus introduce a new subject? And what about her duel with Malfoy later in the session? He was different in Potions; aloof yet… civil? Malfoy, civil to her? It seemed to be unbelievable, yet she couldn't deny that they had actually had a civil, albeit brief, conversation. Would his new attitude carry over to their fighting session?

So many thoughts circled around her head, and all she really wanted was to focus on the tasks at hand. Sitting down in one of the chairs, she removed her robes and grabbed a book on defensive spells and dueling in the attempt to clear her head a bit. Hermione was so involved with what she was reading, she didn't hear the door open or notice Malfoy watching her from across the room. She looked to him as she always had; the 'bookworm', always trying to outdo herself. Little Miss Gryffindor herself. But now, he saw a new angle on her that he'd never expected. Where he saw the 'bookworm' before, he now saw a young woman with a thirst for knowledge, much like his own. She **wanted** to know as much as she could, not to show off, but because it was what would keep her alive. Where he saw a girl who hid behind her 'bodyguards', he now realized that she had the power of the 'Trio'. She was brave, nearly to a fault. She was strong, but she hit it very well, and it kept people off guard. Despite everything he'd been taught, he was amazed to find he respected her. She would make a formidable enemy, but she would be an even better ally.

Hermione might not have looked up at him, but she knew he was there. She pretended to be engrossed in her book, but watched Malfoy sneak up on her out of the corner of her eye. Just as he was getting close, she waved her wand and silently cast a tripping jinx on him. He immediately fell to the floor, and she burst out laughing.

"Bugger!" he yelled, his face pink, as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Oh, Malfoy," laughing so hard she was near tears. "I just couldn't help myself."

Hermione nearly fell out of the chair laughing, which only caused his anger to increase. She looked at him, saw his grey eyes get hard, and she fingered her wand in case he decided to retaliate. Just when she thought he would, he did something that shocked her beyond belief: he started laughing. It was a deep, velvety sound that she'd never heard from him before, and it warmed her heart.

"Damn, Granger. I didn't think you had it in you," he chucked, giving her a real smile. She beamed back. "Not bad, very Slytherin of you."

"Thank you, Malfoy. I've spent far too much time around the Weasley twins, and given their nature, you have to stay on your toes." She admitted, "I don't have much of an opportunity to prank the guys these days."

Draco saw the smile on her face, and he recognized it as one she often gave to her friends. It was genuine and honest, in true Gryffindor style. He found he had a hard time accepting that smile was directed at him, as if he was worthy of something kind from her. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he noted her robes slung over the chair and glanced at the clothing she wore. Instead of something more formal, she wore a simple tank top and shorts that clung to her body, along with a pair of trainers. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. She looked comfortable and in her element.

"Reading Granger?" he said teasingly, "now there's a surprise."

She looked up at him and presented the title of the book.

"Just trying to brush up before you pummel me again, Malfoy." She said, still smiling at him. He knew she wasn't referring to the duel over the weekend, but he couldn't help but feel guilty about what he'd done. His face hardened, and she seemed to understand what he was thinking.

"Not that, Malfoy. Honestly. I'm just joking."

Once again, she caught him off guard. Draco looked at her, trying to get a read on who she was. He'd always thought she was predictable and simple, but she was nothing of the sort. Instead of being angry with him for the pain he'd caused, **she** was trying to make **him** feel better because of her joke.

"Why did you tell Potter and Weasley to leave me alone?" he asked, figuring it to be a perfect time.

She appeared to be shocked by his question, but gave an answer easily.

"Really? I'm not quite sure. I mean, **I** started the duel, **I** provoked you on purpose." She confessed. "Although I didn't intend to end up with an excruciating curse aimed at my neck."

He blanched at the mere mention of his mistake.

"Are you always this, erm…" he started.

"Blunt?" she suggested.

"Forgiving."

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are my two best friends. You learn to be forgiving," she explained. "Going back to your question; the duel was between you and me, Malfoy. I love those two, but they need to know that I don't need them to defend me. I suppose it's a matter of pride."

He looked at her intensely, nearly making her uneasy at his scrutiny and then he nodded. Pride. He understood the power of pride.

'_Who knew Granger was so openly defiant of the Wonder Twins or that she was so fierce_' he thought.

They sat in comfortable silence until Snape entered the room 10 minutes later. The DADA professor nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw the two teenagers reading together in the same room. The lack of flying hexes, name calling and general animosity was a welcome relief.

'_Who would have thought it possible?'_ thought Snape. Since Hermione seemed to be engrossed in her book, Severus chose this time to make a silent assault in her mine. He concentrated for a moment, smiling as he began to enter the familiar labyrinth. Just when he was getting comfortable, he ran into a brick wall – endless in height and length.

"Merlin's balls!" he exclaimed, tumbling backwards.

Hermione giggled, still reading her book.

"Professor, I think that this is one of the most helpful books that I've read so far," she snickered. "Why are you on the floor, sir?"

Draco looked up at his Godfather's curse, and had a hard time hiding his glee at Snape's mishap.

"What exactly did you do, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked harshly.

"You shouldn't try to sneak into my mind when I'm reading, sir." Hermione's voice dropped to a serious tone. "Meet the 'wall'. It's rather more effective than the maze, but not as much fun."

"How did you do that?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" asked Draco. "Maze, wall. Please explain."

They were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Perhaps another time, young Mr. Malfoy," said Albus Dumbledore. "I think it's time we moved on to our lesson."

"Yes, sir," they said quietly.

Snape took a seat and sat quietly while Dumbledore began his session.

"Ms. Granger, Severus tells me that you've become highly proficient at Occlumency of late. It is bothersome that there is such bad blood between him and Mr. Potter, but I hope that you will be able to aid Harry in this subject." The Headmaster looked at her with bright eyes.

"Of course, Professor. I'd be happy to help," she replied.

"Wonderful. Now, I'm sure you're both wondering why I'm here tonight. It appears you're both coming along with Occlumency and Legilimency quite well on your own, so I believe it its time to move on to the next subject," explained the Headmaster. "Make no mistake, the war is upon us, and we must each be prepared on many levels. You are becoming proficiently able to protect your mind, and with the dueling, you'll be able to protect your bodies. Now, you must learn to heal. The battlefield will be bloody and there will be many injuries. You need to learn how to assess injuries and heal your comrades, the soldiers fighting next to you, as quickly and as thoroughly as possible."

Hermione turned as white as a sheet at the talk of bodies and injuries.

"I don't, I … Professor, I don't think I can do that, sir," she said weakly. She saw pictures of Ron after the Department of Mysteries, Harry after a Quidditch match, there terrible faces of Arthur Weasley and the Long bottom' in her mind and shuddered. It was just too much.

Draco's reaction was quite similar, but he saw countless faces without names being subjected to Death Eater's curses, his mother's broken body after the wrath of Lucius. The last image in his mind was Hermione, lying in her hospital bed writhing in pain, bleeding, and screaming. He could only nod in silent agreement with her.

"Child," Dumbledore said soothingly, "you have seen unspeakable evil in your life. I can assure you, Mr. Malfoy has seen terrible things as well. That alone should give you an idea of what's to come. You **need** to be able to heal yourself and others. The war depends on you. Both of you."

"If it is what must be done to assure our victory, sir, then I'll do whatever needs to be done," Hermione said, swallowing her fear and loathing.

"And you, Draco?" asked Snape.

"Anything, sir. Anything that will allow us to live in peace."

"Poppy has been kind enough to prepare a basic manual on healing for your lessons," explained the elder wizard. "Most of the spells will be familiar. By Thursday, she'll have a more advanced field manual available. I would hope, Mr. Malfoy, that you'll be able to teach Ms. Granger counter spells to Dark curses, and the appropriate healing charms."

"Of course, sir," said Draco absently, still amazed that the old man knew so much about him and his training.

"For the first half of your lesson this evening, I only want you to read and learn what is in the manual. Be ready to apply those skills on Thursday," said Dumbledore slyly. "I have the utmost faith in the two of you."

"What about the plan, Professor?" asked Draco suddenly agitated. "I'm starting to…" he didn't want to admit he was worried about his task and its consequences.

"All in good time, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore chuckled, which was the wrong thing to do given Draco's stress level about the whole situation.

"'All in good time'? Is that all you have to say? Have you forgotten that V-Voldemort wants me to kill you before the end of the year?" Draco yelled, standing up with his fists clenched. "My life and life of my mother are on the line and all you can say is 'all in good time'? We've been at this for 6 bloody weeks you old fool and still I know nothing!"

"DRACO!" bellowed Snape.

"… playing stupid mind games and learning healing. My Aunt owls me every day about the joy she'll have in killing my mother. Her own bloody sister! I refuse to continue this nonsense any longer!" the blond continued. Draco's usually pale face was flushed with anger, and they could feel the sparks flying from him.

"I don't see how this was appropriate or necessary, Draco" snarled Snape. Hermione just looked at him with a shocked expression at his outburst.

Dumbledore had yet to respond. His normally twinkling eyes were firm and cold and he looked into Malfoy's icy grey ones.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Malfoy is right," Hermione's voice broke in sharply. All eyes turned to her, and Draco gave her a look that bordered on shock.

'_Ms. Play-by-the-rules isn't please with the situation either?'_ Draco thought. _'This out to be interesting to see how Dumbledore responds to his Golden Girl.'_

"While I've learned a great deal from Professor Snape and Malfoy, something needs to be done, sir. Narcissa Malfoy's life is in danger, do is Draco's. I'd hate for something to happen because of our inaction." Hermione continued.

"I assure you both that we are working on the final plan," said Dumbledore curtly. "While I cannot divulge details now, your mother is safe, Mr. Malfoy. I hope that helps until we can sit down and have a more complete conversation. Until Thursday." The Headmaster turned sharply and left the room.

"Of all the insolent and rude things, Draco! Do you understand what that man is sacrificing for you," Snape scolded angrily.

"NO!! Isn't that the point?" Draco yelled back. "You haven't told me ANYTHING!"

"Calm yourself, Draco," replied Snape.

Hermione watched this exchange quietly, "He's right, Malfoy."

"Read your manual and I'll be back for our first lesson," with that, Snape exited the room.

Draco paced the floor angrily for a few minutes and then turning his gaze on Hermione, who was reading quietly.

"So you're just going to sit there, and wait for them to tell us what to do?" he fumed at her. "I doubt that's how you do things with Potter."

"You're right, Malfoy, more than you'll ever know. Harry often has little patience. But it's also gotten people – sometimes acting rashly gets people killed," she admitted, thinking about the Department of Mysteries again, and Sirius. Her eyes filled with tears.

Draco seemed surprised at her confession, and even more at the tears.

"I'll tell you another time, Malfoy," she explained at the questing look on his face.

"So what do we do?" he asked angrily. "Sit around and wait for my mum to be killed?"

Hermione noted the use of 'we', as if they were a team. She supposed that they were, now.

"We wait," she held up her hand to stop his protest. "Until the weekend. IF we don't get information that we need by then, we do things they way they ought to be done."

"And what way is that?" he asked slyly,

""Our way," she replied, noting his shocked face, "now shut up so I can read this manual. You might need me to hear you during the next session."

Draco looked at her momentarily with his mouth open, and quite unsure of how to react to what she just said to him. He'd never known her to be so cheeky, yet the defiance to the Headmaster was even more perplexing. _'Did she really take my side against Dumbledore?'_ he thought. _'Who __**is**__ this girl?'_ The 'Hermione Granger' he knew was a do-gooder, Harry Potter shadow; a girl who respected her professors unconditionally. Since he'd started working with her, Hermione stood up to Dumbledore twice and Snape once. She'd put Potter and Weasley off his case, when he thoroughly deserved their wrath. The girl even seemed genuinely concerned about his mother's life, a well as his own. It seemed everything he knew about her was totally the opposite of who she really was.

As if that wasn't enough, he felt himself questioning the validity of blood purity. All because of her. It had been beaten into his head as a child, that anything less than pureblood was not worthy. He'd believed it, too, and teased and taunted those who were half-bloods. Mudbloods were even more fun to torture, and Granger had been a favorite target. If she hadn't been such a good student, a fast and efficient learner, she wouldn't have drawn so much attention to herself. That and being friends with the Golden Boy, the half-blooded Harry Potter. Draco found it ironic that it was her skills, which were far better than anyone else in class (including the majority of the 'superior' purebloods) that put the focus on her being a Muggle-born, and thus the ribbing she'd received because of it. Hermione Granger was one of the brightest and most powerful witches in their school and that fact alone was plenty to cause him to question his father's teachings.

Hermione had no idea how she'd help change his thought process, but her confession that the Dark Lord was a half-blood and not the pureblood that Draco had been lead to believe shook his foundation. The crazed man preached 'purity of blood', yet he was the very things he professed to despise. Draco found himself overwhelmed by the thoughts in his head and decided that this was neither the time nor the place to contemplate that revelation, so Draco chose to open his manual and take notes. On the side, he listed all of the Dark spells and their counters that he knew so he could share with Hermione.

"I hope that you two have cooled off sufficiently to focus on the next part of your lesson," Snape snarled at them as he entered the room, startling them out of their reading.

Neither said a word as they walked to the dueling are. Draco removed his robes to reveal a t-shirt and shorts. Weeks earlier, both Draco and Hermione decided that robes were more of a hindrance during these very physical training sessions. The clothing she wore caught him off guard, despite seeing her attire while she was reading earlier. The clothing hugged her body, tasteful yet revealing all the same. Fro the six years that he'd known her, Draco had never thought of Hermione as a girl. Ok, they Yule Ball was an exception as he'd been shocked, like most of the males in school, that she looked so nice in a dress. Yet in front of him was a young woman; she had an athletic body and her clothes pointed out every curve, the small waist, and her muscular legs. His eyes raked over her body, appreciating everything from her flat stomach to her firm, pert breasts, graceful neck…

'_Merlin, what am I doing?'_ he asked himself as he felt a familiar stirring in his loins. Still, his eyes wandered and he was grateful that she didn't notice his lustful gaze. Then, he saw the scar on her neck, still blazing red and quiet noticeable. That was enough to cool him off and he met her eyes.

"Shall we?" he growled.

"As you wish," she snarled back.

They bowed and the battle was on. It amazed her how easily they slipped into fighting mode.

"Expelliarmus!" they both yelled, only Draco got the 'Protego' off in time. Hermione was hit by his spell and knocked backwards, and her wand flew into his hand. Draco was gleeful and wanted to rub it in.

"You'll have to do better than that, Granger," Draco teased, raising her hackles. She accio'd her wand non-verbally and wandlessly, to both his and Snape's surprise.

"Let's dance!" it was her turn to growl, and it caught Draco by surprise, her anger and frustration evident.

Draco readied himself. They bowed and it began again. It took a bit longer this time, but once again Hermione was thrown backwards only after hitting Draco with a few well placed spells.

"Bugger!" she yelled, picking herself up from the floor gingerly. Draco felt sorry for her, and planned to take it easy on her. She must have picked up some of his thoughts.

"No. You. Don't. Malfoy!" she lunged at him, throwing him up against the wall, her wand digging into the soft spot in his neck. "Don't take it was on me out of pity. Treat me like an equal. It's the only way I'm going to learn."

Her passion and fury impressed him. She was right; going easy on her would gain nothing. No one was every easy on him, he survived and was very skilled.

"So be it," he said and she released him.

Immediately, they engaged in battle again, and it was fierce. They threw curses back and forth, most hitting their targets when Draco was disarmed. Hermione stood, looking amazed that she held Draco's wand in her hand. Draco pulled himself up from the floor, almost as surprised as Hermione that he was wand less.

"How did you manage that, Granger?" he asked her, eyes wide.

"Luck?" she replied. "Again?"

He nodded and they dueled. Again, Draco's wand ended up in her hand.

"I don't think it's luck, Granger," suggested Malfoy.

"I think that is quite enough for tonight," Snape said, secretly pleased that Hermione had bested Draco twice during their duels. It was far better than he'd expected this soon. "You've had a rough week, Ms. Granger, and you shouldn't overtax yourself."

'_Oh, wrong approach, Sev,'_ thought Draco, '_meet the wrath of Hermione Granger.'_ Draco stepped back to watch the carnage.

"Do you think that a Death Eater is going to say 'Hey Hermione, you look a bit weak. How about you rest for a day or so and we pick things up in two days?'" She glared at her professor. "Really, Sev, you've trained with them. Does Voldemort teach mercy now?"

It was a low blow, throwing Snape's subject of self disgust right in his face. Snape sneered at the young woman, who barely took notice at his hateful glance.

"Are you getting it now, _Professor_?" she asked snarkily. "I don't know why you people insist on treating me like I'm some fragile piece of glass. I've faced Death Eaters like Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy before. Things aren't going to get easier for me. My best friend is Harry Bloody Potter. I'm already marked for death because of it… being a 'mudblood' is just the icing on the cake."

Snape and Draco stared at her as if processing this information for the first time. **She** knew her life was in danger, and yet she went forward everyday. In all honesty, the moment she aligned herself with Potter, her life was void, and still she trudged on, ready for the fight. If she was going to die, it was going to be on her terms. Somehow, Draco understood exactly what she meant.

"Shall we dance?" he sneered, ready to engage her again. He didn't wait to hear what Snape would say. If Hermione wanted to continue, he'd be happy to oblige.

"Anytime," she shot back and it was on again.

Back and forth they threw spells and curses at each other, some hitting their mark. A yelp or a growl would be heard, but nothing else except grunts of exertion. Their movements were fluid, and Snape watched in admiration at the dance his students had engaged in. It certainly wasn't done consciously, but it appeared natural and alive. There was a chemistry between the two, a palpable connection. _'Perhaps it __**will**__ work,'_ thought Snape.

Finally, Draco got the better of the situation, and won the duel. Grey eyes met amber and they went to their positions again. Nodding, they engaged once again. Back and forth they went, both panting from the workout.

"Tired, Granger?" Draco asked curtly, "Need a rest?"

"I could go all night, Malfoy," she shot back, winking seductively at him. It was enough to distract him for a moment and she took advantage.

"Cheater!" Draco yelled.

"I disagree, Draco. That was quite Slytherin of you Hermione. 10 points to Gryffindor." Snape said cheekily.

"Like playing dirty, Granger?" Draco smiled at her, and the genuineness of it caught her off guard and made her nervous. He'd always been attractive, but Hermione found the constant smirk and scowling unbecoming. The smile, however, made him exceptionally handsome, and she blushed despite herself as his eyes raked up and down her body. Then, he took his t-shirt off, exposing his well developed chest and abs. _'Oh Merlin'_ she thought, _who knew he looked so good?'_

"Like that, do you Granger?" he asked with a throaty voice.

"Hardly. I like my men dark and exotic. Like Viktor," she shot back, noting a flash of anger on his face. Without warning, Draco began their duel. She quickly focused on the task at hand, ignoring his body, sweat glistening off of him. Once again, Draco bested her and he had her wand. This time, he wouldn't give it back. She had one more trick up her sleeve, as she noticed his weakness was sexual innuendo and the female body. She locked eyes with him, and tugged on her tank top, slowly pulling it over her stomach. His eyes followed her movement, drinking in the sight of her flat abdomen. Hermione glanced over to Snape, who to her surprise was watching her closely as well. She turned her attention back to Draco. She walked towards him slowly, making the removal of her tank top as slow and seductive as possible. It was only when she stood right in front of him that the top was completely removed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Draco," she purred and he looked at her, pupils wide. She licked her lips and bit them nervously. "I believe you have something that I want."

Her arms moved to touch his body and she leaned in, hearing him suck in his breath. She reached down to his shorts, putting her hand in his pocket and he moaned softly.

"Granger," he whispered, "Snape…"

"It'll just take a minute," she said softly, breathing in his scent; spice, musk, a little sweat. It was heavenly. _'Just get your wand and be done with it'_ she thought. "Got it."

She put the wand in her pocket swiftly and raised her hands to his shoulders, leaning in once again and… THUD! Draco was on the floor, she was straddling his waist.

"Oy, Granger! What the hell was that?" his voice croaked angrily as he was unable to hide his arousal.

"You took my wand and I wanted it back. Simple," she smiled smugly at him. Within mere seconds, he turned the tables on her. He looked down, glaring at her menacingly. His hands were near her shoulders, as he sat on her. He was surprised as well ahs she was when he brushed errant strands of hair behind her ear. Realizing what he was doing, he snatched his hand away as if she'd burned him.

"In the future, _Hermione_, I'd advise you not to start something you aren't willing to finish," he hissed at her.

"Oh, I'll finish it all right," she murmured. '_Stupefy_' she thought, waving her wand. His eyes grew hard. '_Wingardium Leviosa' _and he was lifted off of her and put back in his place on the dueling platform. She walked back to her side and released the spell as she held out his wand.

'Be careful, Hermione. Don't push him too far,' Snape's voice echoed in her mind.

"Again?" she asked innocently.

"Give me my wand, Granger!" he snarled at her. "We're not done yet."

She flew his wand over to him and he snatched it angrily. _'How dare she'_ he thought, _'taking her clothes off like that to get her way. Stupid Granger. Like she has a nice body, or that she has any affect on me.'_ The erection he was trying to hide was evidence against this train of thought, but he refused to admit it.

"Whenever…" she started before he began his assault.

Draco was unusually aggressive, feeling the need to punish her for embarrassing him. He didn't take her wand. No, he just wasted to fight with her, to push her over the edge until she begged him for mercy. They threw curses back and forth, many sending them to the floor or flying into the wall. Hermione's shoulder was throbbing painfully, and she felt her ribs and feared they could be broken. Draco was injured as well, but just minor bruising. Hermione certainly took the brunt of the beating. They kept up the battle until they could barely hold their wands steady.

"Give up, Granger," he suggested. "Admit that I'm better than you."

"You wish, Malfoy. I don't give up easily," she shot back.

"We'll see about that," he said, deciding that he was done with this, done with her for the night. The next string of hexes he sent to her were much more forceful, the last causing her to fly backwards into the wall. Still, she got up and lunged at him. Draco threw a non-verbal protective spell and tried to disarm her.

"Protego!" she countered. The spells hit each other and sent them both flying.

Taking the advantage once again, Draco muttered, "Expelliarmus," and Hermione's wand flew to him.

She pulled herself to her feet and prepared for a physical confrontation. Draco merely sneered at her.

"A Malfoy would never lower himself to the Muggle way of defense."

"You Prick!" she yelled, and lunged at him again, somehow able to dodge his spells while landing a flying kick to his abdomen. While he was doubled over, she removed the wands from his hand and threw them to the couch.

"If this is beneath you, Malfoy, you should be able to finish this little Muggle easily, right?" she snapped.

The taunting was enough for Draco to engage her in a fist fight. Much to his and Snape's surprise, the young woman knew what she was doing. Several well placed punches left him light headed, yet Draco was still bigger and stronger. His anger, which had been sitting perilously close to the surface all evening reared its ugly head and increased the power in his punches. Two quick blows had her on her knees.

"Are you finished now, Granger?" he asked fiercely, praying that she'd just give up.

Hermione tottered to her feet again. _'Stupid bint'_ Draco thought. _Damn her pride.'_

"Not yet," her voice was soft but firm.

"I think that it's time to call it a night. It's well after 11pm and the last thing we need is either of you getting caught, Prefects or not," interjected Snape, who saw the relief in Draco's face. His Godson clearly didn't want to take this battle any further, but stubborn girl that she was Hermione refused to give in. Said girl was currently looking at him with a murderous glare.

"But Professor," she began.

"You can continue this on Thursday, Ms. Granger," Snape said curtly.

Hermione knew this tone, and the use of her 'formal' name, that he was wearing his 'professor' persona and arguments would be futile. It was only her great respect for the man that allowed her to obey.

"Yes, sir," she replied, moving slowly.

Severus was alarmed at her movement, fearing she was far more injured that she let on. '_Damn it. Can't these two admit when they need to rest?'_ he thought.

"This would be a great time to practice the healing spells that you've learned."

"I don't want him to touch me," snarled Hermione with an anger that surprised them both. She had a hard time walking and it was clear that she had serious injuries. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Granger," Draco snapped at her. "No more than I am."

"Fine," she replied.

Hermione stood in front of him, bruised and sweaty, her face flushed with exertion. The way he stared at her so intently while healing her wound was unnerving. Their bodies gave off their emotions wrapped in body heat. She could feel the calluses on his hand and he healed her shoulder and ribs. Just watching him, his blonde hair damp with sweat, his muscles glistening and grey eyes hard and focused on her body, made her stomach flutter. She ignored it and just concentrated on being healed.

Within minutes, Hermione was working on Draco, who unremarkably was reacting the same way she was. He was overwhelmed by the powerful attention she gave his body. Her small hands flitted softly over his form, absently caressing his chest and abdomen while searching for injuries. It was intimate, and he found it oddly erotic. Their body head, the lingering perfume on her skin… she was so **close** he thought he could feel her heartbeat. It was all he could do to keep from…

"That seems to be all I can do, Malfoy," she said in a bored voice. "See you on Thursday."

'_I'll see you in class tomorrow, Granger,' _he thought.

Hermione grabbed her things and got ready to leave.

"Professor."

"Ms. Granger," replied as she left the room.

Snape and Draco sat in the lounge are of the room in silence for a few minutes before Draco spoke.

"When did Granger become a woman?" Draco's voice was both incredulous and dumbfounded.

Knowing Draco was thinking about the curvy body the young woman hid under her robes that was thrown in front of the young man this evening, Severus was not sure how to react. She **was** his student, and as such, he really shouldn't take notice of these things.

"You do realize that Hermione Granger isn't caught up in physical appearances, Draco. She chooses her clothing for comfort, not to flaunt her body," Snape said simply.

"You did see what she was wearing tonight?" Draco asked his mentor.

"No wizard is his right mind would have been able to miss that," retorted Snape, very uncomfortable with this admission.

"Merlin," Draco whispered,"you might have to institute a dress code during lessons."

Draco wanted to appear unaffected, but Snape knew otherwise. Hermione's basic attire was enough to light any wizard's fire, even if she didn't realize it. By taking off her tank top and giving Draco a strip tease of sorts, Snape knew she was trying to distract him. But was she really oblivious to the effect she had on him?

As if ready to change the subject, Draco asked, "You've been working with her, haven't you?

Snape said nothing, but smiled.

"How long?"

"4 or 5 weeks now," the elder wizard responded.

"Impossible!" scoffed Draco, glaring at his Godfather.

"Believe what you will, Draco," Snape said without much emotion. "After the first lesson when you bested her in the duel, we started meeting twice a week."

Draco quietly pondered this information. "Merlin's balls, she's progressed that quickly?"

"She's got a long way to go," Snape said absently.

"She's a natural. Why didn't anyone see this before?"

"Indeed," replied Snape, "perhaps if students were trained in this manner as part of the curriculum, we could find other students as proficient."

Silence again.

"Your outburst at the Headmaster was totally inappropriate, Draco," he began gently.

Although Draco was able to let some of his anger out during his earlier duels with Hermione (Severus felt somewhat sorry for the young woman for bearing the brunt of Draco's rage earlier, something that was becoming a pattern), Draco felt it boiling under the surface once again.

"It may have been out of line, Sev, but look at if from my perspective," Draco's voice was even, yet overly controlled. "I go to Dumbledore for help and after that.. Nothing. It's not just me, Severus. It's my mum."

The Youngman broke as much as he would allow, the tears in his eyes were visible and Snape could see that Draco was fighting for control of his emotions.

"And Lucius?"

"Damn him!" Draco bellowed. "**He** chose the life he led. **He chose** the people he consorted with. Lucius **chose** to commit the crimes that landed him in Azkaban. He **chose** the life **he** wanted me to lead, the path **he** expected me to follow. He can rot in hell for all I care."

"Draco," Snape's voice was both comforting and scolding. The young man sat with his head in his hands.

"I'm worried about her, Severus. I don't know where she it, hell, I don't even know if she'd alive. And I'm sticking my neck out in defiance of one of the darkest wizards ever, not knowing what is expected of me. Or Granger." Draco looked up. "I think we deserve to know what's been planned for us."

"Albus has everything taken care of," Snape responded. "He –"

"…Has until Friday," interrupted Draco, causing Severus to eye him suspiciously.

"What?" demanded the potions master.

"I need to know the plan by Friday, or I'll do things my way," Draco explained with a smile on his face.

"What about Ms. Granger?" asked Snape.

"This was her idea," Draco replied, grabbed his gear, and left the room.

"Headmaster," Snape began, situated in Dumbledore's office. "I believe they are ready."

"Really, Severus? So soon?" Dumbledore replied.

"Hermione bested Draco at least 3 times tonight in their dueling, the last fight was quite aggressive, and while she didn't win, she fought valiantly."

"This is good news, Severus," said the elder man happily.

"You might also find this useful… Apparently after Draco's outburst today, he and Hermione spoke and," Severus paused to judge his reaction, "they planned to make a move on their own if you didn't explain things to them by Friday."

"This is an interesting turn of events. I certainly didn't expect this out of young Draco," the Headmaster mused.

"It was Hermione who suggested it," explained Snape, a bit of glee in his voice.

"Ah, well, that explains things, doesn't it? It is a significant development, one that I hadn't expected," Dumbledore said, "It appears that Mr. Malfoy respects Ms. Granger and trusts her opinion. Ms. Granger is starting to return the sentiment. Perhaps it **is** time. Severus, please let them know that I'd like to meet with them on Friday after class."

"Are you sure?"

"I believe, Severus, it is time." Dumbledore sighed. "Our future sits in the hands of these two young adults. The sooner they understand their true destiny, the sooner they can begin to work towards it."

0000 oooo 0000 oooo 00000 oooo 0000 ooooo 0000 ooooo

"Ron, can you send floo Molly and Arthur?" Hermione asked.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny turned to her in surprise.

"Mum and dad?" Ron asked. "Why?'

"Your mum and dad are like my parents, Ron, and I love them dearly. It would help to have them here for moral support," she explained, and they saw her cringe and visibly pale. "And as much as I'm against using the 'friends in high places' card, I helped place your father as Minister of Magic. He should hear this himself, so that he can decide what, if anything, should be done to us."


	15. Knights of Midlothian

**Dragon in the Lion's Den**

_Notes: Hello readers! Thank you for your wonderful reviews... I absolutely love them. A couple of quick notes: #1 I am on vacation, and am working with a dial-up connection... yes, I'm spoiled by a cable modem at home. So, I'm not sure how much I will be able to upload from here. #2 With the next few chapters, there won't be any comment from the 'present'. There's too much to tell, and honestly, anything that is discussed in the present might ruin the story. There may be some interjection from time to time, but as I wrote these chapters, somehow the 'present' had nothing to say. _

_I'm looking forward to seeing OotP this weekend!! and I hope you enjoy this chapter... sorry if it seems like a cliffie, it isn't meant to be, it was just a good time to break._

****

**#15 Knights of Midlothian**

Mid afternoon Friday found Hermione and Draco in a similar position as they were in March; sitting in Dumbledore's office at odds with each other. The pair barely noticed their Headmaster and Professor Snape in the room as they were so consumed with exchanging heated glares.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, anger carried over from their last training session.

They'd split their duels on Thursday, they both fought hard, rough and sometimes dirty. Hermione found that her workout attire unnerved Draco and she pushed him, hard, just to make him mad.

"Granger," Draco replied, equally irritated.

He **hated** that after 6 weeks, she could best him 50 of the time. They brutalized each other to be sure, using harsh spells, physical combat and mental domination. Dumbledore made them heal each other after their session was over, and even **then** they were competing with each other. All they needed was a spark, and the fire of tension was ignited between them.

"Now that we are all here, I would like to warn you that this day may end up being very long," started Dumbledore, looking at the two students in his office. Even he was not immune to the growing tension between them. "I have much to convey so that you fully understand your part in the future of our world."

The Headmaster's last statement caught their attention, and Hermione and Draco looked at him with rapt interest.

"I believe that the subject that has been of great concern to you, Mr. Malfoy, is that of your mother."

Draco stared at the elder wizard with a predatory gaze, his anger beginning to boil but he said nothing.

"Narcissa was taken right after you came to me with your problem, Draco," explained Dumbledore, meeting the young man's eyes directly. "She's quite safe. It would not be wise for you to visit her, but I can assure you she is well and well taken care of."

Draco let out a deep breath, and his grey eyes filled with water before he was able to catch himself, his relief was so great. Hermione saw this and knew that a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Without thinking about their animosity, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. She was surprised when he didn't pull away, just squeezed back. She then asked the questions that he couldn't.

"Is she with the Order?"

When no on answered her, she knew she was right.

"So, now that we've established who's she's with, Draco, you might want to know that she is in an unplottable location with at least 3 auror's guarding her in revolving shifts." Hermione said kindly.

Dumbledore's eyes grew wide and Snape nearly choked on his tea.

"Apparently you have both forgotten that I **am** a member of the Order and I understand how things work, even if I haven't been involved," She informed them. "Draco hasn't spoken to his mother in months, and he has had to live without knowing if she was even alive. Let him write a letter to his mum. I'm sure she's brokenhearted with worry and missing her son; her _**only**_ son. Please, this one thing. It's the least you can do for keeping him in the dark for so long."

'You… why did you do that?' asked Draco in her mind, amazed at her boldness and knowledge of the Order's workings. 'How did you know?'

'Like I said, I'm a member of the Order, Malfoy, and while they have yet let us in on details about how things operate, I've observed them for a while and I understand procedure." She replied. 'Now, I **know** you want to hear from your mother, and I can see it on your face. Let down your guard a bit and themsee it.'

'Emotion is a weakness.. .' Malfoy began before being sharply cut off.

'Draco, your father drilled that into you because that's what allows him, the Death Eaters and Voldemort to do such unspeakable acts to others! Do you see where it's gotten them?' she responded tartly, hoping this would prompt him to think about his father sitting in Azkaban. 'Emotion is life! It's what defines us. Feeling, emotion… that is POWER! Those ignorant to love will be broken by it.'

Draco was shocked by her outburst, but even more so that he understood what she meant. The only thing that separated him from what his father wanted him to become was emotion, and the ability to feel. He looked at Professor Snape, a man he'd known as long as he could remember, and Draco had always admired him. While the elder man always appeared to be cold to others, Draco saw the real man behind the mask; the mentor, the compassionate father-type… even with Granger. Did Draco think Severus was weak when he showed such emotion towards Hermione? That he was less of a man? If anything, it made Draco admire him more. Maybe Granger was right…

For the first time in what Draco could consider his entire life, he allowed his feelings other than hate, contempt and arrogance to show. Dumbledore and Snape read his countenance and both could appreciate how difficult this must have been for the young man. They were touched at his trust in them, and more importantly, in Hermione.

"If you would like to send a letter to your mother, Mr. Malfoy, I will make sure that it, and its response are delivered promptly," offered Dumbledore, softly glaring at Hermione.

"It's only fair, sir," she said, meeting his glare head on. "Malfoy came to you at great risk to himself and to his mother, in an attempt to do the right thing. Yes, he was thinking of saving himself, but his first thought was of his mother… and he should be admired for his selflessness. You owe him this at the very least."

'Why?' the question came to her again in her mind.

'If I had to go months without knowing if my parents were dead or alive, I'd go mad.'

That was all the explanation that he got from her, but it was enough. He squeezed her hand, a silent 'thank you', all that he was capable of giving and all she would get.

"I must remind you, Mr. Malfoy, that this knowledge of your mother must be kept secret. If anyone, especially your father, thought the Order had her, her life would be in grave danger." Dumbledore's eyes bore into Draco's and the young man slouched under his scrutiny.

"Yes, sir," was Draco's reply, knowing that he'd never do anything to jeopardize his mother, the only person in his life that truly loved him.

"Now that we have an understanding, we can move to our next topic." Said Snape roughly, "the prophecy."

"Ah, yes, the prophecy," sighed Dumbledore.

"I already know about the prophecy, Professors. Harry told Ron and I about it at the beginning of first term." Explained Hermione.

Draco looked at her curiously. 'Prophecy? What are you on about, Granger? Why does this prophecy thing keep coming up?' Draco demanded in her mind.

'5th Year, Department of Mysteries… ring a bell?' she shot back sharply, and she felt him pull back in shock. She knew he was putting the pieces together and now thinking about his father. 'I promise I'll tell you the details someday, but right now we have to focus.'

"Please enlighten us, Ms. Granger," Snape said slyly.

"Basically, the prophecy says that only Harry can defeat Voldemort as he's been marked, his scar, as an equal. It also says that neither can survive together… one must die."

"True, Hermione, but I daresay there's been a recent and unexpected addendum to the prophecy concerning Harry," said Dumbledore solemnly. All eyes turned to the Headmaster. "Earlier this year, Professor Trelawney provided an additional part to the original prophecy. I was fortunate, once again, to be the person she was with during the trance, and therefore the prophecy will stay between us…"

They nodded as he began to recite the words.

"The great Darkness will be destroyed by the one he marked as equal,

Born as the 7th month fades.

Flanked by soldiers of Light, two stand strong to pass knowledge,

Chosen ones to the marked one.

One the son of Darkness, the other, pure of heart.

Old power flows within.

Three stand united as Darkness falls."

"The 'marked' one is easy, as it refers to the original prophecy," started Hermione, interrupting the thoughts silence after the prophecy. "It's Harry. But the rest?"

'What in the name of Merlin are you talking about, woman?' yelled Draco in her head. 'What is this prophecy business?'

'Another time, Malfoy. Too much-' she paused and he noticed the hitch in her breath, 'too much. I promise to tell you, but **now** is not the time.'

"True, Ms. Granger," replied Dumbledore. "But I believe that the addendum refers not only to Harry, but to you, Ron and Draco."

"What!?!" cried Draco angrily. "How would I ever be involved with Potter or Weasley?"

"Damn it, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, pulling her hand from his abruptly. "Can't you get over your stupid prejudices? This is **SO **much bigger than you and your petty hatred."

"Please, this is not the time to start your bickering again," Snape scolded.

"Yes sir," they mumbled.

"Harry I get," started Hermione, contemplating the words and writing them so they illuminate the room. "And I think the reference to the 'three' refers to Harry, Ron and I. I have a hard time seeing where Draco comes into it."

"It is my belief that the line 'two stand firm to pass knowledge, chosen ones' and its subsequent lines refer to you and Mr. Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore explained, "And I am still not convinced that the reference to the 'three' is about only you, Ron, and Harry. I think it may also be about you, Harry, and _Draco_."

"I don't understand," Hermione said in a soft voice, "How is that possible?"

"How does that have anything to do with me?" asked Draco incredulously.

"Perhaps it is best to start with this… How much do you know about the Knights of Midlothian?" Dumbledore asked them.

Draco looked annoyed, but Hermione told him what she knew.

"The Knights of Midlothian were a legendary group of warriors who made it their mission to fight and destroy dark wizards, and protect the wizarding world from dark magic. Several centuries ago, the Knights faded into myth, although it isn't widely understood why or even if they ever existed. Some like to believe that the Knights reappear when Dark wizards come into power, at least that's what the current lore is today," Hermione explained skeptically. "The Knights appear to be nothing more foolish tales as the last two dark wizards who came to power were defeated by regular wizards, and not the Knights. Although, Voldemort was never truly defeated."

"That is a very thorough and concise definition of who the Knights are, Ms. Granger, according to history books, but I do believe that some of your information is incorrect," said Dumbledore softly.

Hermione turned pink, and Draco smirked and took advantage of the perfect opportunity to annoy the girl.

"Are you telling me there's a subject out there that Granger doesn't know all the facts on?" Draco taunted. "Bloody brilliant, those knights!"

"At least I knew something about them, Malfoy," she snapped back, embarrassed by her uncharacteristic lack of knowledge on a subject.

"You see," the Headmaster started, defusing the fight before it had a chance to begin, "the Ministry's historians refused to publish anything about the Knights a few centuries ago, and have since struck any reference of them from _all_ books. However, the myth still lives because the Knights are real."

Draco scoffed. "Please. You expect us to believe some silly bed time story so that we'll buy into your side in the war?"

"Draco!" yelled Snape.

Dumbledore ignored the outburst and continued with his explanation. "The Knights return when a Dark wizard comes to power and threatens our world, but they don't actually fight themselves as they are merely ghosts. The choose successors, two successors, or 'white-lighters' who receive a tremendous amount of power once they accept their destiny. IN the recent past, White Lighters have been hounded by society, held apart from other wizards and generally ostracized. AT times, they were taunted and tortured, despite defeating Dark wizards. People have been fearful of their power, thinking that White Lighters will use their power for tyranny."

"But the Knights have always been about fighting Dark Magic, not about power," interjected Hermione.

"Very true. However, while you'll never read this in books, there was a White Lighter decades ago who did just that." The Headmaster explained. "This man was never directly identified as a White Lighter as few people knew the indicators, but the signs were all there. He led a ruling dynasty to their death and a country into turmoil all for power."

"Rasputin," Hermione breathed in awe.

Dumbledore and Snape looked at her with surprise.

"Grigory Rasputin. Rumors about the numerous attempts on his life…he must have been a wizard." She said, and when the elder wizard nodded, she continued. "He ended the Romanov dynasty and pushed Russia into revolution with the hopes of starting a world war."

"Indeed, Hermione, you know your muggle history," Snape said kindly.

"Wait. You're telling me that Rasputin was a wizard? A White Lighter?" Exclaimed Draco incredulously. "Who was the Dark Wizard? Was it Lenin?"

Dumbledore, Snape and Hermione all felt themselves mildly surprised to learn that Draco Malfoy, pureblood and prejudiced son of a Death Eater, knew so much about muggle history.

Ignoring this new revelation, Hermione pondered for a moment. "It was Hitler."

"Hitler was a Muggle, Granger. He killed Muggles." Draco said snidely.

"According to Muggle history books. I've found, however, a few - 4 in fact, obscure texts that gave similar but separate accounts of the rampage he waged on the wizarding world, as well as the muggle world. He was the first wizard in centuries to take his madness to the muggle world as well as ours." Hermione countered. "Apparently, his actions in **our** world were covered up."

Snape and Dumbledore watched as their two top students uncovered the buried truth together. The elder man smiled contentedly at how well they worked together when they put their differences aside.

"Ethnic cleansing was just another word for ridding the world of anything but pure bloods," mused Draco to himself. Suddenly a look of understanding overtook his countenance. "Voldemort is a disciple."

"Oh Merlin, he's doing it the reverse way. First the wizarding world, then the muggles." Hermione whispered.

The teens sat in silence contemplating their revelations.

"After Rasputin, the wizarding world became somewhat cold towards White Lighters. A generation passed before White Lighters were once again chosen to defeat dark magic. This time, they weren't welcomed," Dumbledore said sadly.

"They were killed," Severus said.

"How did they stop Hitler without the White Lighters?" asked Hermione.

"The allies, the Americans and British, had a secret weapon, a group of wizards that helped them. They were able to destroy him together. It was one of the most important moments for muggle-wizard relations, and that branch of the Order has maintained a strong relationship with muggles ever since," explained the Headmaster.

"Order? The Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione asked, surprised at this revelation.

Dumbledore chuckled, but it was Professor Snape who answered "The Order is a modern day wizarding version of the Knights Templar. We are an off-shoot of the Knight of Midlothian and have been around protecting aiding the White Lighters after the original Knights left their bodies in the earth."

Hermione sat dumbstruck and she noticed that Draco had a similar look on his face. Apparently, both were left speechless at this revelation for Snape was able to pick up uninterrupted.

"There have been two Dark Wizards since that time and the White Lighters chosen to fight decided not to be identified, for their own safety. For nearly a century, the White Lighters have been nothing more than a legend to many," the Potions Master said softly. "Yet they still exist. Kept secret and protected by the Order of the Phoenix."

"White Lighters are chosen at birth, yet not revealed to us until the appropriate time. They are born with a mark on their arm," explained Dumbledore, seeing that both sets of eyes were on him. "They have always been from pureblooded families and have always been from families that have a long history of fighting for the Light."

He paused, making sure that his two students followed him. "They have always been male."

The men in the room saw Hermione stiffen at this, and Snape allowed himself a hidden smile.

"How do you know this, Professor?" asked Draco, almost anticipating the answer.

Ignoring the question, Dumbledore went on,"You can imagine our surprise and shock when the centaurs presented the names of the chosen earlier this year. A wizard from an old pureblooded line with generations who practiced Dark Arts and favored Dark wizards. The second chosen was an intelligent, powerful muggle-born, with famous friends and a penchant for mischief…" once again he paused, "a muggle-born witch."

Grey and amber eyes met his, questioning his words silently, challenging him.

"We didn't know it would work. In all honesty, we thought that the centaurs read the stars wrong." Severus looked almost uncomfortable meeting their eyes. "So we gambled."

"White Lighters are born marked, Mr. Malfoy," said the Headmaster, now going back to Draco's previous question. He pulled up his right sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a rose wrapped around a dagger and wand. Above that was a birthmark in the shape of a star. Draco and Hermione gasped loudly as this was the final piece of the puzzle playing in their minds. On each of their wrists was a star shaped birthmark.

"Merlin and Morgana," Hermione breathed, the color draining from her face. She looked over at Draco and found him staring at his own wrist in disbelief.

"What does this mean, Professor?" he asked, not really wanting to know.

"You and Ms. Granger bare the Mark of the Knights of Midlothian, the Mark of the White Lighter." Said Dumbledore proudly, "Like me and many generations before, you have been chosen. It is up to you to accept your destiny and act upon it."

"Why us?" Hermione asked. "I mean, you've already explained that it's always been pureblooded wizards who've fought for the light for generations. Why Draco? Why me? We go against everything that the Knight valued, apparently." Hermione sounded quite angry.

"Only the fates know for sure," explained Snape, feeling strong emotions for the young man and woman. "We have out ideas, though."

"Muggle born, pureblood," murmured Draco in thought.

"Dark magic," she added, "white magic."

"Potter's best friend and his source of knowledge," he said, picking up momentum with his words.

"Son of Voldemort's second, a dark, powerful wizard." She whispered.

Dumbledore and Snape quietly watched their exchange, knowing that working together, Draco and Hermione could work it out. They were not disappointed. hey came to the same conclusion and spoke the words together.

"They want us to unite the wizarding world behind us in order to defeat Voldemort."

"The two of you have been extreme opposites in respect to your ideals, but I think you'll find you have much more in common than you'd imagined. Being the most intelligent and powerful students at Hogwarts is just the beginning." Dumbledore praised.

"So what do we do now?" asked Hermione.

"Should you accept the responsibility presented to you, a ritual will be preformed and you will prepare yourselves for training." Snape provided.

"When you finish your training, you'll receive the Mark of the Knights of Midlothian," said the Headmaster as he pulled his sleeve back to reveal the tattoo he displayed earlier. "You'll then be ready for your mission."

Draco and Hermione looked a bit apprehensive yet resolved of their fate.

'Are you ready for this, Granger?' Draco's voice came to her in her mind.

'Are you? I've been living this life since I met Harry and became his friend," she replied.

'Anything you can do,' he said in a sing-song voice.

'I can do better,' she finished for him.

'That's my girl.' He teased, 'Come, My lady, our fate awaits.'

"We're ready to accept, sir," Hermione said confidently. Severus' eyes were wide. "Yes, Sev. **We**."

"While I appreciate your acceptance of your destiny, I think it only fair that you hear my plans as well, as you both play a major role in bringing about the defeat of Voldemort," warned Dumbledore soberly.

Suddenly a loud grumbling could be heard from the two students in question and they didn't even open their mouths. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Professor Dumbledore was surprised to see how late it was.

"I apologize for keeping you from your dinner. Perhaps this is a good time to adjourn for the evening. It is best if we leave the remainder for tomorrow," suggested the elder wizard.

"No!" exclaimed Hermione, "Please, sir. I don't think that I could sleep tonight not knowing what you have in mind for us."

"I have to agree, Professor," Draco said, surprising himself. "Why don't we grab some dinner and have a chat. We'll meet you back here in an hour to finish this." He looked at his counterpart, "Will that work for you?"

"Yes, Draco," she replied, not realizing that she'd used his first name for the second time that evening.

"Professor?" Dumbledore inquired of Snape.

"Certainly, Albus," agreed the potion's master.

"It's settled then. We'll meet back here in an hour." Dumbledore said.

Draco and Hermione nodded in agreement as they left the Headmaster's office.


	16. Of Plots and Plans

**Dragon in the Lion's Den**

_Notes: Saw OotP on Saturday. It was the first time I've seen a HP movie in the theater, and it was worth the wait! Harry's feeling of frustration and anger were palpable. I just felt so bad for him. Umbridge was fantastic casting, too. Still don't like this 'Dumbledore', he seems to still and cold. I recommend this movie wholeheartedly, although I thought it left out and changed some important things._

_Anyway, as promised, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. More detail about Hermione and Draco's roles in the war. I am **still** writing chapter 20... our duo just wants to keep talking. Or, it may just be me avoiding the chapter I am loathe to write... think of the end of HBP and you'll know why. I'll update again next week once I'm home again!_

**#16 Of Plots and Plans**

Hermione walked out of the headmaster's office in a daze, not quite sure where she was going but intent on a location none the less. Draco Malfoy followed quietly behind, lost in his own thoughts until he realized that she missed the turn to the kitchens.

"Granger," he called out, only to get no response. "Oy, Granger!"

The girl continued to walk as if possessed. All he really wanted to do was to eat, but he found himself compelled to follower her as much out of curiosity as the need to protect her. He was shocked when she stopped outside the Room of Requirements. Suddenly a door appeared and Draco followed her in. He'd been using the room for his own task for the past few months and had used it as a training/dueling facility of late, so he was surprised to see yet another of the room's manifestations. The room's current décor stunned him. It was a kitchen, a mix of both wizard and muggle items with clean lines and gleaming chrome. It was classy and comfortable at the same time. A table sat in the corner surrounded by a large window. It reminded him of his kitchen at the manor and of lunches with his mother, and he abruptly felt a longing for her that drove him mad. Draco sat down at the table and watched Hermione at the stove, attending a large pot that was there when they arrived. He was taken in by a mouth watering aroma, something completely alien to him yet at the same time it smelled divine. He closed his eyes and just listened to the girl bustling around the kitchen, pretending it was his mum.

While he was lost in his thoughts, he heard the sound of a dish being placed in front of him and the earlier aroma intensified. A large waft of garlic hit him and he opened his eyes to the sight before him. The table was set elegantly with dark green and silver linens. Large goblets of red wine sat in front of their place settings. In front of him he found a large bowl of what he thought was some type of pasta. It smelled heavenly.

They ate in silence, both contemplating what Dumbledore revealed to them earlier that afternoon. Draco found that he like the meal placed in front of him, the sauce was savory and rich and the garlic bread was just perfect. He had little exposure to Muggle food and he had no doubt that this was what had been in the dish. Finding his bowl empty and his stomach still needing sustenance, he broke the silence.

"Granger?" he asked softly. She looked up at him with glazed eyes. "What is this?"

Her face registered his question, and suddenly she looked horribly embarrassed.

"Oh Malfoy, I'm so sorry," she explained apologetically, mentally kicking herself to thinking of herself. "I just made this, it's my favorite food. I didn't think… I can make something else for you if you'd like."

Her reaction caught him off guard. Draco had never known Hermione Granger to babble, but that was exactly what she was doing. Granger, embarrassed? What would she be embarrassed about right now…. '_She thought that I don't like the food because it's muggle,'_ he thought. He'd never seen this side of her; honest, real. Affected. Sure, she got angry with him at his taunts, but this seemed different. She wanted to please and she put him ahead of herself. It was… endearing? The thought fluttered by and he dismissed it.

"Merlin, Granger, you don't have to make something else for me. I merely want more and I'd like to know what I'm eating," he drawled lazily, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched her reaction.

"Oh," she breathed, face pink. "Rigatoni Bolognese. It's a traditional Italian pasta dish. My mum and dad took me to Italy a few years ago." She got up, grabbing his dish, and filled it again for him, the sauce hot and fragrant in front of him once more. "I fell in love with it. It's a comfort food of sorts," a large smile on her face.

She sat down again, eyes closed as she enjoyed another morsel of pasta. Her face was a picture of ecstasy, her mouth slowly chewing her food and savoring each bite. The expression on her face, the smile that graced her countenance, the traces of sauce glistening on her lips… it was intoxicating to him.

"I would never have pictured you as a cook," Draco said in a soft voice quite unlike anything she'd heard from him before. It lacked the malice, even the playful sarcasm they'd shared recently. It seemed as if they had gone so far as to forget the animosity they'd held over the last week due to their aggressive dueling.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I love to cook. My mum can always tell when I'm stressed or have a lot on my mind because she says I'm always in the kitchen preparing some type of elaborate meal. It seems to relax me." She smiled and laughed, "I suppose I have a career to fall back on if I fail NEWTS next year."

He laughed despite himself. "If you need a reference, feel free to keep me in mind."

"A reference from Draco Malfoy and being Harry Potter's best friend… a girl could go places with that," she said slyly.

"You were doing so well until you mentioned Potter," Draco responded, mock pain on his face. "Seriously, that was really great."

"You liked it?" she asked incredulously. Draco looked at his empty dish, now void for the second time and showed it to her.

"Gee, Granger, I'm not sure. I'm seriously contemplating a third bowl, but I have a feeling I'll regret it later," he smirked playfully at her. She blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Malfoy," her words were soft.

Waving her wand, the room cleaned itself. She took a glance at her watched and swore.

"Bloody hell, if we don't leave now, we'll be late!" she exclaimed.

"What are you waiting for, Granger?" he asked. "Let's go!"

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, running down the corridors to the Headmaster's office. They finally reached the gargoyles, both panting slightly and Hermione was rubbing her shoulder.

"Could you have pulled a little harder, Malfoy? I don't think you stretched my shoulder out enough," she said a bit tersely.

He looked at her and saw her wince as she lifted her arm. "Sorry, Granger," he said apologetically as he whisperer the password. The pair entered the office to find Dumbledore and Snape waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late, Professors," said Hermione, "We lost track of time."

"A good meal will do that to you," replied Dumbledore while winking at them.

"Indeed, sir," said Draco with a grin. For some reason, Hermione found herself blushing again.

Snape eyed them curiously. "I think its best that we begin, Albus. We don't want to be here all night."

"As usual, Severus, you are correct," agreed the Headmaster. His face became serious. "I appreciate your willingness to accept the fate chosen for you and admire your enthusiasm. If it were only the incredible task of being a White-lighter that was being placed in front of you, this situation would be much easier to accept."

Dumbledore paused, took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "The war will be upon us soon, and we must be prepared. As you are well aware, Ms. Granger, the Ministry remains resistant to preparing our world. Something must be done to ensure that our way of life is not destroyed. It is for that reason that we must take things into our own hands. Beginning next year, what will be your final year at Hogwarts; **all** students will be taking classes in dueling and combat, field mediwizardry and occlumency. 6th and 7th year students will be allowed to focus their studies on specific fields of Mediwizardry and Auror if they so choose. Upon graduation, those students will be accepted into positions with the Ministry or St. Mungos, or we'll help secure positions abroad. This training will be done under the belief that I want students to support the Ministry and am encouraging a strong relationship with our government. They know nothing about our real goal."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked away from his guests as if he wanted to be far way from them and the life that he'd condemned them to.

"We will do this time what we failed to do last time: An Army will be created and all students 6th year and above will be required to serve for at least 4 years. All members are encouraged to join. In fact, we are considering 'draft' as the muggles call it, so that any wizard above 17 years old will be required to serve." He turned back to look at Draco and Hermione.

"Our strength is in our youth."

"What about spies, sir? We can't be sure which students are Death Eaters, not even I know that," asked Draco, thinking of many of his 'friends' in Slytherin.

"All students will be covertly tested for loyalty. Students will be submitted to a bond of loyalty, and it will be quite obvious to us if there is deceit in their heart so that we may do something before our plans are leaked." The elder wizards' face was hard, his blue eyes icy. "Spies will not be tolerated."

"What will Malfoy and I be doing in this army, Professor?" Hermione asked, not quite sure where this was going.

"It was my desire to have the two of you train the students," Dumbledore explained simply.

"Me? But, Professor, what can I teach?" she asked fearfully. "I'm only a 6th year. I can barely beat Malfoy in a duel and I know little about healing."

"We're pretty even in the dueling department of late, Granger," Malfoy admitted.

"Still…"

"Hermione, you forget that you and Draco are White-lighters. Ignoring the fact that you've advanced in dueling and combat faster than any that I've seen, you'll be receiving additional and more complex training from the Knights of Midlothian this summer," said Professor Snape.

Hermione looked at Draco, to be met with the same shocked expression.

"In addition, I want you to attend an advanced Auror training program this summer in Paris," added the elder wizard. "When school begins in September you will, with the help of members of the Order and select Aurors, begin training students."

"What about our regular classes?" asked Draco, finally finding his voice. He found it strangely odd that while he, too, was chosen to be a White-lighter, Dumbledore and Snape seemed to be focused and speaking only to Hermione. He wondered what that could mean.

Professor Dumbledore looked at him briefly then looked away awkwardly, "The Auror and Mediwizard training will be added to the normal required curriculum, but will be replacing less important classes like divination." He paused, "Out of the students who train, I want the top 20 to be trained in tactical combat and planning. These 20 will be our team leaders, very similar to the muggle military. Finally, I want the best of the best, the top 5 students groomed as an elite force. This small team will have special and extreme missions. They will be chosen and trained by you, Hermione, and this must be kept quiet at all costs."

"But Professor," Hermione's normally lively face was pale and slack. "How can we do this?"

"If Hermione will be working with the elite group, what will I be doing?" Draco asked indignantly, no longer able to wait to hear his part.

Snape and Dumbledore looked at each other and then to Draco sadly.

"After you complete your task for Voldemort, Draco, you're going to die."

"WHAT!?!" Draco yelled. "The whole reason I came to you was so I could LIVE!"

"Forgive us, Mr. Malfoy, if we weren't clear. In order to ensure your safety, and that of your mother, to the entire would Draco Malfoy will die." Dumbledore explained regrettably. "At that time, you will be hidden in a safe location."

"How long will I have to stay 'dead'?" Draco growled.

"Until the war is over and anyone who could possibly be a threat to you eliminated, Draco," Snape said softly.

"So you're telling me that I have to hide out while a war is being waged around me, Sev? Hide like a coward?" Draco seethed at his favorite professor. "What the bloody hell good is it for me to be a White-lighter if I have to hide? This is insane. I refuse to sit idle and DO nothing!"

"This is the only way to keep you safe," replied Severus. Dumbledore watched silently, allowing Draco's Godfather to diffuse the young man's anger.

"Bullocks to my safety! I am not a coward!" Draco bellowed.

In the middle of all this yelling, Hermione's thoughts were coming together and she spoke softly.

"Professor, will I be able to share this will Harry and Ron? Everything, I mean? About being a White-lighter, the army, the elite teams?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I know that they are your close friends and are quite trustworthy, but we cannot allow them to know all that we've discussed, except the Army as they will be a part of it. The risk is too great for you, and by extension, Harry. You'll be Aurors together so they will understand why you've been chosen to train students in between other missions because they will be doing the same."

"So I'll have to go through the next several years of my life, at least as long as the war goes on, without my friends knowing about my 'destiny' and what role that plays?" She held her head in her hands as she continued. "I'm to receive a condensed Auror training essentially cramming 3 years of study into 3 months, some type of instruction from long dead warriors, and them come back to prepare my peers for war. By myself? With only the two of you to confide in?" She looked up at them warily, "No offense, but that won't work. I've never worked alone, it's always been the three of us. I can't do this alone."

"This is our only option," Snape explained.

"Could you do it Sev?" Could you take the weight of the wizarding world on your shoulders at 18?" she snapped. "Now I understand how Harry feels."

"Are you two nutters?" Draco added. "This whole thing would be hard for _two_ of us. Granger is intelligent and powerful, but this is far too much for one person to do. You'll drive her into an early grave."

"There has to be another way," Hermione said angrily, closing her eyes.

"Draco has to 'die' in order to save his life," said Dumbledore. Hermione opened her eyes, gaze sharp.

"Yes. _Draco Malfoy_ needs to die," she nodded, thinking of a way to make this work.

"I thought you said you couldn't do this alone, Granger. How does my death gain you a partner?" Draco snarled at her.

"Who's to say that I can't find a new partner this summer?" Hermione's eyes gleamed as she unveiled her idea. "A new student sent to Auror training who just happens to be transferring to Hogwarts for his last year? His family could be friends with Professor Dumbledore… which would explain why he's been chosen to attend the training."

"What are you on about, Granger? You can't just choose someone to replace me," he snapped, but she noticed the wheels turning in his head as his expression went from anger, to thoughtful, to knowing. "Oh."

Dumbledore smiled the twinkle back in his eyes again.

"Are you suggesting that Mr. Malfoy assume a new identity in order to fulfill his role with you?" asked the Headmaster.

"I can't do this alone, Professor. Malfoy knows spells and charms that I don't, and he's far more skilled than I am at dueling. Don't let that go to your head, Malfoy." Hermione said, and Malfoy was shocked at her praise for him and even more that she'd admitted it in front of him. "This is the best way."

"Draco's life will be in danger if anyone finds out," replied Snape sharply, frustrated with this new development. Their original plan wasn't perfect, but it kept Draco safe.

"At least my fate will be in my own hands, Sev," Draco explained earnestly. "All my life, people have made decisions for me, planned my every move, and even told me how to think about things. I want to do this. This is what_**I**_choose, Sev. I can't sit on the outside and wait for the war to end. There's no honor in that."

"But if something happens to you…" Snape said softly, voice full of emotion.

"Then I will be remembered for doing something honorable, for fighting for the right cause. The Malfoy name will be respectable once more."

"It's a big risk, Malfoy. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Hermione asked him seriously.

"I can't let you have all the glory to yourself, now can I Granger?" he smiled at her, a new playful expression on his face.

"I've been in Harry's shadow for far too long, Malfoy. I was kind of looking forward to being the hero for a change," she shot back at him, smile tugging at her lips.

"How can the two of you joke at a time like this? We still haven't finalized plans for Voldemort's task, you both have tremendously difficult training to endure this summer and you will be responsible for training and preparing an army to defeat Voldemort." Snape hissed angrily at them. "Have you no idea the dangers that lie ahead?"

Hermione turned her sharp gaze at him, sweet smile transformed into an icy one. The look she gave him was cold and calculating, and energy crackled from her.

"Everyday of my life, Severus is a day full of danger. Need I remind you who I am? A _Mudblood_!" she spat vehemently, the men in the room cringing at the use of the vile name. "A muggle born with who is the top of her class. A witch who is best friend to Harry Potter. Voldemort would love to get his hands on my in order to hurt Harry, to use me as a pawn to tear him apart."

She looked at him and allowed her words to sink in.

"That is MY reality, Severus. Everyday. At least this way, I have some choice and control. I'll be skilled, and I'll have the ability to help take that bloody bastard out for good. So forgive me if I choose to convey levity in this situation rather than being weak and girlish, crying under the overwhelming pressure."

"Hermione..." Snape's tone was apologetic.

"She's right, Severus," Draco's voice was strong. "We both know the realities of our lives. It's **you** who seem to underestimate us. Our age is merely a number; our experiences in life have made us much older than we should be."

Both professors were surprised that these two young adults, who only months ago were enemies, had come together as a team. A team that defended and supported each other, despite their differences. Albus Dumbledore felt hope spring within him for the first time in quite a while. He knew Harry could defeat Voldemort and that the costs would be very high if he had to do it alone. With the knowledge that he would have two very powerful White-lighters fighting on his side made it now a matter of time. '_I have set the path, I must trust them now to carry on,'_ Dumbledore thought.

Severus Snape gazed at his two students, and felt a great surge of emotion; and that emotion was pride. Would that he could have lived his life differently, he would have chosen to live during this time to fight for them. Fight **with** them.

"I am profoundly proud of you both," the potionsmaster said, voice thick with emotion. "You have surpassed my every expectation."

"Perhaps this would be a good time to adjourn for the evening," suggested the Headmaster.

As Hermione began to protest, he continued, "You've been given a great deal of information to process and it would be best for you to take some time to think about the burden placed upon you."

"But Professor," she began once again. To her surprise it was Draco who spoke.

"He's right, Granger. Talking about it is much different than actually embracing the plan and preparing for it."

"Ok," she agreed reluctantly, glaring at Draco. "So what do we do next?"

"We will meet tomorrow after lunch and you will let me know your decisions. From there, we will discuss Mr. Malfoy's task and our counter plan in detail," explained Dumbledore. "I apologize for the quick turn around, but time is of the essence."

"I trust that you'll both be ready tomorrow?" asked Snape.

"Yes, sirs," the students replied.

"Well then, I bid you both a good night. Mr. Malfoy, would you see Ms. Granger to her dorms?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Of course," Draco replied, and the two exited the Headmaster's office for the second time that day.

The walked through the halls together in silence, both contemplating their part in the future of the Wizarding world. By unspoken agreement, they ended up at the room of requirements again. Draco allowed Hermione to pace outside the door and he was taken aback when he entered the room. Gone was the homey kitchen scene from earlier in the evening. This room was brightly lit with a large counter, and two stools on one side. Two dishes and many more containers than he could count were placed on the countertop. Draco looked at Hermione, clearly not understanding what this was. He was surprised that she flushed, a lovely glow gracing her face.

"Ice cream, Malfoy," she explained, "Ice cream sundae's to be exact."

"Erm…" he mumbled, understanding the ice cream part, but 'Sunday'?

Sensing his unease, she explained further, "Muggles have an ice cream dish called a sundae. S-u-n-d-a-e. I don't know where the term originated. You start with scoops of ice cream, whatever flavor you like, and add toppings – chocolate, caramel, peanuts, candies, whipped cream, cherries."

He looked at her as she explained a sundae, now very curious as he sat down at the counter next to her. He watched as she scooped the vanilla ice cream into her dish, placing it gently on top of the chocolate sauce she pooled on the bottom. She then ladled more chocolate sauce, and a scoop of caramel, dipping a dainty finger into the warm liquid and sucking it clean. Hermione added peanuts, M & M's, a muggle candy he recognized as it was one of his favorites. Her treat was a simple mix of chocolate and peanuts, and then she topped it off with fresh whipped cream, grabbing a cherry and dipping it into the luscious white cream before popping it into her mouth.

Draco watched her eat the cherry, scooping random toppings on to his ice cream. Being a chocoholic himself, he poured copious amounts of chocolate sauce on his sundae as well as M&M's, and whatever chocolate topping he could find. He lopped the whipped cream on top and contemplated the tasty disaster in front of him when he heard a sound from her that made his blood heat up by 10 degrees. He looked up from his ice cream delight to find Hermione in the throes of rapture, her eyes closed and the expression on her face was similar to the one she wore while eating the Bolognese sauce they had for dinner. Instead of sauce, it was a spoon holding rich layers of ice cream and chocolate being caressed by her warm mouth. She removed the spoon slowly from her mouth, savoring every bit of the sweet goodness. His eyes drank her in, watching her tongue with great interest as it lapped up the last bits of chocolate, and he was nearly undone when she moaned in enjoyment. Blood issues aside, fundamental issues aside, Draco Malfoy was a teenage male watching a very attractive female ravish a sundae right in front of him. Needless to say, he felt a tightening in his loins that he did not wish to share.

"Oy! Granger. Do a bloke a favor and try not to enjoy that ice cream so much," Draco said with a strained voice.

"What are you on about, Malfoy?" she asked, oblivious to his, ah, discomfort. He met her eyes with a look and she got it. Very clearly: behind those cool grey eyes crept lust, longing, and arousal. She couldn't help but giggle; the thought that she, Hermione Granger, could turn on this arrogant pureblood was more than could handle at the moment.

"Find my errant hormones funny, do you Granger?" he sneered, covering his embarrassment. "I assure you that it's nothing personal. Even unattractive girls can get a guy aroused if they do the right things. You've just proven that point."

Draco regretted those words even before they escaped his mouth. She stopped giggling and the smile was wiped abruptly from her face. He saw hurt flash across her face, and that façade of strength that the girl held in connection to her esteem crumbled all around her. He felt bad, but his pride, than damn Malfoy pride refused to let her know. So he smirked evilly at her.

"Thank you, Malfoy, for reminding me of the unfortunate situation I find myself in everyday," she said, her voice tight and high. "Good night."

She turned around and walked to the door.

He'd only wanted to hide his embarrassment at being aroused while she ate her ice cream, knowing that any male would not be immune to it either. Instead, he hurt her, deeply, and in doing so he fractured the fragile relationship that they'd been slowly building. The only way they could succeed in the coming years of the war was if they would work together and trust each other. Thanks to his hormones and his pride, he'd ruined everything.

'_Damn,'_ he thought, '_how do I fix this?'_

"Granger, wait," he called out to her in a soft, pleading voice.

She turned to look at him, eyes bright with tears and burning with fury. He hadn't expected his statement to bring her to tears and he realized he must have hit a sensitive topic. Not knowing what to say, he stood there looking at her.

"What Malfoy?" she barked angrily, "Feel the need to make another snide remark before I leave? Do you want to dig in a little deeper, hurt me a little more? It's just like you to pick out the flaws of those not as fortunate as you to be blessed with attractiveness, and shove them in our face."

Draco had to back up what he'd just heard and reply it in his mind to make sure he understood what she was getting at. But what struck him the most at that moment, being the arrogant self-centered young man that he was, was that she nearly admitted to him that she thought he was attractive. Not that it was a surprise, since most girls **did** find him attractive, but Hermione Granger, however, was not most girls. He then pushed that thought from his mind to get to the meat of the problem: He'd hurt her, much more than he realized, as his remarks had hit a touchy subject for her. He knew he had to apologize, and in doing so, admit why he reacted the way he did more clearly.

"Look, Granger," holding his hands out in a surrendering gesture, "the way you were eating your ice cream was, erm…," he flushed, "rather sensual."

Now Hermione flushed, yet still angry.

He continued, "I was caught off guard by my arousal, and I didn't want to embarrass either of us."

Her mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"Oh," she said, then louder, getting greater understanding of what he was trying to say, "Oh! But, well, it's me!"

"I'm a teen age male whose hormones like to make their presence know at the least convenient times. I have yet to learn how to control them," he confessed, "especially around attractive women. In trying to protect myself, I said some things that I didn't mean. I'm sorry"

"Ah, sounds frustrating," she replied, anger subsiding a bit.

"You have no idea," he replied in and exasperated tone.

Suddenly, she started giggling. He glared at her, not knowing if he should be mad.

"Are we back to this again," he asked gruffly.

She shook her head, "I'm in the room of requirements, eating an ice cream sundae and talking to Draco Malfoy about his overactive hormones," she smile. "It's a bit surreal."

He couldn't help himself, and laughed a bit too… she had a point. He never would have imagined this situation even in his wildest of dreams. Then his thoughts shifted back to the _why_ she was so hurt and angry.

"Your two best mates are blokes, Granger. Are you telling me that you've never found yourselves in a compromising position?" Draco inquired. Her smile faltered a bit.

"I don't think Harry and Ron think of me as a girl," she replied sadly. "I'm sort of a neuter, sexless. Not a girl, not a boy… just Hermione."

"Oh," he said.

And there it was. When the males closest to you seem to miss that you're a girl, Draco could understand why Hermione might question her own femininity. He almost felt sorry for her poor excuses for friends, not being able to see the creature in front of them.

"You know, Granger, it's not your fault that those two, erm, _guys_ are blind." He said, surprising both of them. "If you show up wearing that dueling outfit that you so love to torture me with, I promise, they _**will**_ notice." Under his breath de added, "I sure did."

She just stared at him for a moment, not sure what to day or how to react. _'Did he just compliment me?'_ she thought. _'Why would Draco Malfoy pay attention to me and what I wore?'_ shrugging it off._ 'At least he was being nice,' _she smiled a flushed a bit.

"Thanks, Malfoy. Good night," she said.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Draco asked her, grabbing her arm as she walked by. The touch made their skin tingle, a surprise for both.

"To bed," she replied with a yawn.

"Oh no you don't. We've still got to figure out this whole thing with changing my identity," he said sternly. "I refuse to take polyjuice potion every hour for the duration of the war. It might cause permanent damage and I'm not willing to risk this face or body." She rolled her eyes at his conceitedness. "It's not like I'm my cousin, you know."

Hermione was in the middle of a thought and she responded airily, "Your cousin?"

"Don't be daft, Granger. You know my cousin. She's a member of your precious Order," he retorted.

"Tonks," she replied absently, and then a light when off. "Tonks! Malfoy, you're bloody brilliant. If I liked you, I'd kiss you right now," she exclaimed, laughing.

"I know I'm brilliant, Grang- What? You don't like me?"

"Not enough to kiss you."

"You don't know what you're missing," he taunted with a smirk and winked at her.

Suddenly the room changed and it became a large library.

"Merlin, Granger," he exclaimed glancing around the room, "what are you up to?"

"Finding a way for you to become a metamorphagus," she replied.

"That's not possible," he said curtly in a tone that suggested she'd gone mental.

"I remember Tonks telling me once when I first me her that Metamorphagi's were born, not made," she started.

"Right, so why are we still talking about this," he snapped.

"You and Tonks are related by blood; her mother Andromeda is sister to your mother. Muggle scientists have studied genetics," she paused to see if he was still with her, but he looked confused. "Simply put, something in Tonks' _blood_ made her a metamorphagi. Since you share similar blood, _**you**_probably have those same attributes, they just haven't been activated."

"So that means…"

"We just need to find the right potion or spell to turn it on." She said.

"Merlin's purple knickers," he breathed.

Draco made a mental note to ask Granger about genetics another time. He was also astounded that she knew so much about his family tree; she knew who his aunt and cousin were. Hell, she probably knew about his Aunt Bellatrix, the crazy bint, as well. Yet another topic to discuss.

They both got up and started searching around the library to pick out all the books they could find on metamorphagi, polyjuice potion, and animagi. Hermione figured between the three topics, they could find what they were looking for. Before long, the teens sat around a table with a large stock of texts and they silently went to work. Book after book they looked over until they could no longer keep their eyes open. Draco glanced over at Hermione and noticed that she'd fallen asleep on one of the books, her wild hair fanned out around her. He hated to disturb her since she looked so peaceful, but they were exhausted and needed their rest in order to continue their research and to meet with their professors the next day. Draco picked the young woman up gently and grabbing their bags, carried her to the Gryffindor tower.

"Granger," he whispered, "Granger," a bit louder.

"What Draco?" she replied sleepily, amber eyes peering into grey.

"What's your password?"

"Fidelis," she said, and the door opened.

He looked around the Gryffindor common room and was struck by its warmth, so unlike his own cold dungeons. He put her on her feet and held her steady until she got control of herself.

"Can you make it to your room?" Draco asked gently, pushing hair out of her face.

"Yes, thank you, Draco," she said softly. "Good night."

"Night, Granger," he said, "See you tomorrow."

Draco walked out the door and towards his own room. He barely had the strength to remove his clothing before collapsing on his bed in a deep slumber.

It had been a trying day.


	17. Destiny and Discovery

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

****

_Notes: Wow! I am so glad to be back home in California. Loved visiting family, but there's nothing like a cable modem. I'm halfway through Deathly Hallows... apparently, Ms. Rowling has a thing for Bolognese sauce as well! Finally finished chapter 20, and it's a good, long chapter. 21 is started, but so hard to write. I hope I do it justice. Thanks again to all my readers and extra kisses to my reviewers... SWaddict1986 - you rock! _

**#17 Destiny and Discovery**

Hermione was grateful that she'd absently pulled the heavy curtains around her bed before falling asleep, although she didn't remember doing it. Still, beams of light managed to sneak their way into the perfect darkness of her bed. That would have been fine until one beam took up residence across her face.

"Bloody sunlight," she growled sleepily, snaking her arm out of the curtains to grab her alarm clock.

8 Am. '_Why do I feel like I just fell asleep?'_ she thought. Suddenly she bolted up and looked around her room. _'How did I get here?'_ she thought wildly. _'Think Hermione!'_ She remembered being in the room of requirements with Malfoy, reading about Metamorphagi and Transfiguration. From there it was pretty fuzzy. She vaguely remembered strong arms around her, and a warm scent, rich and woodsy. Being in her common room with… Malfoy! Draco Malfoy must have carried her to the common room and to bed!

"Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed, looking down at herself and seeing the clothing she wore yesterday. "At least he didn't undress me."

How did he… he didn't. He couldn't. Boys were not allowed in the girl's dorms, Hermione knew both from experience and from reading Hogwarts: A History. So Malfoy _didn't_ bring her to her room, she must have wandered up on her own. She let out a sigh of relief and decided that she ought to get up and face the day. She pulled some clothes out of her wardrobe and headed to the showers.

'_Dumbledore wants to see us after lunch_,' she thought, _'and Malfoy and I haven't even spoken about our decision. Not to mention the identity change.'_ She snapped her head up. She needed to make sure but she was certain that his willingness to inquire about changing his identity was his consent to join their side completely, and their destiny. Hopping out of the shower, she hastily put on her clothes, pulled back her damp hair into a ponytail and ran to the owlery. On her way she mentally went over the books she read the night before and the subjects they covered. Hermione knew that in the last 6 months she'd read a few books on a squib scientist working with both magical and muggle technology. Something about him kept coming back to her mind but she just couldn't grab onto the details and explore. If she could just remember, she _knew_ that was the answer to allowing Draco to stand by her side during the war.

She arrived in the owlery and absentmindedly looked around, her brain still contemplating the tasks at hand.

"Hedwig,' she called out, and the snowy owl flew to her side. "Can you take this note to Malfoy?"

The beautiful animal nipped at her and hooted, almost annoyed at the task.

"Don't be like that, girl. He's on our side. Here's an extra treat"

The owl took the treat, still not very pleased and flew away. Hermione headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. '_I need to get my own owl,'_ she thought to herself as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table. She sat between Harry and Ron, with Ginny on the other side.

"Hey Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny.

The guys looked up, large smiles on their faces when met with the happy countenance of their female best friend.

"We missed you last night, Hermione. Where were you?" asked Harry, concerned.

"We couldn't even find you in the library," added Ron.

"Sorry, you lot. Dumbledore and Snape have asked me to work on a special project," Hermione explained, stretching the truth a little bit. She beckoned her friends closer, so they realized the importance of the topic. "They've sworn me to secrecy. We'll probably pretty busy with it until the end of the year."

"Who's 'we'?" asked Ginny, Harry nodding in agreement. Ron seemed to be caught up by a few young women entering the room.

"Malfoy," Hermione hissed, knowing that while she almost liked working with the Slytherin, her friends needed to think she resented the idea. Oblivious to everything, Ron caught 'Malfoy' and become enraged.

"Malfoy! Why would Dumbledore ask you to work with the slimy git?" Ron yelled. Heads turned form random tables to look at Ron's outburst.

"Be quiet, Ron," scolded Ginny firmly, channeling Mrs. Weasley.

"Honestly, Ronald. He _**does**_ have the _second_ best grades in our rear," Hermione retorted. "Professor Dumbledore probably wants to combine out knowledge on this project."

"But Hermione," Ron started.

"If he bothers you, Hermione, you know that we're here for you," interrupted Harry, suddenly the voice of reason.

"Malfoy won't bother me," she replied as she rolled her eyes. Just then, owls burst into the room and delivered their various messages. Hermione watched as a letter was dropped into Draco's hands and the young wizard opened and read the message.

Draco was quite surprised to receive a note and for a moment he stiffened, thinking that it might be a message from his father. Seeing that it wasn't his father's handwriting, he eased a bit and opened the note.

_DM-_

_Thank you for making sure I got to my common room last night. I trust that you made it back to your room and had a good night's rest._

_We have much work ahead of us and I expect to see you in the Room of Requirements before breakfast._

_HG_

His first reaction was to tear up the letter and scoff at her impertinence. A Mudblood demanding _his_ attendance? He squashed the feelings quickly, knowing that this particular attitude would not help their cause, no matter how natural a reaction it was for him. He looked over her note again and had to hide a smile; not only did she thank him for bringing her to her room (he was honestly surprised she remembered) but she was also concerned with him and his welfare. He had to admit, reluctantly, that he'd gotten to know and understand her, and he could just imagine her taking the same tone of concern and direction with her two friends. She wasn't demanding; she honestly expected him to give as much as she did, and no less. He looked up at the Gryffindor table briefly, just long enough to catch her eye and nod, a gesture that was small but she would notice it none the less. That done, he turned to finish his breakfast.

Hermione quickly polished off the remained of her food and excused herself.

"I'll see you at lunch," she called out to her friends before she wandered out of the Great Hall deep in thought.

She was trying to remember the name of the squib scientist or perhaps the reason she stumbled upon the topic in the first place, yet it completely eluded her. She was lost in her mind, retracing her steps over the last several months when she wandered headlong into a solid object.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger," said the familiar voice of her Headmaster. "I was hoping to run into you this morning." The elder wizard chuckled good naturedly at his pun as she looked up at him in alarm.

"Oh Merlin, Professor! I'm so sorry," she flushed, embarrassed at her clumsiness. "I just got caught up, thinking about…" she trailed off.

"The missing piece of a puzzle perhaps? Dumbledore offered.

Hermione's eyes focused on him and lit up.

"Exactly that, sir. I've got two sides, but I seem to be missing the piece in the middle and the picture is incomplete without it," she explained.

"I find when I'm missing part of a problem, I like to turn to a book," Dumbledore met her eyes with an intense gaze, "Minerva seems to always have just what I'm looking for."

Her eyes narrowed and then become large and Albus Dumbledore was quite certain that her eyes flashed a brilliant cobalt blue before returning to their normal hue.

"I think you may be right, Professor," she said in a strange voice, "perhaps a book or two would be in order about now. Thank you, sir; I'll see you after lunch."

"Indeed, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore replied, intending to speak to Snape about Hermione's unusual reaction.

The young woman in question was once again lost in thought, and when she looked up she found herself in front of the Room of Requirements. Pacing slowly back and forth, the door opened and she sat down at the nearest table, closing her eyes. Dumbledore's suggestion of borrowing books from Professor McGonagall illuminated a path in her mind. She **had** visited her transfiguration Professor during 5th year, looking for a few specific books as Hermione, Harry and Ron were interested in becoming anamagus. Professor McGonagall was more than delighted that her favorite student wished to follow in her own footsteps and provided Hermione with no less than 20 books on the subject, including 2 handwritten logs. The first log was one written by the Professor herself, providing a step by step description of how to become an animagus. The second log... the second log…

"The second log!" she exclaimed, suddenly everything fell into place.

The log was bound together with 3 other books and upon reading them, she found that it was written by Pierre de Rochelle, a pureblood squib from a well known French wizarding family. He'd been fascinated by muggle science, especially genetics given the fact that he was non-magical in a family of wizards and witches. That seemed to be his driving force; he wanted to know how fate rendered him as magically void as a muggle when his siblings were all quite powerful. De Rochelle figured that it had to do with genetics and to test this theory; he came up with several spells and potions to make ordinary muggles into wizards. According to the log, it worked, although at first there were dire circumstances for the subjects of his trials.

De Rochelle compiled his data from his log and published a book. Fortunately for the wizarding world, de Rochelle was seen as a heretic and his books were confiscated and burned before he was shunned. Society felt that what he'd done was abomination, essentially creating wizards out of a vial with a flick of the wrist. It was too dark for most. At the time she first stumbled upon these books, Hermione had little time to think about the exceptional circumstances that put those books into her possession. She now realized that they must belong to Professor Dumbledore, and he'd _meant_ for her to read them.

'_These books will give us the ability to make Malfoy a metamorphagi_!' she thought excitedly. At this very thought, the room changed into a library/laboratory.

"Accio books on or by Pierre de Rochelle," she said wandlessly.

Within moments, books flew to the table. Finally, the notebook arrived as well. Smiling slyly to herself, she grabbed parchment and a quill and opened the log book.

It was in that exact position that Draco Malfoy found her 30 minutes later. She didn't move when he entered the room, not did she acknowledge his presence, so he figured she was deep in study or lying it wait (it _had_ happened before). Taking his chances, he walked stealthily behind her, lest she be startled. As he leaned into her, he noted her scent of jasmine and vanilla; subtle yet quite fitting for her. The scent was a mix of familiar and exotic, much like she was.

Hermione didn't hear him enter the room and mentally kicked herself for closing her mind when she felt him come up behind her. When he leaned in, she felt the heat radiating off of him, causing butterflies to rise in her stomach. Once again, she was taken in by an exquisite scent; on she caught only when he was near. Scents had always been important to her, an intrinsic part of her being; the smell of the air after the rain, the smell of snow, fresh parchment, the subtle yet heady smell of roses and lilac… the smell of her father's pipe. She found herself so much more sensitive lately and this aroma played on her mind like a favorite song. She closed her eyes and breathed in the woodsy, rich smell, barely noticing the additional butterflies dancing and her nerves tingling.

"Granger," he said softly, not wanting to startle her.

She looked up, her amber eyes glazed and unfocused. For a second, they flashed blue and then it was gone. Her eyes met his easily, and she found herself looking into the most amazing gray eyes she'd ever seen; they were like silver with flecks and swirls of blue.

"Malfoy," she answered, shaking herself out of the daze, "take a seat."

Draco sat and fingered some of the notes she scattered on the table. He looked at her, eyes glowing, face flushed with an expression of smugness.

"You found something!" he breathed excitedly, "Merlin and Morgana, you did, didn't you?"

She smiled brightly with a glint in her eyes. "I believe that I've found a way to **make** you a metamorphagi, Malfoy," she said gleefully, handing him a book on de Rochelle and his theory. "You need to read this, cover to cover. It's imperative."

"You've done the work, Granger. I trust you," he replied, pushing the book back to her.

She opened the book to the pages on his experiments, "Read this," she demanded.

"Granger," he growled.

Not amused, she snarled back, "Stop whining and READ it!"

"Stupid, know it all, bint," he muttered angrily under his breath, but he took the book and read as she asked. 15 minutes later he cast the book aside vehemently.

"Merlin's balls, that was disgusting," he looked at her, face slightly more pale than usual.

"You'll really like this, then," she snapped, pushing de Rochelle's journal to him.

Within minutes he was bolting for a restroom. When he returned, he was wiping his mouth, face green. The pages she made him read were of the details of how de Rochelle's experiments went wrong. They were horrible, gruesome stories, but she felt that he needed to understand the gravity of the situation. Since he wouldn't listen to her, she forced it upon him. This was not something he could take lightly.

"This is a bad idea, Granger," Draco grumbled.

"No, you spoiled prat, it isn't. I made you read the trails, not the completed experiment. You were being so nonchalant about the while thing without understanding the details and implications, or what to expect." Hermione sneered at him, this time her eyes really did turn blue. Draco stared at her, captivated by the stunning color of her eyes, and felt the overpowering presence of magic around her, pure, untapped magic.

"Ah, Granger?" Draco began hesitantly.

"No, Malfoy, you need to listen to me this time. This _can_ be done, and all of the information is right in front of you. I'm only asking you to read a book, a simple bloody book, so you can understand the process that de Rochelle came up with!" she bellowed at him. "I refuse to do all of the work for you!"

She stood up and paced the floor. She felt herself getting out of control and she didn't know how or why it had happened.

"Granger," Draco tried again, starting to get worried.

"I've read these documents, Malfoy, and I know it can be done. Safely." She stopped and looked a bit more calm, eyes back to amber as they bore into his. She was almost pleading. "Don't you trust me? Do you honestly think I'd do anything to put you in danger? To potentially hurt you Draco?"

These last two sentence were whispered and he wasn't sure if it was her tone, or the fact that she used his first name that pulled at him so much. She needed him, she'd admitted that only the day before and he knew she had an honest soul. He trusted that much. But was that enough?

"You know… well, maybe you don't... I _do_ trust you, Granger. I trust that you've found the solution to our problem, safely. I trust that you wouldn't put either of us in harms way," he admitted, fingering the book she wanted him to read. "De Rochelle. I recognize that name. It's a pureblooded wizarding family. French, I think."

"Pierre de Rochelle was a squib born to a fairly powerful pureblooded family. As you'll read, he was jealous and vindictive towards his siblings, as they were magical and he was not. He was ashamed," Hermione explained, sounding like she was giving a lecture to a group of students. "Pierre became quite passionate about muggle genetics, thinking that science would provide a solution to his shame. So he set about finding a way to make himself magical."

Draco's eyes grew large, "How in the world did he manage that?"

"Genetics, Malfoy," she stated. At his confusion she added, "Simply put, Blood."

Hermione let this sink in before she went on. "You see, de Rochelle discovered that blood was what separated wizards from muggles, and on its basest levels, it had nothing to do with 'purity'. It was a genetic component, a 'switch' if you will. In wizards, the switch is turned on, which gave them magical abilities. Muggles carry the same 'switch', and on occasion, it randomly turns on."

"Like you? "He asked, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, like me," she nodded. "If a wizard and a muggle have a child, like your cousin Tonks for example, that child will most likely be magical, as the magical switch is more dominant and will override the muggle switch." She paused to make sure he was following; his gaze of rapt attention encouraged her to continue. "Just like if a wizard and witch have a child, it would almost always be magical, except on the rare occasion that the switch turns off and a squib is born."

"So if I understand it correctly, de Rochelle was able to turn on the switch, turning muggles into wizards." Draco seemed to finally make the connection. "He made himself a wizard, didn't he?"

Hermione nodded.

"Oh Merlin. All of those experiments, the people he killed, tortured… or worse." Draco looked green again. "He was mad."

"Mad, but bloody brilliant."

Draco looked at her as if _she_ were mad. "Are you mental, woman?"

"Quite the opposite, Malfoy. De Rochelle _was_ quite mad, and our society was right to punish him. Can you imagine if Voldemort got a hold of this information?" Hermione mused quietly, unease flowing over the room at the thought.

"He'd create an army, a never ending army to use, disregarding their muggle status in order to defeat the light," Draco continued.

Hermione appeared surprised that he had followed her train of thought so well...

"Exactly. However," she began, "de Rochelle's research **will** enable us to make you a metamorphagi, safely. All of the experimental research has been done; we merely need to create a spell to identify the genes we need."

"And what so we do from there, Granger?" he asked.

"We turn you and your genes on," she said flatly.

Draco's eyes got bid, silver-blue flashing wildly.

"In a genetically metaphorical way, of course," she finished.


	18. Who Said Knowledge is Power?

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

_Notes: Hello faithful readers, and welcome newbies, to another chapter. I just finished DH, and was quite amazed at the dark themes of the book. Wow, there were always hints about racism and such, but to actually see much more serious themes... I digress. Here's the latest chapter. In the beginning, this chapter was about 12 pages handwritten, front and back, and it seemed to work together. However, as I was typing Chapter 18, I realized that it really NEEDS to be two separate chapters as the themes are quite different; this chapter mainly centers on **my** idea of Hermione's relationship with Harry._

_Plus, I really wanted to get a chapter out this week. So, please forgive the short length of this chaper. I have noticed that many of the chapters I am writing now are much longer, for whatever reason. Maybe because things are really starting to get complex._

**#18 Who Said Knowledge is Power?**

Saturday night, Hermione found herself at the library, alone by design. The day had been long, and once again, full of much information. When they met after breakfast, Hermione and Draco spent several hours together discussing de Rochelle's theory, the spell, and potion that they needed to brew to aid the transformation. Once Draco agreed to go forward with the potion, they would have to discuss how to get the ingredients and their next steps.

Hermione found herself a bit reluctant to discuss these things with Draco and she noticed the same thing, the same 'reaction' out of him. To discuss the metamorphagus potion, the need for the ingredients, was to admit that this was all _**real**_. That they had accepted their collective fates and had embraced it. Whether they liked it or not, from this point forward, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were tied together and pursuing the potion together sealed the deal. They were a team, and it was just a bit much for both to accept after nearly six years of hatred, prejudice, and contempt between the pair.

"So we'll just meet up later?" suggested Draco uneasily.

"Yes, we can figure out how to get the ingredients and begin to brew the potion," she agreed, looking down at her watch. "Merlin, we're late for lunch."

They grabbed their books and notes, and left from there, saying nothing more to each other. It was an unspoken agreement between them not to discuss anything further about their fate; their choices, at least for now. It was too raw, and after their meeting with Snape and Dumbledore that afternoon, they were both too bruised emotionally to meet and up and enter into the verbal sparring that defined their relationship up until this point. A relationship that was about to change. So she sat in the library, not studying, although she begged off with her friends earlier that evening, her mind too inundated to tolerate their normal banter, with just that excuse. Hermione sat in the back of the library, in a secluded corner she'd come to adopt as her own and contemplated everything she'd heard in the last 24 hours. It was truly overwhelming; and she found that thinking about it for prolonged periods of time gave her a headache. She looked over the list of potion ingredients once more, and noted who would be able to get each component.

It was in those quiet moments in the haven she'd created that she thought back to the earlier meeting with Professors Dumbledore and Snape. The headmaster went over the final parts of the plan, the last and most crucial piece, yet it was to occur only weeks from now. She and Draco knew what Voldemort expected Draco to do, what was planned for them and their role and responsibility for the night. All the knowledge, something Hermione had always embraced and built upon, was in their hands. For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger wished with everything in her power that she knew nothing. She didn't feel the normal rush she usually got when she acquired new information, instead she had a sick feeling of dread in her gut, and the weight of the world on her shoulders. She wondered if this was how Harry felt.

"Bugger," she mumbled, "what a bloody, sodding mess."

"I can't remember the last time I heard you say something like that," a familiar voice called out to her. Without looking up, she smiled.

"You haven't been spending that much time around me recently, Harry. You'll find my vocabulary has expanded to include some rather colorful curses lately," she sad.

"Not by choice, Mi," he replied sadly, using his special nickname for her.

"I know, Harry. I'm sorry," she confessed, looking into the green eyes that she loved. He pulled her into an embrace, sensing that she needed him. He felt her sigh, a large, reluctant void of breath. Hermione buried her head into his neck, giving him a warm sensation thought out his body. He pulled her close and rubbed her back, trying to calm her a bit. He didn't need to hear the sobs, but he knew she was crying despite how much she tried to hide it. It broke his heart to know his best friend was hurting so much and he couldn't help but think that her pain was in some way related to him, no matter how much she denied it.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, thinking about her friend and his girlfriend.

"Who's Ginny? He deadpanned.

Hermione looked up at him, tears in her amber orbs but they were glaring at him, "Harry."

"She's with her friends," he said, "She knows I went looking for you."

"Harry," she said again, her soft voice accusing.

"Damn it, Hermione, any girl who's with me will need to respect my relationship with you," he spat at her. Then a bit softer, he continued, "I refuse to apologize for or deny our friendship."

His strong Quidditch calloused hands rubbed her head, knowing just how to relax her. She felt the tension slowly slip away under his ministrations.

"Can we go back to the common room?" she asked, her voice still muffled by his neck, her warm breath playing like miniature butterflies on his flesh. He nodded and they picked up her things and walked to their tower in silence. Once inside, she dropped her bag gracefully and sat down on the comfortable couch, glad that the room was quiet for a change. Harry plopped down next to her and pulled her close, both enjoying a moment together as they watched the fire dance to its own music. Harry resumed his treatment on her head, loving how her unruly hair felt against his skin. She snuggled closer and felt herself enveloped by his arms, his scent. Harry always smelled fresh and clean, almost pure, and it relaxed her. She was suddenly feeling a moment of déjà vu, inhaling Harry's unique aroma, both having so much to say but both being afraid to open that door. Much like the situation she found herself in with Draco.

The young men were so different, yet so very similar. Hermione felt a great comfort in Harry's strong arms, felt the passion in his body and in his eyes. Harry was so open and honest, always surprised when he learned of the depth of caring people felt for him. She found that to be an admirable trait, his humility. They were closer than friends, not quite siblings and they loved each other wholeheartedly. She knew it would take a strong woman to understand and accept her relationship with Harry: to know that she was never a threat to any type of romantic relationship, but that Hermione and Harry had a deep bond that would not be sacrificed.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was an enigma. It seemed that Harry's snub in their first year left an indelible mark on him and he'd never gotten over that embarrassment. For years, he'd been the bane of their existence; arrogant, rude, prejudiced. Slytherin. She only knew him to be snarky and spoiled. Yet his recent behavior left her wondering if there might be more to him that he let on, much, much more. They way they seemed to work together, the gentle way he carried her to her room. She remembered Draco's strong arms as well, his woodsy scent. His seeker body was so much like that of Harry. For as dark as Harry was, Draco was the pale counterpart' ironic, she thought, given their beliefs. Well, as least Draco's _past_ beliefs.

Thinking about Draco brought only confusion and truth be told, fear. The last and most important common factor the young men shared was their dependence on Hermione, and hers on them. Only now, Draco Malfoy would be the young man she shared everything with, she wondered if they'd _**ever**_ be able to be as close as she and Harry. Or if she really wanted that. She needed a 'Harry' in the coming months, knowing what was going to be expected of them. She was quite sure Draco wouldn't be up for the task, and it broke her. The hole left behind in her heart was unfillable.

They sat in silence for a while before Hermione put her fears into words.

"How do you do it, Harry?" she whispered, looking up at him "How do you wake up every morning thinking that the future of our world rests on your shoulders?"

Harry looked surprised, and almost glad that she had the courage to ask him such a question. No one dared ask that of the 'Great' Harry Potter. Not even Ron, his best mate, felt comfortable with the suggestion.

"I try not to think about it, Mi. It's really about _**my**_ expectations for myself," his green eyes bore into hers. "Living for other people made me angry and obsessed. Too many people want a hero. I'm just me. That's all I can be. Anything more and I'm not being true to myself."

She studied his handsome face, the way the fire made his eyes sparkle.

"I don't think I can do it. It's too much," she said softly. "Oh, Harry… it's just so much…" she sobbed, hating herself for breaking down again. '_If only I could tell him,_' she thought, _'I could get through this.'_

Harry looked worried, and for the second time wondered about what Hermione was really hiding.

"What's going on, Mi?" he asked fiercely. "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's not that I won't, Harry, it's that I _**can't**_. I am literally unable to tell," she confessed regretfully.

"An unbreakable vow?" he spat angrily, "But why? Who would do that?"

"You aren't the only one with a destiny, Harry. With a prophecy," she explained. "Believe me when I tell you that _**everything**_ I am doing is to aid you and your defeat of Voldemort. Before we go home for the summer holidays, Dumbledore will explain a bit more about what's going on. Everything we know is about to change. And I'm so scared."

Harry looked at her eyes, pleading for more information but he understood that they vow she took wouldn't allow that type of transgression. He also knew that Dumbledore was a part of the vow, so he felt a bit easier about it, but he hated being in the dark yet again. He held Hermione tightly against him, trying to convey his support and understanding.

"You have me, Mi. I'm always here for you."

"That's just it, Harry. I am unable to talk to you about this, as much for my safety as for yours." She explained sadly, "no matter how close we are things are going to be different now. You don't know how hard it is to keep this from you."

"We'll get by. Is there someone you're working with you can trust; someone who you can talk to?" Harry offered, silently cursing Dumbledore for putting her in this position… he _**knew**_ how the three of them worked, how they trusted and leaned on each other, drawing their needed strength in physical comfort and conversations. By making Hermione take the vow, Dumbledore had essentially cut off her life line, and Harry hated to see her pained in this way.

Hermione nodded reluctantly, thinking about her blond partner and hoping beyond hope that they could find a way to get along despite years of hate and prejudice.

"I am working with several people, so maybe…" she trailed off. "Thank you Harry. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Anytime, Mi. You are one of the most important people in my life. I need you," he said quietly, snuggling into her.

Hermione felt much better as she settled into Harry's familiar warmth. As she fell asleep, she promised herself that she'd find a way to build a relationship with Draco Malfoy, no matter what. The goal was to just get a long, and trust each other. If they became friend by some strange luck, it would be a welcome miracle.

She would have been pleased to know that on the other side of the castle, the blond Slytherin she was just thinking about was contemplating similar thoughts. Unlike his Gryffindor counterpart, Draco had few close friends; only followers. Crabbe and Goyle were hangers-on, hoping to gain whatever popularity and glory they could through their association with the Malfoy family. Pansy Parkinson was much the same, and while she was good for a nice romp once in a while, she really only wanted him for his money and status. Draco was only able to count Blaise Zabini as a true friend; they grew up together, had similar family experiences, and trusted each other implicitly.

Each day, Draco found himself thinking that in a few weeks the only person his age that he would be able to depend on, who would know exactly who he was and why he did what he did was someone he'd disliked for 6 years. He and Hermione Granger would have to depend on each other, two teens against the darkness to come. Being a person used to solitude and introspection, it wasn't as daunting to him as it could be, but two factors gave him pause. First, he wouldn't have his mother as his guide. Lucius Malfoy was a cold man and in his presence, mother and son put up a dutiful, if not distanced front, yet they were far closer than Lucius imagined. Narcissa had been a great source of strength for him while growing up. Draco spoke to her often and she was his confidant, and depended on him as well. That his mother was safe was a comfort, but he missed their weekly communication as he'd come to rely on it.

Second, although Draco was not friends with the 'Golden Trio', he understood their dynamics. He understood that the brains and heart was Hermione Granger. He also knew that the young woman was quite close to the young men, and they were a tight group of friends. Perhaps the only person Hermione was closer to was the youngest Weasley, if only because she was a girl. Hermione depended on Potter and Weasley for physical and emotional support; but Draco noted she was exceptionally close to Potter. If he didn't know the boy-who-lived and Ginny Weasley were dating, he'd be quite certain that Potter and Granger had some type of romantic thing going on. While Draco was more than able to protect the girl, not that he was entirely convinced she couldn't protect herself, he didn't know if he was willing or able to be a source of emotional comfort to her. In order to make things work between them, he'd have to be a friend to her at the very least, yet be very clear that she had to deal with her emotional well-being on her own.

They had a lot to talk about in the coming days.

"I never thought I'd see the day," a familiar voice called out to Hermione, pulling her out of her slumber. "My boyfriend and my best friend sleeping together on the common room couch."

Hermione opened her eyes, looking at the waking face of Harry Potter, eyes hazy. She turned to the sound of the voice to find an amused Ginny Weasley mock glaring back at her. She bolted up, nearly falling off the couch.

"Oh, Merlin, Gin. I'm so sorry," Hermione said remorsefully, "It isn't what it looks like."

"Mi," Harry began, but she continued.

"He found me in the library…" she broke off when she heard Ginny giggling.

"You don't have to explain anything, Hermione," Ginny explained simply. "You and Harry are friends and you're close. Now, if I'd caught you, say, alone in his bed or the back of the library, we'd have a problem."

The redhead's eyes twinkled, but Hermione detected a note of seriousness in what she said. Ginny understood their relationship and wouldn't interfere, but the hidden tone made it clear that Harry was _**her**_ boyfriend, and she wouldn't hesitate to put Hermione in her place should she over step, friend or not. Hermione shuddered to think about being on the wrong end of Gin's infamous bat bogey hex.

Harry was touched at both Hermione's respect for his girlfriend, and said girlfriend's subtle possessiveness.

"Now girls, no need to fight over me, "he teased.

"You've figured me out, Harry. Now I can confess my undying love and devotion for the boy-who-lived." Hermione tossed back, eyebrows arched.

"What do you think, Hermione… every other day?" Ginny suggested.

"Certainly, and we can share on Sundays," Hermione agreed.

Harry's eyes grew large at the idea, "I think I like where this is going…" he murmured, pulling Ginny close to him.

"I'll leave you two alone," Hermione yawned, "see you in the morning."

"Night, Mi," Harry called.

"Thanks for keeping the couch warm for me," Ginny told her friend, who laughed as she went up the stairs to her room.

When they were alone, Harry pulled her close and nuzzled her neck.

"You're amazing, you know," he whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, leaning into his kisses.

"You accept my relationship with Hermione; something that might threaten another witch," he explained, gazing into her eyes.

"If it were anyone else you were cuddling with, I **wouldn't** accept it," she said honestly. "I trust you and I trust Hermione. I know she's like a sister to you, and I understand the bond you have, but I can't deny feeling a bit uneasy seeing you together like that."

It was hard for her to admit this and Harry understood that it took courage.

"Are you jealous, Gin?"

She looked at him, "She's a pretty girl, Harry. Merlin, she'd brilliant and powerful. She's one of your best friends. I'd be bloody stupid _**not**_ to feel a bit of jealousy seeing you so close."

"The two of you are the most important women in my lift, Gin. I love her, but not the same way I love you. You both have places in my heart, and Hermione knows how I feel about you," Harry soothed. "She's been having a difficult time and Dumbledore put her under an Unbreakable Vow for this project. She can't talk about it."

Ginny gasped at the seriousness of Hermione's situation, and felt for her brunette friend.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm glad she's got you to depend on. I hope she knows I'll be there for her, too." Ginny snuggled into him as he pulled her closer.

"Merlin, it just seems like we can't catch a break. What's it going to be like next year?" he wondered to himself.

He got no response as his girlfriend was asleep in his arms. He smiled lovingly at her and whispered, "I love you, Gin."

Kissing her forehead, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	19. You Have to Begin Somewhere

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

****

_Notes: Hello faithful readers. Thanks to all of you who continue to follow the story, and extra thanks to my reviewers. I really do love to read them, and try to respond to each of you. I am still writing what has become chapter 21, which follows the death of Dumbledore. It's hard to write, because I truly hated JK for killing him off. I suppose it made sense in the long run, but it bothered me, much like the death of Sirius. Anyway, it's coming together... Hope you like this chapter. Less Harry and Ginny, and more of our favorite duo. Until next time..._

**#19 You Have to Begin Somewhere**

One of Hermione's favorite books, Dune, opens with a line about beginnings: _A beginning is the time for taking the most delicate care that balances are correct. _When she woke that morning, Hermione took a deep, cleansing breath and decided that this day would be their beginning. It would be the beginning of an unlikely partnership between two former enemies. It would be the beginning of a potion that would make monumental strides in their world, if used properly. It was the beginning of a long journey; one that would have its highs and lows, good and bad, rebirth and deaths. It was their earnest first step to bring about the beginning of the end of a war that had been looming over their heads for far too long.

Breakfast that Sunday morning was a jovial affair, the trio together and laughing like old times. The Great Hall seemed to pick up on their positive energy and the happiness resonated around the room. At the Gryffindor table, Ginny sat next to Harry and the couple seemed closer than ever. On the other side, Hermione looked upon her friends with a loving gaze. She enjoyed seeing the happiness in Harry's eyes when he looked at the red-headed girl; he glowed in a way she'd never witnessed before. Hermione wondered if Harry might have been that way all his life had he known the love and care he was robbed of because of his parents' murder. She was glad that her best friends were so happy together.

Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up to see Draco Malfoy gazing at her, as if pondering a question. He nodded, and looked away. Several minutes later the owls came in to deliver mail and papers. A sleep black eagle owl she recognized as Draco's dropped a letter into her hands. She looked back at Draco, who was busy talking with Blaise Zabini. Bringing her attention back to the letter in front of her, she unfolded the parchment; she saw his familiar elegant script.

_Granger-_

_I think 24 hours is more than enough time to ponder our fate separately. The only way we're going to survive this is by working together. We have supplies to gather, and __**you**__ have a potion to brew._

_You will meet me in our room after lunch. Be prepared for a long afternoon._

_DM_

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at his message…anyone reading it might think a couple of, erm, hormonal teenagers were meeting for a clandestine rendezvous. Even while being vague, he always had to be in control; to be the decision maker: Commanding and superior: That was Draco. Much like herself. No wonder they were always butting heads, they were so much alike. She hated to admit that he was right: they _**did**_ a lot of work to do and they needed to do it together. Whether they liked it or not, they only had each other now, and they had to find a way to work together. It might also be a good time to discuss some ideas she had to help them build some type of relationship; like spending time together. They needed to trust each other. And it just wasn't there. Yet. Across the room, grey eyes met hers. Draco's normal smirk graced his handsome face and broke into a beautiful, albeit brief, smile. She nodded at him and smiled back. Small, but a start.

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room with Harry and the youngest Weasley's. She pulled her textbooks out and put them on the table to begin studying with her friends. Harry and Ron sat on the other side of the room playing Wizard's chess and Ginny watched the boys with mild curiosity. Looking upon her best friends, enjoying their rare moment of leisure and then to the stack of books by her side, a silent war waged in her mind. She could study and miss this pure moment with her friends; a moment without stress or thoughts of the pending war or Voldemort, taking the time to enjoy her friends. Knowing what the days ahead would hold, the choice was easy… she shoved her books into her bag and joined in on the fun.

Before they knew it, the quartet was headed to the Great Hall for lunch. After a meal full on jokes and fun, they were to part ways.

"We're headed out to play a quick game of Quidditch this afternoon, Hermione," said Ron, giving Harry a dirty look. Although the Gryffindor team ended up winning the Quidditch cup, Ron had not forgiven Harry for missing the match because of the detention he was serving for his attack on Draco. "Want to watch?"

"Sorry, Ron. I have to do some homework this afternoon, and work on that project for Dumbledore," she replied apologetically.

Harry just looked at her, knowing bits about where she was going and who she'd be with, eyes blazing with fury.

"Stay focused, Mi," he whispered fiercely in her ear when no one, except a particular Slytherin, was paying attention. "Maybe you and Malfoy can figure out a way to work together, but be careful. I don't trust that blond prat."

"We don't have a choice, Harry," she snapped back. "Dumbledore _chose_ us for this project!"

Hermione grabbed her bags and got up to leave, "If I don't catch you for dinner, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"You're missing dinner, Hermione?" questioned Ron, who wouldn't dream of ever missing a meal.

"Lot's of work, Ron. Sorry," she called back. "I can always visit the kitchens later."

Ten minutes later, she found herself in the Room of Requirements, now taking on the appearance of a library/potions lab. She sat herself at the nearest table and emptied her bag. She opened de Rochelle's log and gathered some parchment and quills. The first thing she wanted to do was to take a look at the potion and make a list of ingredients to split for her and Draco to get. From there, they could plan out brewing and testing the potion; two things she was sure Draco would want to discuss.

Hermione took her time listing the ingredients, making sure each component was readily available. Between her own stores and raiding Snape's, she was quite certain that they could get all of the components and begin brewing the metamorphagus potion later in the evening. Next, she put together a timeline. Based on the log notes, they could finish adding the ingredients on Tuesday, and after steeping for 2 days, the potion would be ready to test out on Friday. That would be perfect, they could call a meeting with Dumbledore and Snape on Saturday, and have everything prepared a week before the 'invasion', as Hermione has dubbed it. Draco would have plenty of time to get accustomed to being a metamorphagus.

Draco walked into the Room of Requirements to find it set up the same way as the last time he was here with Hermione, a potions lab mixed with a library, quite possibly the most efficient room that they could use. It was exactly the kind of environment _**he**_ would have chosen to work in, and he found it ironic that she, too, found the room conducive to the task at hand. Perhaps they had more in common… he pushed the thought aside before it was allowed to come to fruition. This was neither the time nor the place, they had a job to do, and pondering anything further between them than a civil partnership was unnecessary. Right now, he planned on getting the job done as soon as he could.

Hermione was sitting hunched over a bunch of books, lost in what ever she was reading. He moved towards the table, stealthy steps, thinking he'd been able to sneak up on her once again.

"Malfoy," she said, back still turned.

He was speechless for a moment, _'how in the world…,'_

"Did I know you were there?" she asked, finishing his thought for him. "I heard your robes rustle as you came in, and your shoes made a soft noise on the floor."

"It could have been anyone, Granger," he scoffed at her.

"True, but you have a distinct walk. You take long calculated strides. I've never noticed anyone else at Hogwarts who walks like you. Not one at all, really, except…" she hesitated to finish the sentence.

"Lucius," Draco growled.

Not confirming what he already knew, she continued, "You're right, thought. Despite the way you walk, I could _smell_ you," she whispered.

He was standing beside her, taking the seat next to where she sat. Draco looked at her and noticed a flush on her face.

"Malfoy's so not smell!" he snapped at her, offended at her words, but not realizing what she was trying to say.

"You have an unmistakable scent, Malfoy. It's a woodsy, musky aroma," she explained, a bit embarrassed. "I…"

He was now starting to understand what she was getting at. His cologne was rare and expensive, especially made for him. A few girls had commented on it over the years, mostly that he smelled 'nice'. Clearly Hermione found it pleasant as well. He was not surprised, though, that she was able to pick out some of the components of it, given her aptitude for potions.

"Do you like it?" he asked, curious.

She closed her eyes. "It's very nice. Clean, yet very sensual. It suits you," she said noncommittally.

He just stared at her, not sure how to interpret her statement. '_She thinks it's sensual?'_ he thought, '_Merlin.'_

"And you… vanilla and jasmine," he whispered, surprised that he actually spoke the words when he had not meant to do so.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Hermione grabbed the parchment with the list of ingredients and pushed it in Draco's direction.

"I wrote out a list of ingredients for the potion and broke it into parts for each of us to obtain," she explained. "I have most of these items in my personal stores. Can you get these?"

Draco took a look at the list she gave him, momentarily stunned by her mention of her 'personal stores'. _'Granger has her own personal potion supplies?'_ thinking of his own well stocked pantry, '_perhaps she's much more interested in potions that I thought.'_

"Some I have, but I'll need to get the bicorn horn, lacewings, unicorn hair, and chameleon blood from Severus," he looked at her curiously.

"Your rooms are in the dungeons," she said, "so I figured that it would be easier for you to get into his stores. Plus, you **are** his Godson."

"You owe me, Granger," he replied, eyes closed to slits. Snape always accused the Gryffindors, namely Hermione and her two cohorts, of stealing from him in the past, Draco couldn't blame her for wanting to avoid it this time. "So how long will it take to brew this life altering potion?"

If Hermione didn't know better, Draco could have been talking a bout brewing a pepper up potion with the lack of emotion in his voice. And while the calm mask on his face showed indifference, the clenching of his jaw and the swirling colors in his eyes spoke volumes of his great concern. She handed him the timeline.

"If we get the ingredients before dinner, we can brew it over 3 days. The potion will need to steep for 2 days, so we can try it out on Friday," she watched as he looked over the timeline.

"Merlin, Granger, do you have my new name and looks planned out, too?" he asked simply. "I can only imagine how you plan out Potter and Weasel's lives for them."

Her face dropped for a moment, almost hurt by his statement. The truth was, he was dead on with his assumptions. _'Bloody hell,' _she thought,_'am I that predictable?'_ She didn't need to answer that question. Suddenly, she started to laugh.

Draco watched her expression when he made the comment about planning the dunderhead duo's lives and saw her face fall. He hadn't intended to hurt her, and had been ready to explain what he meant when her laughter caught him off guard. Within minutes, he was laughing, too, surprised by her uncharacteristic response.

"Well, I am rather fond of dark hair and blue eyes, but I'll leave the naming to you, Malfoy. I don't think you'd appreciate being called Ferret next year, "she winked at him. "It's 1:00 now; if we meet back here by 4:30, we can get the potion started by dinner. That would get us well into brewing it by tonight."

"Good plan, Granger. I can't think of another way I'd like to spend my afternoon," he said snarkily, angry at her ferret comment.

"The way I see it Malfoy, you have three choices. #1, you complete Voldemort's task for you and become a Death Eater, knowing full well you don't believe in his philosophy. You'll have to live your life with the crimes you'll commit under his control, and you will die, or worse, when my side wins. #2 you could defy Voldemort and go into hiding until the war is over, a turn that would suit you," she snarled at him. "Or, #3, you could give up your shag of the week, help me brew this potion so we can bring you into the war. A war that we WILL win. So I suppose you have to decide whether your libido is more important that your life and future."

She turned abruptly and stormed out of the room, moving with grace on an angry feline. '_All he cares about is a shag,'_ she thought, '_I'll be damned if I'm going to put my life on the line for such a selfish prat!'_

Draco watched the young woman walk out of the room, billows of magic wafting around in her wake. He was left dazed by her sudden dismissal. He hadn't missed her veiled accusation, suggesting he was a coward and would opt for #2. She hit closer to home than she'd ever know, as she wasn't privy to the things he had to fear, perhaps if she did, she would understand how difficult things were for him. It never crossed his mind to wonder about _**her**_ life or the things that she feared. Not then. Perhaps it would have made him understand her ferocity towards the subject.

"Sodding Granger," he said to himself, "She knows what I'm going to do, even if…"

He didn't finish the thought; he just left to gather the ingredients for the metamorphagi potion. A potion, he, Draco Malfoy, was trusting a muggle born witch, brightest of her age and now a known White-Lighter, to brew for him. He ready had no choice but option 3, given those she'd outlined for him. None were perfect, but being a Death Eater left a bad taste in his mouth, and we wasn't a coward, no matter what she thought. With that thought, he went about his task quickly and efficiently.

When Hermione arrived back in their room at 4pm, figuring she'd be alone to start the potion, she was pleasantly surprised to find Draco napping in a plush chair he'd transfigured. She stopped abruptly when she saw him, taking in his countenance as he slept. He looked like a rogue angel; perfect features marred by a bit of stubble and the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes. His light blond hair, usually so meticulously in place, was wild and hung in his face, something she found rather becoming. Just looking at him made her pause for a moment, drawing n an extra long breath. As much as she hated to admit, Draco Malfoy was a sight to behold. It was just a pity that the angelic innocence portrayed while he slept was nothing near the darkly mysterious male that he really was.

She shouldn't take her mind of the errant hairs hanging in his face, and fought an inner battle not to brush the hair out of his eyes. She wanted to see if those silken strands were as soft as they appeared to be. In the end, for once her curiosity won and her small hand swept the stray hairs away from his face. Within moments, her slight hand was caught by a much larger, calloused one.

"Granger?" he asked sleepily.

"Did you get everything?" she said, body language hiding her shock and embarrassment at being caught.

"Would I be sleeping if I didn't?" his voice croaked, as he released her hand. "I'd do nearly anything to avoid one of your tirades."

Her eyes narrowed to slits and he watched as she prepared her comeback. He was shocked when she didn't snap at him.

"We have a potion to brew, Malfoy. I'd appreciate your help since I _am_ doing this for you."

"Easy, Granger, I'm up," he said, pulling himself out of the chair regally.

He fixed his wrinkled robes and brushed his hair from his face, looking fresh and as handsome as ever. She glared at him. '_How is it that he always looks put together, so effortlessly,'_ she thought, '_it's not fair.'_ She shook her head angrily as she ran her fingers through her unruly hair. Annoyed by its weight and armed with the knowledge that leaving it down would just interfere with brewing the potion, she raked out the knots and pulled her curls into a messy bun. She didn't realize that a pair of grey eyes were watching her play with her hair. Draco was mesmerized as he watched her delicate hands pulling the wild strands. He found it unusually sensual, her easy movements. The bun left wild tendrils framing her pretty face and exposed her long, graceful neck. '_Snap out of it, Draco,_' he thought, '_it's __**Granger**_'

Hermione pulled out the timeline again along with her notes on the potion.

"The fist step of the potion is adding powdered bicorn horn and essence of murlap and stir three times clockwise, twice counter clockwise. After five minutes, stir again and add lacewings."

As she read, Draco prepared and measured each component. He then added them to the cauldron and she stirred. Hermione set her watch and prepared for the next part.

"This is the last ingredient before dinner," Hermione explained as she added some dragon scales.

"When do we have to add the unicorn hair and clover," Draco asked as they prepared to leave.

"Two hours. After that, we have to stir the potion specifically every thirty to forty minutes for four hours." She explained, looking at the young man beside her. She decided this would be a good time to talk to him about spending time together to try and build a relationship. Apparently they were thinking the same thing when they spoke together.

"Malfoy," she began.

"I was thinking…" Draco started.

"Sorry, Malfoy, what were you saying?"

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he explained.

"No, please," she replied, "I insist."

"Ladies first," he responded automatically.

"Thank you," she demurred. "I was… " She paused, and stared into his eyes when she blurted out," Why are you _**really**_ doing this? Risking your life?"

"I'm quite sure you're already aware of my reasons, Granger," he said harshly. "But if you need a reminder, my mum has been tortured, nearly raped, and threatened because Voldemort wants me to take Lucius' place by his side." Draco sneered at the very mention of his joining that side.

"So if it weren't for your mum, you'd be going through with your 'initiation'?" she asked sharply. "Doing what you can to rid our world of _filth_ like me?"

His eyes blazed and his jaw clenched in anger, "Damn it, Granger! It's not that simple and you know it! I refuse to be the minion of a mad man. I. Am. No. One's. Servant." He turned away from her. "I won't deny that I still believe that purebloods are more noble, but I don't believe one's blood determines superiority. You are direct proof that what Voldemort believes is wrong."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. She turned back to her, anger receding into dismay.

"I've been working with you for nearly two months, challenging you to get better, and you have. We've worked together, hell; we've even threatened two of the most powerful wizards I've ever met. As a team. Dumbledore told us of our destiny to fight together and that we'll be spending the summer together in training and preparation. Merlin, you're brewing a potion for me so that I can fight, which was you're idea entirely!" He ran his fingers through his hair, "I've finally come to accept this fate that binds us together, and you _**still**_ question me."

She was silent, taking in his words. Then it dawned on him.

"You don't trust me."

"Can you blame me?" she snapped at him? "I mean, you've been nothing but rude, prejudiced and nasty to me and my friends since the day we met 6 years ago. Need I remind you why? I'm a muggle-born witch, a Gryffindor and Harry Potter's friend. You're a pureblooded Slytherin! We've been on diametrically opposed sides from the beginning. I don't trust you, Malfoy, because the only thing I know about you is that you come from an old pureblooded line of wizards, you're wealthy, and your father is a Death Eater…"

Draco's face got hard again, but bright spots of red colored his cheeks at the mention of his father. To him, he was being rejected because of things he couldn't control; for the crimes of his father. Before he could lash back at her, she continued.

"… and now, I find that you're a white-lighter; the ultimate manifestation of light magic, just like me. We're suddenly stuck together. You want me to trust you, but how can I if I know nothing more about you?"

The angry expression softened again, and it seemed he realized what she was saying. Trust was earned over time by deeds and it was something they **both** needed to work towards. Part of gaining that trust was to getting to know each other; there were so many misconceptions about each of them, neither really knew _**who**_ the other was. It made sense.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

He smiled, "Touché, Granger"

"We have work to do and we'll be spending a lot of time together. If we don't trust each other…"

"We'll never survive the summer, let a lone the war," he finished. "What are you suggesting? I see how close you are to Potter and Weasel… especially Potter. I have to warn you, I don't think I am capable of giving you the type of support you get from him."

His statement took her aback for a moment. _'He knew about me and Harry?'_ she thought, _'How?'_

As if picking up her thought, he said, "It's subtle, Granger, but I've noticed you two have a tight bond. I've been watching the three of you for years; out of dislike as well as curiosity." _'And envy'_ he thought, but he'd never tell her that.

"Oh. I don't expect you to take Harry's place, regardless of our partnership. It can't be done," she explained. "I think we ought to spend sometime together, though, outside of dueling and school, to try to get to know each other a bit."

"I always knew you wanted me, Granger," she teased, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes in response," You're so full of yourself, Malfoy," she shot back. "I've already told you, you're not my type. I prefer guys with dark hair and blue eyes."

Draco was quietly shocked at her response. _'I'm __**all**__ girls' type,_' he thought, _'even bookworm Granger should be begging for a piece of me, not that I'd do anything about it.'_

Noticing she'd gotten to him and his inflated ego, she chucked inwardly and got up to leave for dinner.

"See you after we eat then?" she smirked back at him and walked out of the room.

Deep inside the young man, a small spark glowed briefly and receded into a smoldering ember. Not dead. Just waiting.


	20. Building a Foundation

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

_Notes: #1 Sorry that I didn't update last week. I was ready to on Friday, but my husband decided to make it a 'work at home' day and hogged the computer. #2 I know there was a lot of Harry in the previous chapter, and a few people complained. In my defense, when I wrote the chapter back in May, I made a little note on top of the page "When I was contemplating this chapter in my mind, it was merely and interaction between Draco and Hermione. Harry wouldn't have it, and he felt he needed to give Hermione a bit of support, if only for a bit, to help her during this tought time. Being a sucker for guys with dark hair and green eyes, I can't deny him.' Blame it on my muse, but sometimes as you write, your characters take on a life of their own._

_Last, I will try to update again this week, to make up for last week. My BIG chapter is almost done, and I have to admit, has been very hard emotionally to write, especially while trying to stay true to the characters and the end of HBP. Enjoy... BTW - SWAddict, hope you especially like this chapter!_

****

**#20 Building a Foundation**

Draco Malfoy stood in the room of requirements in stunned silence and watched his partner walk of the room. The young man was still trying to put the pieces together on who Hermione Granger really was, and just when he thought he had her pegged, she changed the rules on him. The girl; no, he corrected himself, the _**woman**_, for Ms. Granger had certainly grown up in the last year. The young woman was intelligent, stubborn, powerful, an amazingly fast learner, and attractive. Ok, very attractive, if he were being honest. A few things, such as her intellect and stubbornness were well known to him. He'd also known from experience that she was strong; being friend's with Potter made it a near given, and Draco had been on the receiving end of a rather well placed punch in their 3rd year.

He'd always pictured her as boring and lacking a sense of humor; one might say she had a wand up her bum. She'd proven him terribly wrong lately. She teased and taunted, and was more than willing to pull a prank on him at unexpected moments. Hermione made that obvious when she used the tripping jinx on him when he tried to sneak up on her, only days after she'd been released from the hospital ward. They hardly knew each other, and the animosity was still rather thick between them: Still, she was confident, maybe even somewhat trusting, that he would have a sense of humor himself. She'd taken a **huge** risk with that action; Draco could count on one hand the number of people who would dare, let alone get a way with, something like that. And yet, Hermione Granger not only dared, she actually made him laugh. Draco shook his head, realizing that much like him; Hermione wore a mask to hide her true nature. Few people were fortunate enough to see him revealed; he figured that the few glimpses the Gryffindor gave him were usually saved for her two cohorts. He didn't know how he felt about that, knowing that he and Hermione were inadvertently sharing a minute view into their true emotions, but anything had to be better than hexing each other all the time. With that thought, the blond headed to dinner.

Less that an hour later, Draco found himself back in the lab room looking over their potion. According to the copious notes taken by Hermione, and entries in de Rochelle's log, the potion was perfect so far. Wanting to kill time while he waited for her, Draco stared reading the log, not thinking that Hermione had made that very request of him quite recently. Sometime later, the door opened and his partner walked in, large bag in tow. She looked over the scene to find Draco at the table reading de Rochelle's notebook and a large grin hit her face.

"Find something interesting, Malfoy? Can't imagine what it could be since there aren't any pictures in that book." Hermione teased him. Grey eyes looked up at her, closed into slits. "Aw, did I hurt your feelings, reminding you that you can't read?"

"I assure you, Granger, that my reading skills are as sharp as yours. I merely choose to spend my time with _**real**_ people as opposed to fictional characters from your favorite novel," he retorted. Months ago, this conversation would have been laced with hate and anger, and most likely both would have had their wands drawn at each other. Today, however, as harsh as it sounded, there was an underlying yet very obvious teasing tone from both of them.

"I don't know that I'd call the girls you consort with real, Malfoy," she taunted.

"Ask them how real they are, Granger," he shot back, smirking at her. "Enough about my sex life, we need to deal with our potion."

"As if I want to know anything about your sex life, Malfoy," she responded, rolling her eyes.

"I know you're jealous," he purred, locking eyes with her.

For a fleeting moment he wondered what it would be like to kiss her; to run his fingers through her hair. To touch her body and feel the taut muscles. He found himself in a cloud of lust as visions of her ran though his mind.

"Did I lose you there for a moment?" she asked, eyes burning into his.

"Just thinking about a girl," he murmured licking his lips.

Her smile faltered, yet she didn't know why. Hermione looked at her watch; anything to keep from looking at him and those silver eyes which always seemed to touch her soul.

"We have to put the clover and unicorn hair in the potion in 20 minutes. Can you get them ready?" she asked him as she pulled her bag to her.

"Of course. Everything is ready to go now," he replied. "What's in the bag, Granger?

"Since I'll be here for a while tonight, I wanted to keep myself entertained," she explained.

His eyes grew big. _'Did she actually think I'd leave her to do this potion alone?'_ he thought.

"What, no homework Granger?" he teased. "No boyfriends to keep you company?"

Her easy smile faded like a summer tan and she turned to her bag.

"Guys don't seem to be interested in girls like me, Malfoy, as if it weren't already obvious," her voice was bitter and hurt. "You have a social life as you love to remind me, why don't you get to it? I'm perfectly capable of making the potion on my own."

"We're doing this together, Granger. You're my partner," he said.

"I don't need your pity, Malfoy," she said softly. "You could have your pick of girls to entertain tonight; you certainly don't need to waste an evening on me."

Draco looked at her, confused. He suddenly wondered _**why**_ she was single. She clearly longed for a companion. Perhaps her two friends kept their school mates from taking a chance with the girl. He felt bad that she didn't realize her attractiveness; even _**he**_ wasn't immune to her allure, the sensuality that radiated from her. He took her small hands in his, both feeling a heat in their stomach as their skin met.

"I wouldn't waste my time on someone I pitied, Granger. It's beneath both of us," he said, peering into her amber eyes that usually seemed too bright and spoke of strength. Yet underneath was hurt and loneliness; a yearning for someone who understood her. "I think you fail to realize your full power and attractiveness. You lack confidence.'"

She stared at him, her eyes blazing, "I have plenty of confidence, Malfoy!" she said angrily. "Pull out your wand and we'll see how 'confident' I am."

"Which wand would you like to see my lady," his eyes glowing with mirth at his clever innuendo.

Seeing an opportunity to get him back, she gave a very un-Hermione like retort.

"Why, the long, hard wand you use for making magic, of course," she smiled seductively at him; his mouth gaped open at her, eyes wide and darkening.

'_Oh, sweet Morgana,'_ he thought, _'is she coming on to me?'_ He felt a familiar stirring in his loins and shifted a bit in his seat. He couldn't deny she was attractive, but this new boldness from her made it hard to deny his growing affections for her.

Hermione watched a myriad of emotions cross his face, surprised that he let his mask drop. Now she moved in for the kill.

"I have little use for your _**small**_male 'wand'," Malfoy, "I'm sure I'm not the only woman you've heard that from."

Draco Malfoy watched Hermione Granger deliver her last words in absolute shock. Bookworm? Absolutely. Know-it-all? You be. Amazingly intelligent? Undoubtedly. Stunning, fierce, courageous woman with a sense of humor? Who knew? She smiled sweetly at him and gave a quick wink, and he couldn't help but laugh.

Hermione was caught off guard once again by the deep chuckle that came from the blond. It was like velvet, a wonderful chocolate color with depth and personality. She loved his throaty laugh, the way it bubbled from him like a geyser. While he laughed, doubled over, she couldn't help but stare. Draco's eyes sparkled and the grey seemed to lighten into blue. His face was lit up by a huge smile as he laughed. He was handsome and as she was coming to realize, quite sexy, but that smile was enough to melt any girl's heart, even hers. It was a shame he didn't smile more.

"Merlin Granger, Do you share that wicked sense of humor with everyone?" he asked, laughter slowing to small chuckles as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Share? Most people think I have a wand stuck up my arse, to cure them of that delusion… well, it could be disastrous!" she snorted.

"Most people don't know what they're missing," he retorted, and she smiled. "Enough flirting, Granger. We have a potion to brew."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like "you wish" as they went to work on the metamorphagus potion. Once the final steps were taken (in between finishing their homework, of course) Hermione reached into her bag to pull out several small items. Draco watched her with great interest. She placed two silvery objects on the table and waved her wand over them to enlarge them. One turned into a rather large rectangular object that he immediately recognized as a TV. The second was a smaller rectangular metal box. She them pulled something out of her bag and opened it. With a flick of her wand, the two chairs transformed into plush seats with matching ottomans. As she was doing this her stomach growled and she checked her watch.

"We missed dinner. Are you hungry Malfoy?" she asked.

"I'm a growing sixteen year old male, Granger, what do you think?" he smiled at her.

"If you are anything like Harry and Ron," she grumbled as she waved her wand again. On the table in front of them was a feast for a dozen students (or 2 starving teenage males!). Sandwiches, crisps, dips, snacks, popcorn, various candies and sever pitchers of pumpkin juice.

"Nice spread. What is all of this for?" he inquired, motioning to the popcorn and snacks.

"We're going to watch a movie, so I wanted us to have typical 'movie snacks'. Very muggle," she replied, looking at him pointedly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

He sampled a bit of each snack and was surprised to find he liked all of it, especially the 'popcorn'.

"It is a muggle thing," he started.

"Malfoy," she growled.

"I find that the more I'm around muggle things, the more I like muggles," he chuckled at her angry face.

"Jerk," she shot back, playfully hitting him.

Hermione put the DVD in the player, put some food on a plate and grabbed the remote; landing in the seat next to Draco.

"So what exactly it is that you'll be torturing me with this evening, Granger?" he asked.

"I'll be watching a move, Malfoy. I don't really care what you're going to do," she met his eyes, knowing that it was all an act. "I haven't watched this movie in a while and it seemed the best choice. It is one of my favorites."

He listened to her, knowing she was giving him some hints about the move: it was a favorite… the only one she'd spoken about was that movie Severus mentioned. What did he call it? Star Bars? He sat back and waited. Soon the words 'STAR WARS' appeared on the screen and he knew he'd at least been on the right track.

Several hours later, only interrupted by the need to tend to their potion, the movie ended and they watched the credits.

"Wow!" Draco exclaimed, "That was a movie?"

She smiled, "Yes, but it's an older movie. While the story is a classic, today's special effects are much better."

"Special Efekts?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Special Effects. Basically, it means the visual illusions on the screen, make believe." She explained, "Those ships? The Fighters and aliens? They aren't real and they aren't all people in costumes. People have taken small figures and ships and filmed them to make them appear realistic. Star Wars has good effects, but they can do much better now with computers."

"Ok…" Draco responded, still confused.

"This is really hard to explain unless you can _**see**_, Malfoy. Remind me to take you to a theater this summer," she offered.

"Do they have popcorn?" he asked and she giggled.

"I'll buy you the biggest bag they have," she responded.

"I might have to take you up on that," he said. "Is the potion good for the night?"

"We add the next ingredient tomorrow, so it will be fine," she replied, the added. "I have a lesson with Snape until 9:30. Can you add the chameleon blood and dragon scales?"

"Sure. You'll be here after your lesson, right?" Draco asked.

She nodded. "Maybe we can watch a movie – if we get our homework done," she said sweetly.

"Granger," he whined. "I want to watch another movie. Homework can wait."

"You won't be skiving off homework around me, Malfoy," she said sharply, eyes teasing. "Homework first, then movie."

"Maybe you do have a wand up your..." Draco grumbled.

"I heard that, you prat!" Hermione shot back at him, hitting his arm. "It's late and you need your beauty sleep. See you tomorrow, Malfoy"

"Now I know what Potter and Weasel go through," he said softly as she walked towards the door.

"Heard that!"

"Damned Granger," he mumbled with a smile.

Monday was busy for both, and when Hermione walked into the makeshift lab at 9:35, she found Draco on his chair nose deep in his transfiguration text. She noticed that he'd conjured many of the snacks she provided the night before including popcorn, sweet tarts, gummy bears and m&m's. He tried valiantly to look like we was busy with homework but she saw an empty DVD case for a Dirty Harry movie and the remote near his hand.

'_He thinks he's so sly,'_ she thought.

"Get a lot done while I was gone, Malfoy?" she asked.

He smiled at her and nodded, but she saw a glimmer of guilt in his eyes. Draco looked over at her when she flopped in her seat; she was wearing a pair of shorts and a fitted athletic top that clung to her body. Her face was flushed and her hair damp with perspiration. Draco noticed several fresh bruises on her arms and legs and a large abrasion marred her flawless right cheek. Looking at her with those injuries made something bubble up inside him and he felt fiercely protective of her. He jumped up from his seat and sat down on the ottoman in front of her.

"What happened?" Did Severus do this to you?" he asked harshly, running his hand gently over her arms, turning them so he could see both sides.

He tenderly stroked her face around her eye, and grabbed his wand from his robes to heal her. She was touched at his concern, but tried to push his hands away nonetheless.

"I'm fine, Malfoy. We had a rough lesson tonight," she explained. "Severus taught me some more advanced dueling and since it was new to me, I was on the receiving end most of the night."

"Look at you! You looked like some ruffian held you up in a dark corner," he replied, frowning while he healed her wounds. "Although I think it would take more than an average wizard to do this to you now."

"Trust me, I did pretty well tonight. You should have seen me when I first started dueling with Sev," she offered, then asked. "What do you mean more than 'an average wizard'?"

"Severus is a Master dueler. There are few wizards in the world who are as proficient as he," Draco told her. "I've watched him mock battle with some of the best Voldemort has, and it takes at least 3 to equal his prowess."

"Merlin!" she gasped.

"Keeping that in mind, with the skills you have now, you could best most, if not all the Death Eaters should you have to fight them." Draco looked at her shocked face, and continued. She needed to understand exactly skilled she now was. "How often do you beat Severus in a duel?"

"One to three times a session," she admitted.

"I've been training with Sev since I was eleven, Granger. When we duel, I can best him 50 of the time. You can take me at the same rate." Draco watched her noodle through the information she was given, and saw her face break into a sly smile. "He shouldn't have been so hard on you."

"I'm a big girl, Malfoy, and I assure you, Sev wouldn't push me any harder than he thought me capable," she responded, noting his subtle change of subject and concern for her. She wouldn't mention that she noticed – Draco Malfoy was not the type of man who appreciated his weakness pointed out. "Wednesday will be easier. You're welcome to watch if you'd like."

"Hmmmm," he responded noncommittally, but she knew he was considering her offer. Changing the subject, again," would you like to watch a movie?"

She smiled at his enthusiasm as she covered a yawn. "You pick?"

He nodded and cued the movie he'd put in the DVD player earlier.

"Very sly," she said softly and he smiled.

Less than thirty minutes into the movie, Draco noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep. The lesson, as well as the healing had taken a great toll on her.

"Well, I suppose that's all for the night," he mumbled as he leaned over to pick her up. "Seems like I've been here before."

He carried her to the Gryffindor portrait hole and found the Fat Lady awake.

"You don't belong here, you're a Slytherin," she accused.

"True, but I'm carrying you're prized Gryffindor, so I think I get a pass. The password was 'fidelis' last time I was here," he retorted smugly.

"Very well, but if you do anything," the Fat Lady said and Draco ignored her as he walked into the common room.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" asked a female voice venomously.

Draco looked to the couch to find Ginny Weasley pointing her wand at him.

"Put it down, Weaslette," he said.

"Why are you carrying Hermione?" she questioned, still poised to strike. '_At least Granger and Potter have taught them something about fighting,'_ he thought.

"She fell asleep and I didn't want her to remain where she was," he explained rudely.

Ginny gave him an appraising glance and he sneered at her in response. She gave him a wry smile.

"Don't just stand there, help me get her to bed!" he snarled, "I don't want to taint myself by being in this tower any longer than I have to."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist, ferret," she retorted, holding in a laugh as the blond grimaced at the nickname.

"I swear, Weasley, mention that again and I'll make sure to knock you off your broom next match, and it won't be a soft landing," he responded threateningly.

She rolled her eyes and led him to Hermione's dorm. Ginny stopped in front of a bed.

"This is hers," she said.

Ginny watched the Slytherin closely as he held her friend and she was surprised at the tenderness he showed towards the brunette. Once he had her on the bed, Draco stood there as if to contemplate what to do next.

"Can you, erm, make her a bit more comfortable?" he asked. "I don't think she'd appreciate it if I did that. She might next me tomorrow."

"Right after Ron and Harry," replied the redhead, earning a cringe from Draco.

"Thanks for reminding me, Weasley," he smirked as he turned to leave, but he turned back to her with a threatening glance, as if realizing the implications of what he'd done. "If you tell _**anyone**_ you saw me tonight, let alone that I carried Granger…"

"As if anyone would believe me if I tried, Malfoy," she retorted coldly.

Draco glared at her, "Just keep your mouth shut."

Draco gave her a quick nod of the head and left the tower. She knew that was his way of thanking her for helping him. Ginny Weasley stood still for a moment and pondered what she just saw. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and prejudiced pureblooded prat had _**willingly**_ carried muggle-born Hermione Granger; touched her, held her in his arms. Even more bizarre? He carried her into her common room and put her gently, no less, on her bed. If Harry or Ron heard about this, they would rip Malfoy apart, especially when Harry had been obsessed with Malfoy's comings and goings lately. Ginny shook her head, and planned to have a word with her first thing in the morning. Hermione would certainly have some explaining to do!

Across the school, Draco Malfoy stood impatiently at the door to his Potion Master's quarters, waiting for his knocks to be answered.

"The only student bold enough to visit my quarters is you, Draco," he heard from behind the door.

Draco chuckled to himself as he opened the door with an unlocking spell. Taking a seat on a plush couch, he twirled his wand and thought about one of the many things on his mind; Hermione Granger.

"I see Narcissa never taught you to wait until you are asked to enter someone's home," Severus snapped at him from inside a side room.

Draco bristled at the mention of his mother, but replied, "I would never walk uninvited into your home, Professor, but seeing that this is merely your dorm apartment at school and I've been here before, it seemed only proper that I make myself at home." Snape did not reply so he changed the subject. "I saw Granger tonight. Do you have to be so rough on her?"

Severus Snape had wondered what this visit was about and was fully prepared to talk to the young man about his mother and assure him of her safety. Apparently, Draco had a woman on his mind, but not the one that Severus expected. He let out a low chuckle at this surprise and at Draco's unveiled concern for the girl. Wouldn't he like to see what _**she**_ did to him?

"We are training for a war, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger has made it quite clear that we are to use all of our skill while teaching her," Snape's statement earned a low growl from the young blond. Walking out to meet his student, he added, "I assure you, Draco, Hermione gives as good as she gets."

To say that Draco was stunned when he saw Professor Snape was an understatement. Draco had never seen the elder wizard look so battered before. There were large bruises on his face, a small cut on his right cheek. His left arm was in a sling and the Potion Master's chest was heavily bruised, suggesting broken ribs. For the second time that night, Draco pulled his wand to heal training wounds, and silently thanked Albus Dumbledore for forcing them to learn advanced healing.

"Merlin, Sev. _**She**_ did this to **you**?" he asked incredulously.

"She caught on rather quickly tonight," replied Severus, "Be careful tomorrow night."

Draco went back to healing the wounds on his professor but said nothing. Snape could see Hermione was merely a single thought among many others overwhelming the young man, and he wanted to help. Unfortunately, Draco has been lead to believe that to show feelings and emotion was to be weak, and Lucius Malfoy would never allow that, familial pride and all. Draco's jaw twitched and Severus put a hand on the boy's shoulder, feeling how tense he was.

"That's enough, Draco," Severus said. Taking a deep breath he continued, "I don't envy the position you've been put in by your father and Voldemort, Draco. You're making decisions and life choices that no 16 year old should ever have to make, and you're doing an admirable job. Remember, Albus and I are always here for you, should you need us. And it seems you've made a fine ally in Ms. Granger. Despite your history, I think you are very lucky to have someone as loyal and trustworthy as she on your side."

"Thank you, Severus," Draco said softly, "Good night."

"Good night, Draco," the elder wizard said as the young man left his quarters.

After he left, Severus stared at the door and hoped beyond hope that Draco would survive the war, fall in love and start a family; something he had never been able to do for himself. He wanted Draco to be happy and wanted the young man to have a life out from under the dark shadows that lurked behind those grey eyes.

Early the next morning, Ginny snuck into the sixth year girls dorm and pulled Hermione into a corner, knowing the older witch would already be up for the day.

"Gin…" Hermione said, startled by her friends' sudden and abrupt appearance.

"Do you know how you got to bed last night?" Ginny asked in an odd tone.

Hermione thought back to the night before; the duel with Severus and then the movie with Draco. She remembered little else, not the least of which was getting back to her room. She figured it must have been Draco again… something she certainly didn't want Ginny to know about, so she lied.

"The usual fashion, I suppose," she retorted, tone suggesting Ginny was losing her mind.

Ginny narrowed her green eyes at her friend, and glared at her. '_Merlin!' _thought Hermione, '_She knows!! How does she know?"_

"That's funny, because I seem to recall you being carried up to your bed by a certain blond male. Would you happen to know anything about that?" Ginny replied in an accusatory tone. Hermione cringed. "What in the hell were you doing with Malfoy?!"

"Gin, I can explain…" she began.

"Do tell," the redhead responded.

"Look, you know I'm working on a project for Dumbledore and Snape and Malfoy are involved. You _**know**_ this already. Malfoy and I were working late and I fell asleep. I guess he must have carried me to my room," she told Ginny, careful not to give away too much.

"But Malfoy…" Ginny began before Hermione cut her off.

"Yes, I know what Harry's been talking about; supposedly what Malfoy is up to!" Hermione hissed. "I'm quite limited to what I can say, but know this; Draco Malfoy is on OUR SIDE! Do you think I'd risk my life working with him if he wasn't? Think about it, Gin."

"If that's true, then why does Harry still think he's up to something?" her friend questioned.

Hermione growled, annoyed with the subject and Harry's attitude. "Because Harry is often too stubborn for his own good! He refuses to listen to me and I've given up the idea of ever changing his mind. That's why _**YOU**_ will tell him nothing about last night or this conversation."

Ginny looked surprised at this command, "Harry's my boyfriend. You can't expect me to keep this from him."

"I can and I will, Gin. This is bigger than your relationship with Harry," the brunette charged back acidly, "I promise, someday, it will all make sense. Even to me."

The older witch pulled away from her friend, grabbed her book bag to go to the Great Hall; leaving a confused redhead behind.


	21. Lean on Me

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

_Notes: I am SO sorry for not updating last week. This chapter was much longer than I expected, and with the my son's first week of kindergarter, typing this took a bit of a back seat. Hopefully the length (my longest so far!) will make up for it. I think that my updates may slow down a bit to once every week and half to two weeks, just because these longer chapters take longer to write and type... and I'm starting to catch up the the current chapter I'm writing. Hope that makes sense. Anyway. Thanks for sticking with me, and I'm sorry for any mistakes... I have a beta now, and the next chapter will be better! Enjoy..._

**#21 Lean on Me**

'_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on  
For, it won't be long  
Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.'_

Wednesday night found Hermione in the middle of a dueling lesson with Severus Snape. The elder wizard taught her two new spells and three defensive maneuvers, and they spent the first hour perfecting them together. The two were so involved in their dueling that they didn't notice Draco enter the room and watch the sparring from a dark corner. It was only when Snape took a quick moment for Hermione to center herself that his presence was noticed by his head of house.

'Bored, Draco?" boomed Severus' voice in Draco's mind.

'Granger mentioned something about coming to watch on Monday, so I figured I'd kill some time until you were done,' Draco replied coolly. 'How do you think she'll do against the two of us?'

Snape smirked, 'There's only one way to find out…'

The blond nodded and stayed in the shadows until Snape invited him to join.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Snape asked.

"Always," she replied with a smile as she assumed her defensive position.

'_We'll see_,' thought Snape.

He engaged her and they fought hard, Snape giving her all he could. Draco watched the two fighters and was struck at the beauty and fluid motions as they moved together. It was as if they were dancing; lunging, turning, gliding, except this was a dance of death. Hermione truly looked as if she were born to duel, her movements were natural and alive, taking old traditional dueling and marrying it with modern fighting and martial arts.

'Now Draco,' Snape commanded, and Draco stalked up to the pair.

Draco moved with the grace and stealth of a panther, the way his father and Snape taught him. While Hermione was engaged with Severus, Draco threw a spell at her and she flew backwards.

"Shit!" she cried out, realizing that she was now fighting two people.

For a moment, she panicked- she didn't know what to do and felt overwhelmed and unready for this. Flashes of moments from the Department of Mysteries left her frozen as she remembered Ron's pain and the curse Dolohov hit her with. Shadows of Sirius falling through the veil nearly sent her over the edge and her mind went blank. Seeing the crazed look in her eyes, Draco felt the need to help.

'Calm down, Granger. Regroup and reassess,' Draco's strong voice came to her and broke her out of her fright. 'You can do this.'

IF the situation hadn't been so stressful, she would have smiled at his kind words and encouragement. Instead, she ducked behind a chair, took a deep breath and reminded herself of her training. She was capable of regular, nonverbal and wandless magic; ultimately, she had many weapons. She _**did**_ smile at this thought and prepared once again for battle.

Snape was surprised that Hermione fled behind the chair and was disappointed with the girl for the briefest of moments before she stood and fired two curses simultaneously at him, knocking him off his feet. Keeping an eye on Snape, she searched the room for Draco. There was little sound, but then she caught a hint of his cologne behind a table.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she cried at the table and it moved out to the way, just as Draco yelled out "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" she said silently, then sent her own disarming spell and the two spells his and rebounded off of each other as she and Draco were thrown back to the floor. Hermione heard a rustle on the other side and saw that Severus had gotten to his feet and was prepared to engage as well. The two then locked eyes and Hermione knew she was in trouble; this session was liable to hurt. A lot. Back and forth they fired curses and spells, and she blocked as many as she could. Her eyes softly glowed blue as she fought.

"Impedimenta!" yelled Draco while Snape sent a disarming spell her way.

Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and she was unable to move. Concentrating, she was able to spell that sent Snape flying. Soon, her wand was back in her hand. Hermione felt a sudden sense of calm as a surge of energy moved through her, and without thought she rendered her professor useless, taking his wand and casting an old spell to prevent him from moving or using magic. Snape's eyes grew wide as he watched her, her warm brown eyes glowing blue; unsure what the two teens would do. Curses went flying back and forth, Draco landing a perfect curse that Hermione just managed to deflect while send her own back to the young man. As he looked to Draco, he saw that the younger man's eyes were glowing as well, both students caught in the throes of the Knights Grey magic. Dumbledore warned him that it could happen and that the teens should be stopped immediately if it did, as they were untrained and unable to use their knowledge properly. Without meaning to, they could hurt each other and throw the world further into peril.

Suddenly, Hermione's wand transformed into a glowing sword and she steadied herself as Draco came charging at her with his own sword.

"Bloody hell!" yelled Snape.

Try as he might, the spell Hermione used would not be broken and yelling at them wouldn't work as they were in a magical trance. He needed to get into their minds.

'Hermione, its Severus. I know you can hear me. Put the sword down, please,' he pleaded into her mind. 'Neither of you are ready for this, you'll kill each other.'

He saw her falter but Draco kept his pursuit, forcing her to defend herself.

'Draco!' Snape yelled, and the young man's head snapped to his direction. The slightly glowing blue eyes, were eerie, and sent chills down his spine. _'Merlin, how many people get to see a grey magic trance?'_ he thought.

'Put the sword down. You aren't ready for this magic yet,' he projected to Draco. 'Please, you don't want to hurt Hermione.'

That got Draco's attention, and Severus could see Draco slowly come out of the trance, falling to his hands and knees in the exhaustion of the dueling and trance. Hermione was against the wall, sliding down and slumping on the floor, clearly free from the trance at last. Draco crawled over to her.

"Granger?" his voice was gritty but soft and full of concern.

"Malfoy," she reached out to him and he took her hand as he sat next to her.

"I didn't know you could handle a sword," he growled at her.

"Neither did I," she replied. They sat quietly for a moment; eyes closed just trying to reenergize themselves, oblivious to Snape's presence in the room. "Sweet Merlin, what was that?"

"A Grey magic trance," replied Snape, voice coming from far away.

"Sev?" asked Draco, seeing the Potions Master stuck against a wall.

"Ms. Granger, if you would be so kind as to release me," the elder wizard said sharply, yet unable to hide the awe in his voice over the powerful spells used to keep him captive.

"Oh, goodness! I'm so sorry, Sev," Hermione flushed. "Finite Incantatem."

Snape felt the magic recede and he walked to the pair on the floor.

"Are you ok?" he asked the, taking note of new bruises.

"Yes," said Draco in an annoyed tone, "just tell is what the bloody hell a 'Grey magic trance' is already!"

"The Knights of Midlothian practiced Grey magic: a magic that transcended both light and dark magic. It's ancient, rare and very powerful," Severus began. "The Knights pass their knowledge through the trances, which is part of what you'll be doing this summer in France. _**Those**_ trances will be controlled. From what I know, which is limited mind you, magical trances are a learned experience. You have to work up to them as they take a lot of skill and concentration."

"So what happened with us just now?" Hermione asked.

"Is that why her eyes were glowing blue," Draco asked before Snape could answer her question. "It's happened before."

"WHAT?!" cried Hermione. "**MY** eyes are fine. _**Your**_ eyes were glowing, Malfoy."

"Stop it, both of you. To answer your question, Draco: yes, the cobalt blue eyes are a sign of the trance," the elder wizard explained. "Albus mentioned that a trance can be triggered by extreme emotions. I think any further conversation on this subject should be left to your Headmaster, as he can explain things from first hand experience."

"Next time you plan on ganging up on me in a duel, try giving me a warning so I can be prepared, huh?" snapped Hermione, eyes flashing blue.

"What's the point?" asked Draco, eyeing her sharply. "You never know what could happen in a fight, Granger. Training for the unexpected keeps you sharp."

"It was a good learning experience," said Snape evenly, unmoved by her anger. "Now we know what to work on next."

"'What's the point?'" she bellowed with rage. "'It was a good learning experience?' PERHAPS EASING ME INTO IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN NICE! I would have appreciated a heads-up, so I could be prepared. Instead you just throw me into it?"

"Look at the time;" Snape said softly, "I've got papers to grade tonight. Good night."

With that, the elder wizard made to leave, heading abruptly towards to door, not wanting to meet the wrath of the diminutive brunette. Snape was gone before Hermione had a chance to berate him, appearing to leave only to hide out in the shadows unbeknownst to the pair.

"Son of a bitch," she growled, turning on Draco who stood his ground against the young woman. He was ready for her yelling, and more than willing to give it right back to her so he was was caught off guard when she turned away from him and choked out, "and you… how could you do that to me without warning me?"

He merely thought she was overly angry and was left speechless at her calm words as they ate into his heart. It was only when she slumped into a chair and curled up into a little ball that he realized the girl was crying.

"Granger?" he called out to her, concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" she snapped back. The harshness of her voice was betrayed by the sobs wracking her lithe body. In the past, making Hermione Granger cry would have made his day; anything to put the know-it-all bint down a notch or two. Seeing her like this, clearly hurting and overwrought was almost too much for him and it hurt to see her so… broken. Broken was the only way to describe her current state. She was strong, seemingly unbreakable – knock her down and she gets back up. Her vulnerability was unnerving, exposing a side of her that she kept hidden. He was both fearful for her and admiring of her in that singular moment.

Walking to her, Draco sat down beside her and made out little in her incoherent babble. Intermittently, she would murmur words like "mysteries," and then, "tricked Harry", "Dolohov", "hospital, so much pain" and finally, "oh, Merlin, Sirius!"

It didn't make much sense to him, but parts he did understand as she'd taunted him with it the day he'd cursed her with the 'Cutisacidus', the resulting scar tormented him daily. Something about tonight's ambush brought her back to the night at the ministry, and all the fears seemed to have come rushing back to her... Without thinking, Draco put his arms around the girl and drew her close, her warmth radiating through him.

"It's ok, Hermione," he murmured, caressing the back of her head gently as he held her. "I'm sorry you were frightened and I'm sorry we didn't warn you. We had only the best of intentions."

Hermione was comforted by his strong arms and the gentle way he held her, and her sobs tapered off. She rested her head on his shoulders, enjoying his familiar scent. The way she fit in his arms made him smile.

"You must think I'm some crazy, weak girl, Malfoy," she said softly.

"Crazy girl? Yes!" he retorted, and she heard the smile in his voice. "Weak? Never. It's easy to forget that you've gone through things that are traumatic as you tend to seem unfazed."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one," she responded, still embarrassed, "but I don't see you falling a part like a little girl."

He lifted her chin with his fingers, looking directly in her eyes. "We all have our demons, Granger, and we all have out own ways of dealing with them. Now you know that you'll be double teamed and you'll always be prepared for it."

"I know _**why**_ he did it, why you did it. It was pretty sneaky," Hermione admitted reluctantly. "I doesn't take away my fear, though. How bad _was_ I?"

She was no longer crying and remained in his arms, but was too comfortable to move. This seemed to be ok with Draco as he didn't seem to be too concerned with moving away from her.

"Honestly? I was really worried at first that you weren't able to do it, you seemed so panicked." He told her, "Then you got it together. You held your own after that."

She looked up at him again, "Thank you."

"For what? Talking Snape into ambushing you?" he asked.

"Oh, so you're so blame for this, are you?" She replied with a smack to his arm, but laughing at the same time. "No, for helping me focus and for pulling me down from the rafters."

He smiled. "We're a team, Granger. I expect the same from you."

"You'll regret that, Malfoy," she chuckled.

"I'm sure I will," he said under his breath, which earned him an elbow to the ribs.

"I heard that," she scolded.

They silently sat together, both comfortable where they were. She had no idea how much time passed before he spoke again.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, if I carry you to the Gryffindor common room again, the youngest Weasley is going to think we're hiding something."

"Oh, I forgot about that, "she said, blushing. "I'm sorry Ginny grilled you like that. I assure you, she won't say anything about it again."

Draco only grunted, watching her.

"Thank you for getting me to my room. I can't convey my gratitude for your kindness." She said.

It was his turn to blush, and he tried hard to take the attention away form him. "At least you can walk on your own tonight. My arms are getting a bit tired from having to carry you around."

"You prat!" she exclaimed, slapping him on the arm as she got on her feet.

Hermione put out her hand to pull him up and they grabbed their bags and walked out of the room.

"The potion will be ready on Friday," she said, and noticed that he tensed up a bit at the mention of the potion. "Will you be ready to try it out?"

"Yes," he said in a clipped voice and she felt sorry for bringing it up since it killed the mood between them. She could only imagine how he must feel about the whole situation, losing the only identity that he'd ever known to risk his own security. She put her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Draco nodded and they walked in silence until they got to the junction that would send them in opposite directions to their respective dorms. To her surprise, Draco took the turn with her, and continued to walk to the Gryffindor Tower with her. She smiled despite herself; who would have thought he could be so charming and gentlemanly, given their past experiences? If nothing else, she was glad that this whole situation had given her the opportunity to get to know him on a totally new level. Draco Malfoy was more complex and more charismatic than she would have ever imagined. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow and he smiled at her.

"Do you really think I'd just trust you to make it to your dorm without causing trouble?" he questioned.

"The strong and valiant knight accompanies the weak maiden to her quarters?" she teased. Draco rolled his eyes but she noted the blush on his pale face.

"More like the knight has to keep his bumbling side-kick away from danger"

"Not even the knight can keep his side-kick from danger – it seems to follow her where ever she goes," Hermione said seriously. "Something about the company she keeps."

"The knight just needs to do a better job, the side-kick is more valuable than appearances would suggest," he responded, just as serious.

They reached the portrait door and for once, the Fat Lady watched quietly instead of interrupting the teens.

"The knight is in even more danger than the side-kick, so the side-kick has her work cut out for her. But if they work together…" she started.

"They can be invincible," he finished, looking into her eyes.

Hermione felt drawn to him, finding his grey eyes captivating and overwhelming. Certainly, she felt a physical attraction to him, what warm blooded witch wouldn't? Attraction wasn't enough, though, as part of her heart still belonged to a certain red-head who was yet to understand her feelings for him. The mere thought of an attraction to Draco was dangerous, and was something to be avoided.

The blond opposite her was pondering much the same topics as she. Where his partner refused to acknowledge the extent of her attraction to him, Draco was unable to deny himself that luxury. He wanted nothing more than to push her up against the wall and snog her senseless, and part of him was terrible repulsed by the idea. He cursed Lucius for his prejudiced teachings and hypocritical views; Draco knew that if his father saw Hermione Granger today, he'd do anything to possess and break her, to have her as his own. Blood be damned. Trying to ignore his feelings and play off their previous words, he took her hand and kisses it.

"Good night, fair maiden," he teased, and bowed elegantly.

"Adieu, my brave knight," she responded, a large smile on her face when she curtsied.

Hermione watched him walk away; for once his sleek form was not marred by the presence of his robes. '_Merlin, the man can walk. Look at his…'_ she shook her head and rid herself of that thought. Her heart beat sped up at the sight of his black fitted trousers, hugging every curve of his supple seekers body. She was again reminded of Harry, how similarly they were built. She wondered if Draco had the well defined legs and taught arse that Harry kept hidden under his robes. Smacking herself in the head, she refocused; Draco was a partner, and newly, a friend. She knew she was not his type and he wouldn't waste time on her. It was easier not to think about relationships and focus only on her mission.

Unknown to Draco and Hermione, Severus Snape remained in the Great Hall after dueling (the Room of Requirements being usurped by said students for what ever project they were working on). He wanted to see how Hermione reacted to their ambush and was not surprised at her anger. Severus felt it was well deserved for springing the situation on the young woman. He didn't think Draco would have brought it up if she wasn't capable of handling herself, though, and Draco was not wrong. However, Severus was surprised to see the strong Gryffindor golden girl break once she was alone with her partner. He was only able to hear bits of their conversation, but Severus understood that the 'ambush' reminded her of the experiences at the Department of Mysteries a year prior, and the elder wizard felt a pang of sympathy toward the girl.

He was equally surprised at the tenderness Draco showed towards the young woman. Few in Draco's life had ever shown such care towards him; certainly not the boy's father, who believe that love and kindness were emotions that lead to weakness. There was no one to judge him, no one expecting anything of him but Hermione, and Severus was certain that she expected little from him, knowing who he was. Truth be told, Snape was amazed the younger man showed so much compassion and in such a comfortable manner towards Hermione at all; Draco had only ever displayed that type of emotion with his mother.

Severus gave the password to the statue outside Dumbledore's office (Pixy Stix) and entered the room. The elder man was sitting at his desk, removing memories from his mind to place in his beloved pensieve.

"Ah, Severus, to what do I owe this honor?"

"I wanted to let you know of a few new developments with our star pupils," Snape began, taking a seat. The headmaster nodded, and turned briefly to open a hidden compartment, revealing an old bottle of brandy on the desk.

"May I?" Dumbledore asked Snape, who nodded. The Headmaster poured two gasses and slid one to the ex-Potions Master. "Judging by the smile on your face, I gather things are going well?"

"Yes, quite. Hermione is coming along rather nicely, better than I could have ever imagined. Even Draco believes the girl to be a natural." Severus said, "They have been working very well together, but we'll leave that for later."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled in the light at this news.

"Earlier tonight, while Hermione and I were dueling, Draco dropped by. Apparently, she invited him to watch our lesson and he took her up on it. He hid in the shadows and suggested that he and I test her abilities against two opponents."

"How did she do against the two of you?" Albus asked, a note of concern evident in his voice.

"Once she got over the initial shock, she did well. Then, her eyes began to glow and she put a spell on me that I was unable to break. She and Draco, whose eyes were also beginning to grow, they continued dueling until they conjured swords…"

"Merlin!" exclaimed Dumbledore, now agitated. "I hope you stopped them, Severus."

"I did, just as you requested. They seemed rather exhausted as they came out of the trance, but were otherwise uninjured," Snape finished.

"I did not expect them to enter the trance so soon," Dumbledore mused. "I suppose they are more ready than we thought. Did you explain what happened?"

"Yes, and I'm sure that they will both have questions when they meet with us on Saturday," Snape relied.

Dumbledore nodded, "They are working well together?"

"Quite. In fact, Draco has been rather protective of the girl," the dark haired man smirked.

"Really? This is quite a surprise."

"Indeed, although I must admit I thought it to be a fluke the first time," Snape explained.

"First time?" questioned the elder wizards.

"In our training session on Monday, I introduced several new facets to dueling. Needless to say, Hermione left rather worse for wear. Several hours later, Draco dropped by my rooms to admonish me for my treatment of her, only to turn his wand on me in order to heal the wounds inflicted by said witch." Severus paused to gather his thoughts. "Tonight after our ambush of Hermione, I made the appearance of leaving while hiding in a corner. I wanted to observe them, the way they interacted. Hermione began yelling at us both for not warning her before I excused myself, and she turned on Draco once I was gone. It was only a moment before she crumpled and began sobbing. I am quite certain she was reminded of the events at the Ministry; at least that's what I could make out."

Dumbledore's face faltered a bit, concern written all over the elder wizards countenance – that night had been hard on the trio and he was not surprised Hermione that was still haunted by the events of that battle.

"So many times I have wished for the chance to change the events of that battle and of last year." The old wizard hung his head. "What happened next?"

"Draco took her in his arms and held her, calmed her down. Even after she stopped crying he held her. They were laughing and talking. They seemed very comfortable together." Snape told the Headmaster. "I don't think I've ever witnessed Draco treat anyone like that before, he was so kind. He was… I don't want to sound nancy, but he was tender with the girl. The only person he treats better than that, which he holds in higher regard, is his mother. He's only ever held Narcissa in such a way, for he always felt his mother was the only one worthy."

"So out duo is bonding. It seems like they've been spending quite a bit of time together, outside of their training sessions," Dumbledore noted. "The stronger the bond between them, the greater the power they will possess."

"It appears that they are working on something, and given the losses from my personal stores, I'd venture a guess that they are brewing a potion of some sort," said Snape. "Do you have any idea what it might be? The items missing seem to be random and I cannot imagine what they could be brewing." The ex-Potion Master's tone was somewhat accusing but Dumbledore only chuckled.

"Indeed. I believe that this potion will enable Mr. Malfoy to assume a new identity," the elder wizard smiled, pleased at his students' ingenuity. "I daresay you'll see the results at our meeting on Saturday. The Knights have out done themselves with this pair; the two brightest and most powerful in a generation. I doubt even Tom could rival the power they will wield."

Severus looked shocked at the statement,"Albus?"

"All in good time, my friend. You are training the future of the world, Severus," Dumbledore paused, changing the subject somewhat. "You put your faith in the right place. I believe that they have made it an imperative to get to know each other, knowing that they really will have only each other to confide in."

"They are so young," replied Snape, "and Draco is…"

"Like a son to you. I know, Severus," Dumbledore finished kindly. "The children attending this school are our future, and if these two are any indication, able to overcome years of hate and prejudice to come together, then our future is bright indeed."

Friday after dinner found Hermione and Draco in the Room of Requirements; both staring down at the potion that would, at least until the war end, tie their lives together. The training session the night before was fierce but subdued; it was quite obvious that they had much on their minds, and training was one way to relieve the stress. Hermione could tell Draco was tense, not only by his posture alone but by the way he unconsciously clenched and unclenched his jaw. He was short with her and she was somewhat glad she had an excuse not to meet him that night… she didn't want to be subjected to his anger and frustration any longer than necessary. Plus, she really did need to finish the spell and incantation that would complete the potion on Friday. Seeing the look on his face after skiving off nearly broke her heart, but she needed to concentrate on the spell and being with him, watching a movie or anything would be a distraction she didn't need.

As she prepared the potion and looked over the notes, Draco paced the room with angry, apprehensive steps. After twenty minutes of curt footsteps, Hermione found she'd had enough.

"Merlin, Malfoy! Sit your bloody arse down and stop pacing, or I'll blow your bits off," she exclaimed.

Draco stopped abruptly, face flashing surprise, lust, fear and finally anger before Hermione started laughing at him, which made him even angrier.

"This is not a joke, Granger!" he hissed angrily at her, offended by her blasé attitude. Draco was overwhelmed at the thought of the potion and all it entailed; to have Hermione laugh now was too much to comprehend for the young man.

Hermione looked at him as was instantly sobered out of her mirth.

"Oh Malfoy, I'm so sorry. I'm afraid my attempt to lighten the moment was incredibly ill timed," she explained shamefully. Her apology was heartfelt and he understood she didn't intend to hurt him, so he smiled, as hard as it was to muster up.

"I know, Granger. It's just… I'm so…" he broke off, unable to put his emotions into words.

"Tense? Apprehensive? Even a bit scared?" she asked, and Draco nodded. "Would it help if I told you I feel the same?"

Draco nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Have you chosen a name?"

"Yes," he paused, watching her closely, curious what her reaction would be; He was prepared for an argument once she knew. They'd agreed that his new name should be something that wouldn't draw too much attention or was too similar to his given name. By choosing this name, he'd already broken the agreement. "Drake Callahan."

"Drake Callahan?" she repeated. "That's awfully close to 'Draco'…. Don't you think it's a bit dangerous?"

"I'm giving up everything, Granger. My family, my friends, my name, my identity. _**My life**_. For Merlin knows how long," he said, voice hard and determined. "My mum chose the name 'Draco' because she loved the constellation: and like my given name, 'Drake' means 'dragon'. I'll give up everything of my old life, but being 'Drake' Callahan will allow me to remain tied to my former life, and to my mum. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Hermione looked at him and quietly nodded her understanding. He noticed her eyes were watery, yet she didn't shed a tear. Draco expected her to rant and then demand that he change his name, so her emotional reaction stunned him and he told her so. Well, maybe not…

"What? No yelling about how irresponsible I'm being?" he snarled.

She didn't take his bait, knowing he was merely trying to protect himself. "How can I argue with your explanation, Malfoy?" she asked in a soft voice, full of concern. "I'm not the one having to give up so much… how can I fault you for your choice?"

She held his gaze, his grey eyes becoming warm and full of emotion.

"Thank you," he whispered. "By the way, I think we need to call each other by our first names. People will find it somewhat odd when refer to each other by our surnames this summer when we're supposed to be new acquaintances. Plus, if you slip up and call me Draco, people might not notice it as much had you called me 'Malfoy'."

"You're right, Drake," she replied, letting his new name roll off her tongue. She liked the way it sounded. "Drake Callahan. So, I understand why you chose Drake, but explain 'Callahan'. It isn't because of a movie or two, was it?"

Draco actually turned a bit pink, "I should have known you'd figure that out."

Hermione smiled. Two of the movies she'd brought with her from home were her father's favorite Dirty Harry movies. Apparently, Draco, too, was taken with the Clint Eastwood character as he'd adopted the detective's name.

Nodding to the potion, she asked, "Are you ready?"

"I guess it's now or never," he said reluctantly. "How long will it take to work?"

She looked at her notes. "According to de Rochelle, once the potion is taken and the spell performed, it should take about 20 minutes until we meet our new friend Drake."

"If something goes wrong, Hermione, there's an envelope in my bag that will allow you, and only you, to access it. It gives instructions on what to do with my mum-"

"NO! Drake, nothing is going to happen to you," she exclaimed as she interrupted him. "I can't do this without you, so there's no way I'd risk your life like that!"

"Just in case," he said softly, putting his hand on her arm. Draco looked on the table noting various antidotes. "So the beozar is just for kicks?"

Hermione flushed, "You can never be too careful." With this admission, and her inadvertent agreement with Draco, she continued, "Now let's do this already!"

She handed him the potion, which was a beautiful pearl color, almost glowing in the phial. Draco took the potion, closed his eyes and asked whatever Gods were listening to make sure their little experiment would work. After Draco swallowed the potion, Hermione waved her wand in intricate patterns around him while she recited the incantation:

"_Power of blood, power to change, let this potion isolate the metamorphagus. Power of blood, protect him and give him the strength to change at will."_

Draco closed his eyes and felt the potion and the power of her spell speed through this body. He felt good, if not a bit light-headed. Draco replayed the spell and her unusual wand work in his hind, appreciating the beauty of her words and the dance of her wand. It was poetry, a song for the ages.

"Drake?" she asked and he opened his eyes, "How do you feel?"

"A bit tipsy at the moment, but fine altogether," he smiled, and she felt her heart beat speed up a bit. He was stunning when he smiled. _'He's so vain, if he knew how good he looked, he'd smile more often,'_ she thought, unable to suppress a chuckle, which got his attention.

"What?" he asked.

"You should smile more. It's a good look for you," she replied, a bit embarrassed at her confession.

"I didn't have much to smile about before," he explained. "I've smiled more in the last month than I have in my entire life."

"Even in dark times you can find something to smile about," she said softly, "that's why we fight."

They sat in silence together on a couch, a new addition to the room the night before; Draco transfigured the two chairs in to the plush seat to stretch out on as he watched a movie on his own. Being able to sit close to Hermione was an added bonus.

"I admire your courage."

Grey eyes turned to her amber orbs in surprise. She went on.

"To take all of this on… to trust people you've been told you should hate. You've put your fate in the hands of a 'mudblood lover', a traitor, and 'Potter's Mudblood'."

Draco cringed each time she said 'mudblood', despite the gentleness of her voice.

"Bitter irony isn't it?" he said harshly.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

If it were anyone else, he would have lied and said 'no'. However, Hermione knew him far too well; she could read him. But more important than that, there relationship demanded honesty.

"Yes," he replied reluctantly. "Next week my life will change so drastically, it's hard to fathom. I'm giving up who I am, everything by which I identify myself. 'Draco Malfoy' will die. If someone happens to find out about my betrayal…" he trailed off, but he knew exactly what he was thinking.

Draco's life, and more importantly (to him), the live of his beloved mother was in jeopardy. He turned away from her, his body tense with emotion. Hermione gently turned his face so she could look at him.

"You are so brave and selfless, Draco. I can't imagine what it must be like for you, to give up so much and assume another identity. The cost of that risk…" she began. "I always thought you to be a coward, but I was so wrong. You are so much more that I ever realized, and more than even _**you**_ realize."

Hermione put her arms around him and continued, "As hard as it will be, think of the thrill, the opportunity for change," she said passionately. "You can make the friends _**you**_ want, not because of Lucius' approval or because they are purebloods. You can experience life in new ways, try new things without fear of repercussions. Merlin, Drake, the opportunities for you are endless. And when the war is over, Draco Malfoy can live again. He can be the man he always wanted to be; the man his mother would be proud of."

Draco looked up at her, stunned by her insight and her knowledge of Narcissa's importance in his life. He also caught a hint of bitterness in her voice that surprised him.

"If it were you, Hermione, what would _**you**_ change?" he asked, holding her tightly to him. He marveled at how comfortable they were together in each other's arms. Their trust was so evident.

Hermione's smile was bitter now as well, "That's a loaded question, Drake. If people saw you as an 'insufferable know-it-all', boring bookworm what would you change?" Her voice grew resentful. "Is it so wrong to crave knowledge?"

"Of course not," he responded, understanding her plight.

"I'm criticized for my brains, yet the Order depends on me for help, and Harry needs me for…," she shook her head and looked at him. "If I had the opportunity you do, I'd take notes from Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley." Hermione blushed and hung her head, surprised that she actually revealed this secret. "Maybe with Ginny's confidence and looks, people might overlook my_** intelligence**_ and see me for who I really am. I want to have fun, too, Drake. People just expect more from me."

He felt a bit of pity for her, knowing what it's like to be roped into someone else's expectations and plans.

"If people can't see that there's more to you than just brains, I feel sorry for them… especially since I was one of them," Draco said, earning him a small smile.

And so they sat cuddled together on the couch, gaining strength from each other from their contact. Somehow, fate had forgotten that they were teenagers; that he is an almost 17 year old wizard, she a nearly 18 year old witch and the burdens that they carry are so great. The pair relished the comfort that they receive together, melting into one another. Each lost in their own thoughts; Draco and Hermione were jolted out of their reverie by the alarm of Hermione's watch, signaling the readiness of the potion. They looked at each other apprehensively, knowing this could make or break their plans for the following year.

'Start small,' she said to him in her mind, and he nodded in agreement.

Before her, the grey eyes she so often found herself lost in turned blue; brilliant blue. Hermione gasped in amazement.

"Did you?" she asked, and he nodded.

His eyes changed again, and the emerald green color reminded her of Harry, which earned her a scowl. Again his eyes changed, and not only were they her color, but his eyes were the same shape as well.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed excitedly, "more!"

She watched as he experimented with his hair, growing his blond locks out, changing texture, color and length. Hermione noticed that Draco's eyes went back to blue, an amazing icy blue color like the Arctic Ocean and they captivated her.

Wanting to shake the mild effect he was having on her, she said, "I think it's time to meet Drake Callahan."

Draco smiled at her, encouraged by her enthusiasm and stepped into the changing room that instantaneously appeared. Ten minutes passed, and he had yet to emerge. Another five and Hermione started to get worried. Just as she was starting to call out to him, Draco stepped out for her appraisal.

"Hermione Granger, meet Drake Callahan," he said, eyes aglow.

To say she was stunned was an understatement. The man in front of her left Hermione speechless. The blue eyes she fancied only minutes before graced the countenance of young man. They met her eyes, and she felt a stirring in her belly that left her longing for more. Drake's hair was a silky, wavy chocolate color kissed with blond hi-lights that brought out the color of his eyes. She longed to run her hands through that hair, to see if it was as soft as Draco's blond locks. The cheekbones were a bit higher than Draco's, but the lips were full and red, not much different that the original pair. His jaw was less angular and more square, complimenting the 2 inch larger, twenty pound heavier frame of Drake Callahan. Where Draco was aristocratically beautiful (in a very masculine way, of course), Drake was ruggedly handsome. The contrast between the two was amazing, and as a whole, the man in front of her was gorgeous.

"Wow," she breathed.

Hermione rose from the couch and walked towards him. Without her consent, her hands stroked his arms, ran over his chest, getting a feel for the changes in this new body. She pulled him to the couch and they sat down together, Draco allowing her to look at him closely. She brought her hands up to his face, tracing the lines of his jaw with feather touches.

Draco was shocked by her reaction, and truth be told, he was more than aroused by the way she looked at him, as is she were drinking in every inch of the young man. It was so unlike Hermione, to let her emotions take over like this, and he was pleased to see this side of her. Her touch was enough to light his inner fire; he was amazed that she would react so openly towards him. At first he figured she was merely curious and wanted to get used to the look of her new companion, but he started to question that when he thought saw a flash of lust in her brown eyes. Still, her scrutiny was unnerving and he started to worry that he didn't look as good as he expected he did.

"What?" he asked, a note of worry in his voice.

"Merlin, Drake, you don't put a face and a body like this in front of a girl and not expect a reaction," she confessed. "You're too bloody vain not to know that!"

"Oh," he said. Draco almost looked apprehensive, waiting for her approval.

Hermione thought it was endearing, yet she couldn't believe that he would actually be worried that she didn't find him attractive.

'_Bloody Malfoy,'_ she thought. _'I refuse to let him know just __**how**__ attractive I think he is!'_

"Do I look ok?" he asked, which earned him a glare.

"You honestly expect me to believe you don't know how attractive you are, Drake?" she said curtly. "If you want me to say it, here you go: you're bloody gorgeous. You already know I like blue eyes and dark hair, so you should hardly be surprised at my admission. I'm sure it makes you feel great to know that not even the mudblood Granger can deny that you're good looking."

"Calm down, Hermione. I'm not trying to get you to say anything," Draco explained, understanding her anger was a result of self-preservation. Hermione would die before she admitted she found him attractive, yet she still exposed herself to his mockery to help him. The girl had a big heart, one he hoped she'd learn to protect a bit better. "I won't deny that as 'Draco' I'm a good looking bloke, nor will I deny I want 'Drake' to be as equally attractive. However, I am a male and as such I rarely take notice of what attracts females other than me."

She stared at him, not sure how to take his words, yet she said nothing, a bit bruised by her confession.

"I don't want you to admit something in order to hold it over your head, Hermione. Admittedly, that's something I would have done before. We're adults, both of us, and I think that we're both above such childish tactics," Draco said softly but with conviction. "I trust your opinion… I _**need**_ your opinion."

"I have a feeling you'll get as much attention as 'Drake' as you did as 'Draco'," she admitted reluctantly and he smirked. "You're never going to change."

"Only when I need to," he winked as he changed back to Draco.

Hermione shook her head and gave him a weak smile. As nice and sweet as Ron Weasley was, he was safe. Ron didn't excite her. Seeing 'Drake Callahan' and the knowledge that he was Draco; seeing the hot new face and body he made for himself excited her. For the first time in her life, Hermione realized that she longed for a 'bad boy'. Something challenging, dangerous… different.

She couldn't help but groan internally as she watched Draco change back and forth, unable to deny that both men intrigued her and turned her on. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she watched him transform, wanting to touch 'Draco' as he'd allowed her to explore 'Drake'. Hermione felt a hunger she'd never felt before, a need that threatened to consume her without her consent yet again. It was then that she decided to go back to her room. She hated to leave him so abruptly, but it was for the best. Otherwise, she might do something that would ruin the amazing friendship they had developed.

"I think I'm going to leave you to explore your new found talent, Drake," she said, getting up from her seat hastily. Draco's blue eyes seemed to loose some of their luster as her statement, but she ignored it. "I have some homework to do before I turn in. Will you be ok?"

He transformed himself into her, much to her surprise, and added a bit in the breast she noted. Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Hermione' smirked and changed back to 'Drake'.

"Funny," Hermione said dryly.

"After lunch then?" he asked, confirming their meeting with Dumbledore and Snape.

"Yes, after lunch," she agreed.

"Good night, Hermione," he smiled at her, a genuine smile that caused her to increase the speed of her departure.

On her way out, he gently probed her mind, knowing she was a bit overwhelmed and tended to keep her guard down at times like this. He was surprised at the thoughts he caught coming from the Golden Girl.

'If I don't get out of here now, I'm going to jump him, pin him to the wall and snog him senseless until tomorrow.' Draco felt her take a ragged breath and she continued her thought. 'Only to wake up and begin all over again. NO! NO! ARGH!!! He's sexy. He's shaggable, but I want, I NEED more than that!'

Draco couldn't help but smile. Prim and prissy Hermione Granger was hot for him, hell, she mentioned both 'shag' and 'all over again' in her mind! Merlin, she certainly hid it well enough, although her all out tactile assault on 'Drake' earlier should have been some indication. Draco knew that he would certainly need to tread lightly with her, he was already attracted to her… but it probably wouldn't do to act on those feelings as it might damage the relationship they had built.

His smile promptly wiped of his face when he picked up her next thoughts.

'Really, Hermione. Draco Malfoy would never allow himself to be sullied by the filthy mudblood frump. Perhaps the life of a spinster would be more appropriate.'

Did she really think she was unattractive? Did no one else see what he saw? The girl was stunning. Perhaps not as classically beautiful as some of the girls in the school, but she presented a two-tiered attack on him; she was attractive and intelligent. Hermione Granger was a formidable, amazing package. How was it that he seemed to be the only male, perhaps the only person in the entire school to realize it? Draco was incensed at her lack of confidence. If she knew how often she appeared in his fantasies wearing her work out attire… he'd venture a guess that he wasn't the only one who fantasized about her. She was even escorted by one of the most famous Quidditch players in the world for the Yule Ball in their fourth year. Surely she understood the implications of that! Viktor Krum could have his pick of any woman in the wizarding world and he chose a 15 year old muggle born witch. If that wasn't high praise to her beauty and allure, he didn't know what was.

Hermione was so confident in her magical talents and intelligence, so passionate about her beliefs; Draco felt it a shame that she didn't know that same confidence in her physical gifts as well. She had given him so much, her trust and friendship being more valuable than he'd expected. Draco hoped he could do something for her as well.


	22. 20 Questions Part I

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

_Notes: Hello faithful readers. Another update, and I'm sorry once again for taking so long. I've had a dilemma with this chapter... I've had to decide whether to post 1/2 the chapter now and half next Friday OR wait and post the whole, HUGE 12K word chapter next week. Obviously, I'm posting just half today. I hope you'll forgive me for the slight cliffie! Hope you like it..._

**#22 20 Questions Part I**

Saturday morning's breakfast was a normal affair for the trio; the boys talking about Quidditch, Ron stuffing his face and Hermione and Ginny laughing at the boys. Their carefree attitudes lifted the spirit of their entire table, as usual. The levity was broken when Professor Dumbledore stood to make a surprise announcement.

"As you are all aware, Lord Voldemort," a collective gasp was heard around the room, some students and teachers sucking in a breath at the mention of the loathed name and more than a few hisses echoed the walls as well. The headmaster ignored the outburst and continued, "…came back two years ago and has since began plotting a way to take over our world with his Death Eaters. The Ministry of Magic has just recently accepted this information as fact, ending copious examples of slander and libel against myself and several other members of wizarding society." The Headmaster paused to wink at Harry and his friends after the last statement.

"Although I am tremendously happy that the Ministry has accepted this reality, nothing is being done to assure Voldemort's defeat. That being said, there were be several changes to our curriculum next year. Dueling, Defensive Arts, and field medical training will be added to your mandatory list of classes. All students will be required to take these classes. 6th and 7th years will be allowed to concentrate their studies in Medi-wizardry or Auror studies if they wish, and upon graduation, jobs and further training will be made available."

The room was silent as the students absorbed this information. In the pause, Draco and Hermione locked eyes across the room.

'Will he mention the 'army'?' Draco projected to her mind.

'Not in mixed company. I don't think even Dumbledore knows how many students are already on the other side,' she replied.

Draco nodded and turned back to the Headmaster.

"Your instructors will be from St. Mungo's, Ministry Aurors and several of your fellow students," Professor Dumbledore continued, looking directly at the 'trio', various members of the DA, and glancing at the Slytherin table, Hermione knew he was thinking of Draco. Looking back at her friends, she noted a strange look in Harry's eyes, as if he was asking her a question. She nodded. Harry smiled tightly.

"Can we talk about this?" Harry asked.

"Of course," she whispered back, clearly in thought, "can it wait until after breakfast?"

Harry nodded, curious to know what had her attention today.

"Those students who will be 6th and 7th years next year should let their Head's of House know their chosen specialization within the week," the elder wizard explained. "We find ourselves in a very critical time. Our way of life, a peaceful existence is being threatened and an army is being built to decimate our world. We will not allow that to happen without a fight. With Merlin's blessing, we will prevail."

Dumbledore strode out of the room, which was engulfed in silence for several moments after his departure. Slowly, the students began talking about what was just presented to them. Harry looked at his two best friends.

"We need to talk," he said forcefully, leaving no room for excuses.

Ron and Hermione nodded and followed him out of the room and outside to the Quidditch pitch. The trio sat in silence as Harry gathered his thoughts, his emerald eyes pierced into Hermione's.

"You knew," Harry stated, not needing to ask.

"For a few weeks," she answered.

"Has this been part of your task?" he asked bitterly.

"Some of it, Harry."

"Has Dumbledore talked to you about this summer?" asked Ron asking hidden the question about horcruxes, Hermione knew.

"I'll be spending my summer in Paris," she explained, meeting the eyes of her friends sadly. "I have a lot of training to go through. I'm hoping that I'll be able to go with you for a while, but I'm not sure."

Harry's eyes narrowed and she knew he was going to have a hard time researching without her.

"Auror training?" he asked, hating his beloved mentor and Headmaster for separating him from the person he needed the most during this quest.

"Yes. Will you be there, too?" she asked, her heart suddenly pained at the thought of not being with her best friends this summer. It really wasn't surprise, as she'd already known that they would be going in different directions in the near future, yet the reality of it hit her hard.

"When we can. We're going to look for horcruxes in between training," Harry said sadly. "We can't do this without you."

"We're being pulled in so many directions, Harry, yet we're still both fighting for the same thing," she explained, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'll do as much research for you as I can, and I'll go out with you as much as possible. Please know that I _**want**_ to be with you both, with all my heart."

The boys were shocked by her tears, Harry instinctively knowing that there was so much more going on that she couldn't talk about. To see her so affected stabbed him sharply in the heart. He pulled her into a close embrace.

"I'm guessing Dumbledore asked to you train students next year," said Ron suddenly, wishing his female best friend wasn't in so much pain. "It seems like the DA is being resurrected."

Hermione smiled and pulled Ron into a three-way hug. They pulled apart, yet stayed in close physical contact as they continued their discussion.

"Who else has he spoken to?" Hermione asked, mentally ticking off names of those she thought were skilled enough to lead the new army.

"The three of us, Neville, Smith, Boot. Ginny," Ron explained.

"Ginny?" she questioned, surprised that they younger woman was chosen; it was a given that Molly Weasley would fight to keep her only daughter away from the battlefield at all costs.

"Albus wants the best and most talented," Harry responded, beaming at the recognition of his girlfriend. "Kingsley, Tonks, Moody and Remus will also be part of the Auror team instructing students, with Remus focusing on Dark Arts defense."

"Of course, Remus did such a wonderful job in our 3rd year, it's no surprise that he'll be teaching those classes," she replied with a bright smile. She'd felt that Remus Lupin was one of the best instructor's that they've ever had. Over the years, Hermione and Remus found they had much in common from their love of books to their fight for the plight of magical creatures. To Hermione, he was like a surrogate father, all the more important in her life with her father's illness.

"It will be nice to have him at Hogwarts again. Will you be instructing Defense?"

"Yes. Remus thinks that Ron and I should teach 3rd through 5th years and Ginny and Neville will work with 1st and 2nd years," Harry explained enthusiastically and Hermione couldn't help but think he came into his own instructing the DA.

"Do you know what you'll be doing?" asked Ron, bringing up the topic both boys were curious about.

Inwardly, Hermione cringed. She knew exactly what she'd be doing; teaching defensive dueling to 6th and 7th years as well as leading the army with 'Drake', but most of this information was still highly protected. In addition, how would she explain her sudden qualifications and dueling prowess?

"I'll be working with the Auror team and helping you guys with defense," she said, telling yet another half truth. "The Auror training they have me in is an accelerated program so I can instruct Auror trainees when they need me."

"That's our Mione; always taking on more than the average witch!" the red head teased, which earned him a playful punch.

"I'm just making up for the things that you can't do, Ronald," she shot back teasingly. The young man's mouth gaped open at her cheekiness. Harry burst out laughing and Ron couldn't help but follow.

"You skive off as much as I do, Harry," Ron accused his green eyes friend jovially.

The trio enjoyed the laughter and lightheartedness, grasping at the moment desperately like a drowning man gasping for air. Unconsciously, they seemed to understand that the happy times in their lives may soon diminish due to the pending war and the pivotal roles each will play. Their laughter died away to companionable silence as the three lay back on the grass of the pitch and enjoy the pleasant weather.

"So this is where you lot have gotten off to," Ginny's voice floated to them, breaking them out of their thoughts.

She grabbed Harry's hand to pull him up and then the pair helped Ron and Hermione from the ground as well.

"It's lunch time."

"We've been out here all morning?" Hermione asked incredulously, face full of worry. "Oh, Merlin!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Hermione, there's plenty of time to eat," said Ron absently. "And you've all weekend to study."

Ginny rolled her eyes and was taken by surprise when Hermione whipped her head around to turn on Ron.

"I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore after lunch, you git," she hissed. "I don't spend nearly as much time in the library as you think I do!"

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

Ginny and Harry laughed as the four students walked into the Great Hall. The conversation moved around Hermione, who was deep in thought. In mere minutes, she and Draco would be showing Snape and Dumbledore how Draco would be involved in the war, and work out the final details for next weekend; the time when Voldemort would believe that Draco had finally completed his task. Just thinking about what Draco was meant to do gave her chills. She looked across the room at her partner, and noticed, even from a distance the tightness of his jaw and the tense look in his eyes. She doubted that many around him would notice these small details that pointed to his stress, but then, she couldn't believe that any Slytherin would take the time to know him well enough to notice. Thinking that they both needed to relax before things got even more stressful, and knowing that they still didn't know a lot about each other, Hermione contemplated how she could get both accomplished at the same time. Suddenly, the idea hit her and she couldn't help but smile. '_Now all I need is a bottle of fire whiskey,'_ she thought.

After she finished her lunch, Hermione excused herself and walked out of the hall to the Headmaster's office. A few minutes later, Draco rounded the corner giving her a partial smile.

"Can you get a bottle of fire whiskey?" she asked the blond.

Draco's eyebrows shot up as he gave her a genuine smile, "Looking to get pissed, Hermione?" he teased. "This I've got to see."

"Maybe," she retorted, "And if you show up in the room of requirements tonight at 8 you just might get that chance."

Draco chuckled, "Cheeky, Granger. I like it. What's going on at 8?"

"It's a surprise, but you might want to think up some questions you'd like to ask me," she teased. "Ready?"

""Anything goes?" he asked, interested in her cryptic suggestion.

"Within reason…"

"Hmmm, this could be fun, Hermione," he said, smirk gracing his handsome features as he thought of all the things he could ask of her, finally. "Let's go, while I still have my nerve."

Hermione nodded and gave the password for the Headmaster's office (gummy bears) and they were allowed entrance, Draco hanging back to wait for her announcement...

"Ms. Granger, right on time as usual," said Professor Dumbledore brightly. "Will Mr. Malfoy be joining us?"

"Yes, in just a moment. I wanted to show you something privately, though," she started.

"Why isn't Draco here?" asked Snape sharply, wondering what the pair were up to.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows, but I think I have something you might be more interested in right now, Sev."

With that statement, 'Drake' walked into the room.

"Hello Headmaster, Professor," the young, dark haired man said genially.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at him and looked at Hermione with unabashed pride.

"Sirs, I'd like to introduce you to my new partner, Drake Callahan."

Snape was caught off guard, but quickly covered it with a sneer.

"Polyjuice potion? Glamour?" he asked, not impressed.

"Not quite, Sev," Drake replied, and Snape noticed a deeper voice than that of Draco. Suddenly the dark haired 'Drake' morphed into the ex-potions professor. Snape looked gobsmacked as he watched the transformation.

"Bloody Hell!!" he exclaimed.

"How you manage to more around in this gangly body I'll never know, Severus," taunted Draco, watching his Godfather's expression as he wandered the room.

In front of their eyes, Draco shifted into Dumbledore briefly and then back to himself. The whole time, Hermione was laughing in the background, amused as the reaction from both Professors.

"What… How did you do that!?" Snape growled at them.

"Severus, I believe our young students have been very busy inventing a new potion," explained Dumbledore. "Would you like to explain, Ms. Granger?"

"Draco is a metamorphagus," she said simply.

"Impossible!" cried Snape hotly. "Nymphadora Tonks is the only metamorphagus in the Black Family, and there's never been one in the Malfoy line as far as I know."

"That's true, Severus," explained Draco, "up until last night. Hermione created a potion and spell that allowed me to become a metamorphagus."

"That cannot be done!" Snape exclaimed. "One cannot 'become' a metamorphagus." His tone indicated exasperation and disappointment towards his students, treating them as the 'dunderheads' he had in class instead of the two brightest students he'd ever taught.

Dumbledore moved to speak, but Hermione interrupted defiantly.

"In normal cases, _Professor_, you would be correct. A metamorphagus is born; a product of a code change in their blood." Hermione's clinical and instructive tone caught Snape's attention. While might not have always liked the girl, until recently, he _**did**_ admire her intelligence and creative mind. "How much do either of you know about genetics?"

"It is a fascinating subject created by muggle scientists; something I've read a bit about," Snape confessed, and Hermione was grateful that she understood her ed-potions master as well as she did. He, too, had a desire to expand his knowledge, and didn't have the prejudices against muggle technology. The Headmaster smiled and nodded for her to continue.

"As you mentioned, Tonks is a member of the Black Family. Her father is a muggle, so it is quite safe to say the Black Family carries the metamorphagus genes. Draco also carries Black Family blood through his mother. Based on that theory, thanks to genetics, Draco carries the genes as well," Hermione explained, and Snape's eyes lit up.

"But how did you…"

"Using the basic principles of genetics, I was able to find a potion and created a spell that would isolate that gene and turn it on. It was the perfect solution to our problem."

'How has the transition been for you, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore inquired.

"Remarkably easy," Draco confessed. "I had a great time practicing last night, with Hermione's help. The transformations seem to be effortless now."

The Headmaster eyed his two students, pride evident on his face. He looked pointedly at Severus and held his gaze. They were both amazed at the barriers broken between the two rivals and that they'd moved beyond formalities and were sharing and trusting each other with new experiences. Calling each other by their first names was a clear indication of the depth of their relationship.

"Hermione, where did you find this potion?" Snape asked.

"Pierre de Rochelle."

The answer was simple yet its implication was huge, and she was quite curious to see the reaction on her ex-potion master's face. She wasn't disappointed. Snape looked surprised, shocked and in complete awe of his students.

"Merlin's purple knickers!" The dark haired wizard exclaimed. "Those documents were only rumored to exist. How did you get a hold of them? Do you know how dangerous it would be if they got our and it was know what the potion was capable of doing?"

"The documents are protected, Severus, and cannot leave this school; nor can they be used by anyone I have not approved. The wards and enchantments on them are quite extensive," explained the elder wizard.

"The rumors of the potion, Hermione… you actually brewed it? The two of you?" Snape asked in disbelief, and his students nodded. "Well, now I know why I've been missing some of my stores."

"Sorry," said Hermione, blushing.

"Do you know how difficult that potion is to brew?"

"We had a great instructor," said Draco, winking at Hermione.

"The absolute best," she agreed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Snape sneered, but they both noted the flush on his face.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, perhaps we can finalize the details for next weekend," Dumbledore suggested.

Draco's face fell and Hermione could feel the tension rise in the room. She grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He turned his head and they looked at each other.

'I believe in you, Draco,' her voice said softly in his mind, soothing some of the anxiety in his mind. 'I won't make a promise that it will be ok… Merlin only knows what will happen. But I can promise that I will be by your side; together we _**can**_ do this.'

Draco nodded and turned away, closing his eyes briefly to give thanks to the Gods for the woman beside him. She was strong, loyal, fierce, and honest. He couldn't imagine being in this situation with anyone else. Nor would he want to.

The quartet quietly went over the plans for the next weekend before leaving for dinner. Hermione noticed that Draco was tenser than ever, and she reminded him about their meeting at 8pm before heading to the Great Hall.

When she arrived at the Gryffindor table, she was met the curious eyes of Harry and Ron, but thankfully neither asked her any questions about the content of her meeting. After eating yet another great meal, the trio went to their common room and worked on homework together before she excused herself at 7:30. Hermione quickly freshened up and headed to the Room of Requirements to read peacefully until Draco arrived. Clad in a pair of well worn muggle jeans and red t-shirt, she curled herself onto the couch, her feet tucked neatly beneath her. Before long, she was lost in her book and didn't notice her guest.

Draco walked into the room and found Hermione cuddled up on the couch he'd transfigured, looking comfortable as she read a book. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, random tendrils of hair hung loose around her face. The weather had been too warm for a fire of late, so the room was lit by hundreds of candles, their soft glow kissing her face with light. He was struck by her innocence in that moment: she was beautiful, free. Alive. As he watched her, he felt his heart speed up and he was alarmed by his feelings for his partner. Shoving these thoughts deep into his mind to be forgotten, he admitted the girl was attractive, but would do no more. He _**couldn't **_do any more. Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Hermione," he said softly, trying not to startle her. She looked up slowly and met his vibrant grey eyes. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Drake," she replied, beaming brightly, which earned her a smile in return.

Draco pulled out the bottle of fire whiskey he had hidden in his cloak, sat it down on the table and took his cloak off. Like Hermione, he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. His faded jeans (expensive, designer jeans of course) clung to his body delightfully yet were tasteful, as was the black shirt he wore. Hermione suppressed a gasp when she looked at him, admiring his fit body. What a pair they made.

"Here's your poison, what's your game?" Draco asked, eyebrows raised.

"20 Questions," she replied.

"I get the idea, but what's with the fire whiskey?"

"The game is meant to be a drinking game, but let's just call it a stress reliever," she explained with a glint in her eyes.

"You're my kind of girl, Granger. Who would have thought?" he mused with a chuckle.

"A girl has to have her secrets," she winked at him. "Ok, let's start small and go from there. Would you like to go first?"

"Sure," he said, taking a swig of the whiskey. "What's your birthday?"

"September 19th," she replied and he smiled.

"June 5th. I'm older than you!" he said smugly.

"1979," she shot back.

"Oh," he said, "older woman. I like that."

"Prat!" she said under her breath. "Favorite color?"

Draco gave her a look as if to say 'you've got to be kidding', "Green. You?"

"Up until I started going to school here, my favorite colors were green and blue."

"And now?" he asked.

"Red… and green," she responded with a wry smile.

"Slytherin at heart. Ohpp," he grunted as a pillow hit him in the face. "Was that really necessary?"

"Of course. Favorite food?" she asked, taking a swig of the fire whiskey, smiling as the liquid warmed her from the inside.

"My mum makes a wonder roast beef, mashed potatoes with truffle oil and fresh bread," he responded, eyes closed at the memory. "But your pasta with Bolognese sauce come in a close second. You?"

Hermione blushed at the praise as he'd only eaten that meal once.

"The Bolognese to be sure, but I love muggle food, too. My favorites are fish and chips and pizza," she explained.

"Favorite type of music?" he asked.

"I love the Weird Sisters. On the muggle side, I prefer classic rock," she responded. "You?"

"I like the Weird Sister, too. I haven't had much exposure to many other types of music. What's classic rock?"

"It's hard to explain… much easier to just let you listen. Remind me tomorrow and I'll bring some music for you to listen to," she said enthusiastically. "What is your favorite subject?"

"Potions and Arithmancy," he said. "You?"

"I like all of my classes," she said tartly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Except Divination. Come on, Granger, be honest!"

"Fine – Potions, Transfiguration and Arithmancy are my favorites. They challenge me," she replied huffily.

"Was that so hard?" he asked.

"Sod off, Drake," she retorted.

"Sport?"

"Football," she said, but added when she saw his confused expression. "It's a muggle sport played with a ball on a grassy field. The players kick the ball and must get it in the net in order to score points. I spent a lot of time watching the game with my dad, and later playing it. You?"

"Quidditch, of course," he said haughtily. "How is it that you don't like Quidditch? Didn't you date Krum?" Draco missed the dark look on her face when he mentioned the Bulgarian seeker, but went on. "Merlin, your best friends play the game."

"I didn't say that I don't like Quidditch, Drake. It just isn't my favorite sport," she shot back coldly. "My best friends do play the sport, yet until recently, no one felt it necessary to teach me about it! Much like you, my friends choose to take my attitude towards the sport to mean I didn't like it. There is only so much you can learn from a book, and since I don't fly well, it's hard to really understand the game… but I do like it."

Draco didn't miss her omission of Krum, and wondered what that was all about.

"What do you do for fun?" she asked, trying to steer the conversation away from a touchy subject for her.

"Me or what my 'friends' do?" he asked bitterly.

"Both."

"I like to fly; as fast as I can. Somehow, I feel as if I can leave everything behind when I'm on my broom. I feel so free, like I can be myself and no one has to know," he said sadly. "My 'friends'? They like to torture and torment younger students, half-blood and mud-muggle-borns."

She nodded curtly, being on the receiving end of his cronies' torture far too many times.

"You?" he asked.

Read, research. Break the rules," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Harry, Ron and I usually take on Dark wizards, risk our lives or goof off in our spare time."

There was a silence in the room as the pondered her words. Draco finally asked the question he'd been dying to ask.

"How many times have you 'taken' on Dark wizards, Hermione? How many times have you risked your life?" his voice was solemn.

"It seems like something has happened almost every year since I've been in school," her statement floated in the air for a while before she continued. "Fine. First year, I helped Harry find the Sorcerer's stone, where he met Voldemort for the first time. Second year, I was petrified but I was able to help Harry find clues to the Chamber of Secrets. Third year? We thought Sirius Black was a murdered and that Remus Lupin was trying to help him kill Harry until we realized Sirius had been framed. I was almost attacked by Remus as a werewolf."

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

"Not his fault, really. I blame that one on Snape. We were attacked by Dementors, and oh, yeah, saved Buckbeak and helped Sirius escape. Fourth year… I didn't really do much that year; just help Harry try to survive the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Yeah, and got to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum…" he interrupted sullenly. She glared at him.

"What IS it with you boys and Viktor?" she snarled. She waved the topic away angrily.

"What about fifth year?" Draco asked tightly, knowing that Hermione had been there the night his father was sent to Azkaban.

"Do you really want to know, Draco?" she asked honestly.

"Yes?"

"Umbridge, for starters. I'm still convinced that bitch has a Dark Mark, although I can't prove it," she said. "I convinced Harry to start the DA, but you know all about that."

"Don't remind me. There were a lot of things that happened that year that I had little control over," he hissed. "Come on Granger, you can't stop there."

"Yes I can! There were many things that happened during that year. How I decide to break them up is up to me," she growled, then calmed a bit. "What about you, Malfoy? Ever take on a Dark wizard?"

Draco's face froze, both at the question and at her cold words. "Not in the way you mean, Hermione. But yes, I've had my own experiences. Being the son of a Death Eater didn't mean I was immune."

She nodded in understanding, yet neither spoke any further. Seeing that they were at an impasse, Draco spoke first, sensing that they needed a bit of help before delving into dark places.

"I'm going to need a bit more of this before I'm ready to talk about _**that**_ subject," he picked up the bottle and took a deep drink. Before he could put it down, Hermione put her hand out.

"You and me both, Drake," she admitted. When their hands met they both felt a heat inside. Ignoring the feeling and wanting to go back to a 'safer' subject for a while, she asked, "When did you lose your virginity?"

This earned her a bright smile," Who ever said I _**wasn't**_ a virgin, Hermione?"

"But. Oh, well. All the rumors and stories I've heard fro Lav-, a girls," Hermione flushed, embarrassed to be caught up in school gossip. Draco laughed at her discomfort.

"Relax, Hermione, I'm just kidding," he chuckled. "That was worth it just to see the expression on your face."

"You're incorrigible," she said in disgust.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," he shot back smugly. "4th year, after the Yule Ball."

"What, not going to ask me?" Hermione inquired.

"Have far have you gone with a guy," he asked.

"End of 5th year, Drake," she responded, earning a shocked look from her partner. "Well, now I understand about being worth the look on one's face. Close your mouth, Malfoy; you don't want to catch any flies."

His mouth shut abruptly. "You. I. I figured you to be one of those 'wait for my wedding night' girls. No offense," he confessed, slightly pink.

"I was. Things happen," she shrugged. "Who was it?"

"Pansy," he shuddered.

"And here I was thinking you had taste," she laughed energetically.

"I was 15, horny and she was willing," he said defensively, annoyed by Hermione's mirth. "What about you? Don't tell me Weasley deflowered the precious Golden Girl."

"Oh, Merlin, no!" she exclaimed, laughing even harder at the thought of being with Ron. "I'll admit, I had a crush on him, and was quite hurt earlier this year when he had his thing with Lavender, but no, not Ron. It was Harry."

Once again, Draco sat slack jawed. "I _**knew**_ something was going on between the two of you! There is no way a guy can be such close friends with a girl without it becoming sexual."

"Please, Drake," she said, rolling her eyes. "You and I are friends."

"We, I, but…" she stuttered, knowing that what she said was true.

"Anyway, it wasn't like a relationship or anything," Hermione explained.

"So…" Draco prompted.

She took a deep, slightly shaky breath.

"Harry's Godfather had been killed in the Department of Mysteries," she started, getting Draco's attention as she alluded to but never spoke of that night. "It hit him really hard. He was one of the last remaining links to his parents….One night after school got out, we were in Sirius' house and Harry was having a bad night. Like the 3 of us have always done for each other, I went to him to try and comfort him. What started out as an effort to try and help him heal… well, one thing led to another. It wasn't planned, it just happened." She explained simply. "I suppose it makes sense that we were each other's firsts."

"It was bound to happen with one of them," Draco mused.

"What do you mean? I've already told you that the guys don't really see me as a girl, Drake," she retorted harshly.

"Look, Hermione – we really need to give you a shorter name," he said, and she snorted, "I can't answer for those two dunderheads you call friends, but any male friends would be temped, far too often, to take that friendship to another level."

They both took a drink from the bottle, Hermione ignoring Draco's last statement.

"There are a lot of rumors out there, Drake, about your 'conquests'," she stated. "How many girls have you actually slept with?"

A deep chuckle rumbled from the other side of the couch.

"Leave it to you to get straight to the point… What are the rumors saying now?" he asked slyly.

"Last count? Half the population of the 5th – 7th year girls. This year and last," she said noncommittally.

"Give them a pence, they turn it into a pound," he murmured angrily. "I don't deny that I've spent a lot of time, erm, entertaining birds. However, I'm rather particular about those I bed. You get burned a couple of times and you learn your lesson."

"Do explain…" she encouraged, "I want a number."

"5. I've slept with 5 women," he admitted reluctantly.

"But all of those times I've caught you in the hall or broom closets…" she started before being interrupted.

"A hearty snogging session is good for you," he said with a grin. "Sometime it's a little more, but I don't complain!"

She looked offended but intrigued all the same. "I'll keep that in mind," she mused.

Draco felt oddly angry at the thought of another bloke touching her, snogging her. He shook his head to clear his mind. Taking another swig of the fiery liquid, Draco braced himself for his next question.

"What happened the night my father was sent to Azkaban?"

Hermione instantly paled and her face fell. Seeing her expression, Draco wanted to take back his question.

"Really, Mia," he said absently, "You don't have to…"

"I _**need**_ to," she whispered emotionally. "Harry…no, it really began before that. Remember Dumbledore telling us about the prophecy earlier this month?"

"Yes, I remember you were rather vague about the whole thing," he said tersely.

"It was a prophecy that was made before Harry was born, by Trelawney… the one true prophecy that she's made," she grumbled. Hermione closed her eyes and began to recite the words Harry shared with her…

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the 7__th__ month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the 7__th__ month dies."_

"Ok, but what does this have to do with that night…" Draco began and was cut off.

"Merlin, Drake, will you listen? The prophecy is the reason your father was at the Department of Mysteries in the first place!" she yelled at him. "It was by luck that Severus overheard the original prophecy to Dumbledore. When Sev heard mention of the Dark Lord and his 'vanquisher', he listened to it with the purpose of relaying it to his Master, but missed many details so he reported was incomplete."

She stood up abruptly and paced the room like a caged cat. "That prophecy is why James and Lily Potter were killed, and why Harry was his scar! Voldemort knew that Harry was the 'one', and wanted to kill him before he had the power to face Voldemort. Ah, but I'm straying from the topic," she mumbled to herself. "Voldemort wanted to hear the entire prophecy once and for all, the object housed in the Department of Mysteries. In order to obtain the prophecy, he needed Harry. Unfortunately for Harry, he discovered that they shared a mental link and he sent some visions to Harry…" here she stopped pacing and put her head in her hands. Her voice cracked with emotion as she began again.

"Voldemort put a vision of Harry's Godfather being tortured by him in Harry's mind, leaving him to believe that Sirius was at the Department of Mysteries. When Harry tried to check on Sirius, the 'faithful' house elf lied to him and Harry lost it. Sirius was the closest thing to a father Harry ever had, and when he 'saw' Sirius being harmed, he didn't think rationally or check the validity of the vision with other means. He just acted…" She looked at Draco directly and his heart broke to see such pain on her face.

"Harry reacted just as Voldemort had expected; he went to rescue Sirius. Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and I ended up with Harry at the Department of Mysteries and right into an ambush." Hermione closed her eyes to think. "Bellatrix and Rodolphus LeStrange, Dolohov, Lucius… I'm not sure how many all together, but I think there were 10 or 11 Death Eaters. It appeared the Lucius was responsible for getting the prophecy….he certainly made it his mission."

Draco broke in, voice full of awe, "Eleven? Eleven Death Eaters against the 6 of you?"

"Apparently Voldemort was willing to risk his best to bring back the prophecy, it was that important to him." Hermione retorted bitterly. "There was a huge fight, and the six of us managed, although I'm not sure how. Neville had a broken nose, Gin's leg as broken as well. Ron was in pretty bad shape and Dolohov hit me with a poorly placed curse that should have killed me." She lifted her shirt to show him yet another scar, this one about 8 inches long and jagged on her abdomen.

"Merlin, Mia," he sucked in his breath at the sight of the proof of the battle. '_She survived a battle with 11 Death Eaters?'_ he thought, '_LeStrange, Bella and my father?'_

"The prophecy had been broken and Lucius was livid. Thankfully, the Order and Aurors arrived and engaged in battle with us. Bellatrix…" she stopped, her head once again cradled in her hands. "Oh, Merlin and Morgana. Sirius and Bellatrix were dueling and Sirius was taunting his cousin. Somehow he was distracted and she hit him with a curse that sent him backwards into the veil."

Hermione was sobbing now, but she lifted her head and met his gaze head on.

"Acting rashly nearly got me killed. It got several of my friends injured. And Sirius Black was lost forever. Because, Gods love him, Harry didn't listen to reason! Do you understand?!" she yelled at him.

Draco seemed shocked at her outburst, but he understood now why she was so vehement about expressing this point before. He nodded.

"It's my fault. Sirius is dead and it's my fault," she sobbed as she crumpled to the floor.

He was alarmed at her reaction, and launched himself from the couch to kneel on the floor by her side, taking the broken bundle in his arms.

"How in the bloody world is it your fault? How do you rationalize that, Mia?" he asked her softly.

"I should have tried harder to stop Harry," she explained, voice muffled. "I should have tried to contact Sirius myself, or gotten someone else to do it. I should have gotten the Order involved!"

He put his fingers on her chin to lift her face up to his, and he gently wiped the tears from her face.

"You did what you could and stood by your friend when he needed you most, Hermione. Did you know that you were being led into a trap?" he asked gently.

"No," she whispered, but her voice was strong.

"Did you send Sirius into battle?"

She scoffed, "I'm not the head of the Order, and it's not like a person could keep that bloody mutt from doing something once he had it in his head."

"Then how could you be responsible?" he inquired.

"I suppose I can't," she responded, crying slowing now. "Why must you be the voice of reason?"

"Would you expect anything less of me?" he chuckled, which earned him a smile.

"Thank you for listening, Drake," she said.

He nodded," I think it's your turn," he moved her so they sat together on the couch, his arms still around her protectively.

"What was it like growing up for you?" she asked earnestly.

"As a pureblood, as a Malfoy," he asked bitterly, "or as the son of a Death Eater?"

Hermione grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "All but know that I don't see you as being completely defined by any of those things."

He appreciated her subtle support of him, separating him from the fate and identity that his father had created for him. Somehow, _**she**_ saw it, while he had a hard time accepting it: that being a Malfoy didn't mean he had to be a slave to the Dark.


	23. 20 Questions Part II

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

_Notes: Here's the second part of the chapter.. a bit late, but here none the less. Last week was tiring, and things were going well this week until I fell on my lower back yesterday morning. Right now, sitting is nearly out of the question, and standing hurts a lot... but I'm finished! Thanks for all of your support. Also, if you have any recommendations for good fics (dramione, lm/hg, sb/hb, rl/hg) let me know. It seems like the quality of new fics has gone down hill recently._

**#23 20 Questions, Part II**

Previous chapter…

"_What was it like growing up for you?" she asked earnestly. _

"_As a pureblood, as a Malfoy," he asked bitterly, "or as the son of a Death Eater?"_

_Hermione grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "All but know that I don't see you as being completely defined by any of those things."_

_He appreciated her subtle support of him, separating him from the fate and identity that his father had created for him. Somehow, __**she**__ saw it, while he had a hard time accepting it: that being a Malfoy didn't mean he had to be a slave to the Dark._

"My father has always demanded the best of everything; he felt entitled to it as a Malfoy and as a pureblood. Growing up, I always had the very best: the best clothes, the best broom, the best tutors, the best 'friends'… only the most expensive and elite would do. We went to exotic and exclusive vacation spots where the wealthy and most influential members of wizarding society would be seen. People were always extraordinarily nice to me, doing whatever I wanted, so I came to expect that treatment from everyone.

"Father looked down on anyone who wasn't a pureblood, who had the wrong connections, or Merlin forbid, didn't share his warped beliefs," Draco paused. "I was so naive. For the longest time, I wanted to be just like Lucius. And why wouldn't I? People respected him! He was powerful and well known, not to mention very well-bred. It wasn't until a few years later that I realized it wasn't respect people felt for him… it was _**fear**_."

He took a deep breath, "For as good as I had it, there was a high price. As a Malfoy and the sole heir to the family fortune, I was expected to live up to certain standards. I studied dueling from the age of 7, Dark Arts since I was 9.. My friends, classes, future career, and even my wife were pre-chosen for me… I couldn't be trusted to make the right connections on my own. As a father, Lucius was a very strict, dark man. He didn't appreciate a stubborn and defiant son, and I often found myself at the wrong end of his wand." Draco shuddered at memories of 'punishments' his father liked to use. Someday, he might tell her about them. "He drilled his expectations into my head and after a while I felt like drone without any real thoughts of my own. 'Purebloods are the rightful leaders in our society, anything less should be ignored. Mudbloods don't belong in our society; their dirty blood taints our purity. Malfoy's are the oldest and most pure family and as such, every wizarding family wishes to be like us. We are superior; we set the tone."

Draco at sneered these final sentences, reciting them from memory. The words left an unpleasant taste in his mouth that made him sick.

"That explains a lot about your attitude," she replied softly, "especially towards me."

"It wasn't right, but that was how I was taught, it was expected and rewarded. Lucius is a very cruel man. I suppose his obsession with the Dark Arts and his relationship with Voldemort had something to do with that. He liked to torture and maim. I had no idea how much he actually despised muggles until… Lucius would set up a dinner party for his colleagues, code for fellow death eaters. The after dinner entertainment was frequently muggle torture. Each guest was encouraged to come up with a more elaborate way to torture the 'animal'. Sometimes, Lucius would offer prizes," Draco said in disgust. "_Father_ invited me to my first party when I was 13. I still have nightmares about what they did, and what they wanted me to do. He considered it to be my first step in following the 'family business'. My initiation this summer would have made my father proud, indoctrinating yet another Malfoy into pureblooded bigoted ideals. Perhaps he'll be elated when he hears of my death; it will save him the humiliation of living with my failure."

"His ideals of 'failure' are our gain, Drake," Hermione said soothingly. "You would have been limited in what you could achieve in that world and in the war; you'd probably be killed or sent to Azkaban like every other Death Eater."

"You really believe we're going to win?" he asked, amazed. "You really think Potter is going to defeat Voldemort?"

"Yes. Prophecy aside, Harry is smart and powerful. He has many powerful friends on our side," she smiled, "and he has us. The way I see it, there's an awful lot working in our favor."

"I'm glad you're so confident," Draco confessed, then changed gears. "I have to know, how do you know so much about my family? I mean, you have information that is far beyond common knowledge."

"As you know, Sirius Black was Harry's Godfather…" she began.

"I gathered that during this conversation, but I still don't understand _**how**_ that happened, given the Black Family has **always** been associated with Dark Arts, and the Potter's have always been on the other side," Draco sounded annoyed.

"That's 2 questions, but OK. Sirius denounced his family and was all but disowned. You see, Sirius was best friends with Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter," Hermione explained.

"Merlin!" Draco exclaimed, surprised at this revelation.

"When Sirius was kicked out of his house, he moved in with the Potter's, who treated him like a son. Sirius was the best man at James and Lily's wedding and was their choice for Godfather when Harry was born. After Voldemort killed his parents, Harry should have been able to live with someone like Sirius, who loved him and his parents... instead, they were all betrayed by the bloody rat Pettigrew and he had live with the Dursley's who basically abused him."

"Wow…"

"So, Sirius, once he escaped Azkaban of course, went back to the Black family home, as it was rightfully his. The three of us spend part of our summers there, cleaning and helping to renovate it. There is a large tapestry in one of the rooms, a family tree… something common in old wizarding families?" she asked.

"Yes, although Lucius kept ours in a wing I wasn't allowed in," replied Draco dryly.

"Lucky you," she murmured then continued, "I looked over the tapestry of the Most Noble House of Black one day while Sirius explained things, including why there were blast marks where several names should have been."

"Blast marks?"

"Sirius was gone, as well as his favorite uncle… turned their backs on the Dark and apparently Mrs. Black wasn't too happy about that," she explained. "Your Aunt Andromeda and cousin Tonks were also merely scorch marks on the tapestry…"

"Aunty didn't take too kindly to her niece marrying a muggle and polluting the line with a half-blood daughter," Draco sneered. "Mother was so angry when Aunt Andromeda was disowned, she was heartbroken. I guess they were really close, although I don't remember her at all."

Hermione nodded, "That's what Sirius said." She looked at the young man, "I also saw how you were obviously related to Tonks, and how the Longbottom's, Weasley's, even the Potters are distant relatives."

Draco turned green, "Really? I knew pureblooded families were closely related, but the Weasley's? Longbottom? There must be some mistake!"

"You're such a snob, Draco Malfoy!" she accused, rolling her eyes.

"There are just some things that aren't going to change, Granger. Get used to it," he sniffed snootily.

"I suppose that would be too much to ask of you," she retorted, and took another swig of fire whiskey. '_This stuff must not be as potent as I thought,'_ she mused to herself as she took another healthy drink. "What did you show Borgin at the beginning of the first term that affected him so much?"

Draco froze, his face back to the hard, unemotional mask he wore before their partnership was revealed.

"What are you talking about, Granger?" he said through clenched teeth. Hermione looked at her companion and was instantly transported to the day of their duel in the hallway. Out of habit, she fingered her wand.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Malfoy," she responded, voice cold and controlled hiding the fear she felt inside.

"What do you know about that? Did you follow me?" he snapped at her.

"I... we…," she paused. She realized that she'd inadvertently dug herself a hole and the only way out was to be perfectly honest with him. "Yes."

Draco was surprised at her admission and was both offended and intrigued at the implication. "Do tell, Granger. Why were you following me?"

"Why do you think?" she asked cattily. "Harry didn't trust you and he wanted to see what you were up to, especially since it looked as if you were _**sneaking**_ away from you mother."

"Well, now you know what I'd been doing, don't you? I was trying to find a way to meet Voldemort's demands and save my mum!" he yelled, jumping from the couch. He ran his hand through his hair. "Do you want to know what I showed him Hermione?" Draco's usual warm voice was now cold and challenging, a sickly sweet threat hidden behind the words.

She only stared back at him and gasped when he pulled up the sleeve on his left forearm. She, too, jumped up from her seat, pointing her wand at him.

"You traitor!" she bellowed. "You're a Death Eater! How could you? I trusted you!"

"No, not a real Death Eater, at least not until I complete my 'task'," he said bitterly, not meeting her eyes. Her words stung, to imagine what might have been if Draco had chosen the 'easy' road his father followed. "It's not real. It's just a glamour. Look, I can hide it."

Draco waved his wand over the mark and his skin became unblemished once again. "A real mark cannot be hidden by simple magic. It must be worn with pride."

This did little to assure her, and her wand was still firmly pointed at his chest.

"I was just doing what I could to assure my mum's safety. I didn't see any other option at that time, and threatening Borgin to make the cabinet work was my best bet, Hermione. No matter what I felt about blood issues at the time, I had no desire to be the servant of a madman. _Yet I had __**no**__ choice_." Draco explained passionately, almost pleading with her. "I know what that life has done to my family, to my father, and I want nothing to do with it."

Draco paced the lounge area waiting for her response. When he didn't get anything, he continued, "I'm not a traitor. I pledged myself, my life, to both the Order and the Knights, as you well know. I've accepted my destiny as a White-Lighter," he paused. "I'm on '**our**' side, Hermione. You know that I am."

Hermione contemplated his words, knowing that he was telling the truth. It was his mentioning 'our side' that really confirmed it for her. Not 'their' side or the 'light' side. Did he accept that their fates were tied? Would he go where she led, which was with Harry, and vice versa? Perhaps time would tell.

"I know, Draco. I was just shocked to see the Mark on you," she explained. "I'm sure you can understand my perspective."

And he could. She _**had**_ faced Death Eaters before, in the fight of her life. The Mark was a symbol of something they loathed and feared, and represented the darkest parts of the wizarding world.

They once again settled in each others arms, such a familiar and intimate act was done unconsciously; both innately seeking what was missing in themselves that could only be found in their companion.

"What was it like growing up as a muggle and then finding out that you were a witch?" Draco asked her.

She smiled, "My childhood was probably just the same as most in the wizarding world, minus the magic of course. My parents doted on me, being an only child. My mum stayed home with me until I started school. My parents are dentists." When he gave her a confused look she elaborated, "Dentists are healers that work with teeth. That type of profession requires a lot of training and education after finishing secondary schooling. The upside of being such a specialized profession is that it pays quite well."

Draco seemed surprised. "Is your family wealthy?"

"No, not like yours, but by Muggle standards my family is very comfortable financially. In addition to our house, mum and dad have an apartment in Paris and a ski chalet in the Alps; we take winter holiday there every year skiing," she explained. "I went to a private school before I received my Hogwarts letter, very highly respected school. I loved it, but the other kids didn't really accept me. There was always something different about me, aside from being a good student, and I think the other kids felt it but couldn't explain it."

Hermione paused a minute and fiddled with the hem of her jeans. "The first time I understood, really understood, just how I was different was when I was 6. A girl at school, Claire James, was picking on me and after a while, I just couldn't take it anymore. Thoughts of hitting her and pushing her into the wall passed through my mind and without warning, it happened."

"I've heard of that happening, uncontrolled magic," Draco said, "although it doesn't occur very often in wizarding families. Most children are taught basic spells from birth so when a child starts to display their magical ability, they are more likely to be in control."

"Amazing," she murmured, feeling a bit jealous that she didn't have chance for her magic to be nurtured at such a young age. "It must be so much easier when your parents are magical… my parents had a hard time accepting my abilities. They thought for a while that there was something wrong with me. Mentally." Hermione's voice was wistful and sad. "Then, they totally ignored it, refusing to react if something strange happened. They didn't mean it, but it felt even worse to be ostracized by my parents than it did my schoolmates. When I got my letter from Hogwarts, I was so relieved! There was a reason for why I was different, and I wasn't the only one. It was wonderful when Professor MacGonagall came to my house to talk to my parents. I felt such a bond with her immediately, like she was a kindred. She was so welcoming and I couldn't wait until I finally started at Hogwarts; a place where I would fit in. Somewhere I could belong. Little did I know, the haven I thought I'd found was full of its own prejudices, and that world was in the beginning of a war I knew nothing about. At Hogwarts, I was once again an outcast, different because of something I had no control over. So my heaven also became my hell. All because of blood."

Draco looked ashamed. It was ironic that she felt the same as he did as a child: that Hogwarts was a safe place from all of the injustice and darkness of the world. Despite all of their differences growing up, they had this thing in common. And it was **he** who helped take it away from her. Hearing her words and seeing the pained expression on her face affected him profoundly. In all of his years of school, he rarely gave much thought to the effect his taunts would have on their intended victims, as Draco was merely spouting the words and ideals that were forced into him. Lucius taught him that mudbloods were less than human and held a place in society right above house elves; they were dirty, foul and didn't have feelings. If nothing else, Draco was the perfect product of his upbringing. He had since learned and believed otherwise, and the knowledge that he'd treated many of his fellow students so heinously weighed heavily on his conscience. At times, the guilt was overwhelming. For his own protection, there was no way for him to publicly atone for his actions; if it ever got back to his father and his cronies, Draco quite possibly _**would**_ die. He could, however, ease his mind a bit by at least acknowledging what he'd done to her (and her friends, at some point in the future) and express his powerful remorse.

"I was a stupid, arrogant indoctrinated child who didn't understand what I was doing was wrong and hurtful," he said apologetically.

"Oh, Draco, I didn't tell you that to make you feel guilty," she murmured quietly.

"I know, but I do and I have for a while now. I know I'll never be able to make up for the terrible things I've said and done to you, but I hope you know that much of my opinion and attitude about blood and muggles have changed because of you," Draco explained passionately.

"Me? How?" she asked incredulously.

Draco chuckled and she smiled at the deep sound as his chest rumbled underneath her head. "You proved everything that my father held dear, everything that Lucius vehemently believed in was wrong. How could I continue to believe that you, by your 'dirty' blood (his words, not mine), were inferior to myself any other purebloods when you were the best student in school?" he smiled down at her. "You have in your possession power and skill that any pureblood would kill for; both out of envy and a feeling of entitlement. Merlin, Hermione, you're the smartest, most talented witch in generations, and instead of appreciating your abilities, my father and many like him hate you because of something uncontrollable! Given that, it's no wonder Slythern's treat you the way they do."

"Oh…" she breathed at his stunning revelation. She was hard pressed to believe a witch like Pansy Parkinson or Ginny Weasley, both purebloods ('_albeit on different sides of the blood spectrum'_, she thought) would be envious of her, but she could certainly understand the outrage at feeling entitled to a greater ability that had been bestowed upon someone believed to be inferior. Hermione was amazed that such violent hatred could fuel the desire to decimate the muggle and muggle-born population of their world. She took the fire whiskey bottle from the table, now mysteriously half full (hmm, that would explain the sudden vague fuzz in her mind) and took a swig, taking in their conversation.

"Don't drink it all, Granger," he scolded teasingly, swiping the bottle from her hands and laughed at the annoyed look on her face.

"You prat! Give that back to me!" she yelped at him, grabbing the bottle back after his long draught. She made a big show of wiping off the rim of the bottle and smiled wickedly at his puzzled face. "Nasty pureblooded Slytherin germs."

"That's rich coming from a muggle-born," he sent back, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Morgana only knows what you've exposed me to, sharing this bottle with you."

"Just because that's the closest you'll get to a snog with me, you don't have to criticize my heritage," she said coldly, biting back a laugh that just wouldn't stay away.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at her retort and the two, aided by their slowly empting bottle of fire whiskey nearly fell off the couch. Had they been a bit more sober, they might have thought it funny that they were currently joking about a subject that month's before had brought them to blows. Hermione caught a glimpse of him and her breathing hitched. Draco was unguarded and she saw honest emotion emitted from the blond man. His eyes were bright from the laughter and alcohol, which also resulted in a slightly flushed face. The lines of tension so visible earlier had been erased, if only temporarily. His hair was hanging in his eyes though he repeatedly brushed it aside. It was such a strange and yet totally normal, no, _comfortable_, place to see him, her heart sped up. '_Merlin, he's so handsome,'_ she thought. Would that they could be in another time, another place where they didn't have so much responsibility, so much weighing on them, she would have thrown all restraint aside and kissed him. She wondered what he would taste like; if his lips were as soft and warm as his hands. Or if being held in his arms while snogging him senseless was better than merely feeling his arms around her. These thoughts were dangerous and unwelcome, so she refused to let them get out of control.

"Do you have a favorite book, Drake?" she asked as the laughter died down.

"Tolkien was an author that Lucius approved of as he was a wizard and he wrote some amazing stories," he replied. "I'm also partial to Shakespeare, Steinbeck, Dickens, and Stephen King."

"Muggle literature?" she asked.

"Come on, Mia," he began, his new nickname for her rolling off his tongue easily. "I'm a teenager and meant to rebel. What would be the most obvious thing to do in order to irritate my father?"

"Partake of anything muggle," she mumbled. "Please, Drake, tell me you didn't sleep with a muggle, too!"

"No," he responded smugly, and her face lightened for a moment before he continued, "She was a muggle-born witch."

"Unbelievable! You used a girl just because she was muggle-born?" she accused and Draco thought he could detect a note of disgust and something else… disappointment in her tone.

"She was more than willing to sleep with me, Granger," he replied sharply, annoyed at her presumption. "I assure you, she had a stellar time."

"You're quite full of yourself, aren't you? You've obviously never had to work very hard for it, have you?"

"Why would I have to work for it? Look at me! You have no idea how many girls throw themselves at me, just for a chance to say they were involved with me," Draco said in exasperation, a hint of pride in his voice and carriage.

"Does sex mean anything to you? Have you ever loved any of these girls you've slept with?" she shot at him, appalled at his nonchalant attitude.

"Love? Of course not. One doesn't need love to perform the act of sex, merely arousal," he replied. Draco was having a hard time understanding her reaction. "You certainly didn't love Potter, did you? You said you weren't in a relationship, it was just sex."

She glared at him, eyes simply slits of color.

"I _**love**_ Harry," she said fiercely, and Draco felt as if someone hit him with a crucio at her admission, "and, no, we weren't in a relationship. Regardless, it meant something to me, to US. Casual sex may work for many; but I need to know that I'm loved in return by the person I make love to, as I consider it a precious gift to share."

"You're such a prude, Granger," he said, trying to sound harsh but he couldn't hide his respect for her. Unlike many girls he knew, she had no agenda other than to be loved as deeply as she was willing to love in return. Unsurprisingly, his thought wandered to sex, and he wondered what she would be like in bed. He had a good idea of the body she kept hidden under loose robes, and he couldn't deny that he thought she was naturally beautiful. To the casual observer, it appeared that she needed to follow the rules and was very reserved, but _**he**_ knew the passionate, rule-straddling woman that she hid from everyone, even her closest friends. To love her would be to have her total devotion, and he had a feeling that she would be wild, open and insatiable behind closed doors. He longed to be the one that won her heart, or at least struck her fancy long enough to find out those intimate details, but it wasn't to be. They had too much history, **bad** history, and his own indoctrination to overcome. On top of that they had a great deal of responsibility to take on as well. To act on his feelings and desires would be folly for both: the fate of the wizarding world was a risk he wasn't willing to make.

"You call it being a prude, but I call it having standards," she snapped.

"I told you, I have standards, too!" he cried.

She snorted inelegantly, "They can't be very high if you've slept with Parkinson."

"She's easy and willing, but she _**is**_ trustworthy, which is of great importance to me," he replied. "Too many girls want to be with me for my name, my money, my father's power or to aid their reputation. Of course, Pansy wants to be next Mrs. Malfoy, but she'd never resort to trickery to accomplish it… unlike many girls."

"So a girl needs only be trustworthy for you?" she asked rudely. "Seems like a rather simple requirement."

"You'd be surprised," he mumbled. Draco saw the look on her face and noted that she appeared disgusted with him. It shouldn't shock him that they had such differing opinions on sexuality as he'd read that muggles were less open about it. He wondered how she'd react to the knowledge that part of his pureblooded upbringing was a weekend spent with a very high class courtesan learning the various arts of pleasure and lovemaking. Or that the courtesans are bred and groomed over generations to teach wealthy heirs and that it is a long standing tradition in their society. That would certainly go over well.

"Look, Hermione, many purebloods have arranged marriages and only on rare occasions are they lucky enough to be tied to someone they love, for life. It is very common for young wizards to experiment before their betrothals," he tried to explain without going into very much detail. "In some circles, it's expected and encouraged."

"And muggles are called barbaric," she mumbled sharply. "At least most muggle cultures have done away with the antiquated notion of arranged marriages. The whole ideal reduces a woman to being a breeding cow, nothing more than a possession." Then a shocked look crossed her face as she made a connection she didn't want to be true. "Do you have an arranged marriage, Draco?"

"Not formally," he admitted, "But my father has hopes to align us with the Parkinson's. I could never marry her, though. While she's cunning enough, and as I already mentioned, trustworthy, she lacks many of the more important qualities I want in a wife."

"Brains?" Hermione asked him sarcastically.

"Among other things," he replied seriously. "I don't want to spend my life with a boring woman who thinks an intelligent conversation revolves around the latest fashion and hottest gossip."

Silence hung between them before Draco asked, "What's your full name?"

"That was a rather abrupt subject change," she answered with a grin, "Hermione Jane Granger. Yours?"

"Topic was getting dangerous," he smirked in return. "Draco Lucius Octavian Malfoy."

"That's a mouthful," she commented. "A pureblood thing?"

"A Malfoy thing," he countered, rolling his eyes. "Like Hermione isn't a mouthful."

"My mum named me and I happen to like it," her voice was sharp but teasing.

"It's too long," he whined. "Her-my-oh-knee. TOO. LONG. You need something simple, like Drake. Now, that's a name."

"Arrogant, conceited… oh, are you still here?" she responded sardonically. He responded with a bright smile, "Fine, but don't you dare call me 'Herm'! It sounds like someone trying to clear their throat after swallowing a frog."

This started Draco laughing so hard, mental picture in his mind, he really did fall off the couch.

"Oh, Merlin. I pictured…" he started but he couldn't finish the sentence through his laughing. Hermione grinned madly at him and took a deep drink of fire whiskey. Draco was still on the floor, eyes wet with laugh induced tears. The vision in front of her brought on another fit of giggles.

"Oy, a little help," he whined with his hand out in request for her to pull him up. She grabbed it and started to tug, but she noticed the smirk on his face too late and soon found herself on the floor on top of him. Still chuckling, the pair noticed a multitude of pillows surrounding them and Draco pulled her close as they settled back on the fluffy squares instead of the couch.

"Accio fire whiskey," she called wandlessly, which brought a new round of laughter from her blond companion. "Shut up blondie and drink."

"I'm not blond," he retorted, and his hair changed to 'Drake's' dark brown color.

"That is so not fair, Malfoy," she spat then suddenly smiled evilly at him.

In front of his eyes, a beautiful golden lioness appeared in front of him. The feline had her amber eyes and a pure white fur star on her shoulder. Teeth bared, a low growl rumbled from the cat.

"Merlin's purple lacy knickers," Draco whispered in frightened awe, backing away from the beast. "You're… you're an animagus?"

The cat in front of him gave a soft roar and cocked its head to the side. Draco was quite certain she was smirking at him.

'Surprise' her voice said in his mind.

"When? How? Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned her, starting to get angry, but he didn't understand why. He felt left out, slighted that she didn't share this secret with him, but it made no sense. "Do Potter and Weasley know?"

Hermione changed back to her human form.

"Slow down, Drake. Yes, I'm an animagus, and yes, Harry and Ron know – they are too. We got the idea from Sirius and James… it was a way for Harry to have some kind of connection with the pair after their deaths. The three of us were finally able to master it over the summer. Harry is a stag, like his dad, and Ron is an eagle. We aren't registered, and with the war looming, I doubt that we will." She explained, feeling pride and a sense of accomplishment. "Every few months, we keep Remus company during the full moon. And I didn't tell you because it didn't seem relative at the time and it never came up in conversation."

He gazed at her, speechless for a moment and took a swig of whiskey.

"Anything else you can do, Mia, I ought to know about?" he asked dryly.

"I speak French and Italian. Oh, I brewed Polyjuice potion in second year so Harry and Ron could get into the Slytherin common room," she slurred, alcohol finally hitting her.

Draco was shocked, insanely so, but didn't know what to address first. "Second year? You brewed Polyjuice in second year?" he asked, clearly impressed. "Wait, why did you need to get into our common room?"

"We thought you were the Heir of Slytherin, silly," she said as if discussing the weather.

"What!?!" Draco was dumbfounded.

"You **are** Slytherin, and with your father, well, we just thought it made sense," she provided. "We were kids and didn't know any better. Who would have thought the 'heir' was really Tom Riddle?"

Her face clouded, remembering the events that occurred that year, how Hagrid was sent to Azkaban, Ginny and Harry were nearly killed, Ginny possessed by Voldemort himself. Her own mortification at being petrified.

"Unbelievable," Draco muttered. "You think I'm the Heir of Slytherin, you spy on me. You three are a menace."

"A menace you'll need during the war," she bit back.

"Too true," he agreed, rubbing his forehead. Once again they were silent, taking in the recent personal confessions. It was Hermione who broke the quiet.

"Draco, what's your mum like? I mean, I know how you feel about Lucius, not that I blame you, and I know you love your mum, but what kind of person is she?"

Draco glared at her for a moment, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Why did Hermione want to know; did she plan on holding it over him? Did he really want to reveal something so personal, so intimate to her? Would Hermione appreciate his mum, or pity her for the life she led? Pity was the one thing he didn't want, nor could he handle. Narcissa knew what she was living with when she stayed with Lucius.

Sensing his unease and displeasure, retracted the question, stung a bit, "It's all right, Drake, you don't have to answer that. I was just curious."

"About what? What type of life she lead being the wife of a feared Death Eater? How she could have accepted that Lucius tortured and raped muggles in her home? How she could have permitted or condoned despicable acts like that?" he snarled at her.

Hermione backed away from him, surprised at his abrupt attitude change. She hated seeing the old 'Malfoy'.

"No," she whispered, "I wanted to know what other traits you'd gotten from her, since she obviously taught you about loyalty and kindness. Her encouragement helped you to become the man I see in front of me.

His face froze in shame, saddened at the expression on her face.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed," he said apologetically while refusing to meet her gaze.

"Must you always think so negatively of me? Can't you understand that I'm curious to know these things about you for the sake of getting to know you, to understand you a bit more?" she asked. "Not to condemn you or to use it against you."

Draco sat in quiet contemplation as he took in her soft reprimand. She was right. **She** trusted him, yet it was quite obvious that he didn't trust her… not completely.

"Maybe we ought to call it a night," she suggested when he didn't say anything to her. She moved to get up and a soft hand pulled her back to the pillows and close to him.

"Stay," he pleaded, peering into her eyes. "We still have plenty of whiskey." He held the bottle up for her.

"Fine," she replied while rolling her eyes and taking a drink, "for the alcohol."

"My mum is amazing and courageous. With a family like the Black's and a sister like Aunt Bella, it's a wonder that she's still sane. Mum's always been there for me, reading me stories before bed, tucking me in, taking me to school. She always seemed to be happy to hear my adventures, sharing a sweet treat with me in the kitchen. I knew I was loved, at least by my mum. When it was just the two of us, she would pamper and spoil me. Mum would share a meal with me in the kitchen, usually my favorite foods that she would make especially for me. Lucius never knew she showed such kindness and love towards me. He forbade it; it would make me weak. Mum and I would talk about everything from school to girls, to politics. The only subject off limits, to a degree, was Lucius. Mum once confided to me that she was in love with him when she married, and he was kind and gentle. A good husband. It wasn't until Aunt Bella introduced him to Voldemort that he started to change. He'd always been driven by power and position, two things that Voldemort offered him. He was always interested in the Dark Arts, but with this new acquaintance, he sunk deeper and deeper into the darkest parts. It broke my mum's heart, although she rarely let anyone know. In public, she portrayed the role of a proud wife," Draco paused, surprised that he'd said so much. "She hates what he does, who he is now, but she still loves him very much. It tears her apart a little every day, knowing what he does. As strict as he is with me, she never gave him any reason to punish her, which is rare in his circle; she's always been the picture of the perfect wife. My father's absence has been good for her; it gave her a chance to free herself from his darkness."

Draco felt her arms snake across him and pull him closer to her. He felt oddly safe next to her, embraced by her tiny form and her familiar scent comforted him immensely. Hermione felt him relax into her arms.

"I've only met your mum once," she said, and her words brought back the memory of the encounter at Madame Malkin's before school started only months earlier.

"She… _**we**_ were rude to you," he stated with remorse.

"Honestly, Drake, it was expected. Despite knowing the image she had to keep up, I could see the way she looked at you. She doted on you; there was so much love in her eyes. Frankly, at the time I was taken aback by what her eyes revealed. Forgive me for assuming that your mum wasn't capable of love, Draco. I have since learned over the last few months how much she _**does**_ love for she truly loves her son."

Draco dropped his head, chin on her shoulder so she couldn't see his face, but his voice bespoke volumes of his emotion.

"You could see it?"

She pulled back from him, gently nudging his chin up with her finger and she saw the tears in his eyes. Hermione took his face gently in her hands, thumbs gently caressing his cheeks.

"I felt it, too, Draco. I'm sure you already know this, but you mean the world to your mum."

"Thank you," he whispered emotionally, "for telling me, and for forcing them to allow me to write her a letter."

"You're welcome." The two sat back for a bit before Draco spoke again.

"What are your parents like?"

"Surprisingly, my mum is a lot like yours, except for the being married to a death eater thing," she replied and they both shared a small chuckle. "Like I said before, she stayed home with me until I started school. She's sweet and comforting, quick to fix a scrape or a broken heart. Mum and dad would take turns reading bedtime stories to me, until I learned to read myself. Then, daddy would surprise me every week with a new book. He knew what books to buy for his 'little princess', as he called me. I knew from an early age that my parents were devoted to me, being an only child. But I was daddy's little girl, and he's very protective of his only daughter. After 6 years of friendship, he's still uncomfortable with me spending summers with Harry and Ron. He's a good man."

The smile on her face, born of the memories of her parents, dropped and she looked sad. "He's ill, quite ill in fact. Cancer. The doctors thought he beat it a few years ago, but it came back with a vengeance over the Christmas holiday," her voice was now hollow with pain. "They… they don't expect him to live another year."

"Oh Mia, I'm so sorry," he breathed as he held her closer. "How are you going to do everything this summer with your father so sick?"

"All of the free time I have will be spent with Harry and Ron researching and hunting down horcruxes and with my family." She explained tearfully, thankful for the support he was giving her. "Please don't tell anyone. Only Remus knows."

"Why? Why don't you share this with Potter and Weasley? Aren't they meant to be your best friends?" Draco asked.

"Because Harry has enough going on right now without having my family problems to deal with, too," she replied. "If he knew, he'd tell me to forget going with them and stay with my family. As much as I'd love to do that, I have a responsibility to be HERE, fighting beside him,"

"And you don't have enough to deal with?" he retorted. "Merlin, Mia, don't be a martyr. You and I both know they'll be upset if your father dies and you didn't even mention he was ill."

She gave him a strained smile, "You sure know a lot about two people you supposedly hate."

"What's that old saying? Know thy enemy?" he teased, and she glared at him. "Kidding! Honestly, though… I know how I'd feel if it were me you were keeping that kind of secret from."

"I'll tell them, Drake, I just don't know when," she replied. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Draco took a drink of the fire whiskey and allowed her to a moment to get her emotions in check before handing the bottle over to her.

"Who gave you your best kiss?" she asked, taking a long sip of the fiery liquid.

"That's a bit personal, isn't it Hermione?" he teased.

"Given that I know your favorite color, your whole name and the first person you shagged? No."

"Nosy bint."

"Prudish pureblood."

"Now we both know _**that**_ isn't true," he laughed. "Daphne Greengrass. How about you?"

"A close tie between Viktor and Harry."

"Really? Who knew Potter could snog so well," he mused.

Draco grabbed the bottle once more and took a long drink before handing the last little bit back to Hermione.

"That's it?" she asked, more than a little tipsy.

"Can't hold your liquor, Granger?" he accused, slurring his words.

"No better than you can," she shot back and drained the bottle. "What do you want to do when the war is over?"

"Go someplace far away where no one knows me and live a quiet, peaceful life," he murmured. "No dark magic, no Death Eaters, no family expectations. Just me and my mum, if she wants to come."

"Really?" she inquired, astonished at his answer.

"That's my dream, but I really won't do it, although I _**do**_ want to buy a secluded home somewhere," he replied. "I'd like to manage the family business…" he stopped at her expression of horror. "Not that business, Granger. My family owns legitimate business as well, you know. The Malfoy Corporation owns and controls several other businesses like Witch Weekly, Firebolt Brooms, and a small potions conglomerate. "

"I didn't know that!" she exclaimed, "but it explains why your father provided brooms for your Quidditch team."

"Don't remind me," he mumbled angrily, and then his face cleared. "Anyway, not many people are completely aware of the corporations' holdings, and I certainly haven't given it much thought until recently. I was thinking of using the Firebolt as incentive in order to purchase a Quidditch team. I've even considered starting my own line of racing brooms."

"That's wonderful, Drake. I'm sure you'd be very good at business," she admitted in awe of the things his family controlled.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'd like to do what I can to help our world, maybe help clean up the Ministry," she thought out loud. "Some of the laws are so old and antiquated, the really need to be updated. Especially those pertaining to werewolves; so many people live with that curse and try to remain good, upstanding citizens but are unable to support themselves. It's no wonder that so many are turning to Voldemort."

"When you mention good citizens, you're thinking about Professor Lupin, aren't you?" he questioned, cringing at the memory of the man's dismissal. Lupin was a good teacher, despite his curse. Draco felt ashamed that he didn't realize Lupin's value, only saw him as a monster.

"Yes," she nodded. "There is no reason why responsible wizards and witches like Remus can't be allowed to contribute to society, instead of living on the fringes. He doesn't want to harm anyone, he takes his wolfsbane potion religiously, and he's exceptionally well versed in Dark Arts defense. He shouldn't be penalized because a beast like Greyback inflicted a curse upon him."

"So you want to work for the ministry and lobby for changes," he said respectfully. "Is that all?"

She looked at him and gave him a silly smile, eyes glazed. "I want to do my part to make the wizarding world more accepting of magical creatures, and muggle-borns, yes. But I also want to get married and have a family; and I'm fairly certain I never want to go into battle again. That is, if I make it through the war alive."

"We'll make it, Granger, I promise," he said thickly, "We have a future waiting for us."

She laughed, "Always arrogant and full of yourself, aren't you Drake?"

"You wouldn't want me any other way, would you?" he smiled.

"You're incorrigible," Hermione giggled.

"And you're drunk," he retorted.

"I am not," she cried, jumping up to stand and promptly falling back on the pillows, which brought another round of laughter from her partner.

"No, you stumble over your feet all the time, Mia," he teased, trying to catch his breath.

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let's see you try and walk, you arse," she challenged.

"I don't have to do anything," he said snidely, knowing he'd be unable to walk as well.

"Chicken," she taunted, "You know I'm right."

"Fine, Granger" he growled, and attempted to get to his feet, failing miserably.

Hermione fell back against the pillows in drunken laughter.

"Think you're funny, do you?" Draco sneered, swiftly moving towards her.

Her eyes opened abruptly and she saw him in pursuit so she bolted, crawling across the floor trying to hold in a fit of giggles. Draco moved like a cat despite the alcohol in his veins and before she knew it, he caught her, tackled her and turned her over. The young man hovered over her, his stormy grey eyes piercing yet playful.

"Ooohh, big man, tacking a much smaller girl," she teased. His eyes closed to slits and he smirked knowingly at her. "What are you thinking about, Drake?"

Draco unleashed his fingers and began an assault, finding her most ticklish spots easily. She squirmed underneath him, unable to hold back her barking laughter.

"Drake," she was able to get out between giggles. "Stop. Please. Merlin, don't tickle me."

"Not until you admit I'm stronger, smarter and better looking than you are."

"Not bloody likely," she shot at him, trying to get out from under him.

Knowing she was at a disadvantage, she turned into the lioness and roared. Draco jumped back, petrified and stuttered backwards like a crab. The lion pounced on him, feline face staring into deep grey.

"Bloody hell, Granger!" Draco exclaimed angrily, a hint of fear in his voice. Even though he knew it was Hermione, the lioness was still enough to instill fear in the heart of any man. "That's not fair."

The lion cocked her head to the side and then gently nudged him.

"Do you know how scary you are?"

She nodded, smiling as much as the cat could, and yawned. Draco chuckled, raising his hand to scratch the soft golden fur. She leaned her head in and he smiled. Before long, the big cat was purring.

"You're not so frightening, you're nothing but a big kitty," he whispered and she licked him, her silky tongue caressing his face. She yawned again and transformed back into her human form. "I think you're more ferocious like this, Mia, but I have to say I love that cat."

"Mmmm," she murmured, leaning further into him. "I'm tired."

Draco lay back against the pillows and Hermione snuggled close, using his shoulder for her own personal pillow.

"Are you ready for this, Mia? I mean, there's so much we have to do this summer and in the coming years," he asked softly.

"I hope, Drake," she responded drowsily, "If we work together and believe in each other, we'll make it."

They lay together in silence, sleep taking over both of them.

"I'm glad fate brought us together, Draco," she whispered dreamily. He caught her warm scent of vanilla and jasmine and pulled her even closer.

"So am I, Mia, so am I."

Draco awoke early the next morning to a warm form, female from the hair and soft curves, molded to his body. His first reaction was shock, the second annoyance as he never allowed a woman to stay in his bed overnight. It implied too much. His shock and annoyance were quickly pushed aside when he caught her scent on her hair, the smell of vanilla lingered on the neck he nuzzled into and knew without opening his eyes who his bed partner was. Mia. Hermione. '_We must have passed out together'_ he thought, head pounding. He bolted up, making his head worse but he remembered Quidditch practice was at 7am, and he really wanted to go, despite and because of the trials that lay ahead. As he perused the area, he noticed a small table next to the makeshift bed and saw two vials on it. Knowing Hermione, it could only be one thing – a hangover potion. He drank the concoction quickly, trying not to disturb the body tangled with his. For a moment, he wrestled with himself, to go to practice or stay here with her, her warmth and scent. At tempting as it was, his heart and soul needed to fly. At this point, he figured that he'd never get an opportunity to play Quidditch again as Drake Callahan; he wanted one last memory of being free and wished he'd played a game in order to keep that memory alive.

Before he left, Draco transfigured a quill from his bag and left a beautiful red rose next to her vial of potion, and quietly left the still sleeping figure, a blissful smile on her face.


	24. We All Fall Down

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

**#24 We All Fall Down**

_Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long to put up, but I think I get a pass since it's soooo long! I wanted to thank my readers and especially all my reviewers. I really do read them all, and try to respond to them as well. A few readers have left reviews recently, but haven't left an email address my response, so I want to thank them: Mirth, Daisy, MM… just to name a few. You all rock. Now, on with the story!_

As she sat on the chair in the quiet room, watching the body on the bed breath in and out slowly, she thought back on the events of the last week. It started out so promising and despite the knowledge of their task over the weekend, she found herself looking forward to the summer. How could she have known that happiness would be such a fleeting thing? For the hundredth time that day, she pondered how such well laid plans could go so horribly wrong.

_**Flashback to Sunday morning, one week earlier…**_

Hermione woke on a bed of pillows wrapped up in a heavy cloak that smelled of wood and spice. She felt next to her, the warmth from the body that lay next to her overnight absent. She opened her eyes, and as the sunlight abused her weary orbs, she found she had a hangover as well.

"Bullocks," she muttered, "Stupid, bloody idea of mine."

She glanced over the room, holding her head, and to her relief she saw a vial with a familiar potion in it.

"Bless you, Dobby," she said, drinking the liquid in one gulp.

Hermione had nearly forgotten that she asked the elf to leave some potion for them the night before. She hoped Draco had gotten it as well – sure enough, there was an empty vial next to hers and a beautiful red rose. She picked up the fragile bloom and inhaled deeply. The scent was heady and rich, the way a rose ought to smell. It brought a smile to her lips, knowing who left if her. He must have needed the potion, too.

She was miffed that he'd left without waking her, not even leaving a note behind, although the rose was a nice gesture. Gathering her things, Hermione noted the time and realized that if she hurried she could catch breakfast with her friends. She ran to her dorm, showered, changed and scurried to the Great Hall. She couldn't help but smile again when she saw her friends sitting together.

"Good morning, Hermione," called out Ginny, causing Harry and Ron to look up from their conversation.

"Morning Gin, Harry... Ron." She replied, sitting down with them.

"How are things?" Harry asked, giving her a knowing look. She schooled her face to show annoyed acceptance.

"As good as can be expected, working with Malfoy," she responded.

"I don't trust that prat," he snarled, "and I don't like that you have to work with him. I don't know what Dumbledore's thinking, putting the two of you together."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but shot back, "One would think you'd have learned your lesson by now, Harry, with all those detentions you've earned. Malfoy isn't plotting. He isn't doing anything."

Harry's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

"Hermione!" Ron scolded, "You know that bloody ferret was up to something when we ran into him at Madame Malkin's… and it can't be anything good!"

'_If you only knew'_ she thought, but said nothing. Her friends were wonderful, but they would never understand Draco, that he was on their side and that he was a great asset. She hoped one day that would change. Hermione was shocked out of her thoughts when a beautiful eagle owl swooped down and held out a letter for her.

"Aren't you a gorgeous bird," exclaimed Ginny admiringly, reaching out to stoke the bird who looked up to Hermione in question.

'_Draco's owl, Artemis,'_ she thought, '_and she's looking to me to know how to respond. Even his birds are arrogant!'_ She nodded almost imperceptibly and the owl hooted, allowing Ginny to run her hands down the dark feathers. Artemis then pulled away, nudged Hermione's hand with her head. Hermione pet the bird lovingly and it flew away. She unrolled the parchment, which had been tied with crimson and evergreen ribbons, and smiled gleefully when she saw the writing.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Missing the unspoken implication of her friend's tone, Hermione responded, "Viktor."

The redhead smiled knowingly.

"Krum?" Ron bellowed in a huff. "Are you still just '_friends_´ with him?"

"Since this summer, yes," she replied sharply, meeting Ginny's gaze. In a quiet voice only meant for her female friend. "He made an offer that I couldn't accept."

Ginny's face fell in understanding. She grabbed the older girls' hand and gave it a squeeze. Hermione was grateful that she didn't have to explain things further as Ginny got her message straight away and wouldn't press her for details until Hermione was ready. Harry and Ron, on the other hand, were a different matter altogether and it was nothing she wanted to get into now. Unrolling her letter, Draco's elegant script spoke to her from silver ink.

_H-_

_Sorry I left you alone this morning. I had an early Quidditch practice and since I'm not sure what the future will hold for me, I wanted to seek out the snitch one more time. Hopefully it won't be my last._

(Hermione's heart nearly broke at the last sentence. She knew how much the sport meant to him, and she vowed to herself that she' d to everything she could to make sure it wasn't his last time playing the game.)

_Thank you for yesterday and last night. You seemed to understand exactly what I needed to take my mind off this weekend. I don't know how I'd make it thought without you._

_D_

It was a simple letter but bespoke volumes towards their relationship. His words made her smile as they reflected how she felt as well. Hermione was glad her idea relived some of the pressure he was feeling, if only for a few hours, yet they found some sort of comfort in each other over night; something she was used to sharing in such an intimate way with her best friends. It was different with Draco, though. She felt content, safe… and an inexplicable sense of belonging. Similar, yet much more powerful than she got with Harry and it frightened her a bit. Ignoring her thought, Hermione followed her friends to their common room and caught up with them and their homework.

That night, Hermione went to the room of requirements at 8 and arrived to find Draco sprawled out on the couch, eyes closed. She chuckled at the sight of the young man knackered from Quidditch earlier that day. As she walked by the couch, hands reached out and grabbed her, pulling her onto the seat with a blond head in her lap. The other hand pressed a button on the remote and the telly came to life, Return of the Jedi playing in the DVD player. The pair watched the movie in silence, Hermione's hands absently stroking the platinum strands, massaging and kneading his scalp and shoulders until she realized what she was doing and pulled her hands away.

"Don's stop," he pleaded, eyes still shut.

"Only if you return the favor," she replied.

"Anything, just not tonight," he responded with a tired voice.

She didn't answer, only began her work again and she felt him relax after a bit. Before long, they both dozed, only to wake up a few hours later. Draco walked her to her room and then left for his own tower.

And so their week went, the only difference was their nightly practice sessions with Snape and Dumbledore. By the end of each evening, the pair passed out together on the couch, exhausted by the intense training sessions that always left them with painful injuries and little energy.

By Wednesday, Draco was feeling tense again and Hermione could see how his emotions stiffened him mind and body. Their dueling that night was brutal once again as Draco took his anger and fear out on his partner. Fortunately, she gave it back, although she left that evening with a limp that wouldn't go away for days, making him feel guilty every time he saw her. They spoke little when they were alone, and she gave him what comfort she could by touching, holding him and rubbing his shoulders.

Thursday morning at breakfast she received an owl from the Headmaster, who asked for an urgent meeting after breakfast. She shared this with her friends, who instantly felt sorry for her, as their first class of the day was double DADA with Snape. Hermione smiled inwardly, knowing that their professor would already be aware of her absence and might also be at the meeting himself. Grabbing her bag and saying goodbye to her friends, Hermione walked to Professor Dumbledore's office, giving the password (jelly bellies) at the gargoyles. When she entered the room, she was surprised to find Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin in the room as well, Draco already seated near the Headmaster's desk. Taking her place next to her partner, Hermione looked around the room at the familiar faces.

"Good morning, Professors," she said to the group, including Lupin deliberately.

"Ms. Granger," said her Transfiguration teacher.

"Hermione, I haven't been your professor for 3 years now," scolded Remus kindly.

"I know that, and while I'm quite comfortable calling you Remus at Order meetings as such, it doesn't feel right at Hogwarts. You'll always be 'Professor Lupin' to me," she explained. "I hope you understand why."

He nodded and smiled. She respected him; his position with the Order, his experience in the first war, and for the familial relationship they'd developed. That he was a dangerous creature once a month mattered not at all to her and he loved her for it.

"Professors," Draco nodded, curious as to why McGonagall and Lupin here if this had to do with their tasks.

"I don't want to keep any of you longer than necessary, but it is important that we all speak before the events of this weekend." Dumbledore explained, watching as Draco cringed. "I have briefed Minerva and Remus about our plans. Should anything happen to Severus or-"

The Headmaster's speech was broken by Draco's outburst, "Nothing will happen, Professor! We've prepared everything. Plans are set."

"Draco," Hermione whispered, putting her hand on his arm. "It would be irresponsible not to have a back up solution, no matter how well things have been planned."

"Ms. Granger is correct, Mr. Malfoy," agreed Dumbledore, watching the interaction between the teens. "Severus and I do not expect any problems, it is always wise to have contingency plans should the need arise."

"But…" Draco began angrily.

"Mr. Malfoy, Minerva and I are here mainly to provide support this weekend. If you need us, we will be there. Otherwise, you won't interact with us at all," Remus said coolly.

Wanting to ease the tension between her partner and her favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor (in Hermione's heart, Severus would _**always**_ be her potions Professor) she asked, "You know everything?

The question was simple yet hung in the air. '_Did they know what they really were?'_ she thought, '_what their future held?'_

Remus looked at Professor McGonagall, who nodded, and said, "We know that you are White-Lighters, and we know what that means for your destiny. We are also aware of what is planned for you next year. Albus felt it important to disclose everything."

"Oh Remus," she whispered, sad relief on the girls' face as well as a bit of shame. Draco grabbed her hand, not understanding her reaction but watched with silent envy as the werewolf gracefully walked to her and took the young woman in his arms. The older wizard lifted Hermione's chin with his hand and looked directly into her eyes.

"What you have been chosen for is an honor, but I can only guess how hard it's been for you not being able to share this with your closest friends. I'll be here to support and protect you," Remus' soft voice was full on concern, his blue eyes compassionate and trustworthy. "Harry will need your strength and power when it comes to defeating Voldemort."

Remus placed a gentle kiss on the forehead of the young woman he thought of as a daughter, and no one missed the tenderness displayed between the young witch and the wizard.

"Thank you, Remus," she whispered, grateful to have his support. "If I can't have Harry or Ron, you'll make a wonderful substitute."

"How is your animagus transformation coming along, Hermione?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Funny you should ask that, Professor," Draco said with a stifled laugh, eyeing Lupin's sheepish grin.

Giving back a sly smile, the brunette witch transformed into her lioness alter ego. She walked directly to Professor McGonagall, placing her front paws on the lap of her professor. Said professor looked frightened as the cat stared at her, nodded its head, and went back to the floor. The large cat took a moment to strut around the room then hunkered down by Draco as the blond man stroked the beautiful golden fur. The feline roared affectionately and transformed back to her human form.

"I guess with that display it's going well," murmured the transfiguration professor, voice shaky from the unexpected confrontation with Hermione's lioness.

Dumbledore beamed at his students. "Perhaps now would be a good time to introduce your new partner, Ms. Granger."

The young woman smiled and gave Draco a cheeky wink. Waving her wand, the young wizard disappeared, only to reveal a different young man a moment later.

"Professors, meet Drake Callahan, a British wizard who spent the last couple of years being privately tutored until the death of his father at the hands of Death Eaters. His mother is an old family friend of Professor Dumbledore's, and has asked him to take on the role of guardianship while Drake completes his last year of schooling at Hogwarts in the fall." Hermione turned to look at her favorite professor and Head of Gryffindor House. "I do believe that Drake plays Quidditch, and should we be so lucky to have him sorted into our house, I'm sure we could use his skills on our team."

Remus and Minerva were stunned by the newest face in the room, but Hormone's speech left several thoughts running around in the elder witch's mind. Draco had been a seeker on his house team, and there was no way that Harry could be replaced, but the boy had skills… she would certainly enjoy having the House Cup during these students final year. She realized she was getting ahead of herself, and brought her attention back to the exceptional revelation sitting right in front of them.

With both Professors speechless, and finding himself uncomfortable with the scrutinizing gazes, Draco couldn't help but interject. "Merlin, you didn't really think Granger could get along without me, did you?"

"Draco?" murmured McGonagall, standing to take a closer look at the dark haired young man. Flashing his trademark smirk, Draco transformed back into himself and then back to Drake.

"Albus, you explained what they'd done to make Draco a metamorphagus, but seeing it…" the elder witch paused, a loss for words.

"That's amazing," whispered Remus in awe, for he too, knew one just couldn't _**become**_ a metamorphagus. "Just like Dora..."

"Where do you think she got the idea?" Draco drawled.

"He's right, Remus. Tonks was my inspiration… It's a good thing he and Tonks are related, otherwise Draco would be relegated to a concealing charm," Hermione explained. "Or worse, long term Polyjuice."

"Don't even think about it, Granger," Draco growled, smile on his face.

"I do wish we had more time for joking around, however, there are still a few things to discuss," the Headmaster began and the room grew quiet. "Draco and Hermione will be given password activated port keys for the safe house in Paris on Saturday morning. Hermione, yours will only be used in emergency. Draco, you will use yours as soon as you leave the ground with Severus, making sure that your 'death' has been staged properly. Should anything go wrong with the plans, the two of you will meet up at the safe house. Either Minerva or Remus will meet you there. Under no circumstances will you leave unless you are accompanied by Severus, Remus, or Minerva."

Dumbledore gazed intensely at the two students, daring them to defy him.

"Draco, if things go according to plan, Hermione will join you right after term ends and you'll begin Auror training and sessions with the Knights. When summer is over, Hermione will return to the Burrow for a week and then to Hogwarts. Draco, you'll come back here in your new identity and the story Hermione provided minutes ago will be presented to the faculty and certain students."

The Headmaster allowed his words to sink in, and sat back in his seat. "Other than those in this room, what we discuss here can only be mentioned to Severus Snape. We are bound to this knowledge, and I require your promise to seal the oath in blood. I will begin… I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore do swear never to mention anything regarding the White-Lighters, Drake Callahan's true identity, or anything pertaining to our plans to anyone but those present and Severus Snape, or be punished by death. If you agree, state your name and the oath…"

As he stated his oath, Dumbledore used the jeweled dagger taken from the shelf behind him and made a cut on his palm. One his blood flowed; he allowed it to drip into a golden cup. He then passed the dagger to Professor McGonagall.

"I, Minerva Rhiannon McGonagall do so swear," the deputy headmistress cut her hand, and her blood joined Dumbledore's in the cup.

"I, Remus John Lupin do so swear," agreed the werewolf, and cut his hand with the dagger. The passed the knife to Draco.

"I, Draco Lucius Octavian Malfoy do so swear," Draco cut his and added his blood.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger do so swear." Hermione took the dagger from Draco and made a cut on her hand. She, too, added her blood to the cup and handed it back to the Headmaster. He took two small phials from his robes and added the first to the cup.

"On behalf of Severus Tobias Snape, I add his blood and commit him to the oath." Dumbledore added the liquid from the remaining phial. "So say we all, so mote it be."

The contents of the cup smoldered, and each felt a slight burn on the inside of their palms where the cut was made.

"So mote it be," the four voices rang out as a blood red rose appeared on their palm over their scars.

"Minerva, Remus, you know your places with the school and Order on Saturday. Should you need anything else, please let me know," said Dumbledore, now turning to his students. "We shall meet briefly on Saturday morning after breakfast to go over any final details. Now, I daresay you need to get to your next class, your Professor won't be nearly as forgiving as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor," he said with a chuckle, knowing that they both had History of Magic next.

"Yes, sir," Draco said. "Professors." The blond started to leave the room but turned to wait for his partner.

Professor McGonagall and Remus bid their good byes, the latter flooing back to Order headquarters, leaving Draco and Hermione behind.

"Ms. Granger, if I might have a brief word with you," started the Headmaster.

Hermione looked at Draco, "See you in class. Can I get your notes tonight?"

"Of course. Headmaster..." Draco bowed his head slightly and left the office.

When they were alone, Professor Dumbledore said, "A lioness. Bold, strong. Huntress. A fierce protector. That certainly suits you, Ms. Granger." The elder wizard smiled at her, but it did not quite reach his eyes, something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Are Harry and Ron coming a long as well?"

"Yes, Professor. They were able to master their transformations at the end of the summer," she explained.

"Wonderful. And no one else knows?" he asked suddenly.

"Only those who were in this room. I don't believe that Severus knows."

"Yet another weapon," he mused to himself. "I don't think I need to remind you how vital a role you and Mr. Malfoy will play in the coming war."

"No sir," replied Hermione, surprised by this change of topic.

"I know you have many questions for me, but we should discuss a few things now, before the events of the weekend prevent further conversation." Hermione was momentarily alarmed at the pessimistic nature of her Headmaster's statement, but felt this wasn't the time for such a discussion. He was clearly focused on something, and it wouldn't do to interrupt. We must speak further about your role in the Army, and your elite Task Force."

"Sir?" her eyes grew big.

"I wish Draco to be involved with your Task Force to a degree, as part of your mission will be to hunt down Death Eaters and take care of them."

"What exactly does 'take care of them' mean, sir?" she asked reluctantly.

"You will do no less to them than what they would with you. The time for nobility has passed. WE must meet the enemy with equal force and determination. However, our side will not torture, under any circumstances. Should death be dealt, it should be swift, but incarceration is preferred." Dumbledore explained to the dumbfounded teen. He ignored her horrified look. "You, however will have a more specific task that you may wish to share with another, as what I ask of you is… unsavory."

"What? What could be worse that what you've already asked?" she whispered fearfully.

Professor Dumbledore proceeded to tell her about the specialized task that he required of her. Hermione's usual joyful, happy face and dancing eyes went dead, her face expressionless as she excused herself from his office twenty minutes later. Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, his good hand holding his head as he fought back tears. He hated himself for having to do this at all, but it must be done. No matter how hard he tried to think about how strong she was, and how much she was loved, he couldn't help but think he'd condemned the pure heart and soul of Hermione Granger to something worse than death… and it broke him apart inside.

Hermione wandered the halls in a daze, not heading to the Great Hall for lunch, but not having any particular destination in mind. She wanted to be alone, to think and headed to the astronomy tower, passing Draco on the way. The blond was surprised when her usually smiling face didn't meet his as it had everyday for a few weeks; he missed her witty words in his head, since they couldn't speak in public the way they did privately. He did a double take when he saw her face pale and void of expression. In all honesty, she looked haunted and it both worried and frightened him.

'Hermione?' he projected with is mind, receiving no answer from her. 'Mia?'

Nothing. He wondered if it had anything to do with her private meeting with the Headmaster and couldn't imagine what the elder wizard could tell her that would bother her so much. Figuring he'd see her later, he went to the great hall for lunch.

Hermione stayed in the tower until it was time to go to class, where she sat quietly and interjected little in the day's lesson. Her abnormally quiet nature was noticed by many, but most especially by her friends who chalked it up to end of year stress. When she didn't make it to dinner, Harry, Ron and Ginny assumed she was working on her project for Professor Dumbledore.

Draco, on the opposite side of the room, was more concerned, knowing her in a way her friends didn't if only because of fate. It was unlike her to miss meals; he'd rarely known a woman to eat, and joyfully so, as much as Hermione did. To him, it made her seem more real. Most of the girls he knew, like Pansy, picked around their food like a little bird, not wanting to be seen as anything but dainty, Hermione ate with a hearty appetite.

When Hermione didn't show up for their nightly movie time, he began to truly worry. She was too responsible and not the type to just go missing and not communicate with him. Something was wrong, and he was helpless. Draco was scared for her and missed her presence, more than he realized. Finally, he fell into a fitful sleep on their couch, clutching a robe she'd discarded days before… telling himself if was for the warmth and not for the comfort of her scent.

Later that night, the door to the Room of Requirements opened and a welcome quest entered the room. The brunette walked to their couch, sad smile on her lips as she saw the pained expression on Draco's sleeping face. He moved quite a bit in his sleep on this night, and she wished he'd settle in for some peaceful sleep; so she came to him, Draco's subconscious calling out to her while he slumbered. She knew he needed the rest more that she did, and she would do anything she could to help him. Hermione bent down, stroking his slivery, soft hair gently, gazing at his handsome face. The feelings she had for him scared her, and she wished to push them all aside. Instead, she placed her lips on his temple and wished for a deep, cleansing sleep. She kissed his cheek, wishing for love and happiness for him. She whispered in his ear like a song on the wind.

"Rest easy, love. All is well with me. May Morgana take your burdens for the day and allow you peace."

Yes, she lied to him, but watching his tense body ease into the raptures of sleep was payment enough for her treachery. "I'm with you, always, Draco. May Morpheus grant you journey to pleasant dreams."

Hermione pulled the cloak over him, not realizing that it was hers, and left the room to find her own restless sleep.

While Hermione made it to class on Friday, Draco did not see her, really, until Friday evening as she missed both breakfast and lunch. It was only the dream of her touch, her voice, that came to him the night before, assuring him she was ok that kept the panic at bay. He needed her, she calmed him, and it frightened him more than he was willing to admit. Seeing her drawn and pale face across the Great Hall at dinner, as much as her current state hurt him, lifted his spirits a little bit. He had missed her greatly the night before as their daily meetings had become a part of his day and his routine without his notice. Draco had been so busy denying and ignoring how important she was in his life and these new feelings astonished him, yet he was still not able or willing to accept them for more than what they seemed to be: caring and thoughtful. Denial was a frame of mind that worked for Draco Malfoy… it was better than the alternative.

Hermione found herself feeling the same type of relief when she locked eyes with her blond partner across the room. He invigorated her and gave her a strength that she thought was reserved only for Harry and Ron. She knew Draco was worried about her, as much as Harry seemed to be, but this burden was hers and hers alone. She'd spent the last day dwelling, denying, and finally accepting her newest role in the war. It was time to pull herself from this self-imposed funk and prepare for tomorrow.

Later that evening she wandered into the Room of Requirements to find Draco waiting for her. His grey eyes blazed in both anger and relief when she walked through the door. She watched the emotions play across his face as she took a seat on the couch next to him, saw him fight the urge to explode at her.

"Where have you been, Mia?" he asked sharply. "I was worried about you."

Her face was still haunted, showing a few signs of life again, and he found it hard to express his emotions as long as she looked so fragile. Hermione did not answer immediately so he added, "What's going on? I didn't see you at all last night or most of today. Are you ok?"

"I'm find Drake, but I really don't want to talk about it," she replied in a flat voice.

"What happened? Did Dumbledore say something?" he demanded.

Her amber eyes, usually so full of life turned on him and flashed cobalt.

"I'm just stressed about tomorrow, Drake," her voice was soft, cold.

"But…"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she snapped angrily. "Bloody hell! I just want to talk about anything other than Voldemort, the war, Death Eaters, or our future. Can't you understand that? Can't we just have a normal evening?"

He blanched at her anger but understood her desires. He conjured up some 'movie snacks' and put on a movie he'd never seen, yet knew she'd like it. Just days earlier he'd asked her about her favorite authors and learned that she enjoyed reading several from their world but was particularly fond of muggle authors; Anne Rice, Shakespeare, and Jane Austen in particular. He'd picked this movie because it was based on her favorite novel. Minutes after they had tentatively cuddled on the couch together, the title came on the screen.

"Pride and Prejudice," she murmured and smiled at his thoughtfulness.

It was the 1940's version with Lawrence Olivier as Mr. Darcy, the first movie version of the novel she'd ever seen and Olivier was, to Hermione, the quintessential Darcy. Her favorite version was with Colin Firth, but seeing as the mini-series was so long, she was glad Draco chose this version. Not for the first time she contemplated the similarities between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett and Draco and herself. Both men came from such different worlds than the women, both driven by innate and learned prejudices. Hermione herself could have been Elizabeth – intelligent, witty, headstrong… prideful. There were far too many things in common between novel and reality; would real life turn out as romantically? Doubtful, but she'd take friendship with the arrogant blond. She also wondered if Draco could draw the same parallels as she did.

They watched the movie quietly, enjoying and taking comfort in each other. When the movie ended, he waited for her to speak. It didn't take long.

"Thank you, Drake."

"For what?" he asked.

"For the movie. You know it's one of my favorites," she explained. "For being concerned for my safely. For not pressing me when I know you really wanted to. For being a friend when I needed you."

He said nothing, just taking the moment to absorb her praise.

"I just needed some time to clear my head, and it was easier to do it alone," she said softy.

"I understand, although I didn't do anything for you that you wouldn't do for me," Draco responded.

Hermione nodded, and put her head on his shoulder. Draco wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on the pillow on the arm of the couch so that they were nearly lying down. Within minutes, they were both asleep.

The bright sun woke him from his slumber, and he glanced around the room, then down at his bed mate. Hermione was cuddled up against him, head on his chest and arm slung loosely over his stomach. One of his arms was wrapped around her small body, hand sitting on the small of her back. The couch seemed much too small for them to be sleeping like this, and under closer inspection, he realized that she must have transfigured it in the middle of the night and made it wider. He watched her stir, small moan escaping her lips as she stretched languidly next to him. The effect was immediate, and he was glad she wasn't spooned against him and grateful for the blanket that covered his erection. He flushed in embarrassment, hating that his body responded so readily to hers.

"Morning," her slightly husky voice called out to him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning to you, too, Mia," he replied softly, "Slept great. You?"

"Mmmm, better than I have in a few days."

"Nice work on the couch, by the way," he said.

Hermione turned to face him, amber eyes still sleepy, "It was a bit cramped before and you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up to send you back to your room."

He smiled at her consideration, secretly glad she wanted to stay with him.

"What time is it?"

Hermione glanced at her watch, "Seven."

"Damn, I have to meet with Severus in an hour and a half."

They both got up from the couch, and Hermione changed the couch back to its original size while Draco cleaned up the snacks. She walked over to her book bag and took out a deep green velvet pouch.

"Before I forget, I wanted to give this to you," she said as she walked back over to him.

Hermione handed him the pouch and Draco took it, opening the drawstrings and pulled out an intricate silver chain. At the end of the chain was an object that stole his breath.

"Sweet Circe, Mia!" he exclaimed, looking over the medallion in his hand. It was heavy, its weight substantial against his palm, yet he knew that if that if it were what he expected it to be, the wearer wouldn't feel the weight against their body. On one side of the coin, the golden side was the imprint of a sword and chalice with Roman letters surrounding the outside. On the other side, this one silver, the imprint was of a wand and a phoenix, ancient runes littered the edges. "It this?"

"A Merlin Medallions," she nodded.

The knowledge that he held in his hands a priceless artifact, an object that the Malfoy line had been _rumored_ to be in possession of at one time, made him a bit dizzy.

"Do you know the history behind the medallions?" Hermione asked.

"It was said that Merlin himself forged them, and each Medallion had been intertwined with unicorn blood and dragon heartstrings for protection. He made them for King Arthur and his knights. It had also been rumored that Merlin charmed the medals to protect mortals against certain types of magic."

"Not rumored. Those medallions carry Merlin's magic and are charmed to protect the wearer as long as a true heart possesses them." Hermione explained.

"How?" he asked breathlessly.

"They are heirlooms from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," she replied, waiting to see his reaction. He jerked his head towards her, curiosity overruling his surprise.

"What?" he growled, angry at the notion they were taken from his mother's family, and thusly, from him.

"SIRIUS Black," she said fiercely.

"Oh," he said, backing down.

"According to Sirius, the Black family worked for centuries to possess these coins, protected and handed down to the firstborn son of each generation. By birthright, they belonged to Sirius. When he was kicked out of his family, he took with him the 4 medallions the family owned, and 2 additional medallions his Uncle Alphard had collected over the years, mostly because he know it would make his mum nutters," Hermione told him. "Sirius knew that his mum planned to give them to his brother Regulus to be turned over to Voldemort, and Sirius vehemently believed that the medallions weren't' meant for the Dark Arts. He feared Voldemort would use the powers in the opposite way Merlin had intended, and it he couldn't bare the thought of such pure magic aiding someone so vile. When Sirius moved in with the Potters, he gave his friends, the Marauders, the medallions."

"Marauders?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Sirius, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew," Draco grimaced at the hatred she used when saying the name," and Remus Lupin."

"Sirius gave the fifth medallion to Lily Evans, Harry's mum," she said sadly. "They were a symbol of friendship, trust, and were unknowingly charmed to return to the familial owner if betrayal was in the heart of the wearer. When Sirius died…"

Draco held her close, knowing his cousin's death was hard on her. She took a deep breath to steady her emotions and continued.

"Sirius left them to us in his will. Understandably, he gave James and Lily's to Harry, who kept his mum's and gave James' to me. Sirius thought it would be a great joke to give Wormtail's… Pettigrew's to Ron since the rat was his pet for so long. I think that Sirius knew Ron would erase the taint left on it by Pettigrew with his noble heart. Sirius specifically gave his medallion to me; in his letter he wrote with the medallions, he said that I would find the right person to give it to, and I did. Amazing, isn't it, that it ends up back in the hands of a member of the Noble House of Black?"

Draco held the medallion, his eyes wide with wonder. Generations of Black's had worn this medal. His cousin, the infamous Sirius Black had been its most recent owner. Merlin himself had forged the coin, and gifted it with his magic. His hand held some of the last real bits of Merlin; he knew, however, that many pureblood families, like his own, were descended directly from Merlin.

"Hermione, I can't accept this," he began, handing the priceless bauble back to her.

"It's my gift to give, but it really and truly belongs to you, Draco. You are the last Black male, so this belongs to you by blood, by birthright. From Sirius to you, it stays in your family." She explained, handing it back. "Remus still has his and I have a sixth in my possession. More importantly, you need to know that Merlin's charm is not the only magic at work."

Hermione took her medallion out, thumb on the coin and was quiet. Within seconds the coin in his hand warmed and vibrated. He looked at it and saw a message there.

'_We can use these to communicate.'_

"Gods above," he exclaimed in wonder, then paused. "I've seen something like this before. Did you steal this from the Weasel twins and their joke shop?"

Hermione scoffed, tone haughty and proud. "Hardly. Fred and George _**bought**_ the idea from me. In fact, they forced a residual on me as well. It's simple really, just a derivation on the Protean charm. Ours are tied to Remus, and mine is connected to Harry and Ron. We can expand yours as needed."

Draco looked at his partner with a new perspective. The girl was amazing, smart, funny, and strong. That she could create a charm this complex was impressive. Muggle-born witch, indeed.

"You're brilliant, Mia. Has anyone ever told you that?" he asked, beaming at the young woman.

She flushed at the praise, "Once or twice… but thank you."

Draco perused the medallion once again and placed the chain around his neck. He could barely feel the weight of it against his neck but it gave him comfort none the less. An uneasy silence filled the room. The pair knew what was expected of them later that day, and they could no longer put off this first step towards their eventual destiny. Hermione thought, and rightfully so, that Draco's role would be the hardest, at least for the coming weeks. All she needed to do was maintain status quo until school got out; Draco needed to embrace a new persona entirely. Hermione knew she was going to miss him; their nightly movies, chatting, more importantly; she was going to miss the relationship they'd developed. They'd become close, and 'friends' just didn't cover the depth of their relationship. But more than anything she was worried for him.

"Draco, please be careful," she said softly. "If anything happened to you…"

Soft hands lifted her chin and she met his startling grey eyes.

"Dumbledore and Severus have put together a great plan, Mia," he replied, voice much more confident than he felt. "Before the night its over, I'll be in France enjoying a quiet moment before the chaos of training while you will be stuck her for a few more weeks."

"Drake," she began.

"Look, Mia, stay away from the Death Eaters. If I know Voldemort, he'll send his best, excluding Aunt Bella. He thinks this will be easy," Draco said.

"I have to defend the castle and students!" she cried vehemently. "It's my duty as a member of the Order of the Phoenix!"

"Yes, it is your 'duty'," he said just as forcefully, "but you have another duty that is so much more than that! You are a White-Lighter and you are _**my partner**_. Fight if you must, but we have a greater calling than this and I can't do it without you!"

Draco pulled her close and they said with their bodies what couldn't be said with words. Their bodies met, fitting together like ancient puzzle pieces brought together after a millennium apart, a loud sigh escaping both. Their hands gently caressed arms, faces, backs, heads; each breathing their unique scent. Their eyes blazed a brilliant emerald green, unbeknownst to them, as they touched, felt, soothed. Anyone watching the pair would have found their acts sexual and erotic and to a point it was, but what they did was so much more profound for they touched souls as they touched bodies. The resulting emotion for both was euphoria overshadowed by apprehension.

"Paris, then?" she asked sadly.

"Paris," he agreed reluctantly.

"Keep your medallion on at all times, just in case," she requested.

"I'll never take it off," he replied, holding her hands to keep her close.

"Good luck, Draco. May the Gods bless you and your mission," she said, kissing his palms. Then she lifted herself up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheeks. "May Merlin keep you safe."

He locked eyes with her and whispered, "And you."

As she walked away, he reluctantly let her hand go and then the other. The magic of their blessing hung in the air round him, yet he suddenly felt very empty. While he might catch glimpses of her during the day, he would not see Hermione for two weeks; not until term was over and they arrived in Paris to train with the Knights.

Draco had only a quick meeting with Snape after breakfast and he was free until his 'mission' began later than night. Far too much time to contemplate the dangers of everything and he sorely wished that he and Hermione could watch movies together for the rest of the day. At least it would keep his mind off the events to come. In a few short hours 'Draco Malfoy' would die and he would be walking away from everything he'd ever known. All of the things he used to identify himself: Malfoy, wealthy, family. Mother. It frightened him and now he had to face it alone. Draco left his room; broom clutched firmly in his hand and walked quickly out to the pitch. He needed to clear his mind and feel some type of control in this crazy situation. He had to fly.

After breakfast, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny went back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was tense and tried to engage with her friends as much as possible but she just couldn't focus on their conversations so she excused herself to the library. She was still curious about Harry's potions textbook and the 'Half Blood Prince' weighed heavily on her mind. Once in the library, she poured over yearbooks and copies of the Prophet that she brought to her table. If anything would take her mind off of what would happen later, night or take her mind off Draco and all of the things that he had to go through without her, research would.

It was the hunger pangs that roused her from her stupor. Hermione had no idea how long she'd spent at her secluded corner of the library, but if her empty stomach was any indication, she'd missed at least one meal. This new level of awareness woke her up and she gasped as she looked down at the documents in front of her.

Eileen Prince, Captain of the Hogwarts Gobstones Team', read the caption. The girl in the picture was sallow and unhappy. _'Prince…if she married a muggle that would produce a half-blood. A half blood… Prince!_' she thought, _'Oh Merlin!'_ Hermione knew this was it; it had to be the answer. Now she just needed to learn more about Eileen Prince. A quick trip to the kitchens and she came back to the library to find out more. While she was reading, her medallion warmed and vibrated against her skin. She smiled as she lifted it from her robes.

'Fancy a movie?' The message read. Draco. More than anything she wished she and Draco could spend the rest of the evening together laughing and watching movies while everything went on around them.

'More than you know.' She sent back to him and got no response, but she didn't expect one she knew Drake just needed to hear from her as his words eased her mind.

'Know it all.' Came back later, and she giggled.

'Ferret.' She replied, and he was gone. Quiet again. Merlin, she missed him already.

Able to find nothing more on Eileen Prince, she took the old piece of parchment to show Harry, hoping to prove that the 'prince' might not be one to trust. She headed back to their common room. Entering the room, she spied Harry and Ron and dropped into the seat between them with an unpleasantly purposeful look on her face.

"I want to talk to you, Harry."

"What about?" said Harry suspiciously. Only the previous day, Hermione had told him off for distracting Ginny when she ought to be working hard for her examinations.

"The so-called Half-Blood Prince."

"Oh, not again," he groaned. "Will you please drop it?"

ooo ooo ooo ooo

No more than five minute later, portrait door slamming behind her, Hermione strode down the hallway cursing Harry's stubbornness.

"Bloody prat! How is he the bloody savior of our world when he can't even be open-minded about a sodding article?!" she fumed as she walked to the kitchens for a sandwich. That mission accomplished, she took her little feast to a quiet alcove and read a book on wandless defensive spells she found in the restricted section, and another that Snape had given her the week before. Sufficiently sated from the food and cooled off from her confrontation with Harry, she returned to the Gryffindor common room and flopped on the couch.

"Where've you been, Hermione," asked Ron, playing a game of wizard chess with Neville.

"Hey Neville," she said to the young man and turned to Ron. "Reading. Where's Harry?"

Ron smiled knowingly; he knew that while she had calmed down since their row, Hermione had not dropped the subject.

"Dumbledore wanted to see him," Ron replied. "Fancy a game later?"

"Sure," she responded absently, hoping a game would take her mind off the wait she still had to endure. '_Only another 2 hours'_ she convinced herself, _'and in 3 hours we can relax. It will all be over and Draco will be in the safe house.'_

She pulled out an essay from her book bad, a special potions project she wanted to focus on for next year and began to write her proposal and probable uses for the potion.

"Hermione?" Ron asked and she looked up from her work. "Can you help me with the Transfiguration homework?"

"Of course, Ron," she said, not concerned when she saw she's lost her turn at chess as Neville and Dean began a game. The redhead sat down next to her and they talked about their latest assignment when Harry burst in.

"What does he want?" Hermione said at once. "Harry, are you okay?" she added anxiously.

"I'm fine," said Harry, racing past them. He dashed up the stairs and into his dormitory, where he flung open his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map and a pair of balled up socks. Then he sped down the stairs and into the common room, skidding to a halt where Ron and Hermione sat, looking stunned.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

"Oh Merlin," Hermione breathed, looking at the felix felicis in her hand as Harry left the tower swiftly.

"What do you think we should do," asked Ron after being dumbstruck with what Harry told him.

It seemed that the reality of their situation hit them both, although for different reasons. It was the beginning of a conflict that would claim the lives of the classmates, friends and enemies alike. Hermione sat quietly for a moment and tried to get her mind focused. Harry's announcement threw her; Dumbledore _**wasn't**_ supposed to leave the grounds tonight. His presence was key to the events happening later that evening. Without Dumbledore, the whole thing would fall apart. She **knew** that Death Eaters would be entering the castle within hours and if the Headmaster was late… she didn't even want to consider that idea.

"You watch the map to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens, or if people show up unexpectedly," she said, but noticed that Ron didn't really pick up on the last part of her statement. "I'll use the coins to alert the DA and patrol the halls."

Grabbing the bottle of the golden elixir, Ron said, "We need to get Ginny."

Hermione nodded and ran up to the girl's dorm. Moments later, she returned with the youngest Weasley.

"Well?" Ginny said looking between the two...

"I'll leave Ron to explain, but you need to share this with us," Hermione explained quickly in a tone that allowed no argument. Before Ginny could ask she added, "Felix Felicis."

Ginny's eyes grew wide, but she took the small bottle as it was passed to her. She knew it was from Harry, and the girl grew rapidly apprehensive of the news her brother would share.

"If you need me Ron, just use the medallion," Hermione stated as she walked out of the portrait door. The first thing she did was to grab her own medallion and focus a message towards Draco. Then she alerted Remus and waited in the library. Moments later Draco responded.

'He's where?'

"Harry said something about a horcrux.' She responded.

'Shit! Dumbledore knows the Death Eaters will be here soon!'

'What do we do?'

'Let me find Severus.'

Not long after this exchange her medallion warmed again.

'A few of us have been alerted and are already at Hogwarts.'

This message was clearly from Remus.

'Thank you' she sent back and tried to quiet the panicking voice in the back of her mind. She quickly wondered who had alerted Remus, but was certain it was the Headmaster. Hermione silently cursed the man for changing the plans and hoped no ill would come of it. After looking at her watch, she realized that there was just over an hour to go and there was no way Harry and Professor Dumbledore would make it back in time to protect the castle. She turned to her DA coin and summoned the members of their semi-secret group to meet her in the Defense Classroom in 20 minutes. If the castle was going to be invaded by Death Eaters, they needed to be prepared. Hermione grabbed another book on defensive spells, committed a couple to memory and headed to the meeting. On the way, her medallion warmed.

'Snape's missing.' Draco warned.

"Bullocks!" she yelled down the corridor. Everything was slowly falling apart.

'I need to get back,' Draco sent her way.

'Be careful. I'm going to look for Snape.' She replied.

After meeting with the DA, it was decided that Neville, Ginny, and Ron would watch the Room of Requirements, much to Hermione's dissatisfaction (she warned Draco that they were there). She and Luna would wait at Snape's door. Glancing at her watch, she realized with a dreadful hitch that in less than five minutes Death Eaters would be in the castle, given entrance by Draco. She didn't know if Harry was back yet because he hadn't responded to any of his messages. In fact, neither did Ron or Remus. She sent a silent prayer to whatever Gods were listening that things went well, but the uncomfortable stirring in the bottom of her stomach convinced her otherwise.

Suddenly, a panicked Professor Flitwick came running down the hall and burst into Snape's office. There were wounds of talking then a load thump. Snape's door opened abruptly and the tall wizard erupted from the room looking a bit disheveled. Seeing the young women at the door with alarmed expressions, he caught Hermione's eye and said curtly, "Flitwick is in need of assistance, Ms. Granger. I trust you can handle the situation?"

His dark robes billowed around him as he stalked down the hall, pausing only to glace back at her.

'The Death Eaters are here and Albus has not yet arrived. I fear our plans are for naught. Draco's life is truly in danger.' Snape's voice said in her mind.

'_Oh Merlin_,' she thought, _'what are we going to do_?'

Snape must have picked up on this thought as he sent back to her, 'I don't know. Make sure your medallion is nearby should an emergency arise.'

Hermione and Luna attended to Flitwick, who was clearly suffering from a stunner delivered by Professor Snape; all the while Hermione tried to keep her emotions in check. Their location in the castle was deeply imbedded, and ideal for sleeping and the like. When it came to emergencies, however, it gave little indication to what was happening just floors away. She didn't want to use her medallion to check in with her friends in case they were in battle… a distraction like that could be deadly, so she waited. The pair took their diminutive professor to the hospital wing when her medal burned against her skin.

'Come quickly. Injured. Death Eaters.' Hermione nearly screamed at the message… it came from Draco's medallion.

"Luna, please stay with the Professor, I've been summoned by the Order. I'll be back as soon as I can," she said quickly, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

The blonde nodded and Hermione left the hospital, trying to figure out how to get to Draco and closed her eyes to send a message.

'I'm coming.'

For a moment, she thought only about Draco. Eyes still closed, she felt strange, as if she were dizzy and disoriented. Sounds of screams and curses being thrown all around her. Opening her eyes to the noises, she realized with surprised horror that she'd apparated to right outside the school grounds, and apparently in the middle of a battle. Hermione _**knew**_ that it was not possible to apparate into or out of the school or it's grounds… hence the reason Draco had to use the cabinets… not to mention the numerous times she'd mentioned reading about it in Hogwarts: A history. Yet, that was exactly what she had done. In any other circumstance, she would try and find out just how she'd done something she shouldn't have been able to do...

"Hermione," came a weak voice next to her and she was nearly knocked off her feet, devastated by the sight before her. She placed a quick disillusionment spell around them and a strong shield, and turned back to the man at her feet. Severus Snape was bleeding, badly, from a wound on his face below his left eye, and another on his arm. His leg was twisted under him at an odd angle and he was barely breathing. In his arms lay an unconscious and battered Draco Malfoy, blond hair tinged red with blood.

"Oh Sev, what happened?" she sobbed, pulling out her wand to hear them. Her professor's large hand grabbed hers.

"No… time… Portkey," he breathed, eyes pleading.

She nodded, pulling the special portkey Dumbledore gave them only that morning. She tapped it with her wand and said "Albus" to activate it. Knowing she had thirty seconds, she grabbed her medallion and sent a quick message to Remus.

'Going to safe house with Sev and Draco…both injured.'

Hermione grabbed Severus' hand, and along with Draco's, she touched the portkey when it activated, taking them to the outside of a lovely cottage. Unfortunately, she had little time to explore given the injured men she traveled with. Hermione looked down at Snape to find his body slumped over.

"Sev?" she asked and got no response. "Sev?!"

Nothing. "Severus!!" she yelled, shaking him with all her might. Nothing. She felt for a pulse and found none. She beat on his chest.

"NO!" she bellowed. "Don't you DARE die on me, SEVERUS SNAPE!!!"

Hermione used her want to try and determine his injuries, find out what could be fixed first, but to no avail. She tried every spell she could think of, and even tried CPR.

She put her head down on his still chest, her heart breaking as she no longer felt _**his**_ heart beating.

"No. No. no…no…no. NOOOOOOooooo," she keened, sobbing into his robes. "NO!" she wailed, "No…no….please, Severus. I can't lose you now!"

"Mia?" Draco's soft voice called out, awakened by her cries… breaking Hermione out of her stupor. She realized that he still lay beside her, forgotten due to the extensive injuries of their mentor.

"Oh, Drake. Oh…" She sobbed, trying to get her mind clear enough to assess his injuries. He'd been hit by the clever spell that was to appear to make him die, and had been obviously caught in the crossfire of the battle as there were other injuries on his body. As she healed him, he passed out again. Draco needed to rest and they needed to get inside, so she levitated both bodies, leaving Severus in the sitting room, and taking Draco to the nearest bedroom. After she got him settled, she sent a quick message to Remus that brought tears to her eyes again….as if saying it had made it true.

'Severus is dead.'

Knowing she could do nothing else for Draco, she set wards on the room to alert her if he needed her. Hermione went back to the sitting room and cleaned the blood off her mentor's face; a man she came to admire greatly. Unable to hold back her sorrow any longer, she leaned on his chest and cried.

Unbeknownst to Hermione in her grief, the front door of the safe house opened to reveal a very haggard Remus Lupin, who saw the young woman slumped over the elder wizard. Her sobs tore at his heart; it was a rare occasion for Hermione to get emotional and to see her so broken was more than he could take. This night, they could count several deep losses. As much as he wanted to let her grieve, they were needed at Hogwarts; their absence could only be explained for so long.

Remus put his hand gently on her shoulder so she would not be startled.

"Hermione? How's Draco?" he inquired.

"Upstairs, resting," came her muffled voice. "He'll be out until tomorrow."

"Mi," he said softly, voice full of compassion. She turned amber eyes full of sorrow and tears. "We need to get back. If we're gone any longer…"

Hermione nodded.

"Wipe your tears, love," he whispered, handing her a handkerchief. "Severus wouldn't want to see you like this. He'd want you to put on a brave face and do what needed to be done. I'll take care of things here and meet you back at the castle."

Hermione nodded again, and Remus embraced the young woman and then left to check on Draco. Hermione wiped the tears from her face with the delicate cloth, and looked down at her ex-potions professor. She gently brushed the dark hair off his cheek, and stroked the man's face, a weight on her heart when she saw the peaceful look on his face… she only wished he could have known a life full of peace. She learned in and whispered one last message.

"Goodbye, Severus Snape. Thank you so much for all you've done. I promise your name will be remembered for all the good that you did," she choked back a sob. "May you be more blessed in death than you were in life."

Hermione did what Remus suggested and upon her arrival at Hogwarts she learned that Severus was not the only casualty of the evening. Much to her dismay, Albus Dumbledore, revered Headmaster and one of the most powerful wizards and White-Lighters ever, was gone… his life claimed by none other than Severus Snape. The how and the why of this turn of events weighed heavily on her mind. She trusted, without a doubt in her soul, that Snape was on their side, so it made absolutely no sense why he would take the life of their beloved mentor who was also his friend. It pained her to hear her friends talk so hatefully about Severus, but she had to hide those emotions.

Remus, who arrived moments after she did, explained that Severus was also dead, and had been carrying a lifeless Draco Malfoy. He was then stunned to learn that the Headmaster was also killed. Harry replayed the events of the evening, leaving out subtle details of what they went searching for on his journey with Dumbledore. Through Harry, the group learned that Draco had disarmed Dumbledore, who eventually hit him with a wandless spell that Harry was unfamiliar with. Snape, after Professor Dumbledore pleaded with him Harry admitted grudgingly, used the killing curse on the Headmaster. Harry was unnerved when the obviously distraught man picked up Draco's body and fled from the tower, only to be pursued by the younger man.

The group sat in stunned silence to absorb the events conveyed by Harry, which, truth be told, was devastating to their cause. The loss of Albus Dumbledore was a great hit to the heart of the Order, as their leader was gone. Although no one mentioned it, losing Snape as a spy was nearly as painful. A new leader needed to rise, and Hermione looked at the members of the Order in the room and then to Harry and Ron. A huge lump sat in her stomach and the look on Remus' face when he caught her eye made it seem even more inevitable. The Trio, along side Remus Lupin, would be asked to take the ownership of the Order… and more importantly, albeit quietly, it would be Hermione leading the way. It was Dumbledore's plan all along, and the two most influential members, Minerva MacGonagall and Remus Lupin, were already aware of these plans and would do their part to place the young witch in the position her destiny required.

Eventually, MacGonagall broke the silence and asked Harry to follow come to her office. Ron stayed with his family to look after Bill, an unfortunate victim of Greyback. Tonks and the other Auror/Order members huddled for a quick discussion, leaving Hermione and Remus in the hall.

"Remus, I…," she started, flustered and overwhelmed suddenly.

Picking up on her emotions he interrupted, "Minerva and I will handle the Order until the three of you finish your training this summer, and then we'll need to call a meeting to make everything official. We'll always be there to guide you, but you know as well as I do that everyone is going to be looking for Harry to take the lead."

"Will they accept me governing over the Armies?" she asked bitterly, visions of battle in her mind, and the myriads she would be leading to their deaths. Hermione turned away.

The werewolf took her by the shoulders gently, but forcefully, making her look him in the eyes.

"You are the brightest, most talented witch of your age, Hermione Granger, quite possibly of the last century, and every member of the Order is aware of it," his eyes flashed yellow for a moment, reflecting Moony and the ferocity of his convictions. "Your youth may be a distraction for some, but those who matter within the Order won't care. It's what Albus wanted, and they won't go against his judgment."

The young woman nodded, face lacking expression. Remus felt such deep resentment at that moment: towards fate, towards Albus Dumbledore for putting these _**children**_ in this position. He resented Voldemort more than ever for taking away his friends, making an orphan out of Harry… for the man's sheer hatred and fear of himself. He hated the Ministry for putting its head in the sand for so long instead of acting and getting rid of a madman. Mostly, Remus resented himself for having to guide Hermione, Harry, Ron, and now Draco to their destinies… and to a place that might just get them killed.

"I'm going to watch over Draco for a while, just to make sure he's okay," Hermione said softly, breaking the elder wizard out of his thoughts. "Did you take care of…." Hermione tried to finish but found herself choking on the words.

"Yes, cub," he said sadly.

"I don't want Severus' grave unmarked, Remus. To everyone he is a murderer, a spy," she spat out angrily, "but I'm going to find out exactly what could have caused him to murder his friend and mentor and when this war is over, Severus Snape will receive the burial fitting of the hero he is."

Remus took a step back and gazed at the young witch, admiring her courage, passion and loyalty. With all that she'd done for him over the years, the unconditional support regarding his 'furry little problem', it didn't surprise him that she'd do the same for Snape. Remus pulling in for a hug, and couldn't help but love this young woman he thought of like a daughter.

"You are an incredible young woman, Hermione, to stand by those you believe in despite the cost." The elder wizard's face softened. "I'm sure Severus would appreciate your caring, but he would also remind you to stay focused on the task at hand. We know the bloody moody bastard would hate for you to wallow in grief over his passing."

The tone of his voice and the truth of his words caused a reluctant laugh to burst forth through her tears.

"I forgot the history between the two of you, Remus," she said, brushing back the tears from her eyes. "Thank you."

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and left to apparate to the safe house. Considering what had happened earlier, Hermione went to the prefects' bathroom and envisioned the room Draco was sleeping in, concentrating on the location. Not feeling the familiar tug of apparition, she fully expected to see the bathroom when she opened her eyes. Instead, she found herself in Draco's room, bed quietly occupied by her blond partner.

_**End Flashback**_

That's where she found herself early the next morning, waiting, the body under the covers inhaled and exhaled methodically. On occasion, he would cry out or move in his sleep. Draco's face was far more pale than usual, but looked better than the previous evening. Knowing that he was, at least, alive, she crawled on the bed next to him and cuddled up to his warmth. Even while sleeping, Draco responded and somehow his arms found their way around her. The exhaustion and emotions of the day's events; the unexpected stress and loss of two important people in their lives, and the knowledge that they couldn't go back to their old way of life had taken a great toll on her. As Hermione snuggled down next to Draco, his familiar scent relaxing her and his body heat helping to calm her, she lost the fight and her eyes closed as she fell into a restless slumber.

_Author's note: Yes, another note. I wanted to let you know that I am an official nominee in two categories for the Dramione Award on Live Journal. I hate to ask, but I'd appreciate it if you'd vote for me! There are so many great authors and I truly feel honored to just be nominated. One of the categories is 'Who Knows Where this Will Lead' for incomplete stories and the other is 'Time of your Life' for best action/adventure. If they think it's exciting now, just wait… I've only just begun! __**Thanks Marie**_


	25. Grief, Love, and All It's Trappings

**Dragon in the Lions' Den**

**#25 Grief, Love and All It's Trappings**

_Notes: Thanks again to every one who voted for me for the Dramione Awards. I'm in the final round!! If you get a chance, please vote! Here's the link http://community. For those of you patiently waiting for our favorite duo to get together, I can honestly say it will be within the next 5 chapters or less… I know __**when**__ it will happen, but I don't have those chapters written yet. Thanks for being patient!_

_Thanks to my readers and a special thanks to my reviewers. Daisy, thanks for your reviews, I love them! Pokeystar, share your plot suspicions and I'll let you know if they are right. Marie – thanks for your insight and consideration!!_

In his dream, a warm body crept up next to him; soft and small, a delicate smell of vanilla with an undertone of some flower he couldn't identify. The sent alone called out the identity of his bed mate as if it were whispered softly in his ear… Hermione. He eased into the soft curves of her body, his breathing quieting as he relaxed with his arms around her. Dream or not, Draco planned on taking advantage of the warmth his partner provided, if only to cure his aching soul; he craved what she had to give.

When he woke the next evening, body hurting from unknown injuries, the warmth from his dream was gone. Surprisingly, the lingering scent of vanilla remained and while his open eyes took in an unfamiliar room, a friendly face was found next to his bed. Draco couldn't help the smile that graced his lips upon seeing Hermione, her small from curled up in a chair, eyes closed in slumber. As he looked at her, the smile faltered; her face was pale and there were dark smudges under her eyes. Her brow was furrowed, even as she rested.

As if feeling his eyes on her, Hermione slowly opened her eyes to meet stormy grey. A thousand emotions cross her face and he is only able to catch a few: relief, sadness, and another emotion that he can't quite name.

"Oh Drake! You're awake..." she whispered, and he found himself engulfed in a tangle of arms and hair, vanilla playing on his nose. "I thought I lost you, too."

Her statement was so soft that he almost missed it, and Draco figured that she was thinking of events at the ministry the year earlier. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Mia," he said softly. "What happened? What time is it?"

She pulled back abruptly as if just remembering something. AS she turned to leave, he grabbed her hand and she looked back at him.

"Mia, what's wrong?" he asked, starting to get worried with her strange reaction.

"I need to get some potions for you, Drake. You've been sleeping for nearly 24 hours and you're still not fully healed," she explained, not meeting his eyes.

"24 hours?" he hissed, "are you going to tell me what happened yesterday, Granger?"

"Let me get your potions and I'll explain as much as I can, okay Malfoy?" she snapped. Not waiting for his answer, she left the room, soon to be replaced by Remus Lupin.

"Draco, glad to see you're awake," the elder wizard said. "We were worried about you. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a pack of wild hippogriffs and left in the dark," he grumbled angrily.

Remus chuckled, "I suppose that could be a side effect of the spell Albus used on you."

"You think?" the younger man sneered. "That doesn't explain the wounds on my head or arms, though, does it?"

Remus began to speak but was interrupted when Hermione entered the room, arms laden with potions, a wet cloth, and some snacks. Healer mode kicked in, she began her assessment of her patient while shoving potions as her. This merely angered said patient, who shoved her away.

"Damn it, Granger. I don't need a sodding nurse!" Draco bellowed. "I need some answers."

If she was shocked by his outburst, she didn't show it. Remus, however, watched the pair with great interest. He knew that they had a long, volatile history together, and were both very stubborn.

Shoving the young man back into his pillows, she waved her hand and silently petrified the blond, taking him by surprise.

"Now listen here, Malfoy," she snarled in a quiet voice. "You **will** let me assess your injuries and you **will** allow me to treat you properly. You will eat, and when **I** determine you to be fit enough, Remus and I will explain things to you to the best of our knowledge. Got it?"

The blond seethed at her. '_The gall she had_, he thought, _petrifying __**him**_.' In his anger, he forgot he had the ability to break the spell.

"You dare…" he began threateningly.

"You're damned right I dare," she spat right back. "Contrary to popular belief, I care about you and I care about your well being; I'll see to it that you're healthy enough to meet my expectations."

The werewolf didn't miss the look on Draco's face as she confessed, albeit angrily, her concern for him. Draco quickly schooled his expression and it was at once unreadable. The elder wizard couldn't help but chuckle inwardly as the two interacted. They matched well together; far better than Hermione and Ron. It was a shame that years of brain-washing for Draco and years of ridicule and humiliation for Hermione that would prevent them from accepting their true compatibility despite his fatherly love for Hermione; he knew she was a difficult girl at her worst; demanding, bossy, fearless. She was the perfect counter for Draco's arrogant pureblooded pigheadedness, and their intelligence was evenly matched. Such a shame, he thought.

"Fine," he said through clenched teeth, hating to appear weak.

"Fine," she snarled in agreement and continued her work.

After she gave him the appropriate potions and they all shared a bit to eat, Draco's grey eyes bore into hers and silently demanded answers.

"What do you remember?" Hermione asked, acquiescing to their agreement.

"I remember everything on Saturday up until a point; I remember your message about Severus and then looking for him. Then missing Dumbledore at our first meeting point and finally catching up with him at the second. When he confronted me, I don't know… it was so strange. Off," Draco closed his eyes, trying to put his thoughts into understandable words. "You see, we had a dialogue loosely planned, something for the Death Eater's benefit; the Headmaster felt it was needed to make the illusions of my death more believable, knowing it would get back to my father and to Voldemort. Instead of waiting for the Death Eaters, Dumbledore starting rambling about knowing what I was up to this term." Draco's jaw clenched and his eyes opened, their cold gaze hard. "At first I was angry, I mean, _of course he knew what I was up to… it was his bloody idea!_ Truth be told, he got me pretty riled up. I had absolutely no idea what he was doing. The more he spoke, the more I realized that, and this is crazy, but it seemed like he was doing it for the benefit of **someone** else, but given the fact that we were alone…" his hand ran through his blond locks in frustration, and with his head bowed, he missed the look exchanged between Hermione and Remus.

"You weren't alone," Hermione said softly, and Draco's head snapped up and he glared at her.

"What?"

"You weren't alone," she repeated.

"How the hell do you know"" he growled.

"Because Professor Dumbledore took Harry with him to look for the Horcrux, and he told us everything that happened up on the tower, Draco," she replied sadly.

"Potter?" he sneered. "Your precious Potter wasn't up there."

"Albus asked him to stay under his invisibility cloak, and rendered him frozen so Harry would not be able to interfere," explained Remus and Draco's anger eased a bit. "I suppose he meant for Harry to be a witness, so validate what the Death Eaters would say later. What do you remember after that?"

"Dumbledore and I continued our conversation, if you could call it that, and then the Death Eaters arrived. The Headmaster exchanged words with the Carrow's, maybe others, too, but I'm not sure… they were all pushing for me to kill him as they were aware of the task Voldemort had given me. Severus arrived and then Dumbledore hit me with the curse," Draco told them. "I don't remember anything after that."

The blond looked at his two companions, waiting to be informed of the events he'd missed. Remus looked to Hermione, who took a deep and somewhat ragged breath and explained what _**they**_ knew.

"After you were hit by Dumbledore's cures, everyone assumed you were dead, including Harry, and the Death Eaters went crazy. Severus was able to distract them and keep them from harming the Headmaster. He was also pushed to kill Dumbledore by Alecto Carrow and apparently, after some pleading from Dumbledore, Sev…" she stopped, unable to go on.

"Sev what, Hermione?" Draco asked, suddenly worried about the abrupt change in her posture and tone.

"Killed him," she whispered.

"That's not possible," hissed Draco, "Severus would never do that! Not to his mentor. You _**know**_ how strongly he feels about that crazy old wizard! Potter lied!!"

"I assure you, Draco," Remus said sharply, "Harry didn't lie. He provided the memory for the Order to view. Severus did in fact use the killing curse on Albus Dumbledore."

"I don't believe you," Draco breathed, as if trying to convince himself Potter's memory had been false. "Why? Why would he do something like that?" Draco tried to get out of bed. "Where is the grimy bat? We need to know why."

"Sit down, Drake," Hermione commanded sadly. "Please."

If possible, the look on Hermione's face was even graver, and he reluctantly sat down. Evidently there was more to hear.

"Severus carried you out of the tower and near Hogsmeade where he got caught in a battle between Aurors and Death Eaters. He contacted me through your medallion, saying only that you were injured and that there were Death Eaters present." Hermione paused and took a deep breath, trying to gather the courage to give Draco the news she knew he'd find particularly devastating. "I tired to heal him when I arrived, but he insisted that we go to the safe house. I used the portkey to get us there." She stopped, her voice breaking with restrained emotion. "Oh Drake, he died in my arms. I did everything I could. I tried so hard."

Remus gathers Hermione in his arms to comfort the young witch.

"No, no, he didn't die. He can't die," Draco whispered, grey eyes bright with tears. The young man looked broken and lost; the two people he'd counted on to see him through the coming year were gone. His Godfather; his mentor… his friend, Severus Snape was gone. The emptiness inside of him was overwhelming, and he feared he'd get lost in it. Draco turned away from them, facing the wall.

"Can you give us some time, Remus?" Hermione asked her former professor, who nodded and left the room, putting a gentle, reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder before he left.

When the door closed, she moved closer to him, wanting to hug and comfort him and knowing that she needed the same from him. Hermione was surprised when he pulled away from her.

"Drake?" she whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder, echoing Remus' earlier actions.

Draco pulled away yet again. Hermione was taken aback at the venom in his words as he spoke.

"Just leave, Granger," he spat angrily, voice muffled. "I don't need you."

Her already mangled heart, barely holding together by a thread, unraveled at his unexpected dismissal. Without saying a word, she left the room, hoping to find shelter from the pain she felt; Harry had his own grief and Draco… if she didn't know any better, she just might think he blamed her for Severus' death. Her own grief teetered on the edge, just waiting for the moment to overtake her; yet she battled on, building another wall to hold the flood waters back. Her shelters were unavailable, and it appeared that they were in greater need than she was. Her grief could wait.

Hermione sat on the porch of the safe house, enjoying a moments of solitude as she gathered her emotions within her heart. Her moment was interrupted by Remus, who sat beside her on the old swing, his weight easily overtaking hers. They sat in contemplative silence, listening to the sounds of nature.

"I don't think he meant anything-"Remus started only to be cut off.

"What did you hear?" she asked pointedly. "Did you hear him kick me out of his room? Did you hear the spite and venom in his voice?" Her tone was hard, but not accusing.

"Full moon is a few days away," he said simply.

With that statement, she knew that he'd heard everything, heard the words that hurt her to her core.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts to check on Harry. At least I know I'll be wanted there. I'll be back later." She explained. Hermione went inside to grab a few things. Pulling out two potion phials, she handed them to Remus. "He needs these in an hour. You can put them in a glass of pumpkin juice if you'd like, I'm sure he'd appreciate it since they taste dreadful. The blue one is a sleeping draught so don't be surprised if it knocks him out."

"Hermione, you really need to…" Remus began.

Ignoring the inevitable request from him to take care of herself, Hermione interrupted once again. "He won't wake up until the morning, but I'll check on him when I get back," and she moved to walk away.

"Damn it, Hermione!" Remus exclaimed, and she looked back at him. She couldn't help but notice the concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, Remus, really," she said, trying to reassure him. Lying was so much easier… "Thank you for your concern. I'm fine."

Before Remus could say anything else, Hermione apparated away. H was very worried about the young woman and he hoped she knew what she was doing. He feared for her, hoping she allowed herself time to grieve before collapsing under the stress.

Several minutes later, Remus entered Draco's room quietly, the young man on the bed and still facing the wall.

"Draco?" I have a potion you need to take. It will help with the pain," Remus explained, putting the potion and a glass on the table next to the bed. "I'll be here overnight, but will be gone most of the day tomorrow. I'll have my medallion on if you need me."

The elder wizard put his hand on the young man's shoulder and gave it a tentative squeeze. Not getting any response, his senses telling him Draco was indeed awake, he left the room. When he was alone, Draco rolled over and stared at the items on the table. Sitting up, he grabbed the phial and drank the pain potion, shuddering at the terrible taste. The pumpkin juice helped to wash away the bitter brew and shortly after he put the glass on the table, he drifted off to a peaceful, albeit drug induced, slumber.

Hermione apparated into the prefect's bathroom once again, fortunately empty at this hour, and went straight to her room to change. When she arrived at her bed, she found two envelopes address to her on the pillow. The first was sealed with a scarlet phoenix… Professor Dumbledore came to mind immediately. Opening the envelope she held back her tears as she read the parchment.

_Ms. Granger-_

_If you are reading this letter, something terrible must have occurred to lead to my untimely demise. Fear not, my child, for all is not lost, for I have left our affairs in worthy hands. I trust you, Hermione, to follow through with what has been set in motion._

_Harry will want to leave school in order to pursue certain goals- you __must not__ let this happen. He would be better served at Hogwarts; he can complete his education and training while remaining with his friends and building the army. More important, Ms. Granger, you can do your research with the additional resources that will be provided, including those in my personal library. _

_Drake, Remus, and Minerva will stand with you and Harry and Ron will be by your side. Find your strength in those you love._

_Until we meet again,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Do not forget the promise you made to me… you're task will help sway the tides._

Hermione tensed as she read the last line, her warm amber eyes blazing blue for a moment. As if she needed to be reminded of the despicable 'task' her _illustrious_ Headmaster gifted her with. The thought brought bile to her mouth and she fought vigorously to keep down her paltry dinner.

In order to distract herself (and her stomach), Hermione opened the second envelope, sealed merely with green wax and a scripted letter 'S'.

"Sev..." she breathed.

The young woman took a deep breath and brushed back tears as she opened the envelope, taking care to keep the seal intact. Hermione's greatest remorse as that moment was that she never got a chance to tell Severus Snape exactly how much she appreciated and admired him; this letter was all she had left of a man who continually challenged her to be a better, stronger person. Hermione closed her eyes as the faint smell of licorice, smoke and parchment hit her nose, scents that reminded her of the snarky ex potions professor.

_My dear little know-it-all,_

_It saddens me to write this, but in the likely event of my death, there are certain things you need to be made aware of._

_It has taken me several years to track down, but I have recently been privy to the location of a bauble an old school cohort of mine possessed. The ancient piece has been stashed near a ring of stone, a 7 o' clock tree. Beware of it, as it does have a few flaws. Purity of heart will set the dark free._

Hermione re-read Snape's cryptic message, and understood what the dark wizard was trying to convey… he'd located a horcrux. She just needed to figure out which one and where… now, to finish the letter.

_I leave to you access to my personal library and potions lab, as well as the books from my family home. It is my hope that you can use this knowledge to better carry out your task. My solicitor will contact you in Paris to settle my estate. _

_Please take care of Draco for me, I wish so much that he were my own…_

_Be strong, little own, and know that you are one of the best students I've ever taught. I am proud of you._

_I will watch you from beyond,_

_Severus Snape_

Hermione could no longer hold back her tears and allowed herself a moment to say goodbye to the man who had helped her so much over the last few months. How she wished she had more time with him, more chances to learn from him as he inspired her so much. '_Enough'_ she told herself, _'this is not the time to mourn… we have things to do and a horcrux to find!'_ Wiping away the last traces of her tears, she once again looked over the letter from Severus. The young witch wanted to bring both letters to Harry, especially Dumbledore's as it implored Harry, though her, to stay in school. Any new of how to find a horcrux would be received happily. She also wished to show Severus' letter, but, obviously, _that_ wouldn't go over very well, and she'd be hard pressed to explain why the man accused of murdering their Headmaster left her any type of correspondence let a lone items that required he meet with his solicitor. Unfortunately, both letters were out of the question, but….on a separate piece of paper, Hermione jotted down notes from both letters and made the writing appear to be that of Albus Dumbledore's. Putting it into a book she recently borrowed from the Headmaster himself on advanced charms; she put together a story to take to her friends. They would certainly believe that the note was something she found in the book, making it look as if their Headmaster left it as a tip to help them and their mission.

Grabbing the tome, she ran out of her room and into the boy's dorm where she found Harry and Ron sitting quietly. The pair looked up from their respective beds when she burst into the room. Noting the look on her face, Harry abruptly stood to meet her.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

"I have a lead!" she gushed excitedly, holding up the book.

"What are you on about?" asked Ron, but Harry immediately understood.

"How did you get that? Where…?" Harry questioned.

Dumbledore's death was only days before so she needed to tread lightly.

"A week ago Professor Dumbledore loaned me a book on charms, to help for next year and my training this summer," Hermione began, gauging Harry's reaction before she went on. Her raven haired friend blanched slightly by seemed interested none the less. "I didn't have a chance to look at it until tonight, when I wanted some light reading before I went to bed."

Ron snorted at Hermione's interpretation of 'light reading'.

"Anyway… when I opened the book, a piece of parchment fell out. At first, it really doesn't make much sense, but read it. Really look at it, and you'll see the hidden meaning," she whispered.

Hermione showed the piece of parchment to Harry, who perused it; eyes alight when he looked back at her.

"'A bauble from a student', 'purity of heart will set it free'," he recited. "Do you really think it could be?"

"It makes sense, given the way it was written and who it's from" she replied. "Now we just need to figure out the 'ring of stones'. I have some ideas, though."

"Stonehenge?" Ron offered and amber and emerald eyes turned to him. "What? I _**do**_ read on occasion. Plus, Dad has always been nutters about those stones and their origin."

This earned him a laugh from his friends.

"Yes, Ron, Stonehenge was on my 'short list' if you will," she agreed with a smile. "It seems so obvious, though. I think we should take some time to look into it."

"I'm glad we have a lead, Hermione, but I just don't feel up to any research tonight," Harry replied wearily. The young man looked sad, sitting with slumped shoulders. He looked defeated.

Putting her small hand on Harry's larger one, "I think we can take some time away from research. At least for a week." Her smile was sweet and her tone playful, while still conveying her sadness. Harry gave her a weak smile but it was enough. "Where's Ginny?"

Harry's green eyes lit up, "Kitchens. Ron was hungry and she wanted some snacks."

"Big surprise there," Hermione mumbled, causing Ron's ears to turn bright red.

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" the gregarious youngest Weasley entered the room and met Hermione's amber eyes before locking onto her boyfriend's familiar green orbs. "Hermione!"

Ginny gave her friend a hug as Hermione stood to relinquish her position by Harry's side to the younger woman.

"Hey Gin," she smiled at the red-head as they passed around some butter beer. The quartet sat quietly on Harry's bed, Ron giving up his place at Harry's other side for Hermione while taking the end of the bed by Hermione's feet. It seemed two pairs of siblings sat on the bed, two equal couples to the outside eye. As time passed, Ginny fell asleep against her boyfriend, who slowly drifted off himself. Removing empty bottles from their hands, Hermione placed a gently kiss on Harry's forehead and pulled Ron from his stupor. At first, Ron was appalled that Harry and Ginny were left in bed together.

"Get over it, Ronald! They are fully clothes and are asleep," Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. Ron might be blind to the connection between his sister and best friend, but Hermione was not. The dark haired man's face as relaxed as he held the young woman, and Hermione was loathe to take that away from the man she loved like a brother. "Look, I'll even put up wards to keep them from putting up any type of silencing or disillusionment spells around his bed, okay?"

Ron nodded and Hermione used her want to put up complicated wards for Ron's comfort. Personally, she wished Harry and Ginny every happiness and she hoped the younger woman would help Harry through this heartbreak of losing Dumbledore where Hormone could not.

Ron headed to his bed, grabbing Hermione's hand as he went. Merely months ago, she would have jumped at the opportunity to be with Ron. Despite how sweet and attractive she found him, Hermione knew she no longer harbored feelings like that for her dear friend.

"Hermione," Ron entreated softly, pulling her close. She smiled, and put her hand to his familiar face.

"Good night, Ronald," she whispered.

"Mione?" he asked, and she understood the question in his voice.

She kissed his soft cheek and pulled back, "I'll always love you, Ron, but I think you and I are meant to be friends."

Ron's honest face fell a bit, but he managed a smile for her none the less. "I just figure it out, and you tell me we should be friends. Merlin, Hermione, will we ever be in the same place together?"

"Someday," she lied, sadly watching his smile grow. She hated to give him false hope, but hated the guilt more. Their hug was sweet, but not nearly as warming as another young man in her life. She left the boys dorm to head to the prefects' bathroom, reminding herself the whole time of the task at hand.

When she arrived at her room in the safe house, she nearly keeled over in exhaustion. She wanted to check on Draco, however, before she went to bed and quietly padded to his room. The young blond man was soundly sleeping; aided by the dreamless sleep potion she had Remus give him in his pumpkin juice. She hated that they parted on such poor terms, but she knew Draco needed his space.

"I'm sorry, Draco, that Severus died," she whispered, voice cracking with emotion. "I tried everything I could to save him. I know you loved him. I did, too, in my own way. Maybe not fore the same reasons, but I feel the loss just as powerfully. Perhaps only because of not knowing what he could have been if Voldemort were gone, and Severus was able to live a free life. If it's possible, it's even worse with you shutting me out. I hope you can forgive me."

She didn't notice the shadow standing just outside the door, the silent presence hearing every passionate and pained word from the petite witch. He watched as she caressed the young man's pale face with a touch that conveyed and intimacy beyond friendship. Only he saw her place a soft kiss on Draco's cheek, heard the hissing sound of a whisper he believed to be a prayer to the Gods. When she turned to leave the room, he saw the exhaustion and fathomless sorrow she hid so well during the day plainly on her lovely face. His heart broke for her as she walked to her room in a daze, never noticing the piercing blue eyes of her professor, the resident werewolf, sad in their own right.

A short time later, Remus Lupin had finished his report to Hogwarts new Headmistress. As he passed Hermione's room on the way to the guest room he'd made his own, he was stopped by the sound of huge, racking sobs. The wizard knocked on her door, and the sobs subsided briefly for her to mutter her consent to enter. The sight in front of him as he opened the door filled him with great sorrow. The young witch who he so admired for her strength and courage lay broken on her bed, several letters surrounding her prostrate body, her hand fisted as if something was being held.

"Hermione?" he asked softly, "Love, are you alright?" He half expected her to tell him yes, knowing the girl hated to appear weak.

"N-no," she sobbed. Hermione did not look at him but thrust her hand out, now open, displaying the hidden object within. "He…left this for me, on my pillow. The bloody git."

Her words were sad, and instead of harsh, they were said in a loving tone. Remus stepped forward, taking a seat on the bed. The open hand revealing a dark, luminescent stone attached to a silky black ribbon. The stone was rough and unfinished yet even in its darkness the beauty of the stone could not be denied. He was suddenly struck with awe.

"Is that..?" he asked.

"Opalized obsidian," she whispered. "Extremely rare. The stone has properties that are used in potions and Dark Arts Defense. It is powerful for both Light and Dark magic; most famously used in potions for painful deaths and love potions, but is perhaps most well known for…"

She was interrupted by Remus, "Healing draughts and the Draught of Death Undone."

Remus picked up the stone and read the inscription: _Beauty can be found even in the darkest times._

"Lily gave this to him."

Hermione turned her head abruptly. "How? How did you know?"

"She and I were the only Gryffindors in N.E.W.T potions our seventh year, Severus being the only Slytherin among a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs." He explained to tearful eyes. "We worked together on several potions early on and Slughorn thought we worked too well together to be separated and made us a permanent team. Surprisingly and quietly, we became quite close, and Lily told me that she and Severus had been friends for a long time. She was devastated when he became a Death Eater, and they had a falling out. He treated her so poorly around his housemates but she never gave up on him. Potions seemed to help them mend the rift. Lily gave the necklace to him the day we graduated."

"He said I reminded him of her, of Lily," she said, holding Severus' letter in her hands, the second one she'd received from him tonight. "He didn't say it directly, but I think this necklace helped him during his dark times."

The pair was silent for a moment as Remus watched the young witch.

"Mi," he said, using Harry's nickname for her, "you don't have to go through this alone, cub."

Hermione looked into his compassionate eyes, "Harry's distraught over losing Dumbledore, Ron's well… Ron," she broke off, but Remus finished her thought.

"And Draco is blaming the one person in his life he needs the most."

She nodded.

"You've got me, cub, you know that," he replied, hating to see her like this.

"Oh, Remus, I don't want to put this on you, with the full moon approaching, your new obligations with the Order… and things with Tonks," she said quietly, moved by his words.

Remus stiffened at the mention of the young Auror. "Don't worry about me, Mi; helping you would be the least stressful thing in my life at the moment."

Hermione didn't miss the look in the werewolf's eyes that spoke of doubt and confusion. "Remus, about Tonks…" she started only to be cut off.

"Not tonight, please?" he pleaded, taking in her concerned expression. The girl often spent more time worried about others than herself. "Before you leave, perhaps. I certainly could use someone to talk to who will actually just listen impartially."

She smiled softly as she wiped the last tears from her eyes. "Mrs. Weasley isn't much for 'listening' and being objective, is she?"

Her smile was bittersweet and he remembered back to her fourth year and the terrible things that were written about Hermione by Rita Skeeter; on some level, Remus knew Molly still harbored ill feelings towards the young witch for something that was blasphemously false.

"You are wise beyond your years, cub," he sighed. "But even the old at heart need their rest. Tomorrow will be a trying day for us all, so go to sleep. Harry will need all the strength he can get."

Tomorrow. Dumbledore's funeral and Hermione had yet to let Draco know she'd be gone for the next few days. She nodded solemnly and as he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, she was struck by the fatherly gesture. Remus would make a great dad, having so much love to give. The current laws prevented it, which made it all the more important to her to get the war over with and begin changing their world for the better.

"Good night, Remus," she called softly.

"Sleep well, my cub," he replied and closed the door behind him as he left.

--- --- --- --- ---

Hermione woke the next morning, eyes burning from lack of sleep and abundance of tears shed the night before. The funeral was later in the morning, and she needed to be back at Hogwarts early before anyone figured out she wasn't in her room. She was exhausted, spending as much time as she could with her friends and tending to Draco's medical needs all while trying to keep from being missed by anyone. It was easy to forget herself when she was busy caring for others. Taking a deep breath, Hermione decided to shower quickly and then dressed in formal, black robes for the event she dreaded.

If Hermione woke that morning to feelings of dread and sorrow, her emotions paled in comparison to those that fought for dominance in the troubled mind of Draco Malfoy: Anger, loss, and rage. The very stirrings caused him to remember his childhood and some of the events that shaped who he was… and they were not pleasant memories. It wasn't easy growing up in a household run with an iron fist by Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater and right hand of Voldemort. Draco learned quiet early to hide his feelings, for to show any emotions in front of Lucius meant punishment. Unfortunately for Draco, his father's idea of punishment was taken directly from Voldemort himself.

Draco was just six when he experienced the cruciatus curse for the fist time, a rather mild version, but still one of the unforgivables. Lucius had caught Draco mourning over the death of a kitten that his mother had given him. Furious at finding his young son and only heir frolic with the animal like a common child, he'd yelled at his son, telling him that his behavior was far beneath his stature and would not be tolerated. Lucius had kicked the baby cat into the wall, a terribly fatal blow to the small animal. The boy had cried out and received a hard smack across the face, and was then banished to his room for the remainder of the weekend. The young Draco was devastated that his own father, the man he looked up to, loved, and feared, would do something so terrible to his pet, an innocent cat. It was days later that Lucius wandered by his son's room, planning on taking the boy out for some rigorous Quidditch practice, and found the boy crying. He stalked into the room, grabbing the boy by the scruff of his neck and brought the boy up to look into his father's icy grey eyes.

"Do not tell me you are slobbering over that flea bag, Draco!" his father bellowed. Sneering in disgust at his pathetic offspring, he tossed the boy to the ground. Draco cried out in pain, looking up at his father with tear filled eyes. "I'll give you something to cry about boy!" Pointing his wand at his son, Lucius whispered, "Crucio."

Draco writhed on the ground in pain, screams falling from his mouth. It curse was lifted nearly as soon as it was cast, but the damage was done. The little boy, in so much pain that he couldn't make a sound, looked up at his beloved father, emotions swimming in his eyes. He wished for his mother, but unfortunately for Draco, Narcissa Malfoy was in Paris with Violet Parkinson shopping.

"For the Gods sakes, boy, you're acting like a Weasley! I never want to see you sniveling like that again, Draco. You are my son, Malfoy, and a Pureblood and you will behave as such. I will not abide by seeing you act like a common ragamuffin, balling like a baby over a stupid animal," Lucius snarled. "Pick yourself up off the floor, boy. Clean yourself off and make yourself presentable to your mother. She will be back in time for dinner."

Lucius turned from the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving a stunned little boy in pain. Draco tried to heal his wound, but he was too young to do even the simplest of healing spells. The more his body hurt the more emptiness and sorrow the boy felt. Soon, sorrow became bewilderment, as the small child could not understand how his father could do such things to him. Bewilderment became rage, and the boy felt a strong desire to last out at someone, anyone, and unfortunately it Draco's favorite house elf, Dobby, bore the brunt of the boy's anger. He had always wanted to be like his father, and now he was well on his way. At the tender age of six years old, although he didn't realize it until much later, Draco had been introduced to the dark and dangerous world his father reveled in.

As he grew, his father's manner of punishment only grew in its creativity and harshness. Draco's protective reaction to take those emotions his father deemed undesirable and transfer them into rage became the norm for the young man and he found himself full of rage and lashing out quite often. It was the only acceptable way he knew to deal with his feelings. That the greatest factor in his outburst and subsequent cursing of Hermione earlier in the school term. He had been so overwhelmed by the emotions generated by his situation, the rage became overwhelming and he had to react.

Draco was now well aware of how he reacted when he became inundated with emotions he didn't know how to deal with... It was only because of Severus Snape that he knew, and the young wizard had been learning to refocus the rage he felt in to action; dueling was a perfect outlet. When Lucius 'trained' his son, he did a rather thorough job. It was a slow process, and it had just taken several steps backwards as Draco's anchor was no longer available for him. When he woke that morning, alone, the familiar feeling of being out of control was stronger that it had been in a long time, and he recognized the rage building up inside of him. It all stemmed from losing Severus, for that void in Draco's heart would be ever present. He was angry that he wasn't able to be there for him, wasn't able to say goodbye. He blamed all of this, irrationally, on Hermione. He felt twinges of abandonment, Severus left him behind, and Hermione wasn't there with him when he needed her… conveniently ignoring the fact that it was _**he**_ who pushed her away the night before. With rage swirling around him, he went in search of the kitchen, looking for something to fill the emptiness inside.

Hermione heard something in the kitchen and headed down there with her cloak in hand. Draco looked up, dark circles still under his eyes, face more pale than normal. He took in her dress and his face got hard and his grey eyes were icy.

"Where are you going?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"The funeral," she replied. Draco flinched at the word.

"When will you be back," he demanded.

"I don't know. A few days I guess," she confessed. "Long enough to make sure Harry's alright."

He sneered at the mention of Potter. His anger flared, the feelings of loss, abandonment and rage fighting for dominance. Yet another emotion, far too close to jealousy joined the fray.

"It's always about Potter, isn't it?" he snarled. "Precious Scarface would fall apart without his friends around to support him. It's not like he's the only one who lost someone important to them."

"No shit, Draco?" she shot back, tears filling her amber eyes. "I know you're hurting. So am I. Severus meant a lot to you, and he meant a great deal to me as well. So did Dumbledore."

Draco knew she was right, but refused to admit it. "Potter calls and you come running," he said accusingly.

"Harry's been my best friend since we were First Years, Malfoy. We have always gotten through things together," she told him hotly. "Harry needs me. I don't know why I need to defend my actions to you!"

"Yes, I know how '_Harry needs'_ you, Hermione," he said tauntingly, knowing he'd he below the belt on that one when her face fell and turned red in embarrassment.

"You bastard!" she screamed through her tears at him. "I don't know why I bother with you. I told you that in confidence and you have the balls to throw it in my face. Bloody prick."

With a pop, she was gone.

"I need you, too," he said softly, knowing that she wasn't there.

000 000 000 000 000

The funeral was beautiful and moving, but Hermione was terribly worried about Harry. He refused to return to the Burrow, instead abruptly aparating to Grimmauld Street and locked himself away in his room. Hermione felt torn between Harry and going back to repair things with Draco. She knew the blond young man was suffering as much as Harry was, and his hurtful words were coming from his pain. Ron pleaded with her, as did Ginny, who informed them through her tears that Harry had broken up with her, the reason being her safety. The youngest Weasley was mad at the boy she loved, and while she wished she could be there for him, she, too, needed her space. So it was left to Hermione to see to their raven haired friend, and she reluctantly apparated to Harry's home to lend him some support. She found him alone in his room, quietly sobbing. Hermione did the only thing she knew to do for him, as words would do nothing to quell the strong feeling of loss. Shrugging of her mourning robes, she changed into some of Harry's clothes to get more comfortable, noting he had done the same thing, and she crawled into bed next to him. Without a sound, she wrapped herself around her distraught friend.

She woke the next morning wearing only Harry's t-shirt, with a warm body next to her. The arms and scent were undeniably Harry, and it soothed her to her core. Deep inside, however, she felt a pang that could only be guilt, knowing that she'd given Harry more than just emotional support the previous evening. Pushing those feelings aside, she snuggled against him and kissed his shoulder affectionately.

"Harry," she whispered. His eyes fluttered, emerald orbs red but bright.

"Hey, Mi," he said sheepishly, while pulling her tight, taking in her comforting smell. "Sorry about last night. I know you didn't come over…"

"Don't be, Harry," she interrupted, knowing what he was thinking. Sometime in the middle of the night Harry turned to her and what started out as innocent embraces ended up in them sleeping together, something he'd initiated. "It was something we both needed."

"But Ginny…"

"I know you love her. Honestly, Harry, I have no idea why you broke up with the girl in the first place – although I'm pretty sure Ron wouldn't approve if it were _**her**_ here with you now instead of me," she said.

"I doubt he'd feel much better about you're being here," he replied.

"I love you… this, I don't know, thing between us is nice, but it's just a way for us to get through the grief."

He nodded, "You're amazing, Mi, to give me such an intimate piece of yourself."

"I was your first, too, Harry, if you remember. I don't think I would have wanted to be with anyone else," she admitted. "Last night was much better than the last time. Have you been practicing?"

Harry turned bright pink,"Unlike some blokes, I don't kiss and tell."

"I'll take that as a yes… and I won't mention anything to Ron," she teased the blushing Harry. She pulled back, brushing the hair from his eyes. "I've got to go, Harry. Everyone will be here soon, and I wouldn't do to have them catch us like this. Plus, I don't want to lose Gin's trust, in either of us, and this certainly would do that spectacularly."

"But!" Harry protested.

"No. Listen to me, Harry. Dumbledore always said the one thing you have over Voldemort is love. LOVE, Harry!" she pushed him, making him look her in the eyes. "You're in love with the girl, Harry. Ginny is in no more danger being your girlfriend than she is by just being a Weasley. Don't you see that? It's not your heart you need to protect, it's your _**mind**_."

Harry looked at her, his green eyes full of hope for a moment.

"You need her, Harry. Let me help you protect the love you have for her," she offered. "If I can help you protect your mind, will you let her love you? Will you let yourself love her?"

Hermione's eyes were full of tears. As much as she wanted to be with Harry this summer to help him heal, her tasks and training would not allow it. Gods love Ron, but he had the emotional maturity of a five year old sometimes. Ginny was the only one she trusted to help Harry, and he'd turned away from her in a noble effort to save her life. It pained Hermione to see either of her friends denying the love they felt.

"Snape couldn't do it mi, what makes you think you can?" Harry asked. It wasn't harsh, but it seemed he wasn't willing to give himself any hope.

"Because I've done it, Harry. I can teach you what I know." She confessed, "How I kept Snape out."

Harry's eyes got big. "Snape? What the hell are you talking about?"

"There's a lot I can't tell you, I wish I could. But this is something I can tell you about that can help you. Part of the reason you never progressed with Snape is the mutual animosity you held for each other. You and I don't have that… Just trust me."

Hermione spent the next twenty minutes dressing and explaining her philosophy about Occlumency and Legillimency to Harry. He seemed to understand completely, and on the several attempts she made to enter his mind, he was able to block her easily. Feeling something to be happy about for the first time in days, he promised to work on his newly developed skills.

"I won't see you for a few weeks," he said sadly, pulling her in for a tight embrace. "Ron and I'll be hunting horcruxes…"

"And I'll be training for my own task at Auror training," she finished his thought. She kissed his lips softly, full of emotion and affection. "Be careful, Harry Potter. I'll leave my address with you and you know how to get in touch with me anywhere I'll be. If you and Ron find yourselves in Paris before you actually join me…"

"We'll find you, Mi," he said, kissing her temple.

"You better. Let me know how the first round of searching goes, and I'll join you as soon as I can," she whispered. Harry noticed that she seemed a bit anxious to leave and he wondered if she was trying to keep Ron from seeing them together. Harry hoped at some point that his best mates would realize the affection they had and finally get together.

"Do you fancy someone, Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't think he can get past our differences for us to be together," she replied honestly.

"Is it Ron?" he asked hopefully.

"No, not Ron," she answered. "Give my best to Gin."

And she was gone.

000 000 000 000 000

She found herself in front of Dumbledore's cottage, their safe house, and walked in, slumping into a chair at the kitchen table. Hermione sat there for an unlimited amount of time, sobbing quietly into her hands.

"Did you get your precious Potty situated?" a sneering voice asked.

Hermione didn't look up, "Can we not do this now, Draco, please?"

Part of him hurt terribly, seeing her in such obvious pain. He wanted nothing more than to be able to sweep her up in his arms and give her the comfort she was looking for. Unfortunately, the spoiled, jealous, spiteful boy in him wouldn't allow his pride to stoop so low, and desired to strike out at her. To hurt her like he was hurting. It didn't matter that it wasn't her fault; he just felt the uncontrollable need to lash out. And she provided the perfect target. Instead of using his wand, Draco used something far more dangerous and powerful… words.

"Life can move on now that Harry Bloody Potter has been seen to by his friends," his deep voice was clipped in anger.

"Do you think you're the only one who's hurting right now, Draco?" she yelled at him through her tears, standing up. "We all lost people we loved!"

"Not all of us were fortunate enough to get the comfort we needed, provided by the Gryffindor princess," he snarled, "unlike the golden boy."

Hermione didn't know why she missed it before, but it suddenly dawned on her, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. "You're jealous! Gods above, Draco Malfoy is jealous."

"Malfoy's don't get jealous, especially regarding anything about the boy-who-lived and his mudblood friend," he snapped, angry that she'd gotten close to his real emotions. He blanched when he saw a flicker of pain in her eyes.

"You're jealous that I went to the funeral with Harry," she said coldly. "Even thought I came back sooner that I'd planned, just to be with you."

His heart soared for a moment, that she would cut short her time with Potter to be with him made part of him brighten. He moved to wrap his arms around her but the green monster within was still too strong and he held his ground.

"Please," he snorted, "as if I'd ever care what _you_ did."

"Whatever, Malfoy," she muttered. "I can't do this. I'm just too tired to sit here and argue with you anymore." Hermione turned to go to the room she'd claimed as hers at the safe house.

"Tired? Stay up late last night giving your pal some _physical_ comfort?" he said sarcastically. Hermione flinched slightly at the accusation and Draco pushed on. "Did you sleep with him?"

Hermione said nothing and he took her silence as an affirmative.

"You did!" he bellowed angrily. His heart broke but he wasn't willing to admit it to her, let alone himself. Nor did he want to address the strange feelings plaguing his heart. "I always knew you were Potter's whore! Was Weasley upset, too? Did you shag him as well? No wonder those two keep you around."

She turned to look at him, her face deathly pale with tears streaming down her face. She was shaking with hanger. Instead of stopping, he kept at it until he crossed the line.

"I'm in mourning, too, Hermione," he snarled seductively, lust in his eyes as he started to disrobe, unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm sure a comfort shag from the Golden girl of the 'trio' is just what I need. I doubt your friends will mind sharing."

She stared at him and the look on her face ripped out his heart. Any hope he had of a relationship with her was gone, he'd gone past something that could be healed between them. And he couldn't blame her at all.

Hermione walked up to him and gave him a healthy slap.

"You're a fucking son of a bitch, Draco Malfoy! How dare you! You're jealous and mourning the loss of someone close to you and you take it all out on me. This is how you treat me," she yelled and slapped him again. His lip was now bleeding. "I don't sleep around. Not that it is any of your business, but I've only slept with one person, unlike your slutty, Slytherin slag self. I don't need this, and I don't need you."

Hermione strode off angrily to her room and was back within a few minutes. Draco had slumped to the floor and was surprised when a peace of parchment struck him. He looked up, and caught her walking out the door.

"Happy Birthday, you fucking bastard," and she apparated away.

Draco grabbed the parchment in surprise that she'd remembered his birthday, even with everything going on and felt a twinge of guilt. He nearly sobbed in relief when he recognized the familiar script of the page. '_Mother'_ he thought.

"Merlin," he breathed out loud, agonizing over how a letter from his mother got into Hermione's hands. Draco stood abruptly and walked to the fireplace, grabbing handful of floo powder. "Remus Lupin!"

Within seconds, the tired face of Remus Lupin came through the fire.

"What's going on Drake?" the older wizard asked, using his new name. "You do understand how dangerous this is?"

Ignoring Lupin's scolding, he held out the letter from his mother. "What is this? Where did it come from?" he demanded angrily, still reeling from his row with Hermione.

"It's a letter from your mother, Drake. Didn't Hermione explain?" Lupin walked into the room, looking for the young woman. "Where _is_ Hermione?"

"She's gone."

"What?! Where?"

"I don't know. We had a row," explained Draco.

"What happened?" Remus asked in an annoyed voice.

"I said something I shouldn't have. I didn't think before I opened my mouth," he mumbled.

"Well," Remus said expectantly, "what did you say?"

"I called her," Draco began, hanging his head. "..Potter's whore."

"You called her **what**!?" the werewolf yelled.

"Potter's whore," he replied very softly.

"What would ever possess to say such a thing to that girl, Draco?" Remus Lupin was angry. If Harry Potter was like a son, then by extension, Hermione was like a daughter. He loved her dearly… her bright mind, her honest spirit and strong heart. After the deaths of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, he found himself profoundly protective of the young woman. His other charge had just thrown a terrible insult at two children he cared for, and despite the blond's obvious remorse, something needed to be done. "She went out of her way, at great risk to herself to get that letter for you. Did you know that? Did you even bother to find out how she got it before you insulted her integrity? You're an ungrateful prat."

"What would possess me? SHE SLEPT WITH POTTER!" Draco yelled back. "Twice! It seems like every time Harry's in mourning, she fells sorry for him and shags the pathetic bastard."

Lupin looked shocked at this revelation and flushed. He certainly needed to talk to Harry and Hermione to see if there was any basis for this news. Given Draco's outrage, he figured it was true.

Draco went on; mumbling to himself, but Remus caught it all. "I can't believe she'd do that, again… she said it was a one time thin. Potter's not the only one who's hurting you know, stupid bint."

"How did you know..?" Remus asked, now starting to get a clear idea as to why Draco would say such terrible thing to a girl he'd recently considered a friend.

"We were yelling at each other, and in the middle of it I kind of asked her if she'd slept with Potter. When she didn't answer me… she didn't have to because I saw it in her eyes. So I called her a whore," Draco stopped, voice dripping with anger. "I asked her if Weasley was around and suggested she'd given him a comfort shag as well. And I guess… I suggested that I was in need as well."

"You didn't," Remus said softly, appalled at the young man's behavior.

Draco hung his head again, "Oh, I did, believe me, I did."

Remus shook his head. It was so obvious yet it seemed Draco was either blind or too stubborn to admit he'd fallen for the girl. He was jealous, thinking that Harry had Hermione's heart. He couldn't have been more wrong. Deciding not to scold him too much, as it appeared the boy was ashamed enough as it was, Remus figured he'd try to show Draco the truth of the situation – Hermione cared for him as well.

"You need to find a way to fix this, but I'd give her a day to cool down at least," Remus suggested. "Look, Draco, I can't say that I understand much about what went on between Harry and Hermione as this is the first I've heard of it. I do know that she was rather distraught when she arrived for the funeral yesterday. She didn't say it in so many words, and she didn't have to… I could smell it on her, she felt terrible having to leave you behind to be with Harry. Knowing that you were mourning too was tearing her apart. Hermione has been running herself ragged between her friends and the Order, and caring for you after Albus and Severus' deaths."

"_**She**_ cared for me? The whole time?" Draco asked incredulously.

"She insisted, wouldn't let anyone else do it. She only left your side to sleep, but I know she slept in the chair next to you at least two nights," Remus explained.

"Oh…" the young wizard said shamefully.

"Hermione wanted to try and make amends," Lupin started, only to be interrupted by Draco's sad voice.

"She came to apologize but I started that argument, too."

Remus ignored this, knowing he now had Draco's attention, "She wanted to do something special for you, felling bad for missing your birthday so she went to see your mother. Just so you'd know that she was ok… 'To ease his heart' she said." Remus paused to watch the reaction of his words. Draco paled and shame painted his face. "I actually think seeing Narcissa and talking with her made both of them feel better. When she brought back the letter, Hermione was glowing with happiness. She really couldn't wait to give it to you. She knew it would make the perfect birthday present."

Remus watched the young man gather his thoughts and a myriad of emotions found their home on his face. When Draco finally looked him in the eye, Remus nearly drew back from the overwhelming emotion emanating from him.

"She went to see my mother for me?" Draco's eyes were bright with tears.

To say that Remus was shocked with this expression of emotion was a severe understatement. He'd witnessed little more than anger, rage, arrogance and smugness from the young man since he'd known him. This was truly a new experience.

"Yes. Quite honestly, she hasn't done anything but think about you and everyone else these last few days. She hasn't taken anytime for her self to mourn properly and I'm starting to worry about her. She's given so much of herself and had gotten nothing but anger, grief and accusations in return," Remus said sharply. '_Nibble on that nugget, Draco,'_ thought the werewolf tartly.

"She cares about me," the blond whispered, as if forgetting that Remus was there with him. "I am such a prick. If my mother knew how poorly I've treated Hermione, I would never hear the end of it."

"Drake," Remus' voice drew him from his thoughts. Silver-blue eyes met his. "I have to get back to the Order, and you know…"

Draco rolled his eyes, "The golden boy."

"You know that I have him and the pair of you to look after," Remus snapped angrily. Then he said a little softer, "Harry's in love."

This statement struck Draco cold, his heart frozen in space, unable to speak.

"They aren't together, mostly because Harry's too stubborn to see the reality of the situation. Hermione's been working on him lately. I think he's finally coming around."

Draco became angry suddenly. He'd trust Remus Lupin as he spoke to him, and he'd gotten the impression that the man was trying to convince him that he had an honest chance with Hermione. Now, it was as if the elder wizard was getting ready to sweep that hope right away. Draco glared at him, daring him to say the words Draco dreaded to hear.

"Hermione knows that Harry will need someone who loves him to get him through the summer," Remus paused, feeling the heat of Draco's glare. He prepared to floo back to Order headquarters. "True love is amazing isn't it? I'll see Harry and Ginny married before this is all over."

Before Draco could say anything more, the werewolf was gone, back to Grimmauld Street through the floo.

Draco stood and pondered the words Lupin left behind. 'True love', 'Harry and Ginny', and 'married'. Not Harry and Hermione, but Harry and Ginny. Ginny Weasley. He seemed to recall Hermione gushing towards the end of the year about Harry's new love, and how he was _**so**_happy. She just knew that they were 'meant to be together'. Whatever that meant. Draco also remembered that Hermione was happy, no, she was ecstatic that her friend was so fulfilled. Not jealous, as a lover ought to be. Suddenly, Draco knew deep in his heart that everything Lupin said was true.

For the first time since putting Hermione in the hospital with that bloody curse all those months ago, Draco felt complete and total shame. Shame for feeling so angry and Hermione for 'abandoning' him for Harry. Shame for treating her with such distain… out of jealousy. Jealousy. It was an emotion that he was unfamiliar with, as he'd always had more, better… best. Draco shook his head, trying to push those thoughts out of his mind, It was too much to think about, jealousy, and it only open a door he was unwilling to enter… to things he was unwilling to admit. Yet.

The letter in his hand was the perfect distraction. He caressed the parchment with trembling hands, imagining his mother's familiar scent emanating from the delicate sheet. '_Mother_' he thought, and he opened the letter, lovingly and gentle.

_My Dearest Draco-_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I apologize in advance for the short length of the note, but I am grateful none the less for the opportunity to be assured of your safety._

_Ms. Granger tells me that you are well, although grieving for Severus. I'm afraid it was my selfishness in obtaining your safety that led our deaf friend down this path, but I know he would never regret his decision. He loved you, Draco, most assuredly, and he cared a great deal for this young woman visiting me. Severus wrote to me, telling some wonderful things about the two of you. I am proud of you both. It takes courage to follow your destiny and I know that if you have Hermione by your side, Draco, you cannot fail. She has great strength, that one. She is special._

_I love you, my son. You are my pride and joy, and always have been. I'm grieves me deeply that your father never gave you the loved you deserved. He wasn't always that way. He loved us both once, before the lure of power pulled him away. Don't be led down the same path. Draco, you have a chance at a new beginning, and the love of a dear friend. Be the man your father never had the courage to become._

_Always in my heart,_

_Mum_

"Oh mum," Draco sobbed, placing his head in his hands. "What have I done?"

He felt pummeled by all of the emotions riding along his heart for the last several months. Anger, frustration, confusion, anguish, remorse, sadness, loss. And love. Draco loved his mother, missing her live never before. Her loving arms, the scent that soothed him all throughout his childhood that defined his mum. He grieved for his father, for the man he wished he was. For Severus, who Draco respected and admired. For Dumbledore, the crazy genius that he was. He felt sadness and remorse for Hermione, for the wrongs he laid at her feet. Gods how he wished she was there with him. He'd tell her everything in his heart, explain that not only did he cry for those he lost, but he cried for himself for not knowing love when he saw it.

Arms wrapped around him from behind, gentle and loving. Arms of a woman, he caught the scent and vanilla and flowers.

"Hermione?" he asked through his tears.

"I'm here," whispered her familiar voice full of her own tears.

He allowed her to wrap her whole body around him and soon they were a jumble of limbs, not knowing where one ended and the other began.

"Is she okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Drake. She's a bit lonely, but she's more beautiful that I could have ever imagined," she replied, voice breaking.

"She likes you," he offered.

"Really? After such a brief meeting?" she asked, surprised.

"Apparently, Sev wrote about us. She knows a bit more about you than she let on," Draco confessed.

"Sly woman," Hermione replied. "She had such a poise about her, Draco. It reminded me of you."

It was a compliment, and it warmed his heart that Hermione thought of him when seeing his mum. It was such an intimate thing between them.

"Mia, I'm so sorry. I was out of place," Draco began.

"I don't want to talk about it, Drake," Hermione pleaded tearfully. She slumped against him, and broke down. It hit him in that moment like slap on the face as Remus' words came back to him… she'd been giving and giving and had yet to grieve for herself. "Please."

Draco held her close, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms once again. The pain in his heart eased a bit.

"It's okay, Mia. I'm here, I'm here for you," Draco crooned in her ear, and the sobs that she'd been holding back for days finally broke loose like a raging storm.

They sat on the kitchen floor for hours, crying together, taking comfort from the cocoon of bodies they'd created. Draco Malfoy had never cried since he'd entered Hogwarts at eleven years old and most certainly never cried in front on anyone else. Yet he felt strangely relieved when sharing this moment with Hermione. He felt at ease with her, exposing him self like this. He needed her.

When he woke the next morning he was sad to realize he was alone. Sometime in the middle of the night they had relocated to his room. He could still smell her scent all over him, around the room, and it provided a great deal of solace for him, but he still felt a loss without her nearby. He looked around the room and saw a note by the bed. He saw her familiar neat script and read it over.

_D-_

_Thank you for last night. I need a few days alone… I hope you can understand. _

_See you in Paris,_

_H_

It was simple, yet held more meaning than first glance. She went to be along, that was obvious, but he read in those few words that while she was grateful he was there for her last night and she had needed his presence, he was _**not**_ forgiven. She was still quite hurt, and as far as he was concerned, she had every right to be. He'd been a selfish, self-righteous prat and took his misdirected anger (jealousy) and grief out on her. He'd have to admit this or admit this true feelings, things he was rather reluctant to delve into for fear of what they might divulge, in order to right his wrong. Since he could do neither, he was a Malfoy male, he had to come up with something that would get him out of trouble without owning up to too much of his real feelings. A difficult task where Hermione was concerned, but it could be done.

"You'll be the death of me, Granger," he mumbled affectionately as he drifted off to sleep, hugging his vanilla scented pillow close to his body.


	26. Conversations and Revelations

_Author's Note: I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I expected to have it out around Thanksgiving, but due to my Grandfather's unexpected death on that holiday, and a hasty trip to Colorado for his funeral, well, things don't always go according to plan_

_I want to dedicate this chapter to him, my Grandfather Neal: Father of 6, Grandfather of 14, Great-Grandfather of 21. World War II and Korean War Veteran, Retired United States Marine Corps._

_Semper Fi, Grandpa…_

_I Love you_

_OOO ooo OOO_

**#26 Conversations and Revelations**

Just as Draco began to move onto the next part of their story, he was interrupted but two voices yelling out.

"**WAIT!!!"**

Two thirds of the trio of men dearest in Hermione's life had spoken, both wearing decidedly differed expressions on their faces. Harry looked sad and a bit frustrated, but it was Ron that worried him. The red-head's face was as crimson as his hair, and the look on his face was murderous. Draco glared at the interruption, allowing his wife to address her friends.

"Guys?" she asked, curious, looking at her raven-haired friend.

Harry began to speak but was overridden by Ron's more aggressive and angry voice.

"You slept with Harry? Twice?" the red-head snarled at her.

The offending pair glanced at each other, hoping that this topic would have been overlooked for more important subjects covered over the last few hours. Although neither was ashamed of their actions of the past, they wished to keep it between them mainly to keep from hurting those they loved. It seemed Ron had other ideas.

Flushing a bit in embarrassment at such a personal revelation in front of the Weasley's, included in the bunch was her two-time lover's current girl friend (who Hermione suspected would indeed be his future wife), the brunette fumed at her friend.

"We just told you about the original plan for Draco's death and our extensive training with Severus Snape… we revealed that Drake Callahan was really Draco Malfoy made into a Metamorphagus by a potion _**we**_ created," she stopped, took a deep breath and tried to get her emotions under control. "And if that wasn't enough, we revealed one of the greatest secrets of the wizarding world: that White Lighters DO exist and that Draco and I were chosen! Yet all you seem to be worried about are events that happened more than three years ago! You've got to be kidding."

"Mia," said Draco quietly, knowing Ron's temper, but seeming to forget about his wife's.

"You bitch! You slept with your best friends' boyfriend! My _**sister's**_ boyfriend! How could you hurt her like that? When did become such a slag?" Ron bellowed at her. "Krum, Harry, Malfoy… I should have known you'd sleep for anyone famous! Is that why you wouldn't go out with me?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her youngest son, embarrassed as his language and accusations against a girl she included in her brood.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, leaping to defend his sister from a 'crime' she didn't commit alone.

"Tread carefully, Ron," growled the werewolf menacingly, ever protective of his cub.

Minerva McGonagall sat quietly, mouth agape from news of the evening, and this recent development. Arthur Weasley sat protectively holding his youngest child, who, much to his surprise, watched the events unfold in front of her with an amused smile rather than the sobbing hysterics of a girlfriend scorned. He wondered what she knew that the others didn't.

Draco attempted to jump up, wand at the ready to defend his beloved, grey eyes blazing blue with fury. His petite wife pulled him back to his chair.

"How dare you, Weasley! You'll do well to remember to speak to my **wife** with respect," the arrogant young man sneered at the red haired man he'd called a friend for over 2 years. "She's your friend, and as such deserves to be treated better, but she is also Lady Malfoy, a member of the aristocracy in our society. I am well within my rights to ask you outside right now to defend her against your derogatory accusations!"

Ron paled, yet the knowledge of the power Draco Malfoy held as a Master Dueler and White Lighter did little to assuage his anger.

"Pardon me, _Lord_ Malfoy," Ron seethed, "But I do believe your whoreish wife, the _Lady_ Malfoy, has harmed my sister, and I stand as her champion to defend her honor against this trollop."

"I need no one to defend my honor, beloved," came Hermione's voice, cold and hard, "I believe I can handle that on my own."

The temperature in the room dropped suddenly at the raw challenge in the air. Before anyone else could speak, Hermione leapt from her seat, waved her wand as a silent spell picked Ron up and pinned him to the wall. Ron's expression of anger quickly became one of fear and dread, seeing the beautiful face of his friend distorted with anger and hurt. Hermione's amber eyes were firey blue, and old magic crackled around them.

"Slag, Ronald? Such pretty reason falling from you lips. It pains me to know that someone I loved thinks so little of me," she said it softly in a cold voice, yet loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "I've had 2 lovers in my life, Ronald, and they are both in this room. I would gladly lay my life down for either of them. Can you say as much?"

She stalked around him with the grace of her lioness animagus, steps quiet and calculating. Leaning into him, she whispered, "Is this really about Ginny or are you angry that you never had your chance? I bet it just eats at you now that you know I shagged Malfoy."

Ron's blue eyes grew wide with shock, although he wasn't really surprised that Hermione had picked up on the real source of his outburst. Still, his anger remained.

"Bloody bint!" he growled. His words caused Harry, Draco and Remus to stand, but a wave of her hand put them right back in their seats without taking her eyes of Ron. Except for Draco, the individuals in the room were silently shocked at this display of power and Arthur and Molly Weasley were suddenly quite worried for their son.

"You call me a slag, Ron, a whore, and I've slept with two men," she accused softly. "Perhaps I should tell Molly about the numerous women her youngest son has bedded." Ron paled further.

"Or should I tell your girlfriend about that _**one**_ mistake? That one little lapse in judgment that would ruin the best thing in your life?" Hermione whispered in his ear so that only he could hear. His petrified expression and whimper caused Molly to cry out, her voice muffled against her hand.

"Hermione please…" pleaded the Weasley patriarch.

"Mi," Harry whispered, horrified at the magnitude of the power his 'sister' used so effortlessly.

It was a soft, clear voice that came to the rescue.

"Actually, Harry and I weren't together either time. He broke up with me after Professor Dumbledore's funeral and it was a week later that we got back together," Ginny's sweet voice calmed Hermione and eased her rage. "It was Hermione that encouraged Harry to get back together with me in the first place, if you remember. Plus, you and I, Ron, were the ones who pushed Hermione to go to Harry after the funeral. You can't blame her for what happened between them, and I've already forgiven them."

Hermione turned to her friend, eyes still blue which shocked many in the room, yet they were clearly filled with remorse, "You knew."

Ginny nodded and gave her a wry smile, "Why do you think it took a week for us to get back together?" Ginny looked at her hand, firmly held in the grasp of the man she loved; said man blushing at his girlfriend's confession. "Harry talked to me the day after the funeral and confessed a few things he'd been keeping from me. He also admitted his relationship with you. I won't say I wasn't angry at first, because I felt rather betrayed. But I understood."

Hermione hung her head, "I never meant to hurt you, Gin."

"I know, Hermione," Ginny relied. "Perhaps we should speak about this another time. I think we have some other things of greater importance to ask you and Drake about."

Hermione turned back to Ron.

"Hermione," he started, and she held up her hand, a swift movement brought him down from the wall gently.

"Don't Ronald. You said some things about me, your friend since you were eleven, a person who stood by you all these years, which were hurtful and disrespectful. It saddens me that after all this time you think so poorly of me." She was still angry, but her voice betrayed a deep sadness. "By the end of this discussion tonight, I might be glad to merely be called 'slag'."

"Hermione!" scolded Remus, horrified to hear her talk that way.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, really," Ron said, pleading with her.

"You know what I am Ron, but you have no idea what I'm capable of," she said coldly and the whole room felt chills.

Ron walked back to his seat, while Hermione paced agitatedly. Looking up at Draco, she grimaced and he nodded. At his acknowledgement, she left the room swiftly. Harry moved to get up and follow her, his concern for his friend written all over his face, but Draco's words held him back.

"I wouldn't to that, Harry," Draco said simply. When the green-eyed wizard looked his way in question, Draco explained. "She's trying to reign in her magic. Extreme emotion can draw it out unintentionally, and it becomes unstable. Hermione has held this secret about the two of you since your fifth year, and many emotions have surrounded it. To have this secret exposed in such a way, and then an unexpected confrontation," the blond glared at Ron, who shrunk into his seat, "her magic surrounded her to protect her. If it gets out of control, the effects can be…," here he hesitated wondering how much to divulge, and then continued honestly, "the effects can be grave. Only Mia can handle her magic safely, although I am able to help, so she needs to be alone for a bit to get it under control where the risk of hurting others in minimal."

The room was quietly taking this new information in for several minutes until Hermione came back, her eyes back to their beautiful amber color.

"Mi?" asked Harry with a concerned voice at her drained countenance.

The brunette turned to him and his heart clenched at the sadness in her lovely face. Instead of responding, she shook her head gently and took her seat next to Draco, only to be pulled in close, as if her husband was sheltering her from further pain. Knowing Draco/Drake as he did, Harry knew that's exactly what the blond wizard was doing. Breaking the awkward silence in the room, Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, spoke up.

"Can you explain further about the potion you used on Draco to turn him into a metamorphagus?"

"Wait a minute! I want to see 'Drake Callahan' before I believe this nonsense," Ginny teased, earning a smile of gratitude. The youngest Weasley always had a way of lightening things up when they got too serious.

Draco obliged, and be fore there eyes they had complete proof (they all _**believed**_ Hermione, but they needed to actually _**see**_ the change) of the story the pair had been telling them since the end of the war only hours earlier. Harry and Ron gazed at the familiar face of Drake Callahan who'd become their friend, and watched him switch back to their enemy; their minds and stomachs churning as they struggled with the dichotomy… enemy within a friend… a friend within their enemy.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her husband's antics, as he clearly loved shocking their friends. "The potion is complex and specialized. It can only be used when you know for certain the subject has or lacks the exact item you want to change. A spell can confirm that fact. If you were to use the potion otherwise…," she trailed off. "Well, you remember Drake's reaction to the original notes on the potion's first trails."

Draco turned green at the memory and Arthur understood the dangerous nature of the potions application.

"I do believe, however, Minister," Hermione's subtle change in both address and manner alerted him to the business and official aspect of their conversation. "That this potion has limitless possibilities. I've spent some time studying the foundation of the potion and the first thing I wish to do with the potion is to use it to eliminate lycanthropy."

Hermione watched Remus, her surrogate father; while she made her statement and saw his blue eyes grow huge and fill with tears. A hopeful expression on his face fell suddenly as the thought of the implications of letting the potion out.

"Mi, as wonderful as that sounds, you can't use the potion or Merlin forbid, allow it to be used by the public like this! Imagine what people could do with it!" he said sharply. "Anyone could reverse brew the potion and learn how to create it for themselves."

"Really, Professor Lupin? Please tell me… did you get an 'O' in N.E.W.T potions?" she asked cheekily.

"Hermione Granger Malfoy! If your mother heard you speaking..." he started to scold only to be interrupt.

"My mum isn't here, Remus, and it wouldn't matter if she were. I'm an adult, married woman, a war general and veteran as of today." Hermione growled, "Answer the question."

"No, you already know that I did not get an O."

"Nor did you have an opportunity to work with one of the most accomplished Potions Masters of your day."

"Or sleep with said Potion Master's apprentice." Draco mumbled loud enough for the table to hear and the group chuckled a bit.

Hermione glared at her husband but continued, her voice tinged with sad respect, "Severus left me his extensive library and notes, and he trained Draco himself. I am certain that the potion be _can_ be produced so that it is incapable of being reverse brewed. Also, I would plan to have the potion administered privately and under supervision of a qualified medi-witch or wizard."

"What about the ownership and licensing of the potion? Did it end with Dumbledore?" Draco asked, Hermione looked at the Minister with curiosity.

"All potions Albus had licenses and received royalties for were turned over to the Order, except for De Rochelle's," Arthur stated, and Hermione's face fell. "That one was specifically willed to you, Hermione."

Hermione looked quite surprised by this revelation, "I… I own the licensing to De Rochelle's potion?"

Arthur nodded, "He asked me to oversee his estate and will privately. I always wondered at that potion, but the man was…"

"He certainly was," murmured Harry reverently.

"So that means I need to get to work on brewing the potion," Hermione said excitedly, "and find willing test subjects."

"Merlin, Mi!" Harry exclaimed. "The war just ended today, we've still a bit of clean up to do and you're already working on your next project. Isn't a vacation in order?"

"Or a proper Honeymoon," mused Draco.

"A proper honeymoon is the first item on the agenda, Drake", she promised her husband, eyes sparkling with love and affection as she looked at him. "I've waited nearly two years to live my life under my true name. I can't wait to show the world how very proud I am to be Lady Malfoy, wife of Draco Malfoy."

For a moment, it seemed as if the room faded away as the two lovers gazed into each others eyes with unhidden longing. Their friends watched in silent awe; seeing the honest depth and devotion between the pair that had been hidden for the whole of their relationship. If there had been any doubt about the ferocity of the love and connection between these two by their loved ones, it was certainly long forgotten.

Ginny smiled to see the look of contentment and bliss on the face of her best friend. Remus was proud of Draco, knowing it hadn't been easy for him to come to terms with the depth of emotion he felt for the witch before he finally married her. The young man was deeply in love; a love that was reflected right back at him. It warmed Remus' heart mightily to see his cub so happy and well taken care of.

For the second time that night, Hermione gazed upon her husband's face and traced the familiar lines of her beloved with her fingertips.

She met his grey eyes, so alive in his love for her, "I've missed this face."

Draco blushed under her ministrations; such an intimate act was done in front of their friends, but smiled at his beloved. He kissed her hands and pulled her to him, his lips meeting hers for a sweet, sensual kiss.

"The world, beloved, is yours. Your husband has returned from the dead," he whispered. "Yet we have our tale yet to tell. Buck up little Granger, the hart part has just begun."

Hermione gave him a half smile, half scowl.

"Thanks for the reminder, Malfoy," she groaned. "Merlin, he knows how to ruin the mood."

The room laughed around her and she suddenly remembered their audience and promptly blushed at her realization.

"Moving right along, Ms. Gra-, pardon, Mrs. Malfoy," clipped Minerva brightly, never able to hide her affection for her favorite student.

"How did you manage to apparate to and from Hogwarts?" Ron's voice asked timidly, and Hermione's amber eyes swung to his direction. "I… I mean, you were always saying that Hogwarts: A History, erm …"

As slight smile brightened her face and Harry had to hide a guffaw behind a hand as he looked Hermione with arched eye brows. They seemed to share the same thought: Ron actually listened to Hermione when she spoke about Hogwarts: A History?

"And here I thought I merely recited that stuff for my own amusement," Hermione mumbled to herself. Looking directly at Ron, she said, "I can give you a long drawn out explanation, but you'll be getting that when we tell you about our first week of training with the Knights. Basically, Draco and I can apparate because of our magic."

Harry paused, pleased to see that a hint of animosity was present between his two best friends and not the all out malice and distrust that was surrounding them earlier, and dove in with the question he'd planned on asking before Ron's outburst. "What…what was meant to happen the night Dumbledore died, Hermione?" the green eyed young wizard asked, tone sad yet slightly accusing.

Draco noticed a possible confrontation and stepped in, "Look, Harry, it was..." but he was stopped by Hermione's small hand on his arm, "Mia?"

"He needs to hear this from me, Draco."

Draco nodded reluctantly and allowed Hermione to take over.

"Merlin, Harry… the plan seemed so simple at the time. Albus Dumbledore knew exactly what Voldemort wanted Draco to do, and he also knew that Draco's task was ultimately punishment for Lucius' failure at the ministry that night. Voldemort was willing to sacrifice Draco and if, on the outside chance that he actually succeeded, well, that was even better." Hermione closed her eyes. "Once Dumbledore knew the cabinets were working… mind you, the Headmaster was involved with every 'failed' attempt on his life of course…Draco was to alert Voldemort. The plan was to allow the Death Eaters access to the castle, including Severus, and they would be taken to a secluded part of the school into a trap. Order members were waiting to dispatch and arrest the Death Eaters. The Headmaster was set to 'duel' Draco, and 'kill' him in front of the Death Eaters and Severus, who was known to be Draco's Godfather, would take his body away. That way, Draco would be safe and it would keep Sev's status as a spy safe. Under his new identity, Draco would join me in Paris for Auror training… and you know the rest."

"So going after that Horcrux, Albus forfeited his own life?" Harry asked in horror.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, "Given the nature of the Unbreakable Vow Severus took with my mother," Draco explained. "We have reason to believe that Severus had something else planned with Dumbledore that we weren't aware of."

Harry looked baffled and somewhat incredulous, "What? How?"

"You know about the memory vial that recently showed up?" Hermione asked Harry, who nodded. "Well, one appeared from Severus that was addressed to Draco. Both arrived right before the war ended… I think we'll be able to view the memory now that Riddle is dead."

Harry looked more confused now, trying to piece things together.

Draco continued, "The only reason Sev would hold something back was if it pertained to specific events that had already happened. We can check tomorrow, but I'd bet 50 Galleons that's what the memory vials are all about. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"So we have to wait?" mumbled Harry angrily. "Seems like I've been doing that most of my life. Why didn't Dumbledore tell me about his plan? I could have done something to save him!"

"Look, Harry," Hermione began, "anything that happened that night had nothing to do with you or us other than what had been planned. As far as I'm concerned, any blame lies with Dumbledore and Snape. And since we won't know anything until we can open the vials, I refuse to dwell on it any further. We cannot change what has passed. You can't go back, Harry… you can only go forward or be left behind."

Harry seemed to bristle a bit at her statement but Ginny ignored it for a more, well, feminine topic…she just had to know…

"How did you manage to spend all of those evenings with Draco and, number 1… keep us from noticing; and more importantly, number 2, how did you _**not**_ get together with him? Morgana, listening to you talk about the weeks leading up to the end of your 6th year; it's more than obvious you were hot for each other. I mean, even back at Hogwarts, Malfoy was one of the hottest guys… now look at him!"

Hermione blushed at her friend's explosion and direct nature, but Draco gave a proud, smug smile.

"How did you not notice I spent so much time away from our common room?" Hermione asked with a sly, but sad grin. "Mostly, I used the library as an excuse and since Draco and I studied a lot together, it wasn't too much of a lie. Plus, you were busy with Harry and Ron was still hung up on Lavender… it was easy to just fade into the background."

Harry and Ron looked abashed at her admission. Her raven-haired friend had hurt deeply earlier in the evening when Hermione told about her feelings of inadequacy as a female, mostly because he and Ron treated her as a mate, rather than the woman she was. Draco's observations and words had left him feeling guilty for his actions: Hermione was family, his _sister_, and their relationship had evolved on many levels since their school days. She had always given her time and attention to him when he was in need, and he was feeling as if he failed her when _she_ needed _him_.

"I'm sorry, Mi," Harry said sadly. "I was so caught up in my own happiness that I forgot about you."

"I don't blame either of you, although it did hurt, but it was easier for me to be somewhat invisible and accomplish my training that way. Can you imagine me trying to sneak around in order to meet with Draco while having your full attention?" asked their petite brunette friend. "I only hoped you wouldn't pull out the Marauder's Map in search of me. Plus, you deserved some happiness in your life… I rejoiced the day the Gods finally brought you and Gin together."

This earned a deep blush from the couple in question, and a squeak of protest from Ron, who still found the relationship between his mate and little sister a bit awkward and uncomfortable.

"She couldn't stay away from me if she tried," added Draco haughtily.

"Please," Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes at her husband. "You were so full of yourself at time, Malfoy, it was off-putting. You still are."

Draco scoffed, "I'm not full of myself, I'm just confident. I had reason to believe that all women wanted me… and I still do. Little Red over there just confirmed it."

Ginny blushed again, and winked, causing Harry to scowl at the blond wizard jokingly.

"See what I have to live with?" Hermione groaned animatedly. "No room is big enough for his ego."

"Face it, Granger, you wanted me our sixth year," Draco taunted.

"Must have been hard to resist," Ginny added, earning a snort from Harry and Ron.

"And then there was little Granger," Draco said, looking lustfully as his wife. "She didn't have a clue, mostly because you tossers hadn't noticed her." He glared at Harry and Ron. "You couldn't see that behind your 'mate' the bookworm was a beautiful, passionate woman just waiting to be noticed… and I noticed."

Hermione blushed again, which endeared her to her husband even more; no matter how much they shared or how intimate they were, she was still affected by his words and emotion like a giddy school girl with her first love. In some ways, he thought, that's just what he was… a first, and forever love, something they'd both found within each other. It had surprised them when it happened, and they fought it, quite hard, but something that strong wouldn't be denied.

"For years, I wondered why neither of you boys made her your girlfriend," said Molly Weasley suddenly. " all you lot, she went through her gangly teen phase, and then one day, she blossomed."

"Molly, please," Hermione begged, embarrassed that she was being talked about in such a way right in front of her. She knew Draco found her to be beautiful; he told her everyday. Yet it she still felt like the ugly duckling instead of the beautiful swan.

"You know boys Molly," Minerva chimed in, "they often miss things staring them directly in the face."

"We certainly do," mumbled Draco as he looked at his wife and thought back to those days at the end of their sixth year. "Our relationship was right there in front of us the whole time and we chose to ignore it… giving ourselves one noble excuse after another to explain why we couldn't act on our feelings."

"I told myself that a relationship between us would only cause problems and be dangerous," Hermione admitted before adding, "Plus, I couldn't imagine why a handsome, wealthy young man like Draco would want anything to do with me."

"You mean noble like trying to protect you from a danger you had already, and would continue to, face?" Ginny asked softly, understanding the precarious relationship that had developed between the two years ago given the red-head's own tumultuous 'affair' with the Harry. It must have been so hard for them.

"Yes," Draco nodded. "Like telling yourself that to risk a relationship, and in my case, a heart and soul that had only been loved by a mother, was too great; and at even greater risk as the fate of our world. It was safer to deny my feelings… protecting the world was easier…"

"Than protecting our hearts. So we chose not to act," Hermione explained. "I suppose it was easier not knowing what we were missing."

Harry and Ginny nodded in understanding; Harry knew how hard it was to love Ginny and to give her up, to experience that love only to have to turn his back on it for her safely. He'd always be grateful to Hermione, now even more so as he _**knew**_what she'd denied herself to accomplish her goal. If Harry hadn't had Ginny's support the summer before their 7th year… well, that was something that he didn't want to think about. It could have changed the outcome of the war.

"That's part of why we didn't get together," said Hermione. "I also think that we needed that time to understand who we were, our roles as White-Lighters, and find our own places away from our usual lives and friends in order to accept and build upon the relationship between us."

"To see them together, during that summer, Ginny and to see how they fought so hard against their emotions was heartbreaking," admitted Remus. "I think I fully realized the true nature of their relationship after they row they had after Albus' funeral. Even if they hadn't accepted their connection, it was clearly visible."

As the group sat quietly, Hermione summoned the wine for the guests at the table. Although it was Harry's home, she lived here off and on for nearly 2 ½ years and often acted as hostess for her best friend.

"Draco, Hermione… I'm curious about the extent and realm of the powers of a White Lighter. As we all know, Light and Dark Magic are practiced today, but the magic you've been gifted with is an older, more powerful magic." Arthur began his inquiry, and Hermione inwardly cringed, knowing what the current Minister of Magic was getting ready to ask. "You've explained that Grey magic has always been used to fight against Dark magic, yet there have been White Lighters who've used their power against those they were meant to help, and power and wealth were the motivators. Were they corrupted by the magic? If so, how is that possible?"

All eyes turned to the current White Lighters, two people who had been known to the group since they were 11 years old. Suddenly, they were different… unpredictable, perhaps dangerous entities sharing bodies and minds with familiar faces. Hermione had dreaded this all along, but knew it would happen eventually.

"There are two things you need to know before we talk about the power of a White Lighter and Grey Magic," Draco began solemnly. "The first thing we learned from the Knights upon our arrival for training is that all magic, Dark and Light, originated with Grey Magic."

Draco paused to let his words sink in properly. They needed to know Grey magic was bigger than anything they could understand, and far more complex. He looked at Hermione, who nodded.

"You also need to understand that unlike the Dark Arts and other magic used today, there are _**many**_ shades of Grey," Hermione said dramatically.

"These varying shades of grey…," Remus began.

"Grey Magic is mostly pure magic to be used everyday, much like the magic used by our world," Draco explained. "It's rooted to the earth and the elements, while at the same time…Merlin, how do I explain this?"

Draco looked at his wife for help, who smiled and nodded once again. More often than not, he was glad he was married to the smartest witch of their age.

"Imagine a cutting hex. I say the incantation, and along with the proper wand movement, I am able to make a measured cut; like this." Hermione lectured as she conjured two large melons. The first she suspended and used the cutting hex, leaving a six inch slice on the flesh of the fruit. She then suspended the second melon. "With Grey magic the intent is almost more important than the spell itself. Mind you, I usually perform wandless non-verbal magic now, but it's easier to explain the process this way. For a tiny cut, perhaps for prepping potion ingredients or making a small cut on a hand…"

Hermione waved her wand in a similar motion as the cutting hex, but even Harry noted a small deviation to the fluid movement he was accustomed to seeing in his friend. It was rudimentary, yet at the same time, graceful.

"Cutis"

A small, ½ inch cut was made on the melon, and she used her wand to highlight the cut to show the group. Harry found himself quite impressed with the precise cut made; knowing that he was barely able to make cut potions ingredients with a knife as well as Hermione sliced the melon with her wand.

"Now a cut for bread or meat," Hermione continued. "Cutis." Once again, she used the same spell and wand movement, yet a larger, 6 inch slice appeared on the melon, a bit wider than the first cut. Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Now, something meant to do damage… to kill," the petite witch's voice changed suddenly and her face became cold and hard. Once again, the same spell was used, as well as the same wand movement. "Cutis."

This time, the melon split open violently, two side exploding apart forcefully.

"Sweet Merlin," whispered Minerva with frightened awe.

"Intent. Even the most innocuous of spells has the ability to be dangerous," Hermione said softly. "For everyone who uses Grey magic, intent is the key."

"That does not mean that the magic doesn't have its sinister side, because it does," Draco added. This got their attention.

"Shades of Grey," murmured Remus, and the blond nodded reluctantly and it seemed that the young man didn't want to admit to a darker side of their magic. It was Hermione who continued.

"White Lighters like Rasputin turned because they touched the deeper shades of the magic. They were wrapped up in the euphoria it brings; addicted to the feelings of power… it's so easy to get lost in it…" she trailed off, and Harry looked at his friend, surprised to see a shadow of longing on her face. "You can dip into it from time to time without repercussions, sometimes it is necessary to survive, but to continually touch the darkness becomes an addiction."

"To touch that deep, Dark magic," Draco shuddered, "requires a severe payment."

Harry looked to Draco and glanced at Hermione who had a grimace on her face. He had to take a closer look though… she hid it well, but her amber eyes clearly did not reflect the expression on her face. If anything, her eyes sparkled with something that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, a pit growing in his stomach and Harry wondered how much Draco really knew about his wife.

"Mi, you didn't have a need to touch it, did you?" Harry asked, his heart tugging at him to deny the truth of what he saw in her eyes, the amber orbs blazing at him.

"I did what was asked of me, Harry," she said simply, but her eyes were hard and unyielding, as if she reveled in his fear. "On occasion, that meant I had to tap into my magic to see me though. The price, however high, was paid. My soul is tainted….pieces of my soul rest away from their home."

The room gasped in horror, knowing that this was the road that lead Rasputin and other renegade White Lighters to break from the purity of the Grey magic. Even Draco looked upon his wife in shock. He knew that she had been through some terrible things during the war, but he had no idea that his pure-hearted beloved had been lured by such dark powers.

"Oh, Mi," Harry croaked emotionally.

"Quiet yourselves!" Hermione growled, "if the darkness does yet have me, then it never shall. I didn't intend on delving into them any deeper than what was safe, but I didn't expect the catalyst that lead to it either."

Draco sat in stunned disbelief with the rest of the room, his heart saddened by the burdens his wife carried.

"Catalyst? What happened to you, Hermione… and why did you keep this from us?" Harry asked angrily. He knew her well and could not imagine what would push this brave and loving woman to do something dangerous.

Hermione had never wanted her friends to know about her being a White Lighter, but she knew deep inside that at some point it would have to come out. To talk about it meant she would have to explore a side of herself that she was ashamed of, her dark side; and she wished for this conversation to have never happened. She smiled sadly and looked around at the familiar faces in the room, faces that looked shocked, hurt, betrayed and appalled. Looks that she knew she would receive, looks that were the reason for her secrets. Unfortunately, the damage was done. They would never look at her the same again. She only hoped that they would understand _**why**_, and that someday they would find it in their hearts to forgive her.

She put her hand on her best friends' arm, amber eyes full of tears.

"Soon Harry, but not now." Almost as an afterthought she whispered, "I have a lot of demons to face."

OOO ooo OOO ooo

_**On a happier note, I just wanted to thank all of my faithful readers… I made runner-up in the Dramione Awards! Thanks for your votes… I'm truly honored! Happy Holidays…**_


	27. Goodbye

_Notes: Happy Valentine's Day. Let me first apologize profusely for the length of time to update my story. I don't for see such a delay again, but sometimes life surprises you! Thank you to all of my faithful readers for sticking with me! A dear friend suggested that I provide summary with this chapter as it has been so long since my last update, and I agree._

_This chapter brings us to the end of HBP… Dumbledore is dead and buried, and I'll take an official turn from canon for my own plot. Snape is dead and we know he cast the killing curse against Dumbledore. 'Draco Malfoy' is also dead, at least to the wizarding world. Hermione and Drake Callahan (Draco's new identity) are preparing to attend a condensed Auror training in Paris, and we'll see Draco again in chapter 28. I hope that catches us up…_

**#27 Goodbye….**

Hermione apparated to the prefect's bathroom early that morning, making sure not to wake Draco as he slept. She didn't want to think about him now, she just wanted to close her eyes and forget the sadness she felt. Once in her room, she noticed a note on her pillow. After opening it, she learned that it was from Remus. He wanted to meet with her in Severus' quarters a noon. Looking at the clock, she decided to get an extra hour of sleep; she still felt agitated when she woke again, she would skip breakfast and have time to go for a run and come back and shower before meeting with Remus. She drifted off thinking about a blond haired boy and the look in his eyes when he saw her arrive the night before.

As she stood in the shower, she reflected on her morning exercise, taking time to stretch the tired muscles in the hot water. The run was good… vigorous and fast; just what she needed to get the left over tension from the previous two days under control. Hermione refused to think about her emerald eyed friend, or the Slytherin who'd caused her so much pain, yet it seemed it was all she could find that made sense in her mind. That's what prompted the run, knowing that the hard workout would give her an opportunity to muddle through her mixed emotions. And muddle through she did, her thoughts comforted by the Beatles playing on her walkman. The mere thought of the music made her smile… the British group was the most modern music her parents allowed, although her mother was quite peeved that her father brought such 'nonsense' into their home. Had she known the man made a special copy for their daughter…Hermione shook her head, and stifled a giggle. Yet another secret between Jack Granger and his only daughter.

Lunchtime found her inside the private quarters of her ex-potions master, password provided by Severus' himself in the letter she found shortly after his death. Remus was already in the sitting room, pouring over a volume taken from the countless books covering the entire wall. Hermione had never been invited to Severus' rooms, so she took a moment to assess the rooms that Severus Snape called home. The sitting room was large; book cases spanned two entire walls. The room was full of dark cherry wood, lending it a refined and cultured look. Two large armchairs, covered in a deep mahogany leather, sandwiched a small table with what appeared to be a new potions book, place carefully saved by a bookmark. A couch matching the chairs sat perpendicular to them, all perched atop a beautiful Persian rug. The only items in the room reflecting Snape's house colors were accent pillows in both chairs and on the couch.

She noticed that there were wizard and muggle tomes resting together in book cases, and Hermione was surprised to find classics like Moby Dick, Tom Sawyer, and the complete works of Shakespeare sharing spaces with Most Potente Potions and various books on Dark Magic. She knew that Severus was well read, but she had no idea his tastes were so vast.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," said Remus kindly, looking up from the chair closest to the book case.

"Remus," she replied, taking the seat next to him. There were three two doors on opposite ends of the sitting room, and Hermione figured that they led to the bedroom and Severus' personal lab. "You wanted to see me?"

"Has Severus' solicitor contacted you yet?" the wizard asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I have a meeting next Wednesday at lunch. I may be a bit late."

"I'll make a note and let your instructors know that you and Drake are excused from the afternoon classes." Remus said, writing on a piece of parchment. "Severus asked me to take care of something for him, that he felt couldn't wait for his solicitor's to handle. I'm not sure who he's left his home to, but I have a suspicion it will be you or Drake. He did, however, leave his faithful house elf to you. His letter said that you would 'd be sure to treat her in the manner befitting an elf.'"

"A house elf? Me?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"Abby," Remus called out, and with a pop, a small elf appeared. She was dressed in the softest dark green cotton dress that Hermione had ever seen, her eyes were big and bright.

"Young mistress! Master Severus said that you'd be coming for me soon," said the elf in a high voice. Hermione was shocked that the elf was so well spoken. "You will let Abby take care of you? Master Severus says you were a nice girl, a bit insufferable, though. He said you might want to make me a free elf. Please don't do that, mistress. Abby is quite happy, Master pays me well and gives me nice things."

The pair was silent for a moment, Hermione speechless for a moment, and then Remus burst out laughing. The brunette witch turned to glare at him, and fought valiantly to keep from smiling, but the little elf was so sharp, it was quite clear that Severus had been rather fond of her.

"I think you have Hermione pegged, Abby," Remus said through his chuckles.

"Okay, Abby, I'll make a deal with you. If you call me Hermione, I won't try to free you. Deal?" Hermione offered with a contrite smile.

"Deal," the elf smirked back, "Miss Hermione."

"Fair enough," the brunette conceded. "Could you bring Remus and me some sandwiches, crisps and pumpkin juice, Abby?"

"Certainly miss," replied Abby with a wink at Remus and she popped away. Before a minute was up, the elf was back with a large tray and sandwiches and various snacks.

"Thank you, Abby," Remus said, dismissing the elf, who once again vanished.

The pair ate their lunch in an uncomfortable silence. Hermione knew Remus was tense, and troubled, yet he was reluctant to bring up whatever pleasant topic needed to be discussed. Never one to let things be, she decided to call him on it, and force the conversation.

"Spill it, Remus," she demanded.

Remus actually looked guilty, "What? What are you talking about?"

"You've got something on your mind and what ever it is seems to be bothering you… look at you! You're tense, and we rarely ever have such quiet between us," Hermione explained. "So, what is it?"

Remus took a deep breath and burst out, "What's going on with you and Harry?"

Hermione looked surprised, then angry. "That bloody wanker! He told you, didn't he?" She stood up abruptly from the table and paced around the room, channeling her dark ex-potions master. "Little bitch got jealous and had to go run to tattle."

"Is _something_ going on between you two?" he asked warily, taken aback by her outburst.

"Yes. No. No, Remus, there is nothing between Harry and I," she confessed. "I'm not with anyone right now."

"But you slept together, twice according to Draco!"

"True, we did. We got caught up in our grief, trying to find someway to forget the pain of loss for a few moments," her voice was soft, and Remus got the impression that there was something much deeper between the two.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him with her amber eyes, "Yes, of course I do."

The confused look on the werewolf's face nearly made her laugh, but she gave him a wan smile instead.

"Does he love you?"

"Yes."

"So, if you love each other, why aren't you together?" he asked quietly, peering into her eyes.

Hermione sighed, a sound that struck Remus as terribly forlorn. She closed her eyes and for a brief moment he thought she was going to get emotional… either anger or tears. The brunette took a moment to gather her thoughts; she'd thought long and hard on this very topic, leaving her in distress, frustration and even tears on several occasions. It wouldn't be easy to explain. Hell, she didn't quite understand it at all herself, but she knew, deep in her heart, that it was the right one.

She opened her eyes, her amber orbs were wet but her expression was one of quiet resolution.

"Sometimes, love simply isn't enough," was her soft reply.

Part of him understood this seemingly simple, yet very complex revelation, especially given his history and affliction. His other half, however, balked unkindly and just as he was ready to burst forth with another question, her somber voice stilled him, and eventually, her words broke his heart.

"Do you know what I want to do after the war is over, once we've finally defeated Voldemort?"

Remus nodded and gave her a proud smile, "You've always wanted to further your education and then apply it towards trying to make a difference in our world, for all magical folk and creatures. With your intelligence, I would even say that you'd make one hell of a Minister of Magic."

"I don't know if politics are my thing, Remus," she laughed at his praise. "And yes, I want to change our laws and perspectives for many magical creatures. I've even considered furthering my Charms and Potions skills in order to create new, helpful potions and charms."

"I'm sure whatever you do, the magical community will benefit from your talent," he replied. "but what does that have to do with you and Harry?"

"Everything. It has everything to do with us," she said passionately. "I've felt so much hatred directed at me, such nonsensical racism for being muggle-born, something that is completely out of my control… I've pushed myself and demanded that I be the best. Sometimes I feel like I have to prove to everyone that I belong here. And that drives me, as if I'm possessed. Those goals are part of who I am, and I will fight hard with all my being to get them accomplished. It will take all of my focus, and I will have little else to give until meet these goals.

And that's the problem, because what I can give would never be enough for Harry, would never be what he deserves and needs."

Hermione got up, and stood by one of the large bookshelves. "Harry always comes across as strong, quick to temper, good-hearted… but what many people miss is that he's quite fragile underneath. He's never had family who loved him, although he obviously knows that his mum and dad loved him very much. The people who should have treated him kindly were abusive and have made him feel unworthy, that he's a burden. Since they found out he was a wizard, those simple minded muggles think he's a freak! And when he comes to the wizarding world, thinking that he's found a home, someplace he can be happy… he's a hero! A legend and everyone wants a piece of him for their own gain. At the same time, there is this terrible monster, and his sadistic and twisted followers, who want to kill him.

At nearly 17 years of age, he finally has friends who love him, he's basically been adopted by the Weasley's, who would do anything for him. Found and lost Godfather who loved him and gave him a piece of his parents… just like you do, Remus. Yet, Harry still can't understand how people could love him. It's really no wonder that Harry doubts himself. He thinks he's unworthy of anyone's love, and it feels like a dagger in my heart." Hermione met Remus' eyes, hers swimming in unshed tears.

"He deserves to be loved. He deserves to know that he is worthy, that he is an amazing, passionate, and important person, and not because he is 'Harry Potter'. Harry needs someone who can give him that love and reinforcement every day without fail and without distraction. He's always dreamed of having his own family, loving and sharing together… being the doting father and loving husband with the devoted wife. He deserves that!" Hermione's voice was fierce in her conviction, but she bowed her head as if in shame. "What I could give him would be a shadow in comparison. To go forward with a relationship would be to doom our friendship, because we would both give up what we want and need, quite easily, for the other. We would be selfless that way, telling ourselves that the other person was worth it, all the while knowing that a little cancer would be festering away inside of us. I'd give up my career goals to give him the family he deserves while losing a bit of myself everyday. If I went ahead with my plans, even with Harry's whole hearted support, he'd eventually feel neglected and angry that my attention was always somewhere else. Either way, we'd end up hurting each other. We'd be giving away our dreams, ourselves because we loved each other, and that love would end up destroying us."

Remus looked shocked at her words, but a look of melancholy understanding came over his face.

"So yes, I love him… but those two times we shared a bit of love between us will be the closest thing we'll ever have to a romantic relationship because this love, however strong and pure it is, simply isn't enough for either of us." Hermione shook her head sadly, "I'm not the hero's girl, Remus. I never will be."

A pause of two beats. "It takes a lot of courage to walk away form something like that, to walk away for the right reasons, cub. I hate to see you hurting, but I'm quite proud of your maturity."

Hermione smiled weakly at his praise, grateful once again that the soft-spoken, kind-hearted man was a part of her life. It always amazed her to know once a month he turned into a vicious monster, a curse thrust upon him years ago that held Remus back from so much. His friendship, well… his unspoken role as her mentor, was one of the things that drove her passion for helping those in her world that society and government were prejudiced against.

"It hasn't been easy…" she murmured to herself.

"Doing the right thing never is," he agreed, then changed the subject. "You said you weren't with anyone… what about Viktor?"

Her amber eyes flashed a violent blue for a moment and then went back to normal. "We broke up over Christmas. You see, Viktor proposed to his girlfriend, and made several contingents that she couldn't, in good conscience, agree to."

Remus' eyes grew large with surprise, "Proposed?"

"He seemed quite certain he could turn her into the perfect society wife. She was to move to Bulgaria and into his family estate as soon as she finished school that year, where she would spend the summer, until her August wedding, with various tutors. Instead of learning useless things like Potions, Transfiguration, or Arithmancy, she would be schooled in society etiquette, ball room dancing, and would learn what was expected of a Pureblooded wife (the fact that she was muggle-born was overlooked)."

Hermione stood up and walked around Snape's office, perching herself on the deceased man's desk, eyes blazing.

"Viktor told her that she would be expected to attend his Quidditch matches, and she would be provided with a list of the games she would attend, and only those games. She could only attend another game if she received express permission from him. Going to those games meant she would have to travel, which she explained would interfere with her education," Hermione snorted as she continued, "but that shouldn't have been a concern as she soon learned that she would not be returning to school."

"What?!?" bellowed the wizard. "You would be allowed tutors, right?"

"In their society, an educated witch is considered common, debased. A witch is to be seen and not heard. Any attempt to further my education was strictly denied…I was thought to be far too outspoken as it was," she shook her head, finding it easier to tell Remus about the degrading proposal as if it happened to someone else. "But that wasn't the worst part of the contingents. She would not be allowed to join her friends in their fight against Voldemort, her experiences called 'childish and immature' and that her 'adventures' made him look foolish. In addition, her contact with her family and friends would be severely limited. The only person she would be allowed to visit, with an escort, of course, was Harry."

"That pretentious bastard," Remus growled.

Hermione gave him a cold smile. "I was to be caged. A beautiful, gilded existence, but a cage none the less."

"Surely he didn't mean any of it," he said roughly. He wondered how anyone could put such control on someone they were thought to love.

"Oh, he meant every word. How he expected her to accept his pitiful excuse for a proposal was beyond me," her voice was void of emotion. "She packed her things that night with the intention of leaving in the morning. Obviously, there was no way she was going to accept his offer. She wandered the halls of the manor when she couldn't sleep late that night. Two voices in conversation brought her to the doors of the library, and after a moment of listening, she realized that Viktor's father, Ivan, and his uncle, Pavel, were in the room."

Hermione abruptly jumped up from the desk and followed the bookcases around the room, gently touching the spines as she passed. Remus didn't say anything, he just watched her, getting a feeling that she was gathering her thoughts as well as her emotions.

"Ivan and Pavel were discussing something heatedly, and I had every intention of passing by the library until I hear 'the mudblood'. Within a few moments of eavesdropping, I learned the real plan for me," she said quietly. "Pavel, apparently, was a Death Eater, and was worried that Viktor's marriage would enrage Voldemort and earn him and their family harsh punishment. Ivan asked him if he knew who Hermione Granger was, and I could hear Pavel make the connection – evidently, 'Hermione' is not a very common name."

The young woman's posture was stiff, as was her tone, yet it was clear she was trying to make a joke to lighten the moment. "Ivan explained that when the 'Dark Lord' won, I would bring his family many rewards, being one of Harry Potter's best friends, and a muggle-born witch to boot. Pavel still didn't like Viktor being stuck in a marriage to someone so 'beneath him', but Ivan assured him that would not happen. 'Once our Lord takes over, Viktor's marriage would be exposed for the sham that it is, and our Lord will admire the cunning trap we set,' he told his brother. Pavel laughed and they discussed the various things 'their Lord' would do to me. Pavel wanted to know how Viktor would react to the likely torture I would receive. 'He is attached to the chit, my brother, but he will hand her over for the good of the family. Then Elodie will be rewarded for her loyalty and become his wife, a status properly befitting her pure blood.' Before you ask, I'd never heard of an 'Elodie' before, and while I had my suspicions, they were soon confirmed with Pavel's joyous response, 'So, my nephew has finally taken a mistress? I was beginning to wonder about the boy!' Ivan found this amusing as he explained that it took much pushing on his part, not to mention the wiles of a very lovely witch… 'when you see Elodie, you'll understand.' He said."

"A mistress?" Remus said incredulously, "he was cheating on you? Why propose."

Hermione waved his question away. "They planned to use me to get Pavel exonerated if, as Ivan put it, 'the unfortunate happened' and Voldemort was defeated. They banked a lot on my relationship with Harry and my status as a 'hero', even though Viktor had not wanted me to fight. When Pavel brought that up, Ivan said that if things looked like the light side was wining, he would make sure that I was able to fight along side Harry. If they were lucky, I would be killed in battle… Viktor would be the widower of a war hero and would conveniently be free to marry Elodie. If I survived, they'd use my status for their personal gain. Viktor would keep Elodie and any children they produced would be given his name and would be recognized as his legal heirs. Either way, they win."

Remus looked appalled and slightly ill.

"Oh Hermione," came his soft, compassionate voice, two simple words carried the weight of his emotion when he found himself lacking additional words.

She turned from him. "I was so naïve, Remus. Viktor Krum was the first boy… well, to be honest, Viktor was a _man_, to ever show any type of interest in me, and as much as I hate to admit to being moved by such frivolous matters, I was flattered. It was so easy to get caught up in all the emotions of having an attractive, famous older man interested in me. I never would have believed that he'd put restrictions on our relationship." Remus could feel the small hairs on the back of his neck and arms prickle at the exposure of her unrestrained magic in the air.

"I was naïve to believe that he had sincere feelings for me; but I was more oblivious to the thought of being used as a political pawn… handed over to the enemy to curry favor. Exploited by my desire to fight along side of my friends for what I believed in. Sweet Merlin, I actually thought I loved him!"

"What happened next? Did you talk to Viktor?" he asked, hoping to steer her away from her anger so she could get her magical energy under control.

"I was so frustrated and overwhelmed with emotion at that point that my first thought was to burst into the library and confront Ivan and Pavel, but I came to my senses quickly." Hermione smiled at him, a chilling grin so cold and full of anger. "Ivan might not bare the Dark Mark but Pavel does, and I knew I was no match for the spells in their collective arsenals. I wanted to tear the walls apart and throw things but Viktor and Elodie kept coming to my mind. I wondered if Viktor knew about his father's plan... and if he were in on it. How could he do something like that to me? What I really wanted to know was who was Elodie and was she truly involved with him. I really couldn't focus on anything else, and it was probably better that way. I stalked to his room and threw open his door, starling him from sleep. I demanded answers. He said little, but his expression told me all I needed to know. If I had any doubts about refusing his proposal, they were all gone at that point. We argued, and Viktor tried to convince me that he truly wanted to be with me, and she was a mistake before he finally gave in. he confessed he'd been with the girl for a while, off and on since the beginning of my 5th year. It didn't take me long to realize the reference, though… she was the same little French tart who'd been panting after him during the Tri-Wizard tournament a few years ago. Obviously my reluctance to have sex with him prompted him to give into her solicitations. I'd accused him of cheating once with her, and it seems I was right all along. A month after we broke up, I stumbled across a Witch Weekly Lavender left lying in our dorms; Viktor is going to marry the blonde dimwit from Beauxbaton this summer."

"I don't even know what to say, Mi, other than I am terribly sorry you went through all of that. Why didn't you tell anyone?" the wizard asked, and she was touched by the ferocity of his anger. Hermione could see him holding back another emotion ahs she knew Remus would love to find the Bulgarian and show him exactly why werewolves were such fearsome creatures.

"Tell you? What? For what reason? So you could confront him? So Harry would run off in typical hero-fashion, needing to defend the 'helpless maiden' and her honor?" she asked angrily. "If Ron knew, he'd never let it go… as it is, he goes nutters anytime Viktor's name is mentioned! It was humiliating enough as it was, I certainly didn't want my friends to know that my 'loving' boyfriend saw me as little more that a pet… a possession to be owned and flaunted. Or that his family was bartering with my life for favors from Voldemort. Yep, that would go over well."

Hermione paced the room again, and the embarrassment and utter shame connected to the demise of her relationship with Krum threatened to strangle her again. Remus felt her magic getting out of hand again and felt for the girl. '_I wish I could have been there for her,'_ he thought with a twinge in his heart. He could certainly understand why she would keep something like this to herself; she was a proud woman, and what would surprise her friends to know, she was somewhat insecure. That was another thing about Hermione that endeared her to him.

They quietly contemplated their surroundings as Remus prepared to ask her another question.

"What about Draco?"

Hermione's head snapped around and she glared at him.

"Has anyone told you you're a nosy wolf?"

The man chuckled at her cheek and gave her a look that clearly said he was waiting for an answer. She sighed deeply.

"I whole-heartedly admit that Draco Malfoy is a studding male specimen… in either form," she said candidly, blushing at her blunt words, and Remus couldn't help but chuckle again. "Oh, bugger off, Wolfie! Regardless, I've seen the girls he dates and they certainly aren't frumpy, know-it-all, muggle-born Gryffindors. Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, I really do, but I'm fine with the way things are. The path that I walk is dangerous, Remus, and as such I'm not convinced that I'll survive this war."

Remus made a move to protest her statement, a sorrowful expression on his face, but he stopped when she dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"I'm not being pessimistic, I'm a realist. I'd like companionship as much as the next witch, but I won't actively seek it out. There's just too much as stake, bringing someone into a situation like this. However, in the same vein, if something were to present itself, I wouldn't push it away either."

Remus looked at the young woman in front of him, once again wishing she didn't have to be so wise, so _cynical_, at such a young age. He still didn't understand how she could think of herself so negatively; frumpy? Awkward, maybe, but never frumpy. She'd grown into a lovely, bright and energetic young woman. It was a shame that she couldn't see that, or that she wasn't aware of the interest a certain blond young man had in her.

Yet again silence settled between them as Remus tried to figure out the easiest way of broaching the next topic of conversation. The older man looked into her amber eyes and saw through her brightness to the pain and sadness she held within. Before he spoke, he sighed deeply, not wanting to cause her more pain, but he knew that his news would bring her some comfort and if nothing else, closure.

"I asked you here for another reason as well, cub," he began gently.

"Telling me I inherited a house elf and prying into my non-existent love life isn't enough for you?" she retorted teasingly.

Remus gave her a half-hearted smile and she immediately felt a trickle of dread in her stomach.

After a brief pause, he spoke. "I did as you asked, Mi. I took care of him."

Hermione didn't have to ask who the 'him' was. Severus. Her face fell a bit but she didn't cry despite the tears that filled her eyes. She'd cried enough over the past few days… it was time to move forward.

"Can we…" she trailed off.

Remus nodded and led her from Snape's quarters and out of the castle. She was lost in thought as they walked the grounds to their destination. Hermione was surprised when they headed near the Forbidden Forrest, a section near the Black Lake. She looked at Remus in question,

"Lily, Severus and I often helped Slughorn harvest potions ingredients. I know that this was one of Severus' favorite places on campus, this little plot secluded in its own bounty. Not many people know about this location so it's rarely disturbed," Remus explained to her as he took her to a small meadow. When the arrived, she gasped in surprised awe at the simple beauty before he. There were several large trees hiding the copse of land from view, shading part of the area with their gentle canopy. The grounds were covered with lush flowers and plants of all kinds. Within moments she identified at least 25 different ingredients for various potions; some common, like lavender, and others, like the silver-winged clover beetle, were rather rare. And those were just the items she could see!

"Oh Remus," she breathed as she came upon an exceptionally large black stone in the ground, one she recognized as Opalized obsidian. At first, the stone looked like it belonged there, but as she moved closer and felt the light shift of wards accepting her presence, writing became illuminated on the stone.

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Order of the Phoenix_

_Beloved Friend, Mentor, Teacher_

_People with courage and character always seem sinister to the rest._

"This is perfect."

"The entire meadow is warded, as is the stone. If a student were to wander this direction, they would only be able to see the trees," the wizard told her. "The stone and the meadow will only be revealed to those specifically seeking what is within."

"How did you get the obsidian, Remus? Something that big must have cost a fortune," she inquired.

"The short version of the story is that Sirius and I befriended a muggle stone worker during a night of carousing, and at my interest in the stone, he offered to give it to me… said it was too flawed for the work he did. He didn't know that the stone was so valuable, but he was correct, it was flawed, deeply flawed. However, it was too spectacular to pass up. I've held onto it until I could find something worthwhile for its use."

"Thank you, Remus, it's perfect. Quite appropriate for a Potions Master," she said passionately as she embraced him tightly, as if trying to convey the gratitude she felt for this generous gift.

He pulled back and peered into her amber eyes, so full of sorrow. He knew this was something she needed to do alone, the only way she could put her feelings to rest.

"I've got some work to do for the upcoming Auror training, so I think I'll head back to my office. Will you be alright?"

She nodded, her expression confirming her need for solitude, her eyes grateful that he understood. Remus smiled, gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, headed back to the castle.

Hermione kneeled by the dark stone, and traced the letters of Severus' name as she listened to the sounds of the meadow. Birds sang in the distance, one in particular caught her attention with its ethereal melancholy tune, sounding so similar to the mournful tune Fawkes keened at Dumbledore's funeral. At first, if comforted her and allowed her to express her loss in the brooding dark man who was her potions professor, and most recently, her mentor. Without warning, her emotions changed sharply, and she felt a growing rage within her. It was days later, when she recognized the catalyst for her anger, that she wondered how she could have held such emotions in for so long.

"Why Severus? What happened that night? How are we supposed to do this without you? No leader, no spy… we're fucking blind now! The Order is like a bird without a head… running recklessly without direction and sense. You weren't supposed to DIE! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL THE HEADMASTER!! How could you do that?" she ranted, flinging herself from the ground, she began to pace furiously. Hermione's eyes were tinged blue, and sparks were randomly shooting from her body. Thoughts came to her at random, the most common idea, one that had haunted her since the death of Albus Dumbledore hit her with stunning clarity. "It was him, wasn't it? Dumbledore. He put you up to this, put you in a position, and forced your hand. Whatever you may have been while playing the Death Eater, Sev, you weren't a killer of friends, especially someone you felt a particular affinity for."

Her magic swirling around, threatening to get out of control, Hermione subconsciously started throwing wordless, wandless spells at rocks and blowing them up.

"What else did he ask of you, Severus? What was his lure, the line that gave you no alternative but to capitulate? _For the good of the Order_? _For the good of the Wizarding world_?" she asked bitterly, biting back the taste of bile in her mouth. "Did he demand something that went against the very fiber of your being? Did he ask something so morally repugnant that there isn't enough soap, isn't a cleansing spell strong enough to cleanse the stench from your soul?"

Bigger rocks now exploded, and she continued venomously. "Oh, the venerable Albus Dumbledore! Always good, doing the right thing. No one would ever believe the depth of his manipulations! I no longer have blinders on… I am no longer ignorant to the terrible means Dumbledore crafted to achieve the ultimate end."

Her fury abated and her emotions raw, Hermione Granger collapsed to her knees over the cold stone in a flood of tears.

"How could he ask that of me?"

A soft caw punctuated the question as in echo of her thoughts. The only witness to her tears and pain, perched high atop the trees as if watching over her was a large, black raven. The bird sat stiffly as she cried, but its eyes appeared as if it shared the grief of the young woman on the floor below.

000 000 000 000

_Notes: 2 final things. A reviewer mentioned something about being too 'emo'. I hate to admit that I'm not quite familiar with the term, but I'm guessing it refers to overly emotional, etc. In these few chapters, yes, things are overly emotional for Hermione and Draco. They've lost people they cared about, the people they trusted to see them through the tough times ahead… and remember, Dumbledore was a white-lighter, too, so they would at least have someone to share experiences with. It won't stay this highly charged, but it is important to convey the sorrow and confusion, the desperation, that they are feeling._

_Last, I have a story I started writing, before this one, that has never been finished. I've got 1 ½ notebooks worth of the fic, and various notes for the premise of the rest of the story. It's another Dramione, set right after the defeat of Voldemort before they start their 7__th__ year. Some cliché, but it's certainly original as well. I love the story, but don't have the heart to finish it, or toss it. I'd be happy to hand it over to someone if they are willing to do it justice. I'd need a promise that the story would be finished, that another would put their heart and soul into seeing it come to fruition, and I'd love to have by notebooks back upon the stories completion. If you are interested, let me know. _

_The quote is from Hermann Hesse._


	28. Hello

_Author's note: It took longer than expected for this chapter, but I ended up doing some creative editing... i think the story will be better for it. We meet a few new, important characters in this chapter... hope you like it!_

_on a side note, i wanted to address a reader/reviewer, (who didn't leave an email for me to respond) asking if it would "kill" me to edit my story, and that the mistakes were "blatant and obvious." The example given was, in my opinion, slight, but an understandable oversight. I make every effort to make sure spelling, grammar, and punctuation are correct, via spellcheck, and my own editing. I also keep a thesaurus/Dictionary near me when i write. In addition, I doublecheck HarryPotterlexicon to make sure anything directly taken from the book is correct...and a friend also looks over my chapters before I post. I know I've made errors, but I am taking an active role in preventing them. Believe me, the errors found in this fic are minor compared to some I've read! I apologize in advance for any future errors._

**#28 …Hello**

Hermione spent several days with her parents after leaving Severus' grave, only to return again to Hogwarts for her journey to Paris. While she waited out side of the Headmistress' office, Hermione thought back on her brief visit with Harry in Remus' rooms only hours before. Ron had been quietly avoiding her, and fumbled his words; but Harry was different. The raven haired young man was sullen and antsy, and at one time lashed out angrily at her. Upset at his attitude, Hermione pulled him into an empty classroom and warded the doors before turning aggressively toward her friend.

"What the hell is your problem, Potter?" she asked bluntly. Harry was taken aback at ther confrontational manner and the use of his last name. His anger had faded away, and he looked at his best friend guilty.

"For the first time, the three of us are not doing the same thing…you won't be with us this summer," he admitted reluctantly. "I don't like it at all, Mi. I feel like a piece of me is missing already."

"Oh Harry," she sighed, face softening. "This isn't easy for me either, but this separation is meant to happen. Our paths are meant to go in different directions right now; it's the only way for us to accomplish all that needs to be done to win the war."

"But the horcruxes…" he trailed off, looking at his hands in defeat. His chin was lifted by small, warm hands and he met her amber eyes, bright with unshed tears.

"We have leads, remember? Professor Dumbledore left us with some great notes, most of which will be coming with me to study while I'm in Paris." Hermione explained, "We have a good start. I'm only a floo or portkey away, and you can owl me…oh, don't forget the medallions! Besides, you'll be training with me in a month."

Harry hesitated, "That's true, but…"

"Have no fear, Harry. Our paths may separate here, but we cannot be truly separated," she said in a soft, willowy voice he'd never heard from her before. "We take a parallel journey that leads us to the same fate… we'll never be far from each other."

As she reflected on the conversation, she fully realized the connection between them, between the three of them. No matter how far apart they were, she was always connected to Harry, and to a lesser degree, Ron; always striving for the same goal, bound by their deep friendship. Before she could further explore this concept, a voice brought her out of the thoughts.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at found Ernie Macmillan approaching her, a brown-haired witch following close behind. Hermione wasn't sure who it was until she spoke.

"Wotcher, Hermione."

"Hello, Ernie," she smiled at the younger man and then turned to the witch. "Tonks! Remus didn't tell me that you'd be here today."

The Auror gave her a smile at the mention of her significant other and replied, "I haven't seen that much of Remus this week, you lot have kept us busy."

"Serves him right for being so nosy," the brunette grumbled under her breath, earning her a laugh from the Auror.

Wondering if the werewolf had spilled her secrets, Hermione's next question was interrupted by the arrival of the Headmistress from her office.

"Ms. Granger, a word please. Mr. Macmillan, I'll be with you presently," Minerva MacGonagall said tightly, as she ushered the younger witch into the room.

"Certainly, Headmistress," said Ernie respectfully as the door closed.

Hermione looked around the Headmistress' office and found the room still held the overwhelming presence of Albus Dumbledore. The elder witch motioned to the seats in front of her desk and took her own.

"How was your visit?" Professor MacGonagall asked, and Hermione instantly stiffened.

"Fine thank you," she replied.

MacGonagall narrowed her eyes, gaze soft and caring but unwilling to accept such a vague answer. She pressed further, "How is your father?"

'_I knew it!', she thought angrily, face full of rage. 'How did she…Remus.'_

"He told you," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "Damned nosy werewolf!"

"Ms. Granger!" MacGonagall scolded. "Yes, Remus told me that your father was quite ill, that he was dying. He felt I needed to know, and he also confessed you hadn't told Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley."

"Of course I haven't! " Hermione cried defensively. "Harry will feel guilty for keeping me from my father and Ron… well, Ron would never leave me alone; he'd be forever by my side smothering me, comforting me. I neither need nor want his attention."

Hermione looked up at her transfiguration professor and the hard look in her eyes caused the elder witch to pause. "Drake has already been on me about this… I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"Hermione," MacGonagall said, voice softer.

"I appreciate your kindness, Professor, truly. But this is something I wish to keep quiet for now. I hope you can understand that. I'm still trying to come to terms with the knowledge my father is dying." Hermione offered, "Perhaps this would be a good time to bring Ernie in?"

"Before we bring up Mr. Macmillan, Albus wanted me to remind you to keep your magic in check during training. I don't need to tell you how dangerous it would be for you if your secret got out. If Voldemort believed that a White Lighter existed…"

The woman shuddered at the thought, and Hermione echoed the emotion. "I understand. What do I do when it comes to dueling? My skills are not wholly based on my magic."

"You are free to use all of your dueling skills, as they do not pertain to your White Lighter magic. If anyone were to ask, you can explain your new found dueling skills truthfully; you were given lessons by a Master dueler. As you become more familiar with Grey magic, I'm sure you'll find away to integrate it into your everyday magical ability, including dueling" Minerva explained. "Ms. Granger… Hermione, I'm so very proud of you. Your strength and passion will help see Harry through, and yet you still focus on your future."

The elder witch rose and pulled her into an affectionate embrace, which she gladly returned. "If you ever need anything, child, let me know."

Hermione nodded, greatly moved by the depth of emotion the normally strict Professor showed her, and waited for Ernie to join them.

"Mr. Macmillan."

"Headmistress," Ernie responded respectfully as the floo flashed a bright green, admitting Alastor Moody. The young man stared at the scarred older man with a frightened look on his face.

"Nice to see you Alastor," said the Headmistress crisply. "Ernie Macmillan, this is Senior Auror Alastor Moody. He'll be accompanying you and Ms. Granger to Paris."

Ernie instantly lost his fearful expression and perked up, preening like a peacock. He'd heard of this legendary Auror and would do anything to make a good impression. Reaching out his hand, Ernie received only a nod and a gruff, "Pleasure."

It was clear that the elder wizard's attention was directed elsewhere, and when he followed the Auror's line of sight, he was surprised to find the focus to be Hermione Granger.

"Granger," Moody growled at her in what appeared to be a friendly manner, as he ignored the young wizard, going strait towards the witch.

Ernie watched the pair with interest. _'Does Auror Moody know her?' _he thought_, 'How is that possible?'_

"Mad-Eye," Hermione replied in kind, earning a lopsided grin on the scarred face.

Just as the Auror was about to come further into the office, he was stopped by the tip of a wand pointed directly below his chin.

"If you really are Moody, then you can tell me about the night I got this," the young witch's voice cold and threatening as she pulled up her shirt to reveal the jagged scar on her abdomen.

"Ms. Granger!" cried the Headmistress in surprise, not accustomed to such aggressiveness from her young charge. The sight of the still pink scar on the young woman might have increased the surprise.

Moody merely grimaced at the scar, remembering well the night the girl was hit with the particularly nasty curse. A bitter laugh escaped as he replied.

"That is the handiwork of Antonin Dolohov, current resident of Azkaban. The bloody wanker got the best of you with that one." Moody peered into her eyes. "Should have killed you. You held your own against him, though."

Ernie looked confused, vaguely recognizing the name 'Dolohov' from articles in the Daily Prophet. Professor MacGonagall looked appalled and slightly sick at the sight of the scar marring Hermione's tan stomach. The younger witch only smiled, satisfied with the response.

"Good one, girlie," Moody grumbled approvingly, pleased that his teachings were making it through to the younger generation of prospective Aurors.

At the same time, Moody and the young witch exclaimed, "Constant Vigilance!"

To this, Moody barked out a laugh, "You'll make a formidable Auror, lass."

Hermione saw her Transfiguration professor's face full of pride and admiration for her. Ernie looked a bit envious.

"Before the two of you leave," began their new Headmistress with a stern voice. "You will be representing Hogwarts as soon to be 7th year students. How you act will be a direct reflection on this institution and the memory of Albus Dumbledore. I expect both of you to be on your best behavior, but I doubt that I need to remind you of this. There will be two new students arriving at Hogwarts in the fall, and you'll meet both of them during Auror training. Make sure to introduce yourselves and make them feel welcome."

Hermione stared at her Headmistress, hiding a shocked expression as best she could. She already knew about 'Drake Callahan', but who was the second student and why was she just learning about this now? Before she could ask the questions, Professor MacGonagall spoke.

"You are already running a bit late," the elder witch looked pointedly at Hermione, and then at Moody, who nodded his head.

The Auror grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fire as he called out, "Auror Training, check-in, Paris, France."

The students followed, stumbling after the Auror. Hermione began brushing off her robes as she took in the room around her. It looked much like a muggle hotel front desk, but larger; the voluminous hearth being the focal point in the room. The walls were stone and appeared to be old, making Hermione believe she was in another castle. To the right of the room was a podium/table, manned by a witch wearing what appeared to be Auror robes. After she made herself presentable, Hermione made her way over to Ernie, who was talking with Moody.

"Are Harry and Ron starting their training?" she asked quietly. The elder Auror looked at her and she felt as if he was looking right through her, sizing her up once again.

"They'll be caught up to you when they arrive, Granger, don't you worry," the man grumbled at her, and then pointed to the Auror at the check-in area. "I think it's your turn."

"Name, love?" the woman's voice asked with a somewhat raspy American accent. Her head was down, looking at a list.

"Hermione Granger."

The Auror looked up, and Hermione took a clear look at the older woman. She looked to be in her late 30's or early 40's, with straight long dark hair, pulled back in a high ponytail. She was tall, about 5'10, but it was hard to tell exactly as she was sitting, but Hermione could tell she was lean and muscular. The elder woman's eyes met hers, the vibrant green wide open. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the woman before her as the dark hair and eyes reminded her of Harry.

The Auror smiled brightly in return; an honest smile, quite unlike the tight grin she gave Ernie only moments before.

"Albus said you'd be here," the Auror stated, putting her hand out to Hermione in introduction. "Anna Ferguson, Auror 3rd Class."

The petite brunette looked at the Auror in wonder. "It's a pleasure to meet such a decorated and high ranking Auror, Madam Ferguson."

"Oh pish," the witch returned, waving a hand at her. "First, it's Anna, please. In classes, Instructor or Auror Ferguson will suffice. Second, I've heard quite a bit about _**you**_from Moody, Kingsley, and well…"

The Auror looked chagrined and Hermione could only imagine what that meant.

"The Ministry in general doesn't think very highly of me or my friends," she scoffed, earning a loud guffaw.

"Well said, Granger, which is all the more reason to admire you and your cohorts," chucked Anna. She picked up the last packet on the table and handed it over. "You'll find your schedule and syllabus in the packet, rules and regs, as well as all of the study materials you'll need for the courses. Student rooms are on the second floor, classrooms on the third. Your room is behind the portrait of the Golden Gryffin and you'll need to set your password on arrival. Oh, there is a magnificent library on the fourth floor. Access is limited… but, the password is Phoenix."

Hermione smiled brightly, flushing at the thought of visiting what could only be one of the best libraries she'd ever set foot in.

"Thank you, Anna," she gushed. "Will I see you inside?"

"Later, yes. You should go now… you'll be the last one in the room," Anna scolded kindly.

The petite witch nodded and walked through the large doors o n the left side of the hearth, doors closing silently behind her, leaving Anna and Moody behind.

"That little slip of a girl is Hermione Granger?" asked the female Auror, waiting for the punch line. While the power emanating from the witch was, in a word, overwhelming, the seasoned Auror had a hard time believing that the young woman was the powerful witch she'd heard so much about from her fellow Aurors. She was just so…young. And small.

"Always skeptical, Anna," grumbled Moody. "She may be a tiny little thing, but never underestimate her strength. That witch was one of the 6 students at the Ministry a year ago to thwart Voldemort and his cronies. She also kept Potter alive during the Tri-Wizard tournament."

Anna's eyes grew large, "Merlin, I thought that whole Ministry thing was…"

"Aye," Moody interrupted curtly, "You know as well as I do to take everything the Minister says as a falsehood until proven otherwise."

She knew Moody was right, but it was so hard to believe that six students… six teens… fought off a multitude of Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. She had to admit, the legend of Harry Potter and his two friends was entrancing; she looked forward to seeing what the young woman could really accomplish during Auror training.

When Hermione walked into the meeting room, she was somewhat embarrassed to find she was the last person to enter. The doors opened behind her once again, and she was pleased to see Moody along with the familiar face of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the pair catching up with her as she strode into the room.

"Ms. Granger," said Kingsley with a smile.

"Auror Shacklebolt," she replied as he placed a kiss on her hand.

The Aurors flanked the young witch, all eyes in the room flocked to the trio as they made a striking entrance with billowing robes. Hermione took a seat near Remus Lupin, the elder Aurors finding seats around her. A quarter of the people in the room were recognizable to her, and three of them sat right next to her, making her feel strangely comforted.

"Good Afternoon," began Remus, and Hermione was pleased to see her former professor looking healthy and quite handsome in his Auror robes. "My name is Remus Lupin, and I am an Auror and a ranking member of the Order of the Phoenix."

Murmurs could be heard throughout the room at his pronouncement. The Order of the Phoenix was a fabled organization, and many in the wizarding world were convinced that it simply did not exist. Hermione herself was surprised that the Order had been mentioned, but perhaps its exposure was necessary as it was certain the Ministry had little plans when it came to fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"You lot have been chosen by your respective professors and Headmasters with great expectations; with your abilities, skills, and power, it is their belief that you'll leave this program as Aurors. As I'm sure you are aware, this is the first time that training like this has been considered, and how you fare will determine to future of the Accelerated Auror Program." The werewolf stood, robes swirling about him as he walked around the group. "This program was developed by a coalition of ministries from all over Europe, including France, Italy, Germany, Russia and Great Britain, as well as the American Ministry of Magic. I don't think you'll be surprised to learn that Albus Dumbledore, late Headmaster of Hogwarts was the originator."

Many students gasped to hear the name of one of the most powerful wizards of their day, and few seemed shocked to learn of Lupin's revelation.

"It was his wish that the next generations of witches and wizards be trained and prepared for the coming war; giving you skill and a profession at the same time. Surprisingly, unlike our own Ministry in England, many of your leaders remember the first war and the devastation left behind by Voldemort," gasps again, and several shudders from students, "and his Death Eaters; they have vowed to take the steps necessary to stop the madman for good this time. Those steps, students, begin with you."

Remus looked around the room, angry that so many faces held great fear when he used the name 'Voldemort'. '_Damn. These kids can't do their job as Auror's if they fear a name,'_ he thought. _'This was not the original plan for tonight, but it's time for the first lesson.' _He turned to Hermione, amused that she'd rolled her eyes at the outburst from her peers regarding Voldemort, but expected no less from her. Their eyes met, and she nodded, seeming to understand what he was going to do.

"A wise man said that fear of a name only increases fear of a thing. A few students at Hogwarts understand this," Remus looked at Ernie and then Hermione, who smiled encouragingly, "because it was something that Albus said frequently. Voldemort does not deserve the honor of your fear at the mention of his name, nor does he deserve the 'reverence' of being called 'He Who Must not Be Named' as if it would cause you harm to say Voldemort."

Remus turned back towards his seat. "I'd like you to begin breaking this habit today. Now, in fact. Let's go around the room and introduce ourselves. Tell your peers a little bit about who you are, where you go to school, et cetera. When you've finished, I want you to say 'Voldemort'. It's fairly simple, but I'll start." He sat. "Like I said, I'm Remus Lupin. I graduated from Hogwarts some time ago with 3 of my closest friends. My favorite subjects are Charms and Transfiguration. I'm fond of wizarding chess and have a weakness for chocolate. Voldemort."

Hermione watched as each student gave bits about themselves; she noted that the witches from Beauxbatons sat next to the Durmstrang girls and seemed to be endless in their chatter, although Daniela (Beauxbatons and favored charms) and Juliana (Durmstrang, who liked potions and Arithmancy) appeared to be very interested in what was being said. When Ernie was up, she couldn't help but stifle a giggle at his pompous tone.

"My name is Ernie McMillan. I am a prefect representing my house, Hufflepuff, at Hogwarts. "I will be attending my 7th year in the fall, where I expect to make Head Boy." He looked at Hermione knowingly, seeming to miss the sniggers coming from the lovely Lissette DuValier from Beauxbatons. "I like transfiguration and charms, excel at Arithmancy and was a member of a defense club started by Harry Potter in my fifth year. Voldemort"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the mention of Harry. '_Show off_'she thought as a young wizard next to Ernie spoke. He had brown hair and hazel eyes and she thought he was rather handsome. The wizard, Jake, was from the Salem Institute in the U.S., as were the two young men and two witches next to him. Hermione was lost in her own thoughts when the last student from Salem began to speak.

"Hi, I'm Allegra Rossini Black, or Ally, and while I've been at Salem, I'll be transferring to Hogwarts in the fall."

Hermione's head snapped up as she heard the girl give her name. '_Black'_ she thought, her piercing gaze on the young woman. The witch had dark hair, long and sleek, held back from her face with a clip. She was pretty, quite, with warm olive skin and full lips. But it was her eyes that caused Hermione to stop breathing momentarily. Those eyes; grey and expressive, stormy yet bright. She knew those eyes. She saw them nearly every day in Draco, but more importantly, those were the eyes of a man dead over a year ago. '_Sweet Circe!'_ she thought, moving her gaze to Remus, who looked abashed. Hermione grabbed her medallion and sent and abrupt message.

'Is she?'

Moments later. 'His daughter', and then, 'We'll talk later'.

'_Damn skippy we will'_ she thought.

"My favorite courses are Transfiguration and Charms. I play Quidditch as a Beater or a Chaser, and like Auror Lupin, I have a great affinity for chocolate. V-Voldemort."

Hermione watched as the witch looked at Remus, a bright smile of familiarity and affection passing between the two. Allegra Black. It was staggering to realize that the young woman across the room was the daughter of Harry's Godfather. Sirius Black. The conversation loomed above her and she couldn't imagine how Harry would react when he met the witch.

After Allegra came two wizards from Durmstrang, one she knew already. Hermione smiled to see his friendly face and purposefully blocked out all ill feelings she might have had for his school mate and cousin. Then..

"I am Drake Callahan," a voice that brought butterflies to her stomach began. She hated to admit that she'd missed Draco these last few days, having no interaction with him since the day/night they spent in the kitchen of the safe house. "I've been under private tutelage for several years, but I will be attending Hogwarts for my 7th and final year. My favorite classes are Potions and Arithmancy. I enjoy dueling and play Quidditch as well, mostly seeker on a small team with some family friends. Ah, almost forgot… Voldemort."

The wizards from Beauxbatons Academy were next, allowing Hermione a bit of time to think. She was interrupted by another familiar voice.

"I'm Oliver Wood, graduate of Hogwarts…"

She smiled, pleased to see the handsome countenance of her fellow Gryffindor. When Oliver was done, she looked up as the young man sitting next to him spoke.

"Hello, I'm Simeon Weston, and while I graduated from the Salem Institute, I think I spent at least one year at each of the European Wizarding Institutions." Simeon Weston caught Hermione's attention immediately. She recognized his name from Ron, as he was a new member of the Chudley Cannons. The red head was thrilled when Weston was added to the team, and hadn't stopped talking about it. "I'd love to add to the legend that I was kicked out of every school I attended," Simeon paused and couldn't help but smirk at the giggles from the women in the room, "I moved often because my father was a Diplomat with the British Ministry of Magic. I'm proficient at charms, and it has been a favorite area of study. Like my friend here (pointing to Oliver), I'm a Junior Auror. Voldemort."

The young man was very good looking with shaggy dirty blond hair and indigo eyes. His square jaw and slight stubble added to the effect and Hermione found herself counting him among the top 5 handsomest wizards she'd ever met. Like any normal young witch, she kept a running tabulation in her head of the most attractive men she knew, and they sometimes made an appearance in her dreams… and she'd never confess these facts to anyone. Although she was loathe to admit it, especially to herself, Lucius Malfoy was at the very top of that list, blood ideas be damned, he was quite honestly the most attractive man she'd ever seen in her life, save his only son. Where the thought of allowing the elder Malfoy to touch her was repulsive at best, she could not deny that she longed to be the witch in Draco's life. Draco's youth was outshone by his father's beauty, but only just, and it was merely a matter of time before he grew into the mature, sensual man he would become, eclipsing his father altogether. She envied the woman who would ensnare the younger Malfoy, knowing in her heart it could never be her.

As much as she loved Harry, brotherly love now that it was, she could not ignore the fact that he was very, very handsome. He had attributes she loved; his raven hair and green eyes were enough to melt any girl, not to mention his crooked smile. Oliver came next on her list, his bright eyes, smile, and lilting brogue always gave her butterflies while he attended Hogwarts… little had changed since then, although she was no longer a foolish, little girl. Oliver shared his spot with Sirius, another secret crush she harbored secretly. Simeon Weston now found his place at the 5th place on her list, his unusually dark blue eyes scanning the room until he locked eyes with a pair of amber orbs.

Their connection was broken (much to Simeon's chagrin) when the Senior Auror seated between them spoke. The tall, ruggedly attractive man with mahogany skin introduced himself as Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Hermione, sitting beside him, was touched by his friendly, yet protective, presence. It was now her turn.

"Good afternoon. I'm Hermione Granger…" the room appeared to stop any secondary conversations that were going on as all eyes focused on the petite witch. Fortunately for Hermione, she seemed unaware. "I'll be attending my 7th year of Hogwarts in the fall." She smiled around the room easily. "There isn't much to know about me; I've been a Prefect for two years representing my house, which is Gryffindor. My favorite classes are Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Arithmancy. My friends' and I started a defense club our 5th year to prepare for O.W.L.S. as there was some concern that our _Instructor_ was ill-prepared to teach us practical applications."

Hermione's last statement was said innocently enough, yet a few in the room, including several Aurors and her former Defense teacher had to bite back laughter at her backhanded slap at Delores Umbridge. The young witch, however, almost anticipated their reaction and shot them a decidedly wicked smile.

"I am also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Oh, Voldemort can kiss my muggle-born arse."

Many people in the room gasped at her bold statement, save for those few how knew her and her history. Her words were spoken so forcefully and laced with hatred, once would have to be lacking in perception to realize that they were also spoken from a position familiarity. A grumble of laughter bubbled up from the disfigured man beside her.

"Well said, Ms. Granger," Moody said proudly. "I'm Alastor Moody, retired Auror 3rd Class, Order of Merlin 1st class. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix, I've been actively fighting '_The Dark Lord'_ since before the first war. My specialties are Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. This won't be an easy road for most of you, and a fair few won't make it through the training. The best candidates of your age group have been chosen to be here; learn from one another. You might find unexpected experience and knowledge in the least likely places." The old Auror's eye looked directly at Hermione, and the few perceptive students in the room caught this and made it their goal to get to know the petite brunette witch from Hogwarts. "Do not be influenced by one's origins… one's parents are little indication of the witch or wizard in front of you."

Muffled whispers met the words of the Auror, who was surprised but the warm hands on his arm. He turned to his young neighbor and noted the fierce smile on her face. Yes, she was one of the good ones, a definite keeper; soft and feminine when necessary, but a formidable opponent regardless.

"Well, now that we know a bit about each other, we have ten minutes before dinner. Feel free to mingle and get to know your fellow recruits." Remus told them politely, then his kind face grew serious. "Enjoy tonight. When you wake up tomorrow, you will lose a bit of your individuality. You will all be recruits. You will be dressed the same, you will look the same. You will leave behind your childhood, your dreams, to be a soldier. You won't be coddled, and there won't be favoritism." A soft snicker from the beautiful, blonde Beauxbatons' student broke through the silence as the recruits took in Remus' words. "What happens here isn't personal. It's done to assure that at the end of the day, and more importantly, the end of the war, the Light will prevail and that every generation after yours will reap the rewards of your sacrifice."

Remus' words were sobering and she noted several students paling as he spoke; they would need to adapt or leave. Hermione had been involved in the fight for enough time to know the wisdom of his words: Sacrifice now so that our children can live in peace. The werewolf left the room, and the recruits, as they had now come to think of themselves, slowly began to mingle. Hermione approached the refreshment table, poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice and found a quiet corner to observe her fellow students. A few were still seated; their faces pale as if they were just now realizing the significance of their positions. Much was expected of them, their burden heavy. She saw two recruits she was sure wouldn't make it past the first week and made a mental note to speak to Remus about it when a familiar voice came from behind.

"Tseneez! It has been a while, has it not?"

Hermione smiled and turned, "Da, Vasha. How are you?"

In front of her was a stocky, yet tall young man with closely cropped black hair. His dark eyes shone at her brightly, and despite his slightly crooked nose, he was still classically handsome. She met his embrace and kissed him on both cheeks in greeting.

"I am well Hermione," Vasha replied warmly. "My cousin has gotten engaged…congratulations are in order, no?"

The smile on her face fell, her amber orbs became at once cold and sad, and he didn't miss the pain and anger passing in them before he noticed the bare ring finger. '_Sweet Merlin!'_ he thought angrily. '_What is that great oaf thinking?'_

"Nyet, Vasha. I'm not the one you should be congratulating," Hermione replied curtly.

"Please forgive my assumptions, Hermione," Vasha pleaded, embarrassed for himself and angry at his cousin. He hated to see the pain on the young woman's face. "When mama wrote to me… I believe I simply hoped that…perhaps I should have been more aware something was amiss when she didn't mention a thing about you. Mama adores you, you know."

"Olga is one of my favorite 'Aunt's', Vasha," Hermione admitted, remembering the svelte, beautiful woman fondly, the beloved Aunt of her ex-boyfriend. Olga was Ivan Krum's younger sister and the witch was doted on. Bright and funny, elegant and stately with her dark beauty she was the visual polar opposite of Narcissa Malfoy. "She is well?"

"Oh yes, quite well. She'd caught the eye of a young count who has begun courting her," he explained, a slightly wary look on his face. "Sergey is nice enough and treats her well. I believe he may be worthy of my mother. Even Ivan approves."

"I am pleased for her. She is a gem and deserves happiness once again," Hermione replied.

"Da, it has been too long," Vasha mused. The pangs of his deceased father, gone 8 long years now, still lingering. He changed his tone. "Hermione, about Vi-"

She cut him off abruptly. "I've always liked you, Vasily, and trusted you. This is not the time to speak of such things," the cold timbre of her voice stunned him, but he knew her well enough to know that it was only a defense mechanism, not something to be taken personally. His cousin and friend, Viktor Krum, must have done a great disservice to the young witch for her to behave in such a way. Vasha, like Hermione, was an only child and they had grown close when she'd visited Viktor over the last few years of their relationship. Perhaps a floo call to Viktor was in order.

Just as Hermione began to speak, they were interrupted by a voice well-known to Hermione.

"Little Hermione Granger. I'm not entirely surprised to see you here, but you seem to be missing Potter and Weasley," came the brogue of Oliver Wood, trailed by the other Quidditch playing Auror, Simeon Weston.

"I believe the last time I saw you, Oliver, was at the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago… it's so nice to see you again!" she beamed as she gave him a quick kiss on the check, along with an affectionate hug. "The boys are training as well, and will probably join us later this summer to finish up. Oh, Oliver Wood, this is Vasha Grinkov. Vasha, Oliver was a Gryffindor, too, and played on our house team. In fact, he was the first person to teach Harry about the game. He's been playing for Puddlemere United since he left school. Vasha plays for Durmstrang, and will probably represent Russia or Bulgaria, like his cousin Viktor Krum."

The men shook hands, "Please to meet you Vasha. This is Simeon Weston. He used to be a mate on my team but was recently traded to the Canons, poor tosser," the ex-Gryffindor said good humouredly. Vasha and Simeon shook hands as well.

"Vasha, let's grab a seat!" called on of his school mates from across the room. Vasha nodded in agreement and turned to Hermione.

"Tseneez, it has been lovely to see you. We'll talk again, da? Gentlemen, a pleasure!"

"Da, Vasha," she agreed and turned back to the young Aurors.

"This is Simeon…" Oliver began before Hermione broke in.

"Weston. The Canon's new beater."

"Ah, a Quidditch fan," Simeon mused, his deep blue eyes bright.

"I wouldn't call myself a fan… I attend all of our House Quidditch matches because my best mates play on the team, and I know the game well enough, but outside of that, I don't follow the sport much anymore," Hermione trailed off. "Ron is a big Canon's fan, though. Can't stop talking about them, and their recent acquisition. You should see his room… plastered with posters everywhere. Even in his dorm, he has a few. He's mad about the team really, though the colors clash horribly with his hair… red and orange are a ruddy awful mix."

She couldn't help but laugh when she thought of Ron wearing a Canon's jersey; and the men laughed with her.

"Perhaps we can make a Canon's fan of you yet, now that they have a new star Beater," Simeon said. "I'd love to send you tickets for a match."

Hermione flushed, getting the idea that the handsome Quidditch player was asking her out, and thinking it might not be a bad thing. On the other side of the room, icy blue eyes were glaring her way, unnoticed by everyone but a rather perceptive werewolf. Before she could reply to Simeon's offer, said werewolf made an announcement.

"I'd like to meet with the Hogwart's recruits for a moment before we head to dinner."

"I need to see what Re-, ah Auror Lupin needs. Oliver," she said, kissing her old housemate on the cheek again. Looking to Simeon with a smile, "Auror Weston, I just might take you up on that offer."

She walked towards Remus, curious to see what he needed and didn't hear the conversation between the two Aurors.

"Why didn't you tell me she was so hot?" Simeon asked his friend.

"Last time I saw her she was all teeth and hair!" Oliver cried in his defense. "How was I to know?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as she agrees to go out with me," mumbled Simeon as he eyed the girl from across the room. "Wait…_Harry_? She's friend's with Harry **Potter**?"

"Where've you been Weston? There's been articles in the Prophet about her for the last few years," Oliver replied sharply.

"I don't read that trash," Simeon responded disdainfully. "Mum and Dad hated it, ever since they printed some articles that painted our family in a less than favorable light. That bitch Skeeter made some terrible accusations against my dad; I refuse to pick up that rag."

"Well, you and Hermione share a mutual dislike of that Skeeter woman, mate," offered Oliver.

"I knew I liked her," Simeon said with a smile as they walked into the adjoining dining room.

-- 0 -- 0 -- 0

Remus was surrounded by the four students representing Hogwarts.

"Before dinner gets started, I wanted to get the four of you together and discuss your rooming assignments. Ernie, Hermione, I'd like to introduce you to Ally and Drake," Remus explained, watching the cool exchange between Hermione and Draco before the girl turned to Ally with a welcoming smile. "You guys will share a suite next to each other, separate rooms and bathrooms, with a shared lounge area. The girls will be on the opposite side of the hall; your rooms will be quite close together. It would be in your best interests to spend as much time as you can getting to know each other before school starts in the fall, as you'll be working together a lot."

"Perhaps a weekly meeting," suggested Ernie.

"I think that's great," replied Ally enthusiastically, looking forward to knowing a few people before attending a new school.

"Let's see how the first week goes and then we can pick a day to meet and study, if necessary," added Hermione, and she and Draco locked eyes.

"Fine by me." Draco replied, "We didn't have a chance to meet earlier. I'm Drake Callahan."

Draco held out his hand to Ernie, who shook it, pumping his arm methodically. "Ernie Macmillan, Hufflepuff."

Draco turned to Allegra Black, "Allegra," he said softly with a smile.

"Ally, please," she said, grinning at the handsome man she had no idea she was related to.

"Hermione Granger," the petite witch supplied when Draco turned his blue eyes on her. Only he could detect the hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I've heard so much about you, Ms. Granger," he gushed. "I understand you are friends with Harry Potter."

A voice snarled in his mind, causing to flinch internally at it's venom. 'Are we still on this nonsense, Malfoy? It's rather old.'

"Harry is one of my best friend's," she agreed with a hint of malice in her eyes. "We're quite _close_. In fact, he'll be here in a few weeks. I'll be happy to introduce you."

"I'd like that," Draco responded idly.

Before their conversation got out of hand, Remus broke in.

"I'd like to have a quick word with Hermione. Mr. Callahan, perhaps you'd like to stay back a minute as well."

They nodded and Ernie and Ally walked towards the dining room, before the raven haired girl turned back, "I'll save you a seat, Hermione."

"I'd like that, Ally. Thank you," Hermione sent a genuine smile her way, then turned to address Remus and Draco.

"As you gathered, your rooms are close by. I also wanted you to know that between your rooms is a common room for your use. It can only be accessed by your rooms." He explained, "Albus wished the room to take after the Room of Requirements, but it does have its limitations. The room is currently set up as a TV/movie room similar to the one you created at Hogwarts. It is also able become a potions lab and a dueling room."

Remus studies the two young adults before him and based on their postures, knew that their rift had yet to be mended. He only hoped that it didn't interfere with their training.

"Let's walk to the dining room," Remus suggested and the students followed.

"Remus, does Ally know that we know who her father is?" Hermione asked, wanting to know which subjects could be broached safely with the daughter of Sirius Black.

"Does she know her family history?" Draco inquired.

"To answer your question, Drake, Yes, she knows of her family history. Quite well in fact. Her mum was very forthright," Remus replied. "I've talked to Ally and let her know that you know about Sirius, Hermione, and she knows Harry's name, but not about his relationship with Harry. We can talk about this in greater detail another time but know that Sirius knew and loved Ally very much. Up until his death, he was able to visit her frequently. I think it would be good for you, Hermione, to let her know that you knew her father…all of it. She'll trust you."

"Merlin, Remus, put pressure on a girl," Hermione mumbled.

"I knew I could count on you," Remus said happily with an internal sigh of relief as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a bloody coward, you fur ball?" the petite witch growled at him, and Remus couldn't help but laugh at her. Even Draco found her amusing.

"That's rich, coming from a cat," replied Draco with a snicker.

"Would you like the _cat_ to pay you a visit, Ferret?" she asked with a threatening sneer.

"Unlike her alter ego, the _cat_ is sweet, gentle, and happens to like me," he teased with a smile.

"That's what you think," she muttered, trying to hide a smile. '_Damn him'_ she thought, _'no matter how cute he's trying to be, he's still an arse!'_

Draco caught her thought and felt a bit guilty for both what he said to her days ago, and for not apologizing properly. As the trio separated in the dining room, Draco hoped that some of her anger would dissipate once she saw what was waiting in her room.

-- 0 -- 0 -- 0

Hermione took her plate, full of delights like shepherd's pie, fish and chips, and a neat salad and looked for Ally. She was not surprised to find the young American witch sitting with her friends from Salem as it appeared most of the recruits had split into their school groups except the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students who sat in a large group.

Hermione was not sure how she felt about those students, although she adored Vasha Grinkov. It was the beautiful Lisette DuValier of Beauxbatons who met her ire right away. Hermione knew that type of female and despised them; visually stunning, self-centered yet lacking self-esteem, which meant they lashed out at those perceived to be weaker. She knew that kind of girl because she herself was often the victim of cruel taunts, seemingly easy prey. When Hermione walked past the tall blonde, she couldn't help but feeling like an insecure child again as she listened to the girl's cutting remarks.

"You're telling me _that __**girl**_ supposedly broke Harry Potter's heart? Did the person who wrote that article actually see her? Or is Potter blind and stupid?" Lisette sneered derisively, causing a few at her table to laugh wickedly at her humor. "Perhaps the wizarding world has put their fate in an idiot! That hair alone is enough to make any wizard cringe, it's atrocious!"

The girls cackled with glee at the insult and a few of the males chuckled as well. Vasha looked quite uncomfortable as he maintained a conversation with his school mate.

"Did you know, Lisette, that she's muggle-born?" asked Sophie.

"Well, she must be trying to secure a position in our world by sticking her claws into the robes of the Boy-Who-Lived!" Lisette provided cattily. "I mean, what could she possible offer? She knows nothing of our world."

As she passed the group and fought to contain her anger, Hermione wasn't sure if she was more angry for what was said about Harry or herself.

"Hermione," called Ally with a smile, but she didn't miss the fierce look on the brunette witch's face. When she looked Ally, the dark look dropped and her face bloomed into a reserved, yet friendly, smile.

"Ally."

The girl's grey eyes bore into her and Hermione got the distinct impression that Ally Black liked her and wanted to count her among her friends.

"Everyone, you remember Hermione Granger, from Hogwarts," Ally began and turned to her friends. "This is Sam," pointing to a blonde with sea green eyes, "Jake," a handsome brown haired wizard with hazel eyes, "Nick," a cute blue eyed, dirty blond guy, Hermione thought he fit the 'surfer' look, "and last…"

"But certainly not least," her friends quipped and Hermione giggled.

"This is Paul."

Paul had ginger hair like the Weasley's and green eyes. She immediately thought about Ron and wondered if there was some type of connection between her friend and this young man.

"Paul, you don't happen to have any family in England by any chance?" she asked.

Paul's face showed his surprise, "Cousins, actually. My mom's side, she's British." He looked at her deeply and said, "Prewett's, but I've only seen them a few times, with the war and all."

"Prewett's? You're related to the Weasley's!" she said excitedly. Paul nodded. "Ron, one of my best mates is a Weasley. His mum was Molly Prewett."

"Merlin's tits," Paul muttered. "So you are _that_ Hermione."

The girl, Sam, seemed a bit nervous, "Harry Potter's friend?"

"Don't mind her," scoffed Jake. "She's got a crush on the famous _Harry Potter_. Can't wait to get her hands on anything written about the dude. Sad, really."

"She steals my Mom's Daily Prophet's!" said Paul. "Moms sends them to me to keep up to date on things in England."

Hermione took in the entire conversation and cringed, paling at the mention of the Prophet. The small group from Salem took note of her sharp chance in posture.

"What's wrong?" asked Ally, putting a comforting arm around Hermione.

"You can't trust anything in the Prophet," she spat angrily, this abrupt change in attitude making each student assess her quickly. "Especially anything written by Rita Skeeter. We… we really don't even trust out Ministry. Don't get me started on our current Minister of Magic."

"Look. Our government is a mess. Voldemort has a lot of people under his control at the Ministry of Magic and our beloved Minister only recently accepted that Voldemort is truly back… nearly a year after Harry told him. Instead, he made sure that Harry and Dumbledore's reputations were reduced to rubble while he kept his head in the sand. The consequences for his behavior were grave… too many people have died in vain."

"We heard about your Headmaster," Ally said, pulling her in for a hug as she whispered in Hermione's ear, "My dad seemed to think rather highly of him. So does my uncle."

Hermione pulled back and say Ally's eyes flash to Remus. A look of comprehension found Hermione's face… Remus…her uncle. She nodded, not surprised that Sirius chose his close friend to look after his daughter.

"I will answer any questions you have about what's going on back home, as well as I can," Hermione offered, "it's important that you understand things from a someone with experience rather than government skewed propaganda."

The group began talking and Hermione used a combination diversion spell and Severus Snape's _Muffliato_ spell around Ally and herself.

"So Remus told you that I knew your father," started Hermione.

"What type of spell did you use?" Ally inquired curiously, they continued. "Yes, Remus said that you knew him quite well. My friends don't know anything about him, though. It's easier that way."

"The spell is a combination diversion spell long with a spell that muffles our conversation. Everyone around us will hear us talking about Quidditch, books, clothes, etc. while we have a private talk," Hermione explained.

"Where did you learn that?" Ally asked in awe.

"I've spent some time working on it for a while, and I borrowed a spell from a friend," Hermione shrugged.

"You…created it?"

Hermione nodded, "My first of this type."

"Ok," the dark haired witch took a breath and gathered her thoughts. "Uncle Remus said that you and he are pretty close, and that you were a student of his. One of his favorites if I recall. He also said that he taught Harry Potter…so it's true that you a friends with him. Potter, I mean." She trailed off, as if surprised by this revelation.

"Remus loves to tease me about being his best student, Ally," Hermione laughed. "Harry and I've been friends since out first year at Hogwarts. He knew your father, too."

At Ally's somewhat incredulous expression, Hermione explained.

"It's a bit complicated, and there isn't time to explain things in proper detail, but I figured you should know. I met Sirius at the end of our third year, in a rather frightening encounter I'll regale you with at another time," she shuddered, remembering that she'd stood up to Sirius, thinking that he was an escaped murdered out to kill her best friend. Not to mentioned the trio had disarmed Snape and came face to face with Moony the werewolf. Oh, and one can't forget the time turner! "It was because of Harry that I knew your father as well as I did. You see, Harry's mum and dad were close to Sirius…in fact, Remus, Sirius, and James Potter were best mates. Once might have even called them family, especially since your father was named Harry's godfather."

Ally sucked in a surprised breath, "My dad…was godfather to Harry Potter?" when Hermione nodded, Ally continued. "Sweet Merlin! Then you know…" the dark haired witch was overcome with emotion.

"I know your dad was an innocent man, Ally. I know that he was set up by someone he thought, _they_ thought was a friend." Hermione's expression grew hard and Ally noted a strange blue tint to her amber eyes. "When I get a hold of that bloody rat, Pettigrew, and I will, he will wish he _**never**_ turned against those who believed in him."

"Hermione?" suddenly frightened at the change in her new friend, yet relieved at the same time. It was one thing to hear Remus reassure her of what she already knew; her father was not the murderer the rest of the wizarding world believed him to be. To know that other's believed as well…

"I'm not sure how well you knew your dad, but I'm hoping that I can provide another perspective," Hermione said. "When Harry learns about you…just knowing who you are. Oh, Ally, he loved Sirius so much! When he…Harry was devastated."

Ally was shocked at the abrupt change in emotion from the young woman. Just minutes ago she was filled with indignant anger, but then her dark amber eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"I was there," Hermione whispered. "The night he died. I saw it."

Ally sucked in a breath. She'd heard a few accounts of the night of her father's death, mostly from newspapers, and Remus absolutely refused to talk about it. She felt rather thrilled, and a bit frightened at the same time, to know someone who was actually there that night.

"Hermione, what happened that night?" she asked tentatively.

Hermione turned her eyes to the dark haired girl, amber orbs slightly wild and frantic. _'Merlin'_ thought Ally, '_what happened that night that could cause this seemingly confident and powerful witch to react in such a way? What had she witnessed?'_

"We can't talk about that tonight, Ally," the petite witch said, steeling herself. Ally's grey eyes grew resentful. "I've had an exceptionally hard week. I've lost people close to me when my school was attacked, buried my Headmaster, dealt with my dying father, and had a row that has yet to be settled. It's not that I _won't_ tell you, it's that I'm just too emotionally wrung out to talk about **that** night. Pick a night this week and we'll meet in my room. I'll tell you everything, I promise."

Ally found herself embarrassed about her behavior; concerned with only herself and not with the young woman in front of her. She'd heard through rumors what had gone on at Hogwarts earlier in the week and could only imagine the emotional upheaval the brunette witch must be experiencing.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," she confessed. "I'm just so anxious to learn more about my father since I had such a short amount time with him. And those who are willing to talk about him only condemn him."

"I understand," Hermione said, putting her hand on Ally's comfortingly. "Shall we lift the spell?"

Ally nodded and Hermione said the counter charms to release the spell.

"So tell me, how do you know Vasily Grinkov?" Ally asked slyly.

Hermione laughed, "I'd forgotten that Vasha is a fairly well known Quidditch player. Vasha is a cousin of my ex-boyfriend. I first met him at the Tri-Wizard Tournament almost 3 years ago, and we've been fairly close ever since. He's a great guy."

"He's very attractive, darkly handsome," her new friend admitted. "Does his cousin play Quidditch, too?"

"Viktor plays for Bulgaria, Ally," Hermione replied simply. Finding it a bit easier to talk about the famous seeker after her talk with Remus.

"Viktor? Viktor Kurm?" Ally gasped in amazement. "Your ex is Viktor Krum?"

"Merlin, I keep thinking that the States get the same news that England and the rest of Europe do," Hermione muttered, relieved that her _affair_ with Viktor wasn't known by everyone at the training. Thankfully, Rita Skeeter had yet to taint the minds of American wizards. "We broke up over Christmas."

"Oh. I think I read that he's engaged now…," Ally said without thinking and the look on Hermione's face made her instantly regret her words. "Oh Hermione. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, really. I've had a while to get over it. It's just the way he did it. Viktor's very single minded and old fashioned," Hermione divulged, "His infidelities were enough to damage the relationship; despite his affairs, we never would have worked out."

Ally didn't get to respond as an Auror walked into the room to give the group an idea of what was to be expected in the coming week. Hermione was not surprised that the first week would be primarily focused on seeing how physically fit the group was, as well as testing them on the basics; Magical Law, Defense, Potions and Dueling. At the end of the first week, the group would be assessed and partners assigned. The second week would be much the same, in order to weed out those lacking in ability and stamina. Third week they would begin working with their partners in practical situations.

Another Auror spoke and Hermione was pleased to see it was Anna Ferguson.

"An added bonus in this year's training will be the opportunity for recruits to be certified as Dueling Proficients. As you know, there are 10 levels, Master being the 10th level, the highest a Dueling Proficient can achieve. Most Aurors leave their initial training at a level 5." Anna explained. "Few wizards ever make it past a level 7, a level all Aurors are expect to achieve. Our staff this year includes two level 9 Duelers and one Master. I encourage all of you to pursue your certifications while you have the opportunity to have the British government pay for it!"

When Anna finished speaking, she turned her gaze to Hermione and quirked an eyebrow in an obvious invitation/challenge. Hermione nodded in kind and the gauntlet was set. From across the room, she met the blue eyes of Drake Callahan and they shared a brief smile. The pair had been fortunate enough to have trained under a Master themselves and felt they needed to be tested and certified at their Dueling Proficiency Levels to honor their late mentor, Severus Snape.

Remus strode to the front of the room and addressed the recruits.

"There will be no curfew tonight, but starting tomorrow, you will be expected in your rooms at 10:00 p.m. Breakfast is at 7 a.m., first class is at 8 a.m. "Remus explained. "You will find your uniform in your rooms tonight, and you will be expected to wear some acceptable variation of that uniform at all times. No deviations. Each night at dinner, you will wear your dress uniforms as well as your trainee robes." Remus checked his watch. "At 7 tonight, there will be a reception in this room; which would be a great opportunity for you to get to know your fellow recruits. If you have any questions, feel free to see me or any Auror."

"Will you be coming to the reception, Hermione?" asked Ally as she got up from the table with her schoolmates.

"For a while, yes," she replied, rising as well. "I need to get my room settled first, though. It was nice to meet all of you."

"You, too, Hermione," said Paul.

"We're going to go check out the grounds – see if there's a pitch around. Want to come?" asked Nick with a grin.

Hermione laughed, "Thanks for the invite, but I'll have to pass this time. I'll see you at the reception."

She waved as she walked out of the dining hall, in search of her room.


	29. Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back

_Author's Note: It's a bit shorter than the previous chapter, but here it is. I wanted to take a moment to thank all of my faithful readers and reviewers…and give you a bit of a warning. I am now completely caught up and have posted all of the written chapters. The next chapter has about 2 or 3 pages written, and I've hit a bit of a wall. I admit to procrastination, indecision, and a mild case of writer's block being to blame. Please keep in mind that I have an outline, notes, and/or ideas for every future chapter, so I'm not abandoning this fic at all. It's just going to take more time to post as I need to focus on writing for a while. Fortunately, I'll be away at a Mom's weekend this weened at a cabin with some friends, so I hope to get some extra writing done. _

_I'm also a bit bummed about the lack of good fiction out there…the last, really good dramione I read was called love and forgiveness…if you haven't read it, I highly recommend it. Given Jo's fairly lame 'epilogue' in DH, I believe this story captures a unique and rather believable version of what the future could hold for our favorite characters._

**#29 Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back**

Hermione was glad for this opportunity to wander the building in order to familiarize herself with the layout. She found the corridor that held the dorms, and at the end, just as Anna explained, was a portrait of a Golden Griffon. Across the hall from her portrait was a picture of a green dragon with stunning grey eyes; Draco's room.

As she entered her room, she took in the sights around her. Her room was lovely; furnished in dark woods in the sitting area and what she could see of the bedroom. A large desk, cozy couch, and a small table rounded out the items in the sitting room. A third of one wall, behind the desk, she saw a built-in book case full of books. Two doors lined one wall and she chose the one closest, entering her new bedroom. The bed linens on the four-poster bed were an icy blue color with fluffy ivory and blue accent pillows, similar to her room in her parent's home. A large, wide dresser took up most of one wall, and there was a window on the opposite wall. The view was spectacular, as she took in the lush grounds, flower gardens, and fountain. The attached bathroom was small in comparison to that at Hogwarts, but she had to share it with all of the girls in her year. Here, it was all hers! It was done in an understated elegance; slate grey marble vanity, shower and tub – which she noted had 10 different nozzles on it. Hermione was sure to get lots of use out of the tub, especially during the first week of training, given the harsh physical workouts they'd have to endure.

The young woman walked back into her bedroom and pulled her trunk and bags from her pocket, wandlessly enlarging them. It was only when she went to lay out her bed clothes for later that night that she noticed two packages on her bed and a bouquet of beautiful dark red roses, much like the one Draco left for her a month ago, on the nightstand. She smelled the roses and sighed, breathing in their rich aroma. Hermione picked up the larger of the packages to find a box of the finest caramel filled chocolates Honeydukes made… and they just happened to be her favorites. The smaller package was wrapped in Slytherin green paper with a pretty silver bow. A card perched a top the package and she was not surprised to see Draco's elegant scrawl.

_Mia-_

_I know this doesn't come close to making up for my appalling behavior, but I hope it is a step in the right direction. Let's meet for breakfast in the morning-_

_I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I miss you._

_Drake_

Her amber eyes filled for a moment, she found herself so touched by his card, but she shed no tears. Instead, she picked up the package and lovingly removed the paper. Her breath hitched when she opened the wrapping paper to expose an old, but very well taken care of copy of Pride and Prejudice. Butterflies in her stomach, she looked inside the cover and had to sit on the bed in order to keep from collapsing under weakened knees. This wasn't just an old copy of her favorite novel (which would have been enough, just knowing he remembered it was her favorite), no, this was a first edition, signed by the author herself.

"Oh sweet Merlin," she whispered raggedly, and a naughty tear actually made a break from its compatriots and trickled down the side of her face. There were few people in her life who knew her really well, who would know her favorite books, authors… who understand the depth of love she had for knowledge and literature and would not take her to task for being silly. Draco knew, and deliberately set out to find a book, by a muggle author no less, to please her. She was incredibly touched by his gift, as she knew he put a great deal of thought, not to mention effort, into finding this prize.

Hermione plucked a rose from the bouquet, holding it under her nose so she could breath the heady aroma while she stroked the cover of the book. She wasn't quite ready to forgive him yet, for Draco's anger induced words had cut her deep – she doubted he would ever truly understand _**why**_ they hurt her so much. She did, however, miss him terribly and that alone seemed more than enough reason to look forward to meeting him in the morning.

Changing her clothes into something more appropriate for her 'mission' later that night, she put her Gryffindor robes on over her gear and shrunk her emergency kit she'd designed for Horcrux hunting so it would fit in her pocket. Once convinced she'd prepared herself for the task that evening, she headed down to the reception. The room was much different from the dinner hall they'd eaten in earlier; music played in the background as her fellow recruits milled about in the darkened room. She caught Draco's eye from across the room and couldn't help but smile, they lovely scent of the roses still lingering in her nose, her fingertips tingling with anticipation at the thought of his personal gift to her.

Draco nearly dropped his drink when he saw her flash the smile his way, _**that**_ beautiful smile, at him. His body reacted immediately, and he was grateful for the robes he wore that hid his quite obvious arousal. '_Sweet Circe'_ he thought, '_if she smiles like that again, I won't be able to keep from taking her on one of the tables in front of everyone.'_ It was mesmerizing the way her eyes lit up, like an inner fire burned within. She was a Goddess. He wondered, not for the first time, how her two 'friends' could have missed this wonder gazing at him from afar.

'Thank you, Draco,' her voice purred into his mind as she maintained eye contact with him.

He could only nod in return, knowing exactly what she was referring to – the gift he'd left in her room. He was pleased that it touched her as he'd hoped; enough to cause her to speak to him. He missed her; missed talking to her, missed just sharing quiet time alone together…missed the feel of her body against his as he opened his eyes to the dawn of a new day. Their relationship was casually intimate and he doubted she'd shared more with anyone except Potter- Draco felt the all too familiar rage bubble up from within at the thought of his Mia with Potter and he pushed it away. It was neither the time nor the place. His attention was easily pulled away from the picture of them together by the contingent of witches from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, lead by a beautiful blonde, Lisette if he remembered correctly.

Hermione kicked herself a bit as she took a look at the other witches in the room who were dressed in sleek dresses that showed off their fit bodies while she was decked out in her house robes that hid the jeans, t-shirt and boots she needed later. She had expected to use this summer to break out of the 'bookworm' role she'd pigeon-holed herself into while trying to prove that she belonged at Hogwarts, muggle-born or not. Tonight was not the night for that apparently, having previously promising the boys she'd meet them at Stonehenge. When her watch vibrated at the appropriate time, Hermione slipped out of the reception. Probing the ward, she was not surprised that they tuned to her magic as easily as those of Hogwarts and she quickly adjusted them to allow her to pass freely. She also added deeper, older wards to protect those in the building. She found it amusing that the additional wards she'd placed wouldn't be felt by anyone. Hermione was still unsure why she could adjust such old and powerful magic, but she had a feeling that it had to do with the Grey Magic and being a White Lighter.

Sometime later, and several fire whiskeys into the reception, Draco perused the reception and realized that Hermione was no where to be found. He had hoped that they'd meet up sometime during the evening, and he decided to leave the reception, with whiskey in hand, to search for his friends. He had no idea he was being followed. Passing a classroom, Draco stopped when he recognized voices coming from behind the door and he turned back when he heard Hermione's name being mentioned. It only took a moment of listening to determine that Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody are speaking about the young witch. Draco sat at the door quietly and listened to their conversation, not surprised to learn from the werewolf that Hermione wanted to spend some time in the library before turning in for the night. '_That girl is too predictable,'_ Draco thought with a smile as he changed direction to find his bookish partner.

Hoping to use this time alone with Hermione to mend some fences, while still aroused and more than a bit inebriated, Draco was surprised to find the library empty. His surprise was somewhat overshadowed by the sheer magnitude of the library he stood in and he couldn't help but think Hermione would be **very** happy here. Grinning at the picture of the witch in his mind, he wandered out of the library lost in thought, only to be startled by the presence of another person. Looking up excitedly, thinking he had run into Hermione finally, Draco was more than shocked to see the beautiful countenance of Lisette DuValier, blue eyes alight.

"Pardon me. Lisette, correct?" Draco asked politely, feeling a bit embarrassed at running into the lovely witch.

The blonde's eyes lit up a bit, "Qui. You are Drake, no?" He nodded. "Walk me back to our dorms?"

Draco nodded again as he realized that the witch seemed to be a bit more intoxicated than he was, and offered his arm. The pair walked down the corridors together, the witch's hands touching his arms and chest the whole way. As they entered the Recruit Dorms, Lisette stopped and pulled him into a secluded corner, caressing his body while rubbing her full breasts against him. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Shall we go to your room and see what happens?" she suggested with a husky French accent.

Part of Draco screamed at him, telling him not to do it…trying to make him think about Hermione. That only led to memories of their conversation; and Potter. Draco looked at the woman in front of him. She was beautiful, no doubt about it, and had a great body. What wizard in their right mind would pass up an opportunity like this? Plus, Hermione had shagged Potter, _again_, and Draco felt the overwhelming urge to get even. That they weren't even in a relationship meant nothing. Already aroused by his across-the-room moment with the brunette witch and in need of release, it was a simple decision.

"Follow me."

He turned to door in order to open and let the witch in his room and missed the quite sober and very triumphant smirk on her face.

Draco hadn't truly intended on shagging the attractive young witch, but he was fueled by fire whiskey, jealousy and an attraction for a woman he wasn't able to admit to. Not to mention a dry spell of several months. It wasn't hard to imagine that the hormones of a 17 year old male were in control rather than rational thought. While lost in the aftermath of their carnal pleasures, Draco found that for the first time in his life he was thinking of another witch while bedding another. Aesthetically, Lisette DuValier was flawless; her perfect features lead one to believe that her pureblood had some Veela in it somewhere. With her long blonde hair and icy blue eyes, willowy form, she was indeed a stunning creature. As beautiful as she was, she was a poor substitute for the petite brunette witch who had captured his heart.

A flicker of guilt passed through his mind, ironically similar to what Hermione felt days before upon waking up with Harry Potter. Draco fell into an alcohol induced slumber with Hermione on his mind, forgetting all about the witch passed out in his bed.

000 000 000 000

Hermione woke early on the first day of training, exhausted from her unsuccessful Horcrux hunt the night before. Despite her physical state, she was mentally excited to start the Auror program. After months and months of preparation and discussion, it was finally time to begin the journey to end the war – the journey to make an impact.

As she prepared to go to breakfast, she found herself unsure of how to proceed. Draco's note of the previous evening asked that they take breakfast together; yet she was unsure if they were to meet there or walk down together. Thinking it was the latter, since their rooms were across from each other; she left her room and knocked on the door guarded by the green dragon.

A blonde answered the door, but not the one she was expecting (knowing that 'Drake' has dark hair didn't seem to matter). The woman was draped in a bed sheet, hair tousled from sleep, yet she was still striking. Hermione instantly recognized the beautiful woman, noting that she, too, was a recruit; Lisette DuValier. The blonde looked Hermione up and down, sneering at her as if she were a bug to be squashed instead of a peer. Withholding the angry retort inspired by the woman's resemblance to Bill Weasley's fiancé, Fleur, she looked back at the door, confused, and then again at the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong room. I was looking for –" as Hermione began to say "Drake", the wizard in question spoke.

"Who's that?" he popped his head out of the bathroom, speaking loudly.

Hermione instantly covered her shock and hurt expression, but it wasn't soon enough to keep Draco from seeing the truth in her eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt. Perhaps we can catch up later," and Hermione abruptly turned around towards to breakfast hall, Lisette's laughter tinkling behind her.

As Hermione walked away, an awkward feeling developed in her stomach – something akin to heart break. She thought back over her words with Remus only days before and laughed bitterly at their stinging irony. Hermione Granger would never be the type of girl Draco Malfoy would date, a fact Draco had proved quite well a moment ago. With a pain in her soul, the hope that there was a chance the he felt for her as she did for him was finally acknowledged and let go of. It was time to face reality and let go of the crush. Perhaps in time they might become close again, but she would do all she could to make sure that their relationship was at least civil enough to work together. There were far more important things than this one-sided relationship, and she needed to steel her heart and focus on her purpose in being here with a new vigor.

000 000 000 000

"Damn," Draco muttered to himself as he watched Hermione walk away, and he turned to glare at the blonde. "Why did you open the door? This is **MY** room. And why are you still here?"

"_You_ are escorting _**me**_ to breakfast, Drake," Lisette replied haughtily. "What do you care what the plain little muggle-born thinks? She's quite below you."

Draco looked at the witch as if seeing her for the first time. Had she been this catty yesterday?

"Look, Lisette. I can't _escort_ you to breakfast, I have a meeting with my classmates, including Hermione," Draco snapped.

A sharp laugh escaped from the French witch.

"I cannot believe they allow students like her in this school, but we will soon see who does better than the famous Hermione Granger," Lisette's blue eyes were icy as they pierced his. "Have your little meeting. You will escort me to our first class." Lisette DuValier didn't ask. It was a demand.

Lisette picked up Draco's shirt from the floor, dropped the sheet to show off her perfect body before draping the shirt over her lithe form. Once 'covered', she picked up her clothes and walked to the door, stopping in front of him to lay a deep kiss upon him. Before she pulled back, she turned a thousand watt smile his way. Draco broke the kiss induced haze immediately, getting the feeling that she'd done this before many times and knew what to expect from the male it was directed at; Draco glared in return. Lisette's smile faltered just a bit, but she covered it quickly as she turned and left his room. When the door closed behind her, Draco spewed a string of expletives that would make a muggle sailor blush. After his tirade, he paced.

"Who in the bloody hell does she thing she is, ordering me around like some common animal!" Draco seethed. He punched the wall. "I had to think with my bits. Bloody wanker!" as he looked down at said parts with disdain. "She just couldn't be a one-off could she? No, bloody bint thinks she can lead me around by the balls now that she's shagged me. No more birds, not a one…unless…" he trailed off. _Unless_…unless it was the right one. '_Unless it was Hermione'_, he though sadly. At the very thought of her name he cringed. Not going to happen. Not now.

Had she opened the door with both he and Lisette clothed, or Merlin, if the blonde bitch were dressed and he just finishing his shower… perhaps he could explain (lie) his way out. Hermione knew him far to well, however, and was far too smart not to have realized what happened between the pair.

"I'm an arsehole," he mumbled guiltily.

Before the guilt could find a home, a little voice he recognized from the night before crept up and reminded him about Potter. '_It's only getting even,'_ it suggested. It would be so easy to accept that 'tit for tat' mentality. She fucked, he fucked. Except it wasn't that easy. Draco didn't know Lisette DuValier from Merlin, and honestly, if she were showing her true colors earlier, he didn't _**want**_ to know her. He was looking for a shag, nothing more. Hermione _knew_ Potter and loved him, of that he was sure. While it wasn't a romantic love, it meant something. Draco didn't know if that was better or worse than if she'd gone out looking for some random wizard. Perhaps it was just better not to think of it at all, and with that final though, Draco/Drake dressed for the day and headed down for breakfast; ignoring the sliver of guilt that wouldn't go away. A sliver of guilt that remarkably resembled that which moved into Hermione's conscience after sleeping with Harry only days before. They were partners, they were friends. They weren't, and could never be, anything more.

000 ooo 000 ooo

Breakfast was uneventful. Afterwards, the group met with Remus in the classroom they'd be meeting in later for Magical Law to go over the course objectives, the recruits were led to a large room that looked like an indoor muggle track for running. And run they did… for three miles. Hermione was grateful she still ran on occasion, although she found the last mile quite challenging. Fortunately, many other recruits were in far worse shape and one of the Beauxbatons recruits did not even finish. The entire time Draco tried to get Hermione's attention, which only motivated her to run harder. The more she avoided him, the more frustrated he got.

After the run, lead by Anna and the two junior Aurors, Simeon and Oliver, they were led to the center of the oval where a magical classroom suddenly appeared. Anna told them that this was where they would study Defense of the Dark Arts Theory and Practical application. Half of the class time would be spent in discussion and lecture, the latter half practicing spells and basic Dark Arts spells for defense. Hermione was at first very surprised at this revelation, but excited all the same. She felt strongly that in order to defeat The Dark Arts, one needed to understand them.

It was after lunch and Magical Law that Draco was finally able to catch up with Hermione, certainly not long enough for the witch in question.

"I've been trying to get your attention all day. Did you forget we were supposed to have breakfast this morning?" Draco asked after pulling her aside into an empty corridor. Her amber eyes flashed angrily at him for a moment, them became unusually cold.

"Sorry, Drake, I've been busy. I caught breakfast will Ally as you seemed to be a bit preoccupied." Hermione responded curly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to shower before dinner."

As Hermione turned to leave, Draco grabber her arm. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't expect you to come by my room before breakfast," he explained, watching her expression.

"What do you have to apologize for, Drake? If anything, I should be apologizing to you."

Draco gave her a funny look, "What? Why?"

"I'm sure that working with me for the past few months has put quite a damper on your sex life. Merlin knows how many shags you've missed out on," Hermione replied coolly.

Draco looked at her with a stunned, yet somehow offended expression.

"Plus," Hermione continued, "look at her. Lisette is beautiful. I wouldn't expect any wizard to pass up a chance with her. In fact, I'm quite surprised a witch like her is wasting her time in Auror training when her skills might be better suited for modeling. Regardless, you two do look lovely together, and you have _**so**_ much in common, far be it for me to interfere."

Her smile was bright as she walked away from him, leaving a speechless wizard behind and making him feel a bit guiltier, although he couldn't understand why. Perhaps it was the easy was she dismissed him - a new distance growing between them. Or maybe it was the knowledge that they **both** heard the _'lovely'_ blonde witch criticize and taunt the brunette all day with nary a word spoken in her defense; so like the way Draco used to treat Hermione. Perhaps it was the closed off look in her eyes that spoke volumes above the smile. Whatever it was, if left him with a tightening in his chest that he, up until now, had only associated with missing his beloved mother.

And so the week went, the only thing that marked the change in days was the class schedule: Tuesday and Thursday included 2 hours of dueling, basic medical training and potions instead of DADA Theory and Practical. The Auror Instructors added an obstacle course and dueling golems to the Wednesday classes. By Saturday, a light day that included a run and optional dueling practice, which Hermione gladly signed up for, the recruits were exhausted. They also learned that the previous weeks' schedule would change little for the duration of their training, only to get more difficult and demanding. The recruits were all brought in for a meeting with the Aurors and personal advisors were assigned. Remus told her that the Aurors had a choice when it came to the recruits they chose to mentor, and she, Drake, Vasha, and Ally were the most popular; the Auror's almost had to duel for the top students. It was decided that the stop students would be shared; their main advisors would be matched to their strengths. The few students who were barely getting by were warned about their precarious status, and given a chance to receive additional tutelage before being dropped from the program altogether.

Despite knowing how the Aurors were splitting up the top recruits, Hermione was still surprised when the door opened to reveal the face of her advisor and mentor.

"Auror Ferguson?" she asked, amazed that she was paired with one of the highest ranking Aurors in the British and American Ministries.

"Please, Recruit Granger," the decorated Aurors began with a lopsided smile. "I believe I asked you to call me Anna. Plus, this really shouldn't be a surprise. Next to Alastor, I'm the most senior here, and you…" she broke off, peering at the younger witch.

"I am one of the top recruits," Hermione provided evenly, and while she spoke confidently, Ana noted the lack of arrogance in her tone and posture. Here was a student used to being the best, and she worked at it, never letting her guard down, if only just to _**prove**_ she belonged. The younger witch's eyes glowed with a hunger Anna hadn't seen in years and she had to admit, she was totally wrong in her first impression of the petite woman. After merely a week, Hermione Granger had proved quietly but soundly that despite her small stature, she was a force to be reckoned with. '_The things I can teach her'_ Anna mused to herself.

"I'm going to make this short, since I have several less competent recruits to speak with today," Anna provided with a small smirk. "You're holding back."

Hermione just looked at her, giving nothing away.

"I understand _why_. It can't be easy to deal with a jealous blonde witch and the horrible things she says," Anna continued, and noted a mirthless smile on the brunette's face. "Be who you are. Witches like Lisette DuValier are used to people falling at their feet… she won't stop unless you put her in her place….Don't. Hold. Back." Pulling out a random paper, and a professional look, Anna continued. "First, be prepared for an obstacle course upon your return a week from Monday. You'll have a partner, but I can't tell you who it will be. Second, I'd like you to work with me several times a week for some advanced dueling… which leads me to my third and final topic."

Anna paused to make sure she had Hermione's full attention. "I want you to sit through the Duelers Assessment. It's very clear you've been trained by a Master – you show the potential of a Master's level, but you have the experience and finesse of a level 6, maybe 7. Before you leave this summer, I expect you to test at a level 8. I believe you'll be the youngest witch to reach a Master's level."

Hermione looked confused by this revelation. "Master? But, you're a Master…," she began, only to be interrupted.

"Glad to see you haven't missed the obvious," the Auror clipped briskly, brushing the platinum wand inlaid with rubies, emeralds and sapphires that sat upon the shield on her uniform. The badge proved her status as Dueling Master, Level 10. "A Status I earned at 28 – the youngest witch ever. Only one person gained a Master level faster, and he was 27 when he achieved that status."

'_Severus'_ Hermione thought with a sad smile. "I would be honored to work with you Anna," Hermione admitted, "and I'll sit the Dueling exam when you believe I am ready."

Anna nodded at the younger witch, curious about the saddened look on her face and wondered who could have been the witch's dueling instructor while she attended Hogwarts. There were 6…no, 5 Dueling Masters alive in Britain and Europe; one short after the death of Severus Snape. Anna knew the Dark wizard was a teacher at the school but hadn't known him to tutor any students, let alone a muggle-born, Gryffindor witch.

"Excellent. Do you have any questions?"

"Will I miss much next week during my absence?" Anna noted a hint of worry in Hermione's voice.

"If you and Drake weren't so far ahead of everyone when it came to dueling and defence, I'd be concerned. However, you have your Magical Law syllabus and worksheets, as well and Defense Theory texts," Anna explained. "As long as you keep up to date on your reading – and your physical activities – you'll be just fine. I can't understand why a wedding will keep you away from training for an entire week, though.

If Hermione was surprised at Anna's subtle inquiry, she didn't let on. The brunette narrowed her eyes at the elder witch and smiled slyly.

"You and I both know how weddings can be, Anna, especially if you know anything about the families involved. Plus, the bride is part Veela," Hermione confided and Anna knew the young woman had a task to complete and while she **really** was attending a wedding, it made the perfect cover.

"Ah, overbearing mothers-in-law, high strung brides… makes me glad I've out grown all that," she replied with a wink, then added soberly, "stay safe. The Death Eaters will be around and could use this opportunity to hit Potter, as you well know. I know Remus will tell you as well, but make sure to check in with him upon your return on Sunday night. Oh, make sure to give the Weasley's my best."

Hermione looked surprised, "You know the Weasl-" She stopped when Anna flashed her arm, the beautiful Order of the Phoenix mark, so like Fawkes, bright on her forearm. Hermione bared hers as well as the mark could only be seen by others baring the same mark. "Thanks Anna. I'll see you on Monday."

When the door closed behind the young witch, the Auror let out a long sigh. Hermione Granger, an almost 18 year old witch about to enter her 7th and final year of school, rumored to have fought more Death Eaters at her age than most seasoned Aurors, was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Auror Anna Ferguson already knew this to be a fact, as Remus had been at her initiation and had informed her of the event. Despite this knowledge, it was still a great shock to see someone so young wearing the Phoenix while personally having experienced the responsibilities of carrying that mark.

000 000 000 000

As per their agreement from earlier in the week, Ally met Hermione in her rooms at 8pm on Saturday night. Allegra Black had been waiting all week for this; to finally hear the story, the REAL story of how her father died. Hermione dreaded reliving the experience, but she'd made a promise and she wouldn't dare go back on it. Once Ally entered her rooms, Hermione took a seat on an over-stuffed arm chair while Ally took in the room around her. She glanced at Hermione in question and the brunette gave her a smile and small nod as if giving permission. Ally was taken in by the warmth of Hermione's sitting room it's deep hunter green with gold and burgundy accents. There were many pictures scattered around the room and Ally stopped to look at as many as she could, as family pictures had always captivated her. The first she saw were pictures of a handsome couple, a tall man with vibrant amber eyes and slightly graying hair, a bright smile on his thin face, next to him was a petite woman with curly brown hair and a warm smile. It was clear that these were Hermione's parents.

Next to that picture were smaller pictures of Hermione with an elderly woman, another with a small family; Hermione and her parents surrounded by relatives of some sort. These pictures did not move and Ally deduced that they were muggle in origin. Near a wizarding picture of her parents on the table, the pair waving happily as Hermione's father blew kisses and winked, were more wizarding pictures. The first was a picture of a trio of children; a dark haired boy with glasses, a shorter girl with unruly brown hair and a bright-eyed red-headed boy. Ally took in a deep breath as she took in one of the first pictures of what was to be become the 'Golden Trio', as they were dubbed by the Wizarding media. They looked so _innocent_; Harry and Hermione both content and the red head (who she knew was Ron Weasley) looked excited.

"That was taken before the end of our first year, before we had been truly touched by the realities of Harry's fame," Hermione's voice, both nostalgic and bitter, surprised her. Ally looked up to see a wistful look the on the petite witch's face. "Merlin, we were so young. We had no idea of what was to come."

Next to that was a more recent portrait. While the smiles were present, they lacked true sincerity. All three looked older; Ron looked distracted, Harry sad and Ally thought that Hermione looked a bit angry and closed off. The dark haired witch was amazed at the physical changes in each wizard and found them to be even more handsome than the pictures she'd seen in magazines and books.

"March 17th," Hermione said sadly. "Ron was clearly besotted with his girlfriend and thinking about snogging her; and Harry still hadn't gotten over the loss of his Godfather…. And probably never will."

Ally sucked in a breath, braving the question, "And you?"

Hermione didn't say anything at first and then, in a rush of emotion, "I was rebelling against the significantly inappropriate partner my benevolent Headmaster teamed me with, and furious with him for forcing me to work with a snarky, opinionated professor." She added softly, "I didn't know that situation would bring me here."

There was a longing in her voice and Ally wondered what had happened between that picture and this day to bring such a strong and confident witch to a saddened state. Taking her tone as a sign, Ally took her a seat on the couch. Hermione closed her eyes and put her head on the back of the chair, taking in deep, thoughtful breaths. She didn't open her eyes when she began to speak.

"Perhaps it is best to start with my initial introduction to your father."

Hermione began her tale, starting with the morning at the Leaky Cauldron, before the start of their third year, and how the murderer Sirius Black break-out from Azkaban was all over the papers.

"We met Remus not long after that, " Hermione smiled fondly as she described the events on the Hogwarts Express that day. The year started out like any other, with classes and Quidditch, but it wasn't until Harry fell from the sky, weakened by Dementors, that they realized just how dangerous things had gotten. She explained the excitement and fear they felt when Sirius was rumored to have entered the castle. Ally snorted as she held back laughter, but soon gave up when Hermione let loose a loud guffaw.

"You should have seen the Fat Lady, who guards our common room door… I swear the woman was afraid of her shadow for months!"

After the laughter died down, Hermione explained their excursion to Hogsmeade, and she conveyed Harry's horror at learning that Sirius had been best friends with his parents and was supposedly responsible for their deaths as well.

"You can imagine how he reacted upon learning that this man believed to be a murderer killed his parents, but was his Godfather as well," Hermione said sadly. "Harry was devastated…and things only got worse."

Ally's eyes grew big as she learned of the confrontation between Sirius and the trio – all three believing that Sirius Black was out to kill Harry. Then Remus' arrival and apparent 'defection' for his friend surprised Harry and Hermione; that they'd stunned a professor was not easy to confess, either. Then Sirius, with the help of his good friend Moony, told the real story of Peter Pettigrew's betrayal. Ally started at the mention of the man's name.

"My father told me all about that little rat!" she growled, then covered her mouth thinking she'd given away a big secret. The brunette witch just smiled and winked.

"That 'rat' had hidden as Ron's pet for years, and you don't know how much I now wish we'd killed him that night, or at least let Sirius and Remus avenge the Potter's." Hermione said with a cold smile, knowing the other crimes the traitor had committed while aiding Voldemort's return. "Ah, but there's still a bit more…"

Hermione finished her story with their saving Sirius and Buckbeak.

"Wait…Harry produced a corporeal patronus?" Ally asked in awe. "In his 3rd year?"

"A stag, just like his father's," the petite witch smiled proudly, knowing that the patronus was not the only way Harry took after his dad. "We all could by our 5th year, thanks to Harry, of course."

Over the next few hours, Hermione told Ally about their 4th year and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Ally recognized the event as it was huge news, even in the U.S., and she'd followed most of it through her father, the Prophet, and the Salem Times. She was amazed at the extreme tasks the competitors had to complete and the knowledge that Harry was just 15 against far more mature wizards was nothing less than amazing.

Ally listened with rapt attention, face frozen in horror as Hermione related the story of Voldemort's resurrection.

"Oh sweet Merlin," she whispered.

There was a noticeable change in Hermione's demeanor as she spoke about their fifth year; the ministry interference with Delores Umbridge, the persecution of Albus Dumbledore and Harry by said Ministry. There was a gleam in the brunette's eyes when she spoke of starting the group which later become known as Dumbledore's Army (she noted it was abbreviated to the DA as the story went on), and Ally was somewhat impressed by her new friend's open defiance towards authority. Ally had gotten the distinct impression that Hermione Granger was a witch who played by the rules; they way she described keeping Harry and Ron in line first clued her in, but thinking a back over the past week and observing her throughout the first week of training made it even more clear. Hermione was brilliant, and she appeared already to know the complete volumes of Wizarding Law. Never until this moment had Ally thought the petite British witch fully capable of the acts described. She was glad to know she was wrong, and Ally longed to know what other secrets the young Auror Trainee was hiding.

The American witch was pulled from her thoughts by Hermione's abrupt pause and deep breath. She felt the weight of the woman's amber eyes boring into her as if peering into her soul. A sudden soft pressure in her mind alerted the last Black to Legillimency. Although she was quite proficient in Occlumency (her father required it), Ally understood Hermione's need for this search so she opened herself to the gentle assault. As Hermione searched with her mind, Ally noted she saw only what she needed.

"Sorry," the brunette said without further explanation. "Viewing this from my memories might be better for you, and certainly easier for me. I have a pensieve."

Hermione got up and went to her room, returning with a small object that she promptly enlarged with a flick of her wand. "The memory is already there. I'll wait for you."

Ally nodded, took a calming breath, and entered Hermione's memory of her father's death. While Ally viewed the memory, Hermione took a moment to expel the overpowering emotions that had been eating at her for the last few hours. As if allowing the floodgates to open us, the tears came, hot and furious; she cried silently for all the terror and loss she'd experienced over the last few years at school. She allowed herself that moment of weakness, and then swiped at her tears roughly. She'd cried enough during the past few weeks; the time for tears had passed.

The American witch stumbled from Hermione's memory, her own tears making tracks down her fine cheeks. She said nothing as the locked her grey eyes with amber, only gave her a smile of appreciation. The smaller witch held her close in a tight embrace, her small hands gently caressing Ally's dark tresses. Slowly, the crying stopped.

"Thank you, Mi," Ally said, adopting Remus' nick name for her, "Not even Remus had shared the entire experience; the situation was for too devastating for him. Sirius went down just the way he always wanted, fighting the good fight against his family's pureblooded obsession."

The look on Ally's face was one Hermione was familiar with; a mirror of Sirius' ferocity at the mention of the Black family. There was such conviction and vehemence in her voice that Hermione wondered if Ally understood that Bellatrix Lestrange, her father's murderer, was also his cousin…that was certainly a conversation for another day.

"Sweet Merlin, Ally!" Hermione exclaimed. "You look so much like your father right now, it's eerie."

Ally grinned, and Hermione could almost see what Sirius Black looked like in his Marauder days, the days before Azkaban stole his youth and future.

"Remus says that all the time," Ally growled playfully in response. "He even calls me 'Paddy' when he thinks I'm acting particularly like my dad."

Hermione laughed heartily at the reference to Padfoot in Remus' nickname. It didn't take long for Ally to join in; it seemed both young women needed a moment of levity after the intense time they'd spent together. Before either could begin talking again, a knock was heard.

Ally looked at Hermione with a questioning glance, and taking a peek at her watch, Hermione shrugged.

"It's Drake," a deep muffled voice came through the door.

Ally smiled as Hermione rolled her eyes. The petite witch got up to open the door, and missed her new friend grabbing her things to depart. She was somewhat startled to find Ally at her back as she greeted Draco.

"Hi, Drake," Hermione said evenly.

"Did I interrupt something?" Draco asked with a winning smile, looking from Ally to Hermione.

Ally pushed past Hermione. "Nope, I was just leaving," she said sweetly, ignoring the death glares being shot her way by the shorter witch. "Let me know when you get back from the wedding, Hermione. I'll give you the scoop on what you missed this week. Toodles."

Hermione watched as her friend walked down the hall a brief distance to her room and disappeared inside.

"I'm going to kill that girl," she grumbled under her breath. Looking up at Draco she gave an exasperated sigh. "Do you need something?"

"Can I come in? This really isn't something we should talk about out here," Draco hissed at her in a whisper.

"Fine," Hermione replied, and moved to allow him to enter her room.

The dark haired wizard looked around the room, expecting to find it covered in reds and golds that reflected her Gryffindor nature. He was surprised to find the room warm and sophisticated with cherry woods, not to mention deep green furniture. Outside of the colors (Draco preferred black with silver and gold accents), their rooms were quite similar.

Draco turned to find an expectant look on Hermione's face, brining him back to the reason for his visit.

"Remus wanted to meet with us in his office tomorrow morning at 7, and he'll provide the portkey to get to the Knights." He added, "He also wanted me to remind you to pack light for our first meeting."

"Ok," she replied, and glanced at her watch. "It's kind of late, so if you don't mind…"

Draco didn't move, as he contemplated what he wanted to say to her. Since their row after Dumbledore's death, he'd felt so lonely and empty…as if he were missing a part of himself. Seeing her this week from a distance, knowing she was in the same room, or across the hall, only made it harder. He missed her, plain and simple and he didn't know how to tell her. Perhaps the easiest way was just to be honest.

"Yes?" she prodded, starting to get annoyed at his lack of response. She didn't miss his fidgeting, and wondered exactly what was going on to prompt such a reaction.

"I miss you," he whispered softly; so softly, Hermione wasn't sure she'd even heard him correctly.

"Pardon?"

He noted the gleam in her eye, and Draco was nearly certain that she _did_ hear him. "Merlin's balls, as if it weren't hard enough to say in the first place," he grumbled under his breath. "I. Miss. You."

Hermione had to fight a nearly losing battle to keep from smiling at his admission. More so, she had to hold back from wanting to lash out at him for his responsibility in keeping them apart, or throw herself at him, desperate to feel his arms around her again. Either action was a bad idea if they were ever to rebuild their friendship. With a struggle, she kept her face, and voice, surprisingly even.

"I do, too" she admitted after taking a deep breath. He smiled, and she saw a flash of his beautiful grey eyes, bright with his grin. "We've got a big week ahead of us. I doubt there will be much time to chat."

Draco nodded, "Can I interest you in a movie night when we get back from training with the Knights?"

Unconsciously, a beatific smile lit her face, quickening his heartbeat. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Great. I'll leave you to it then. See you in the morning," Draco said softly.

"Remus' office, 7am," she agreed, and led him to the door.

Draco approached the open door, and hesitated before he turned back to her.

"For what it's worth, I'm truly sorry."

She watched him enter his own room, and closed her door softly, warding her door. Hermione headed to her bedroom and packed a few items, and thought about Draco's words as he left her room. She wondered exactly what he was sorry for…but in the end, she figured he was mainly sorry for hurting her. She had all week to think about what had happened between them, and her reaction to seeing Lisette in Draco's room earlier this week. After much deliberation, and purposeful ignoring of her partner, she was leaning towards fixing the strained relationship between them, and learning to appreciate him as a friend and nothing more. His parting words tonight, and invitation to watch a movie, confirmed her decision. They couldn't continue the way they were, with bitter and hurt feelings, if they were expected to work together to help Harry defeat Voldemort. Any discord between the two White-Lighters would no doubt decrease their magical energy, and they both needed to be at 100 percent for the upcoming war.

It wouldn't be easy to let go of her more romantic feelings for Draco, and it would hurt beyond reason to see him with someone else, but it was the right thing to do. So, friends would have to do.

With a muted ache in her heart, but satisfied with her decision, Hermione drifted off to sleep.

000 ooo 000 ooo

6:55 am, Saturday morning found Hermione outside Remus Lupin's office, patiently waiting for her Knights cohort and her favorite furry friend. A soft rustle from the hallway alerted her, and she took in the smiling countenances of Remus and Draco.

"Eager, are we?" Draco asked with a smug smile.

"Shut it, you," she grumbled back, not completely awake.

"Someone's not a morning person," Remus whispered to Draco, who laughed softly.

"I heard that!" she snapped, which brought another round of laughter. "Coffee, now."

"Yes ma'am," Remus saluted crisply, and Hermione couldn't help but smile in response.

All three entered Remus' office once the door was opened, and the Auror immediately conjured a pot of coffee and three mugs. The smell of the dark brew alone was enough to wake Hermione, and she grinned as she poured herself a mug full, placed a slight cooling charm, and took a deep sip.

"Ahhh, perfect. Thanks, Moony, you know just what I like," she sighed happily.

"I've spent too many mornings at Grimmauld Place with you and Sirius…you learn how to keep the peace. Quickly." Remus smiled at his young friend. "While you have your morning fix, I'll pass what little information Albus left with me about your time with the Knights, and believe me, it's not a lot." Opening a drawer, Remus pulled out a large parchment envelope and broke the seal, and poured the contents from within. Lying on the desk was a pin the shape of a phoenix, and a folded piece of parchment. "Shall I?"

Hermione and Draco nodded and Remus picked up the note.

"_Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am dreadfully sorry that I was unable to impart more information about the task ahead of you before my death, but circumstances are sometime out of our control. Please take the Phoenix pin I've enclosed with this note, as it will function as a portkey to the Knights. To activate the portkey, you need only remember __**lux lucis super atrum. **_

_Until we meet again,_

_APWBD"_

"Light over dark," Remus murmured.

"Fitting," Hermione said curtly, earning a questioning look from the wizards nearby. "Shall we?"

"Before you go," Remus began, and Hermione knew what he was going to say and cut him off.

"Remus, we know…we're not first years you know."

"Don't get cheeky with me, cub. The Order is my responsibility, as is the safety of the pair of you," the elder wizard glared at her, stepping outside the fatherly mentor role he played. "Your time with the Knights should be safe enough. When you're done, Draco, you'll come back here and catch up on what you've missed. And you…"

"I'll be with the Weasley's for Bill and Fleur's wedding," she finished for him.

"You'll have a few days to visit, but then straight back! No excursion for the three of you!" Remus commanded. "Seriously, Hermione, watch your back. This is a perfect opportunity for the Death Eaters to attack, and you need to be prepared for anything. Promise me you'll be careful."

His pleading tone and warm hazel eyes weigh on her heavily, knowing what she, Harry and Ron would be doing shortly after the wedding would now go over well. Hermione hated to lie, she nodded her head, but committed to nothing.

"I guess it's time then," Draco said, rising from his seat, Hermione following close behind.

Remus pulled Hermione in for a hug and whispered, "Please be careful, cub. We can't do this if something happens to you."

"I know, Remus," she conceded, "we'll be careful."

Releasing Hermione, Remus extended his hand to Draco, who took it firmly.

"Stay safe, Drake, and let me know when you get back," Remus asked.

"Of course, thank you, sir," Draco replied.

Hermione picked up the pin on Remus' desk and looked at Draco. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he said, putting his finger on the cold metal.

"Lux lucis super atrum."

Remus watched as they disappeared from his office, "And _**now**_ it truly begins."

000 ooo 000 ooo

_AN: Ok, I know this ends as a cliffhanger, but it really needed to happen like this. I'm sorry! Finally, I know you've all been REALLY patient regarding Hermione and Draco getting together…let me put it in some perspective for you: they are leaving for training on June 17__th__. Their first kiss will happen before the middle of July. In theory, it's only a few chapters away… and I promise to work hard to get it to you soon!_


	30. Knights, Horcruxes and Death Eaters Oh

_**Author's note: **I am so sorry this took so long to update and there was a confusion with the 'previous' chapter 30. This is the real deal. If you're curious to find out why there has been such a delay, check out my profile. _

_For anyone living along the Gulf Coast of theh US, my thoughts and prayers are with you as Gustav threatens to become a powerful hurricane. Be safe._

_I hope you like this one... BTW, I'm not JK Rowling. If I was, I'd be paid for this nonsense. Any characters you recognize don't belong to me, those that you don't recognize are figments of my demented imagination._

**#30 Knights, Horcruxes, and Death Eaters…Oh My!**

Several things struck Hermione when she opened her eyes as upon reaching their destination. She was immediately aware of being bathed in bright sunlight, the rays placing warm kisses on her skin. The light illuminated the room they stood in and she took in the high stone walls as they sparkled with vivid colors, a gift from the multitude of stained glass windows that adorned the walls on either side. She had little time to study the beauty of the windows before a voice pulled her from the stunning pictures.

"Mia," Draco said quietly as he nudged her with his elbow, bringing her attention to another presence in the room.

"I am Gwydion, Regent of Midlothian and Guardian of the Knights." A diminutive man bowed low in formal greeting; his voice, rich and cultured, was a stark contrast to his body, which resembled that of a young child. "In Merlin's name, I welcome you to Moenia Lux Lucis."

"Moenia Lux Lucis?" Draco murmured, and Hermione translated for him, "_Castle of Light_."

Gwydion continued, turning to Draco. "My Lord Draconis, it is a pleasure to welcome you. The Knights were quite pleased that a member of your family had been chosen to join their ranks."

The figure turned to Hermione and gave her a thorough looking over, finally nodding in what appeared to be approval.

"My Lady Laeana," here Gwydion bowed deeply and she returned the proper curtsey automatically, thanking her mother for her teachings on courtly manners through the ages. "My Lady Morgaine foretold of your arrival. '_She will come, the Lioness illuminated, and she will be the key to the downfall of the serpent.'_ The elder Knights scoffed at her statement, for only wizards had been a part of the Knights…and it vexed my Lady that those of the fairer sex were excluded from their chosen numbers. It appears the Knights owe her their forgiveness and thanks."

"Laeana?" Hermione whispered to herself, knowing the word was Latin for lioness and she wondered how he knew that was her animagus form. It was certainly not a coincidence.

"Now that you have arrived safely, we shall begin with the first steps. Have you prepared yourselves to your mentor's specifications?" Gwydion looked at the expectantly.

"Mentor?" echoed Draco.

"How were we supposed to prepare ourselves?" muttered Hermione to herself.

"Surely you had a mentor who met with you frequently to discuss what to expect during your time with the knights?" When the teens shook their heads in unison, he continued. "Every new White-Lighter is paired with a living Knight to help them prepare for their sessions. My Lord Albus was meant to work with the pair of you…he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, is he not?"

The diminutive man looked at Hermione who shook her head. Draco paled.

"_Was_. Professor Dumbledore was killed at the beginning of the month, Sir Gwydion, in a raid at our school," Hermione explained sadly. "Whatever he was meant to convey to us regarding our preparation, was not done before his death."

"He must not have crossed through the Portal yet, that would explain…" Gwydion said to himself. "Well, this certainly changes things. I am deeply sorry that you were unable to experience the mentorship prior to your arrival, but am sorrier to learn of the death of a great warrior." His deep voice full of emotion, he appeared to thinking for a moment, closed his eyes and stood quietly. He nodded and abruptly opened his eyes, brilliant blue looking at the pair. "Have you broken your fast?"

"No sir," replied Draco.

"Let us to the dining room where we will break our fast together. I'll tell you of our history and we can discuss what you can expect during this first week of training. Follow me."

The smallish man led them down a corridor, Draco following behind in discussion while Hermione brought up the rear. Gwydion reminded her of a combination of dwarf and elf, at least based on Tolkien's descriptions: the man was small, like a dwarf, yet handsome and lithe like an elf. She was quite curious about his origins and hoped to learn more in the future.

As she followed the pair, taking in the building around her, Hermione became fascinated by what she saw. The stone walls of the corridor were quickly broken up by more stained glass windows, all of animated scenes. On a quick perusal, she was able to determine that the scenes were battle scenes, focusing on two or three individuals for the most part. Some scenes were vaguely familiar. One showed a wizard fighting another wizard that resembled Rasputin. It was only when she passed a window that contained a figure that was unmistakably Albus Dumbledore that it all finally clicked. Each window played out the final moments of the conflict between White-Lighter and their Dark counterpart. Although the window with her former headmaster was the final window she passed, the corridor was long and unadorned…the battle between Good and Evil was never over.

Finding herself quite a bit behind her cohorts, Hermione quickly caught up to Gwydion and Draco as they reached a small Hall. On one wall, a large tapestry showed a scene with a white haired wizard, donning slowing silver robes with a patch covering his heart of a maroon rose wrapped around a dagger and wand. The old wizard was flanked by six other wizards of varying ages, all wearing similar robes. A cloth draped table and chalice all bore the same mark. '_That symbol was what Dumbledore had on his wrist below his White-Lighter mark,'_ she thought. '_The White-Lighter mark of the Knights of Midlothian.'_

"My Lord Merlin and the original Knights of Midlothian," provided Gwydion as he noted the expression on their faces at the sight of the tapestry. "It is believed that all subsequent White-Lighters have descended from them."

He looked upon the newest White-Lighters, and the first to have broken that tradition and walked them to the large, ornate wooden table that sat underneath the tapestry. Hermione didn't need to ask to know that this was the very table the Knights in the tapestry took fellowship around. With a wave of his hand, the table was filled with various breakfast foods, cheese and fruits. Once the trio had begun to begun their meal, Gwydion spoke.

"Your professors will tell you differently, but our magic, Grey or Elemental Magic, was the first real manifestation of magic that man could control with a finite purpose. Necromancers, Priest…were all various spell casters who tried to harness the raw energy of life, of the elements. Few were gifted enough to possess the ability necessary to perform simple spells and those who could tended to be ostracized. These few segregated men and woman were the foundation of the wizarding world that we know today." He took a sip of his water and continued. "Our forefathers' banishment forced them to live out in the wilderness, away from society and in doing so, pushed these early wizards to focus on the only power available to them: the power of the Elements.

Early wizards flourished as they lived among the elements and it did not take long for the more educated and powerful to realize that their strength was influenced by the world around them. The educated and elder wizards established small groups that grew into schools. At first, the elders were chosen to instruct and then they began to subtly segregate the more powerful and those who showed exceptional promise and magical talent were allowed to train to be instructors. It was a great honor to be an instructor, for they were greatly respected…what was more; they were educated on _**all**_ aspects of magic. You see, the average wizard and witch were taught what was basic and necessary for everyday life, including a few spells in order to defend themselves. The common uses of Grey Magic were simple and functional for routine life. The general public was content and proficient with the magic around them…they were not aware of the deeper powers of magic available to them, nor were they aware of the consequences of that magic.

As witches and wizards began to move into dwellings, their magic changed. The elders foresaw these changes and decreed that a room, or corner if that was all that was available, be set aside for magical meditation. The space provided for meditation was expected to be full of elemental items to maintain their magical core, and these meditations became a morning and evening ritual…just like the one you'll soon begin.

Those who continued the rituals within their 'focus rooms' never saw a decrease in their powers. At the same time, schools became more common and the majority of magical children were educated in a similar manner. Yet, as time went on, society began to change. Many younger students married into foreign families, and young newlyweds found the Elemental 'focus rooms' took space away from their family homes, and others found them so be signs of unsophisticated simpletons and as such the practice became unfashionable and a sign of low breeding. In truth, those who began pulling away from the old ways had no idea they were unconsciously depleting their magic in order to be more fashionable. Removing the elements from everyday life gradually diminished the intent and innate control over an individual's magic- something the Knights will explain to you – and it shifted the foundation of the magic practiced by the wizarding world. That shift created the magic that is practiced today."

Gwydion paused to take a sip from him goblet before he continued. "The Elders tried to convince the populace that to turn their backs on the Elements would change their magic, but their voices were ignored, and soon many fell out of favor. The backlash against the old ways was sudden and fierce, and the old families saw the changing of the tide and quietly shifted their focus. Schools ran by the Elders were believed to be stagnant and unyielding; soon new magical institutions arose the teachings of elemental magic were not forgotten, however, in the wake of 'progress'. Many, if not all, old families sent their children to the newer school, but always considered that education to be a supplement to the basic education learned within the house. The younger generations resented the elemental magic, but all eventually learned its importance and thus, promised to carry it over into the next generation. The Elders dubbed themselves the Phoenix Keepers, a group dedicated to preserving the legacy of Grey Magic. The Phoenix was chosen as the symbol for the magic as it represented strength, purity and rebirth."

"Once again, you'll learn the finer points of Grey Magic with the Knights, but you should know a bit of the darker history as well before you begin your journey. Grey Magic transcends what modern mages call 'white' or 'light' magic and Dark Magic, as all magic was born from Elemental Magic. Grey Magic is innocent enough on its own, and merely relies on the intent and soul of its user.

As already stated, when the first schools were being created, the faculty was educated and well versed in **all** facets of the magic they possessed, while instructing young minds on a limited view of what was actually available to them. Not many were trusted with the deeper facets of Grey Magic and only the most powerful were chosen to receive the full education. Many of the more powerful wizards were members of the same families and passed their knowledge down through the generations. It was understood that using some of the more volatile spells or having a negative or harmful frame of mind was damaging to the soul: the more negative the intent the more power and magical energy it provided and the more of the soul it demanded. The Elders and the more educated (the 'Council') were encouraged to understand and experiment with their magic, to push the limits of their magic, therefore preventing them from being tempted by the darker power. This knowledge and experience gave them a healthy respect for the potential power they all held.

As the foundation of Grey Magic changed into shades of the magic used today, the darker vein of the magic was being explored and stretched to its limits; and it was the very wizards who vowed to protect and revere the magic that were guilty of it's abuse. They had taken a positive and nearly sentient force and exploited it into something that was malevolent and evil; a magic that feasted on the soul of the wizard who dared to use it. Several old families were power hungry and while their ambition was well known, they were well respected. These few families were slowly increasing their holdings by seemingly legitimate means. Unbeknownst to the Elders, these wizards were creating and experimenting with new spells, vicious and oppressive spells than helped them to blackmail and take advantage of unsuspecting peers. One spell in particular illuminated the deep and growing chasm between these two groups of people…the Cruciatus curse."

Hermione gasped in surprise, but said nothing, allowing Gwydion to continue his narrative.

"At the time, all that was known was a devastating curse was being used in growing frequency against both wizards and muggles, which forced the Elders to acknowledge that Grey Magic was being abused, for only those fully educated would be able to create such powerful magic. The Elders and the Council were unable to determine who amongst them could be capable of such a terrible curse, but everything became frighteningly clear when a specific spell was used in a duel between Merlin and one of his young, and somewhat inexperienced, distant cousin during a training session. As with all training sessions at the time, the Elders were present to evaluate and mentor students. When the young student used the curse, his response was both reflexive and innate, demonstrating his familiarity of both the curse and its effect. The young student hadn't even realized that he'd used the curse, and left, oblivious to the extraordinary secret he'd allowed to be exposed.

Merlin himself was not surprised at the revelation as the young wizard was an associate of his own first cousin, Artimus, who had always been jealous of the young Merlin. Artimus' father, Gaius, was brother to Merlin's mother and upon her death took the young boy into his home. Gaius loved Merlin dearly, and Artimus hated that the younger wizard took his father's love and attention and his jealousy drove him to gain his father's favor in any way possible. Gaius was also involved in a lesser-known off shoot of the Council, a group that had been tasked in earlier days with educating students on the darker areas of Grey Magic. They called themselves Shadows, for few knew they existed. They were scholars, and lived for the chance to expand their knowledge of the Magic they used. Both Merlin and Artimus had been exposed to Gauis' teachings, and while the younger wizard saw this education as something that rounded out his learning, Artimus saw opportunity for power. As Artimus matured, he spent more time with some less than respectable members of the Shadows and joined in their pursuit of wealth and position.

Merlin became a well known and respected teacher of Grey Magic within the old families, and was a famous royal consultant publicly. Artimus took over his father's business, and was successful in his own right, but was unsatisfied at his success compared to that of his 'lesser' cousin. Eventually Artimus' hatred evolved into an obsessive ambition, and he was quite willing to do whatever he could to advance his family and his cause."

Gwydion paused briefly.

"Was Artimus the reason the Knights were established?" Draco asked and he had the distinct feeling that this was the direction their host was going in. The diminutive man gave the blond a swift glare.

"Aye, Draconis, you see the truth in the connection between My Lord Merlin and his cousin," Gwydion replied curtly, annoyed at this disruption in his story.

"The window…" Hermione murmured in thought and the two men turned to her. "The first window in the corridor; that was Merlin and Artimus. It makes sense."

"What makes sense?" asked Draco, not surprised at the brunette's outburst as Hermione rarely missed details.

"Honestly, Draco, do you pay attention to anything?" she rolled her eyes. "The corridor that leads to the dining room was full of stained glass windows depicting various scenes. _Battle_ scenes. I was sure of it when I saw the last one as it was clearly of Dumbledore and Grindelwald. The first and the oldest window was that of Merlin and Artimus, followed by a representation of the Knights of Midlothian."

"Once again," Gwydion began in a tone that bordered on sarcastic, "you see the truth. There is little need to go on with the story. The two of you know your history and are obviously ready for the next step."

Gwydion's tone was formal yet friendly, but as she met Draco's eyes, Hermione knew they'd missed something important. She pondered the situation for a moment.

"Sir Gwydion, certainly there must have been some type of law enforcement, as this time has Auror's to police its citizens." Amber eyes met hazel but the small man gave nothing away. Instead, Hermione felt like she was onto something. "Once would surmise that Lord Merlin's law enforcement peers were unfamiliar with the old magic and therefore practiced the more innocuous magic common to the time."

Gwydion stared at Hermione. "I am unused to my wards being both uneducated in relation to our magic yet far too intelligent and perceptive in respect to the matters at hand." He paused and looked at his two charges. "The Shadows had been gathering strength for the better part of two decades, albeit so quietly that the majority of their members had no idea what was going on within their own group. At first, attacks caused only minor damages and random curses were used so they caught little attention. Eventually instances of coercion and manipulation were rumored to being going on within the Ministry of Magic. It was later learned that Artimus did not like the conservative approach his elder peers had established and he pushed back, forming his own deeper sub group…the Sons of Hades. The Sons used more and more aggressive magic, very Dark in nature. The Aurors….yes, we had Aurors in our day as well…were no match for the malevolent magic Artimus and his cohorts used. They'd taken something beautiful and twisted it into a dangerous opposite of what it was meant to be: where Grey Magic gave back what it took, the magic the Sons created was like a parasite, aggressive and filled with an unbridled malice that ripped apart the soul with a destructive vengeance.

It was sheer fortune alone that placed two young men, groomed to be the next generation of Phoenix Keepers, in the Aurory as Artimus was coming to power. The young wizards had been trained to shield their magical powers, as all Phoenix Keepers had, refraining from blatant use of Grey Magic unless it was absolutely necessary. The pair had many run ins with the Sons, and it didn't take them long to learn that by using Grey Magic, even in small doses, put them on a more even level with the Sons. Once this knowledge was shared with the Elders and after several emergency meetings, another underground group was loosely formed. It was only after the final furious showdown between Merlin and Artimus that the Elders called for the group to become permanent."

"The Knights?" Hermione asked.

"Aye…and no, at the same time," Gwydion replied and smiled knowingly at her confused expression. "The Elders created the White Lighters in order to maintain a balance between the magics; they would only appear when the need was greatest, when a Dark wizard threatened our world. Merlin himself was not content with the idea of the Knights alone in defense of the world, especially when Grey Magic had lost such prominence. He decided to take it a step further and created a group that would act as sentries to keep watch, and when the Knights were activated, these sentries would act as protection and a safe haven for the chosen Knights. The Guardians of the Phoenix have been around for centuries, watching and protecting in their many manifestations."

"The Order of the Phoenix," Draco and Hermione said at the same time, remembering their conversation with Dumbledore earlier in the year.

"Aye, the Order is a modern off-shoot in Great Britain. And while the practice of Grey Magic has been mostly forgotten, the Guardians remain, in smaller numbers, but they exist all the same… passing quietly from generation to generation. You have both been in contact with them," Gwydion stated smugly

The pair stared at the small man in disbelief. Merlin's own organization still existed, as he'd designed, to this date? People innately willing to protect them because it was their duty? Hermione sifted through acquaintances in her mind, trying to work through exactly who could be Guardians, and at once counted all members of the order as possibilities.

"But who…" Hermione began, only to be cut off by Gwydion.

"I'll not let you in on all of our secrets today, Laeana. There are things that you must discover on your own."

The small man gazed at her with what she suspected was one of direct knowledge of her inquisitive nature, seeming to issue a subtle challenge to the young woman. Draco had to stifle a laugh at the sheepish yet intrigued look on her face. She turned to him briefly.

"Shut it, Ferret!" which only caused Draco to snicker louder.

"Now that you know a bit of your history, perhaps it is time to enlighten you further," Gwydion offered, and the annoyed and jovial countenances of his young Knights turned serious once again. "You will spend the next 24 hours preparing for the remainder of the week with you brothers. In order to be ready for their instruction, you will need to be fully in touch with your magic, and with the elements.

When we finish our meal, you will retire to your rooms, shower and anoint your bodies with the oils you will find in your wash rooms. You will adorn your bodies with the required garments…as the elements come to you in their true form, so you must come to them."

Hermione looked mortified momentarily as she realized what Gwydion meant. "You can't mean…"

"No knickers, Granger," Draco teased gleefully, imagining seeing her sans clothes.

"Aye," Gwydion responded, a raised eyebrow directed at the blond. "The clothes gifted to you will be _all_ you wear until you depart from the presence of the Knights.

When you are properly anointed and attired, you will find a corner in your room affixed with a double circled phoenix…you will have 3 hours until the next step in your preparation, and it would be wise to use this area for meditation and reflection. The purpose of this step is to open up the pathways between your magic and the elements so that they flow together in and out of your body."

"How do we do this?" Hermione asked meekly, inexperienced with meditation.

"I cannot give you instruction, for each witch or wizard has their own path to follow, but I can give you some things to think on." The small man continued, "Sit in the circles, and take several calming breaths. Close your eyes and focus on the elements around you: the earth below and the air above, the ocean as you hear the waves crash against the cliffs in the distance…fire, as its offspring burn in the candles that surround you.

It is not easy to open up ones soul to the elements; do not fret if it doesn't happen the first time but it should not take long for either of you to feel the Grey magic flow within. I think you'll find the experience both exhausting and invigorating."

"What do we do after our meditation is done?" asked Draco.

"You will learn that when the time comes," Gwydion eyed him sharply. "Know that today's meditation will be the hardest task to prepare for you time with the Knights and everything you do until you meet the Knights will be centered around the elements. Now, let us to your rooms, unless there are any other questions."

"My Lord Gwydion," Hermione began, hoping to at last have an answer to a question that had puzzled her for several weeks. "Hogwarts Castle is extensively warded and it is widely known that apparition in and out of the castle is impossible. That being said, I was able, on several occasions, to enter and exit Hogwarts at will, in any part of the castle I focused on. I was unable to understand why that is possible, yet after out discussion earlier, I'm now convinced that my magic is somehow responsible."

Draco, who had turned to follow the diminutive man to their rooms stopped and gave 'Hermione a surprised look at her confession. Gwydion merely smiled, a knowing look on his face. _Perhaps she is further along than I had expected'_, he thought.

"You see the truth of it my Lady Laeana," he praised. "Many locations have a greater concentration of elemental magic as the early elemental wizards chose these places to build their important buildings. Your Hogwarts is one such building and the magic there is almost as old what surrounds this keep…all four founders of your school had some type of tie to the Knights."

"Even Salazar Slytherin?" Draco demanded as Hermione snapped, "Impossible!"

Gywdion continued as if he had not been interrupted but gave Hermione a sharp look and she looked away, chagrined. Goderic himself was a Guardian and later a great-grandson was a White-Lighter. Helena and Rowena were sisters to Guardians and Slytherin was a distant cousin to one of Merlin's original sentries. So when the four founders created your beloved school, they immersed the building in the strongest magic available…Elemental Magic. As I stated earlier, the magic is basically sentient and recognizes a kindred; it will do as asked as long as the castle and its inhabitants are not harmed in any way. In your case, you wanted to apparate so the castle allowed you to. You'll find this to be true in many other buildings. You need only inwardly focus on the wards to see if you can manipulate them." Explanation finished, he turned and led them to their rooms.

"So I'll be able to do it, too," Draco murmured to himself, smiling smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Gwydion down the corridor. She contemplated the small man's words and wondered how many others buildings would cater to her wished, resolving to begin her quest on their current domicile later that night.

It didn't take long until they arrived at their rooms. Gwydion reminded them again of what was expected during this segment of their preparation and then went on his way. Hermione met Draco's eyes and they shared a confident yet slight look of trepidation before entering their neighboring rooms.

As she entered her room, Hermione took a quick took around to familiarize herself with the dwelling she'd call home for a portion of the summer. The large room was illuminated by several big windows, some stained glass, and allowed her a very pleasant view of the grounds and hills in the distance. Great tapestries decorated the stone walls, lending the room warmth and depth. At the far end of the room she saw a fireplace with a stone hearth. A small, wooden table and several throne-like chairs rounded out the room, but the focal point was the tall, four poster bed centered on a long wall. Deep red velvet drapes, so dark they were nearly black, enveloped the frame. The bed was very big, at least queen size, high enough to require a small set of steps to the sumptuous brocade comforter and velvet pillows, all in rich jewel tones. The room managed to be both stark and sensuous at the same time. Feeling comfortable in her surroundings, Hermione found the adjoining bathroom, impressed by its ability to combine modern conveniences like running water and a working loo, while still maintaining the medieval castle feel with the shower and bath carved out of the wall in raw marble.

She prepared for her meditation, having cleansed thoroughly and anointed her body with the oil from a small golden decanter; the scent of water, fresh air, sulfur and myrrh wafted gently from her skin. Hermione felt somewhat exposed dressed only in the hand-woven yet exceptionally well made garment (a tunic dress that Gwydion told them about) given the lack of undergarments. The fabric was heavenly on her skin, hanging just to her knees and draping her body gently as it allowed plenty of movement, but the soft ivory color and light material hid little and left nothing to the imagination. She couldn't help but wonder what Draco looked like in his similar garment and she imagined his well defined physique was as much on display as her own body would be. '_That's not a thought conducive to meditating in order to channel elements,'_ she muttered as her heart skipped a beat as she pushed those images out of her mind as she seated herself within the circle Gwydion told her about, right in front of a window, gazing out into the lush land.

The window was open, allowing the sea air to kiss her skin, and she focused on the sound of the waves crashing against the nearby cliffs, a sound she'd always loved as a child. The smell of the ocean permeated her senses and she could nearly feel the mist on her face, behind a subtle, lingering hint of myrrh. The scent of the ocean slowly melded into a fresh, clean breeze; like the smell of the air after a rainstorm. Hermione's slowly drying hair ruffled slightly as the new aroma surrounded her. Earth. Damp and musky, the tang of minerals, and the unmistakable resonance of fertility was all around. She put her hands down unconsciously, feeling cool soil between her fingers. All too soon, cool dirt became dry and desolate. A flat, pungent smell invaded her nose, hot and acrid like a burning forest. Over and over the feeling overlapped, Hermione recognized each for what it was and as she addressed and accepted, the air around her changed once again. Her body felt oddly charged, as if an electrical current was flowing through her body, giving her immense energy.

"My Lady Laeana," a meek voice broke Hermione out of her meditation with a deep and startled gasp. She opened her eyes to see an ancient, tunic-clad house elf. "It is time, my lady. I shall bring you a light meal and escort you to the courtyard."

"But I've only just begun!" Hermione cried, upset that she hadn't completed the task in the time allotted. Failure was not something Hermione Granger was familiar with. "Surely 3 hours have not passed."

The elf gave her a fond smile, "My lady, I assure you, you have used your allotted time as well as a generous portion beyond. Lord Gwydion felt you were too deeply ensconced in your meditation to interrupt and sent me in only when you were ready. You are quite further along than my master expected…further even than your counterpart, who has exceeded most expectations."

It took the young woman a moment to process what she'd heard, and the knowledge that she'd done better than Draco brought a smug smile to her face.

"Thank you. What is your name, if you please?" the young witch asked.

"I am Apple, mistress. Can I bring you something light to eat?" the elf responded happily.

"That would be fine," Hermione replied absently as she stared out the open window, missing the elf wink out and then in once again with a platter. The tiny creature noted the young woman in yet another trance, this one mild, and followed her gaze.

"The Tor, my lady, draws many an eye."

"There's something about it calling to me," the brunette mumbled, then snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, what? Thank you for the meal. I'll take it at the table."

The elf nodded and sat the platter down as request4ed. "I shall return within 20 minutes to take you to the next step." With a bow, Apple winked out.

As she sat at the table, folded into the plush chair and browsing the sustenance provided, Hermione felt the need to shake her head and clear her mind. The meditation had left her somewhat groggy, yet refreshed and energetic at the same time. She still could not believe that she'd used the allotted time (and then some if Apple were to be believed) feeling as if she'd only just begun to focus. It was disconcerting really. Hermione's disorientation was secondary, though, to the extreme feeling of power flowing through her body and a sense of ease within her soul.

Apple arrived shortly after Hermione finished eating, and led her through the hallways of the keep to a large courtyard that looked like a patch of forest had been transplanted within the very walls of the keep. Patches of trees, lush green grass, flowers and the sound of running water assaulted her senses as a cool breeze tickled her skin.

"The spring is sister to that on Avalon, my lady, and is said to have mystic healing properties. You will spend some time here within the pensive pool. Take care to enter it as you entered the world," Apple explained. "The young lord will join you soon."

After Apple winked out, it took Hermione a moment to sift through the elf's words, and she blushed at the thought of bathing in the nude (as she'd 'entered the world' that way, like everyone else). To her further embarrassment, Draco would be joining her as well. Grateful she was alone, she stripped off the linen tunic from her body and submersed herself in the pool of water she found at the middle of the stream. The water was warm and refreshing and as she lay back against the softly worn stones, she closed her eyes…inadvertently focusing on the sounds around her.

Draco quietly entered the courtyard, being warned by Apple that Hermione was already within the sacred spring. He didn't want to disturb her, knowing the value and impact of quiet introspection. He had to stifle a gasp as he looked upon her relaxed and very nude body barely covered by the healing water. He'd been lucky to see her body adorned in form fitting work out clothes during their duels, but it was nothing like seeing her totally disrobed. Her firm, modest sized breasts flirted with the water's edge; Draco couldn't pull his eyes from her pert, rosy nipples, hardened by the cool breeze. Prying his sight from that tantalizing vision, he saw her flat, tone stomach and arms, quietly appreciating the hard work the young woman had put in keeping her body fit and strong. The shadow of a darkened thatch of hair at the apex of her thighs was nearly his undoing, and it was all he could do to quickly rip his clothes off his body and slide in the pool in order to hide his violently hardened member. As the therapeutic waters caressed his skin, Draco closed his eyes in mimic of his partner, willing his unwelcome erection away with additional meditation.

The soft sounds of breathing and the slight ripple of the water around her brought Hermione back to her surface thoughts, and after several minutes, she opened her eyes to the view in front of her. She smiled at the blond haired young man, pleased to see Draco and not the dark-haired 'Drake'. Silently she admired his unclothed form, firm muscles glistened in the sun and then allowed the magic within to surge, tugging her eye lids shut in order to continue meditation.

The sun was a bit deeper in the sky, yet the courtyard remained as bright as midday when Hermione put her tunic back on after exiting the pool. She decided to explore the verdant grounds of the courtyard before they were required to move to the next step. Magic radiated around her, cycling through her body as it moved in and out through her hands and feet. She felt mentally clear and physically invigorated after the taxing meditations of the afternoon.

Apple winked it. "My lady," the elf began with a bow, "Lord Gwydion requests that you and my lord Draconis supp with him in the Knight's Hall upon the setting of the sun. Should you choose to cleanse yourselves, fresh clothing has been placed in your rooms?"

"Thank you, Apple," Hermione said, nodding her head at the small elf before it winked out again.

Taking in the location of the sun, Hermione figured they had about two hours until their meal with Gwydion. She turned to inform her counterpart, only to be gifted with the sight of a full moon. '_Dear Merlin,'_ she thought. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the nude form before her; skin as pale as alabaster, broad shoulders and lean back flowing into Draco's tight, round arse. Merlin, what an arse! His legs, too, were lean and well muscled with tone calves and thin ankles. To call his form 'God-like' would have been an affront to Adonis, but the man was _**very**_ well put together. She snapped her head around sharply; flushing to the tips of her toes and could do nothing to stop her body's physical reaction: her nipples instantly hardened and her heartbeat increased alarmingly. Even more embarrassing was the decidedly pleasant warmth generated in her nether regions and a profound wetness between her legs. She was quite grateful that she was female and the majority of her symptoms would not been seen by Draco.

"Mia? There you are," Draco's deep, cultured voice called out, and when she felt she had her blush under control, she turned to face him with a smile. "Did I just hear Apple?"

"Yes. Dinner is in the hall after sunset – I figure we have two hours," she returned, hoping she wasn't as stiff in her response as she felt. Unfortunately, Draco noticed her odd posture and wondered why it seemed she was trying to avoid him. Unconsciously, his eyes scanned her body and noted her pert nipples straining the thin material of her tunic and her flushed face and had the answer in a minute. _'She's turned on and embarrassed about it!_' he thought hiding an internal smirk, _'Did the prim princess catch a view while I was changing? Sly minx!'_

"I planned on going back to my room and freshen up a bit." Draco smirked, "Meet you in the dining hall?"

"Sounds great," Hermione replied and in a move to test her theory about wards, apparated to her room, leaving a surprised but quick-to-copy wizard in her wake.

After an energizing shower, some enlightening exploring and a sumptuous dinner with Gwydion, Hermione found herself back in her room for some additional meditation. She practiced the morning ablutions the small man recommended they follow each day: anointing head, heart, hands and feet with oil, focusing on the elements and the flow of magic through her body. This time, her meditation was much easier and she felt the immediate invigoration of magic swirling within her.

"My lady, I am here for your massage," a soft voice called, causing Hermione to slowly emerge from her meditative state. She nodded absently. "Please lay on the bed. I will remove your tunic and proceed."

Again she nodded and complied, her mind still not clearly focused and the elf took advantage of this pliable state with a smile. Tiny, warm hands soother her muscles and lulled her into a deeper relaxed state.

"My lady, it is time to rise," a small voice spoke to her.

'_Wake up?_' she thought with a snort, _'I've only dozed a bit from the massage.'_ Out of curiosity, she cracked her eyes open and was surprised to find sunlight beyond her curtained bed.

'_Sunlight? Not possible…'_ pushing aside the heavy drape, the friendly face of Apple greeted her.

"Merlin!" she cried, "I don't even remember falling asleep or getting into bed."

Apple could not help but snicker at the young witch's distress. Between the cross continent travel, deep meditation and mental taxation of the unfamiliar surge of Grey Magic, it was no surprise the petite witch succumbed to sleep so easily the night prior.

"Cleanse yourself and complete your ablutions – then join Gwydion and the young lord for the breaking of your fast," the elf said kindly before she turned to leave. Suddenly, Apple turned back to the young woman who had treated the elf with more respect than she'd known before. Apple knew the witch had a big, kind heart and wished to return a kindness upon her. "Miss, the following days will be most taxing, both mentally and physically. You will need to nourish your body well, very well, and mistress…_listen_ to what the Masters impart to you and your partner. I can feel the power in you my lady; it is strong and needs much focus." With this final statement, Apple winked out, leaving a sleepy brunette to contemplate the words left behind.

Hermione took Apple's advice to heart and ate a hearty breakfast of fruits and cheeses, along with fresh bread. She found herself somewhat nervous as she arrived at her room to prepare for the next part of their training as directed by Gwydion. She thought back to his instructions at breakfast.

"Light every candle in your room and begin your ablution. Focus first on the fire of the candles and then reach out to each other mentally. When you have joined, you will be taken to meet the Knights and being your training in earnest. It will be…_taxing_…on you, but you must stay focused. It would be best to allow yourself part of a day to rest after these exercises."

With that, the diminutive man bid them good-bye, giving Draco and Hermione no idea of what to expect in the coming hours. Hermione began the ritual…head, heart, hands, feet anointed with the exotic oil, the base of which she was certain was myrrh, and pictured the flames from the numerous candles in the room. As her mind began to drift and open, she felt the rush of magic move through her with ease, yet it felt even more powerful and before. She reached out and found Draco, the magic swirling around her as she connected with her partner in this most profound way.

"Welcome my children, Draconis and Laeana. We have been waiting for you."

In their minds, in a reality…a dimension unattainable by the average or the outstanding wizard, two students came face to face with Merlin himself.

000 ooo 000 ooo 000 ooo 000

While she waited for the boys to finish packing for the jaunt to find the locket abandoned by Regulus Black, Hermione thought back to the days after leaving the Knights. She'd used a portkey to get to the Burrow on Thursday evening, barely able to stand due to exhaustion. Apple hadn't been kidding that the days in training would take a lot out of her. She'd never been so totally knackered in her life and her brain had felt a bit like mush. Hermione had stumbled in the front door nearly asleep on her feet, feeling strong arms pick her up. The scent that tickled her nose gently told her that it was Harry who held her. She heard Molly's motherly voice, filled with concern and then knew nothing else until the next morning as she woke up to the delicious smells coming from the kitchen below.

It was quite difficult trying to convince the Weasley matriarch that she wasn't ill, only completely worn out from auror training but Hermione's healthy appetite seemed to make Molly lay off a bit. Bill and Fleur's wedding, held in Friday in the early evening, was beautiful, and Hermione's first experience with a traditional wizarding wedding – hand-fasting. The reception, full of wonderful foods and dancing, was fun…even more so when Simeon Weston, acting with the other Auror's as security, asked her to dance. She'd been flattered. Ron? Ron had been miffed that the elder bloke stole her out of his arms, but in awe of the star player of his favorite Quidditch team. Simeon left her with the promise of a coffee date in the next week and a teasing smile. Despite the fun they had, the trio was anxious to begin their horcrux search the next day and could be found at a back table with their heads together in serious planning.

Until Friday morning, they still had no real clue on where to look as Stonehenge and two other sites with the 'ring of stones' mentioned in Snape's note had been a bust. It was only when Hermione was in the middle of her morning ablutions near the garden, her mind deeply immersed in the sights and sounds of her room at the keep did the location of the locket come to her. The Tor! While most of Glastonbury Tor was visible to muggles, only witches and wizards could see the actual ruins on the site. One of the ruins, a tower, was made of stone…in essence the base was a 'ring of stones'. Hermione remembered seeing it every time she looked out her window and now understood why the tower had been calling her so strongly.

Once packed, the three planned to apparate to the Granger's home in Wiltshire and drive to Glastonbury, borrowing Hermione's father's Range Rover for the trip. It would have been much easier to apparate to the Tor directly, but Harry didn't have his license, and Ron didn't know the location. More importantly, explaining that not only did she _know_ the location but that she could easily take the three of them to Glastonbury herself wouldn't be _**too**_ hard to explain. So driving it was. Calling it a 'camping' trip was just an excuse for the friends to spend some much needed time together.

"Merlin! Aren't you two ready yet?" Hermione bellowed up the stairs. Her question was met with thundering footsteps and raucous, male laughter.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron said, biting back more laugher. "You can't expect us to follow a schedule today. This is a mini-break with a mission."

Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry retorted, "Would you expect anything less out of our Head Girl?"

"I've yet to be named Head girl," Hermione provided, "Regardless, we really need to get going. Daddy needs the Rover back early tomorrow and mum expects us to have lunch with them before we go back to training."

"As if anyone else would be chosen," Ron replied proudly as her put his arm around her. Harry soon joined and Hermione found herself wrapped up in the middle of her boys, heart clenching with the powerful emotion of love and belonging. She kissed them both on the cheek and peered into their eyes; striking emerald and bright sea-blue. '_What would I do without these two,'_ she thought.

"Shotgun!" yelled Harry, and darted away, waving to the Weasley family as he raced out the door and past the wards. Hermione and Ron scrambled quickly behind, and with a 'Pop', the trio were away. Molly Weasley watched the teens from a window as they apparated away, wiping away a tear; in the midst of the horror, past and present, somehow the three still managed to find joy in the world, and in each other.

000 ooo 000 ooo 000 ooo 000

"Don't you have anything to eat in the rod raver?" Ron whined for the third time that morning.

"Honestly, Ron, you had two full plates of food at breakfast. You can't possibly be hungry yet! And its 'Range Rover'," grumbled Hermione as she drove, a chuckling Harry in the passenger seat. "Shut it, you."

"It's past noon, Hermione. How much longer?" her green-eyed friend inquired as his stomach rumbled loudly. "We _are_ growing boys."

"Food, Quidditch…is there anything else that you boys think about?" Hermione asked, then blushed as Ron's ears turned as red as his ears and Harry's cheeks bloomed pink. "Don't answer that question, I really don't want to know…Look, we'll be in Glastonbury in half an hour. I'm sure we'll find somewhere to eat before we head to the Tor."

By mid-afternoon, their large lunch still heavy in their stomachs, the three were ready to travel to the Tor.

"We'll have to hike to the Tor as I've been told that muggle vehicles don't work well around such old magical sights. We'll park the Rover in town," Hermione explained, looking at her mates. "You took care of the gear and campsite?"

"Borrowed the tent we used for the World Quidditch Cup," Ron replied, patting his pocket proudly.

"I owled the owner of the land that borders the Tor; she just wanted us to make sure we left the site the way we found it," Harry said.

The hike itself took the better part of an hour, but Harry, Ron and Hermione found it quite easy given their recent training. Despite the ease, Hermione couldn't deny an odd feeling as she got closer to the Tor.

"Merlin's knickers," mumbled Harry in awe as the approached the top of the Tor and stood in front of a large castle and the base of what was once a huge stone tower adjacent to it. "A 'ring of stones'."

Hermione glanced at him with hidden pride, glad that Harry remembered the words that 'Dumbledore' left behind in 'his' note.

The strange feeling had grown to an overwhelming shift in the magic she felt from the Tor; it was Dark Magic, impossibly dark and even without Snape's vague hints, Hermione could find the terrible token without much effort. Filing this information away for future use (and to question Gwydion) she approached the tree standing at 7 o'clock.

"Ostendo sum animus," she spoke the incantation.

Hermione's spell illuminated a darkened section of the tree and the trio stood in wonder for a moment. This was the first Horcrux that they had _knowingly_ come in contact with, as Harry had no knowledge at the time that the diary was in fact one of Riddle's horcruxes, and to say that they were momentarily unsure of how to proceed was an understatement. Hermione started to speak, but Harry beat her to it.

"Remember, we take this with us and figure out how to destroy it over dinner. And whatever you do, don't TOUCH it!"

Harry caught Hermione's eye and the young witch nodded, pulling a neat little drawstring bag from her rucksack. The aforementioned bag was heavily warded and ready to hold the horcrux while protecting them from the dark magic within.

"Accio locket," Harry called and the missing locked sailed in his direction, only to be captured within the little bag and hidden deep inside the pockets of Hermione's bag. "Well, that was deceptively easy."

"We still have to get rid of V-Voldemort's soul without…well…you know," Ron replied grimly and Hermione and Harry understood his hesitation at once: they didn't want to end up with a cursed hand like the Headmaster sported the entire year…or worse.

"I think I have an idea, thanks to the letter Dumbledore left for me," Hermione admitted, inwardly hating giving the late Headmaster credit for something Snape deliberately left for her.

Instantly she had their attention and she couldn't help but laugh. "Let's get things set up and I'll share," the boys grumbled impatiently so she added, "Mum sent me a lovely roast chicken and I can whip up some mashed potatoes and pudding for later."

Ron's face brightened considerably and Harry grabbed both of them and without warning, forced an image of the campsite into their heads so they could apparate. It took a moment for Hermione to get her bearings, closing her eyes to ward off the dizziness.

"Well, what are you waiting for, woman?" teased Ron as he started to set up the tent and Harry gathered wood for a fire.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," she shot back, sharing in some good natured ribbing.

"Knew you were interested in my shorts," Ron replied as he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What's this about Ron's shorts?" Harry asked with an armful of wood.

"You don't want to know," Hermione said, suppressing giggles.

"So, let's talk about the Horcrux," Harry suggested soberly.

The jovial mood shifted and the three teens visibly aged within seconds. Hermione transfigured some pieces of wood into chairs and the trio began their conversation.

"The letter said that 'purity of the heart' was the key to destroying the locket. It seemed that 'purity' and 'heart' were emphasized, which makes me believe that it's those two words that we need to focus on." Hermione began her explanation. "When I think of the two words together, I think of love – honest, real, soul deep love. A love that wants nothing of personal gain…a love that Voldemort has never known. Then take 'purity' and weigh it separately, knowing how he looks at it. 'Pure' infers something untainted, clean. Something Lord Snakeface would associate with blood. Others not so obsessed with blood status would define it as being 'untouched' or chaste." She paused, smiling at the awkward look on Harry's face and to tomato red ears of his ginger haired friend. "…virginal."

"So we need to find a pureblood virgin who's in love?" Harry mused, hardly suppressing a laugh. Ron looked nearly constipated, torn between embarrassment and amusement.

"Yes," she replied simply. Harry's green eyes instantly shot to Ron, who balked.

"Oy! Not a virgin!" Ron cried, and they both noticed he deny being in love.

Harry laughed and Hermione giggled at Ron's indignant outrage at being thought of as a virgin.

"I suppose Lav-Lav took care of that."

"Bugger off, Granger," the red head growled.

She caught Harry's eye, gazing pointedly at him as she tried to convey her need of information. He flinched suddenly.

"Gin," he whispered.

"What about my sister?" Ron asked sharply.

"She fits…pureblooded, virgin," he trailed off, embarrassed.

"She's in love, a pure love that is reciprocated," Hermione finished for him.

Harry nodded bashfully and she gave him a bright smile in response. "I'm happy for you."

"No way! I don't Ginny anywhere near that _thing_," Ron bellowed. They knew he was thinking about Dumbledore's hand, and the thought of various unrealized Dark curses fueled Ron's outrage.

"Bloody hell, Ron, she doesn't need to touch the damn thing," Hermione snapped. "We'll just need a little blood." Seeing the appalled looks on her friends' faces, she explained. "The blood will kill the horcrux, but we'll need to get it inside the locket. A slicing hex should do perfectly. Gin won't leave with anything more than a nick on her hand."

Ron still didn't look appeased but Harry spoke with in a tone that reeked of finality. "Tommorow."

Hermione nodded. "We can owl her in the morning and meet with her later in the day."

Having closed the book on the latest horcrux, the trio of friends updated each other on their separate Auror training experiences, discussing fellow students, instructors and what was being taught. Soon it was time for dinner, and Hermione left the boys for a while to prepare dinner. When she returned, the promised roast chicken, garlic mashed potatoes and spinach salad were ready and eagerly devoured buy the young students.

A chicken carcass and empty bowls were testament to the fine meal she provided her friends. As the sun set low in the sky and the air grew cool, Harry built a fire and they situated themselves around the ochre flames. The bright colors, dancing flames, and comforting scent of burning wood drew Hermione into a slight meditative state and the desire to inform her closest friends about her father's health became a reality. The trance kept her from feeling the full effect of the guilt at keeping this information from her friends, and she was grateful in later reflection that she somewhat detached from those emotions – the pity and remorse radiating from the pair was enough was enough for her to take in without having to deal directly with her own feelings.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione," Harry breathed, his emerald eyes wet with unshed tears. Ron just looked at her sadly, unable to even form words. His family was the most important thing in his life and the strength of it rooted in his parents; the thought of losing either one was more devastating than he could handle. To know of their eminent death and not be able to do anything about it would produce unfathomable pain. He could only imagine what Hermione was going through.

Hermione waved it away. "I don't want to dwell on it, and I don't want you lot to, either. Daddy is well enough at the moment. In fact, we've been plotting through a list of things he wants to accomplish before…" her voice broke, and she took a momment to collect herself. A large, warm hand held hers, and she felt the comforting weight of an arm around her shoulder. Giving her mates a watery smile, she sniffled and pulled herself together. "…before he passes. He'd planned on taking me to Egypt after we graduated… for obvious reasons we've rescheduled the trip. So instead of spending two weeks with you at the Burrow, I'll be in Egypt for a bit and join you the week before school starts."

Their conversation, thankfully, moved on to happier topics until the fire was down to mere embers. Ron warded the tent and the trio went inside to prepare for bed. After washing and changing into her night clothes, Hermione went into her room to find her bed had tripled in size and her two best friends were sitting upon it waiting for her. Circe, but she loved those two! Ron may have been quick to temper and one of the most stubborn people she'd ever met, but he was kind, and despite a few random occurrences (Goblet of Fire, anyone?), the red-head was fiercely loyal. Harry, who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders while his only living family treated him with unbridled disdain, was loving and ready give so much of himself easily. She willingly accepted their unspoken offer of comfort.

"Thanks boys," she whispered as she settled between her brothers. "Nox."

000 ooo 000 ooo 000 ooo 000

After a rustic and heavy breakfast prepared by the boy-who-lived, the trio packed up the tent and apparated to an isolated area below the Tor. A short hike brought them to Hermione's car and the teens enjoyed a pleasant, if not a bit reserved, journey back to the Granger's home. When they arrived, the Granger family owl, Isis – inspired by Mr. Granger's love of Egyptology, was dispatched with a letter to Ginny. Shortly before they sat down for lunch, Isis returned with the youngest Weasley's inquisitive yet positive response. Soon, they would be able to destroy yet another piece of the puzzle keeping Voldemort alive.

The banter at lunch was lively as they enjoyed Mrs. Granger's fish and chips, Hermione's parents were more than happy to host her two best mates. Harry couldn't help but notice the slightly frail body of Mr. Granger and the shadows under the blue eyes of Hermione's mum. Still, the pair was upbeat and clearly happy to see their only daughter, if only for a few hours. As the teens prepared to leave, Mrs. Granger ('_Jane_', Harry had to remind himself) shed tears easily, hugging her daughter tightly and then giving the same treatment to her friends. Jack Granger, who had served his time in the British Royal Navy, looked at his daughter with reluctant respect, understanding her need to fight for the world she lived in. He gathered the petite witch in his arms and her mates watched as father and daughter shared a private moment. With tears in his eyes, Mr. Granger whispered in his daughter's ear and she nodded solemnly.

"I love you, Daddy," she said in a soft, yet strong voice.

"Make me proud, poppet," her father replied. "August then…unless we get another surprise visit."

Hermione smiled brightly, "You never know. Isis can always reach me, and you know how to contact Remus."

"Off with you, now. You don't want to be late," Mr. Granger nodded and placed an affectionate kiss on his daughter's forehead. Shaking both boys' hands forcefully, ill or not the man was a still a force to be reckoned with, he said, "Take care, boys, and good luck."

000 ooo 000 ooo 000 ooo 000

As planned, Ron apparated to the Burrow to get Ginny and Hermione took Harry to their meeting point: the Shrieking Shack. Upon arrival, Harry and Ginny, unsurprisingly gravitated to each other, Ron and Hermione gave them some time alone as they knew these moments together would be precious and rare until school started in the fall. Instead, the pair prepared the area for the destruction of the horcrux.

"So, tell me…why am I here?" Ginny asked after pulling herself away from Harry, leaving them only inches apart now. "Not I'm ungrateful for this chance to see Harry."

The young man blushed but held his girlfriends' hand firmly, looking to Hermione for help.

"We need your help to get rid of a piece of Riddle's soul, Gin. Doing this will help Harry win the war," Hermione explained, noting the slight pallor to the red-head's face.

"What do I need to do?" Ginny asked reluctantly.

"It's simple, really. I want to you think about love: the love you have for Harry, your family, your friends," she began. "Harry, Ron, you need to focus on the same things. I want this room to overflow with the energy of love. I'll cast as cutting hex on the locket and Ron you'll cut Gin's left palm, closest to her heart, while Harry holds her. Make sure the blood covers the locket. Until the spell is complete and the locket is destroyed, Ginny will continue to bleed but it shouldn't be much overall. I have a blood replenishing potion just in case, though. Are we ready?"

Everyone nodded in assent, although Ron looked a bit green at the idea of cutting his sister.

"Now, focus your love, your emotions…everyone in your life, friends, and family!" Hermione commanded and allowed several minutes to pass by before beginning the spell. "Cutis!"

The moment the hex hit the locket, a swirling vortex of dark energy spilled from the item, nearly throwing the quartet off their feet.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, "Stay steady!"

Using the dagger Hermione brought, Ron made a cut in his sister's palm, dripping blood into the fissure created by the brunette's curse. A bright white light engulfed them, hurting their eyes as it swallowed the dark cloud billowing out of the horcrux. In a flash, the piece of soul was absorbed by the love generated by the four teens, effectively killing the power of the horcrux. Suddenly the white cloud exploded, and they were knocked back by the blast…uninjured and elated in the knowledge that there was one less item to destroy in the quest to eliminate Voldemort for good.

"Butterbeer anyone?" Ron asked, triumphant smile on his face.

The jubilant quartet was in agreement and they soon found themselves in the Three Broomsticks. A table was located near the rear of the establishment and they sat down and were served quickly. The easy conversation and happy atmosphere surround the Gryffindors suddenly changed when a large explosion shook the building.

"Death Eaters!" someone screamed from outside and another blast was heard in the distance.

Harry and Hermione locked eyes, having discussed get-a- way plans previously, and she nodded. Harry turned to his girlfriend as Hermione shifted for a moment, then placed an empty mug in his hand. Ron looked away, agreeing with Harry but wanting no part in this discussion.

"Take this, Gin…you need to leave," Harry commanded gently as he put the object in Ginny's hand.

"What? Hello no, Harry, I'm fighting, too!" the red-head yelled back, unknowingly activating the portkey and vanishing.

"Sorry love," the dark haired young man said, not really sounding remorseful.

"Are you prepared to deal with an angry Ginny Weasley for sending her away like that?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit guilty that she'd given into Harry's demands for an emergency portkey for Ginny without her knowledge.

"Dealing with an angry Ginny is far better than living with the alternative," Harry replied grimly. "Rosemerta – please floo the ministry, ask for William Prescott!" The bar matron nodded and rushed away to the floo.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. "Ready?"

"After you," she said roughly, watching as his Auror training kicked in. The trio bolted out the door and into the street. Through the haze of smoke they could make out seven Death Eaters within 20 meters of their location and another 5 or so off in the distance. A multitude of screams could be heard up ahead coming from the few brave souls who stood up to defend themselves as they tried to protect groups of people huddled in corners. One of the masked Death Eaters was using the Cruciatus on a man writhing on the ground in pain.

"Bastard!" Hermione bellowed in anger. "Stupefy!"

Her spell made a direct hit, stunning the Death Eater and releasing the innocent bystander from the painful curse. It also drew the attention of everyone in the vicinity, including the Death Eaters.

"I suppose the element of surprise is over rated," Harry grumbled.

"Leave them alone!" demanded Ron as he began to fire off defensive spells.

"If it isn't itty-bitty Potter, the Blood traitor and the little mudblood…out to play with the big, bad Death Eaters," the child-like voice of Bellatrix Lestrange taunted. "No one else from the Order to protect you? Too afraid?"

"Afraid of a blood crazed lunatic like you? Not bloody likely," Ron shot back.

"Enough talk!" yelled the male Death Eater who crucio'd the man earlier. "Our Lord will be well pleased if we can bring Potter back, alive, even more so if they are caught together. Don't hurt them…too badly!" His deep laughter was followed by a redactor curse fired at the closest building, raining rubble down upon the teens.

"Move!" cried Harry. "Impedimenta!!"

Not fast enough, Hermione was hit by a large stone in the shoulder which forced her to the ground in pain. She struggled to her feet, throwing curses and hexes with both hands despite the throbbing in her arm and another grazing her forehead. "Diffindo! Impedimenta!"

The Death Eaters, outnumbering them 2 to 1, easily fired more curses and several struck their mark. Harry was hit with an 'incarcerous' which Hermione quickly reversed while Ron fired back spell after spell. Unfortunately, as soon as Harry was released, Ron was knocked out of the fight; a stupefy stuck him and caused him to hit his head on a rock.

"Damn it, Ron," Harry snarled, hiding his fear for his friend's well being. "Where are the bloody Aurors? Impedimenta!"

Several other Death Eaters joined Bellatrix's group and the fighting intensified. Harry and Hermione cast simultaneous _protego's_ while standing side by side when they heard several soft pops around them.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, I can see Azkaban did wonders for your appearance."

The female Death Eater snarled in the direction of the voice and sent a slicing hex at Harry, who shield spell thankfully kept him from getting hit. A mad smile of recognition lit her ruined yet still beautiful face.

"Prescott. How's the arm?" she purred gleefully, her voice husky and grating.

'_Thank Merlin,'_ Hermione thought. '_Aurors'_

"About a useful as your mind," the tall Auror shot back.

"How about we make a matching set?" The woman snarled. "Diffindo!"

The Auror raised a protective shield and the curse was redirected to a nearby bench, now missing a large chunk. Bellatrix let off a terrifying shriek of anger and engaged the Auror in a fierce battle.

With the arrival of the Aurors, odds shifted towards their favor as several Death Eaters were incapacitated and held to be taken into custody. Despite their depleted numbers, Hermione and Harry found themselves fighting 3 Death Eaters.

"Pressum!" Hermione used her own spell on the Death Eater to her left that was using the Cruciatus on a young Auror. Suddenly, she was hit by a spell that threw her into Harry just as a Death Eater, now known to be Rodolphus Lestrange, shouted "Sectumsempra!" his direction.

The curse somehow missed its intended target altogether, but found the moving Hermione instead. She hissed in pain as a slice opened up on her left cheek, left forearm, and tore through her abdomen. Bleeding freely, she quickly retaliated.

"Confrigo!" she bellowed. "Bloody death-eating prick."

Lestrange was blasted into the building behind him, taking a comrade along.. Not wanting to go to prison, the remained Death Eaters apparated away, leaving their fallen brothers behind. Bellatrix attempted to leave with her injured husband but screeched when the attempt failed – thanks to the better-late-than-never anti-apparition spells. The crazed woman continued to fight until Prescott, Harry and another Auror hit her with a stupefy and knocked her out. The Aurors then began to asses the damage and make arrests.

Prescott turned to Harry, "Stay here, Potter. I need to find out exactly who we've caught and arrange for them to be interrogated. Then I want to know what happened."

Harry nodded as the elder man strode away quickly, the younger stunned and exhausted. A small groan from beside him woke Harry out of his stupor. He quickly turned and gasped at the sight before him. Hermione was slumped against a building, her left side a bloody mess from her face to her feet, left arm cradled delicately in her right.

"Merlin, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed in shock. The young man himself was relatively uninjured save for a cut on his thigh from a slicing hex and some singed hair from and incendio that, thankfully, missed. He then remembered the sectumsempra that was meant for him, glad at the time that it missed, but he hadn't realized that it found another target. "Is there a healer available?" Harry called out.

"I'm fine, Harry, just give me a minute, ok?" she asked wearily. "I don't need a healer." Her brown eyes closed as she leaned her head back against the bricks.

"I disagree young lady," a deep voice with a fading Australian accent caused her to open her eyes. It was somewhat familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. "You seem to be bleeding quite heavily. You should have stayed out of the fighting."

"You'd be hard pressed to keep that one out of any battle, Auror Prescott," Ron's familiar voice said, and Harry and Hermione turned to see the bright, if somewhat bruised, face of their friend.

"I was just going to ask about you, Ron. I saw one of the healers with you," Harry relied with relief. "Are you ok?"

"The healer said I have a slight concussion but nothing to stop me from training tomorrow," the red-head explained cheerfully. "But Hermione doesn't look so good. Should I get the healer?"

Hermione grimaced as she forced herself to stand. "I'm fine," she growled through gritted teeth. "What's with you men anyway?"

Auror Prescott quirked his brow at the two younger men.

"Prescott, this is Auror Trainee Hermione Granger, attending the training in Paris this summer. Our best friend. Hermione, William Prescott, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Harry made the formal introductions.

Prescott had a somewhat surprised look on his tan face. "Anna's protégé?" He asked. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Trainee Granger. Are you three ready to give a formal statement as to what happened today?"

Hermione could have smacked herself. '_Of course, __**Prescott**__…I should have recognized the name immediately!_' The man was, in essence, her boss. She stood up straight, ignoring the pain from her injured arm and smiled somewhat sheepishly at the handsome man.

"It's a pleasure, sir. If you give me just a moment, I'll be happy to help."

Without waiting for a response, Hermione waved her wand over her left shoulder and silently cast a healing spell on herself, groaning as the bones knit back together. She then cleaned the blood from the trio of slices on her body and applied the counter curse (inwardly thanking Draco for sharing it with her after Harry had used Snape's dark curse on him just a few months ago). She then enlarged a pocket on her belt that revealed several tubes and vials, selecting a blue tube. Hermione looked up and felt a bit awkward at the three pairs of eyes, two green and one blue, watching her every move. "Dittany."

Prescott watched as the young witch dabbed the substance on her face, arm and stomach. "Are you always this prepared, Trainee Granger?" he asked with a hint of admiration.

"Our Mione would bring a boggart in her bag if she thought it would remotely help in any way," Ron teased and Harry had a hard time holding back his laughter.

The elder man smiled, his green eyes shining yet serious. Hermione noticed the man carried himself with authority and even with his happy expression, bronze hair and rugged good looks he was a rather imposing man. Prescott was tall and his build reminded her of an American football player with wide shoulders and strong muscles. Like many Aurors, Prescott carried several scars from previous battles, yet none as glaring as the missing chunk of his left hand, making it nearly unusable.

"You would be wise to take some lessons from your friend, Trainee Weasley," Prescott spoke in a kind yet forceful tone. "Being prepared, thinking ahead…those are the signs of a good leader."

"Yes Auror Prescott," the red head responded, glaring at Hermione's smug grin.

"So, tell me exactly what happened and you can be on your way," Prescott said. Turning to Hermione, "I know you have to be back later tonight, so we'll be quick."

The veteran Auror led them to the Three Broomsticks and over butterbeers, the trio preceded to explain the earlier Death Eater raid. A few hours later Hermione looked down at her watch.

"Damn," she muttered, "Remus, erm, I mean, Auror Lupin, is going to kill me. Auror Prescott, it's been a pleasure." A kiss and a hug were given to her best friends. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks...be safe. Rosemerta, are you approved for floo internationally?"

The bar matron was about to reply when Prescott spoke. "Allow me, Auror Granger." The head of the Auror Division offered a measure portion of dark blue International Floo powder. "If Lupin gives you any grief, tell him you were with me."

"Yes, sir," she replied. She tossed the blue power into the flames and called out, "Auror Training Receiving room, Paris France." With a flash of blue smoke, she was gone.

"Ow! Damn it, mother fucker," Hermione bellowed through gritted teeth as a wave of pain hit just as she stumbled out of the fire and into the receiving room in Paris. The pain in her shoulder was, if possible, even stronger than earlier that evening. She tried not to think about the cuts left by Lestrange's sectumsempra. "Merlin's bloody knickers, this hurts!"

The familiar voice caught Remus' attention as he patrolled the halls, causing him to walk to the receiving room. A riot of honey colored curls, body clad in jeans, dragon hide boots and a t-shirt were a dead give away to the identity of the petite witch. A flood of anger hit him – an easy disguise for his concern and fear for her safety.

"Hermione? Where in the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is?" Remus demanded, the usually dormant wolf pushing for dominance.

Hermione turned, "Good evening to you, too Remus. My week was wonderful…beautiful wedding and all that jazz. Thanks for asking."

"What in Merlin's name happened to your face?" the harsh voice shifted to one of concern. Surprised, she touched her hand to her face, pulled it back and saw her fingers were covered with blood. The warm wet feeling on her arm and stomach assured her that all three cuts had reopened.

"Apparently, sectumsempra doesn't respond well to international flooing," Hermione responded flippantly.

It took only a second for the name of the curse to register with him before his eyes flashed amber, and for the very first time in a long time, Hermione was fearful of the man in front of her. "Snape's curse? What the fuck is going on, cub?"

"Would you believe the Death Eaters were less than pleased with our choice of locations for afternoon tea?" A menacing growl was her only response. "Relax, Moony. Harry, Ron, Gin and I were celebrating the _destruction_ of another piece of old snake-face when Death Eaters raided Hogsmeade. Ginny won't be much pleased with Harry…using a port key to take her back to the Burrow, but that's not my concern."

Remus chuckled, as sound that comforted her immensely, glad that he was calmer now. "I don't envy Harry." His happy face faded a bit. "Are you hurt? I mean other than the obvious. Do you need a healer?"

"I'm ok, Remus. Flooing just irritated what I'd already healed, I should have known better…'Healing 101' and all." She smiled, and he chuckled again at her little joke. "I'll be fine tomorrow. Prescott suggested I use his name if you gave me a bad time."

"Well, if Will was there," he smiled. "Go to bed, cub. You'll need the extra rest." Remus paused, as if contemplating what to say. "Tomorrow we are working in the Cage, with partners. I had nothing to do with the pairings, Hermione…please keep that in mind."

Remus gave the young woman a fatherly kiss on the top of her head and left the room.

DLD dld DLD dld DLD

"The Cage," commented Harry. "They called ours "the Box."

"Box? Cage? What are you talking about?" asked Ginny.

"Auror department's idea of fun," grumbled Ron. "Ruddy wicked things."

"The Cage was a tactical simulator, Gin, the purpose was to teach Aurors how to deal with battle, hostages, or general situations with Death Eaters," explained Harry.

"Or incompetent partners," Hermione growled under her breath.

Remus stifled a laugh at the memory of Hermione's first experience with the Cage, earning a glare from the young woman. A moment passed.

"I knew there was something different about you, Hermione, that first day you arrived for Bill's wedding, "Molly said. "And not just because I'd never seen you so tired…although it's nice to understand the real reason."

"You mean more than that dress?" Ron muttered.

"What dress?" asked Draco, as he hadn't been invited to the wedding to see what is now wife was wearing.

"It was just a dress," Hermione defended, "I don't see what the big deal was."

"No, Mi, on Gin that would have been 'just a dress'," Harry tried to explain, and realized that he was getting him self in trouble. "What I mean to say is, well, it was very _nice…_"

"What my boyfriend is trying to say without sticking his foot further in his mouth is that you have always had more of a conservative style, and there's nothing wrong with that. It worked for you. I was always a bit more daring with what I wore, while still being modest." Ginny continued, "That dress was something you could have pulled from _**my**_ closet. The dress was something she wouldn't normally wear; it was this lovely pale blue, Draco, strapless, and it hugged her body, but wasn't tight, it just looked…perfect. Classy. _Hermione_."

"Thanks Gin," Harry smiled gratefully.

"But that dress wasn't the only thing that was different. **You** were different. I don't exactly know to explain it, you seemed more confident, serene…centered," Ginny settled on the word.

"Exactly…that's exactly how I felt after leaving the Knights…centered," Hermione smiled in understanding. "It was such an amazing feeling. I could feel the energy all around me, the give and the take from within. It changed so much within me and still left me the same."

"So what was it like while you were with the Knights?" the question all were dying to ask was presented by Arthur. "What were they like? More importantly, what did you learn?"

Hermione and Draco shared a look; they had discussed this very question over the years, especially in the months following their first visit and always came to the same conclusion.

"It was like a dream, Mr. Weasley. I _know_ I was there, and I _know_ that Hermione was with me. I know that we spoke with the Knights and Merlin and were learning from them, as much as I know that the sun will come up tomorrow, and the day after that. But distinct, specific memories are unavailable," Draco tried to explain, and saw a few confused and unsatisfied faces. He looked at Hermione.

"It was like a dream…while we were in it, it was vivid and alive. Everything was sharp and Draco and I took in as much as we could while we learned from the Knights. Once we were awake, the images fade, with only snippets, clear visions, here and there remain…but we haven't lost any of the knowledge we acquired." Draco nodded at her, and she continued, "We learned later that the whole week, while we were 'training', our physical bodies never moved and we were in a deep meditative state. Gwydion and the elves made sure we were nourished and cleaned every day. Knowing this seemed to make it easier to understand why so much was hazy in our memory.

As for what we learned…mostly we learned control. Once we were able to channel the magic, it was a matter of learning how to use it responsibly. Elemental magic out of control is a very unpredictable and dangerous power."

"Amazing," whispered Remus.

"Indeed," replied Draco simply.

_Author's note_:

_Things already I know (and have explained their occurrence in my story) that have been so sweetly pointed out to me by a few readers, most of which have not left an address for me to comment: _Muggle things don't work in Hogwarts castle, Hitler killed himself, Metamorphagi cannot be made_. Ok, people, this is called FICTION for a reason. This is MY story, and if I want Severus to have a nickname, or Hermione to have a nickname (sheesh, her name is __**so**__ long…are you going to tell me no one would ever shorten it?), or that I want Sirius to have a daughter (I felt Harry got totally screwed in DH, losing so many people, especially those who were the last connection to his parents), I can and will. I've read a few stories where the premise is not even close to believable, but that is the author's right._

_I have read the books, all seven of them, seen the movies, and regularly visit HarryPotterLexicon to make sure I've got things right. So, please, let me tell my story. If you don't like my interpretation, don't read it._

_Thanks for letting me rant. BTW – I need a Beta!!._

_Moenia Lux Lucis – Castle of Light_

_Draconis – Dragon_

_Laeana - Lioness_

_Ostendo sum animus – reveal soul_


	31. Even it Up

_**

* * *

**_

Authors note:

_I'm sorry that it's taken so long to update. My family has not been immune to the economy, and I've been looking for a part-time job to help supplement, as well as taken up a great deal of work for my husband. I have every intention of finishing this story, and I appreciate everyone who's followed along so far. I want to thank my new friend Carrie, who ever so kindly typed this chapter up for me while on bed rest… you go girl! Also, please give some kudos to my Beta Jamie, who's helped out a lot with this chapter._

_A recap: last chapter, Draco and Hermione met the Knights for the first time. The 'trio', Harry, Ron and Hermione destroyed the locket Horcrux, thanks to a letter written by Snape and left for Hermione (the boys don't know that Snape helped them at all), and on their way back, they got caught up in a small battle in Hogsmeade where Hermione was introduced to William Prescott, Head of the Auror department._

_And yes, the title of the chapter is a reference to a Heart song!_

**#31 Even it Up**

Hermione was one of the first recruits at breakfast on Monday morning; her injuries might have been visibly healed, but the knitting bones caused a deep ache all night long that prevented restful slumber. She'd finally given up at five that morning and prepared for the day. A few bodies wandered in from time to time as the morning progressed. A soft hoot pulled her away from her meal as several generic, brown delivery owls entered the dining hall to drop mail and newspapers into expectant hands, her own receiving the Daily Prophet.

**Surprise Death Eater Raid on Hogsmeade: One Dead, Several Injured**

"Damn," she muttered as she read the article. Hermione was pleased that Prescott kept their names out of the article, choosing to refer to the trio of Auror recruits as 'off-duty Aurors'. Still, those in the know would wonder at the vague information.

At the sound of familiar voices, Hermione looked up and greeted the group she'd come to call friends at training, pulling Ally and Sam out of their dialogue at the sound of her voice. Ernie, Draco, Jake, Paul and Nick followed behind the girls in various states of conversation.

"Sweet Merlin, Granger! What happened to you?" Paul exclaimed, asking the question brought to mind when they saw the bruising and scarring on Hermione's face and arm.

"What are you…shit. I forgot about those," Hermione said and then tossed her copy of the Prophet on the table, showing headlines above a picture of the Dark Mark over the streets of Hogsmeade, injured citizens and Aurors moving silently in the scene. "That's what happened."

Ally grabbed the paper first and she gasped as the read the article. "Mother of Merlin. You were there?"

"Not so loud," hissed Hermione, gazing around to make sure no one else was listening.

Ernie snorted in mild disbelief, "There is no mention of you in the article, Hermione."

Draco met Hermione's eyes, his brows quirked in question.

'_You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?'_ his voice spoke in her mind. She gave him a lopsided grin then turned to answer Ernie.

"Not directly, no," Hermione looked pointedly at Ernie. "Prescott didn't want our names to be in the middle of it, although I'm sure the few Death Eaters that weren't captured have already informed ol' Snakeface that Harry and his friends helped thwart their raid this weekend."

"Captured?" asked Nick.

"Mmm, hmm," Hermione nodded and smiled evilly. "At least three top Death Eaters… more if they survived. The Lestranges… Rodolphus gifted me with the Sectumsempra scars on my face, arm and stomach…and McNair won't be participating in any raids for a while."

Hermione noticed that Draco paled, and his knuckles were white as he gripped the side of the table in anger. She'd forgotten that these were people he knew, and in the case of the Lestranges, his blood family. Ally's too, for that matter, although _she_ didn't know them.

'_I'm so sorry, Drake, really_.' She sent to her partner, who nodded his head in return. His blue eyes locked with hers.

'_I'm just glad you weren't hurt any worse_,' the whisper of his voice conveyed his concern. '_Are you sure you're ok?_'

Hermione nodded and winked, and then her expression turned to a grimace as she rubbed her side. The group rose to make their way to the Defense classroom, Ally slowing a bit to have a private talk with Hermione.

"Are you going to be able to manage The Cage?" Ally asked, concerned for her friend.

"I'll have to," Hermione responded with a shrug and a slight wince of pain in her shoulder. "My shoulder isn't fully healed…but others have been through worse."

"Just so long as you don't end up with a blonde, French bitch for a partner," Ally said quietly so that only Hermione could hear.

"I doubt Remus would allow me to be tortured like that."

The pair laughed as they followed the rest of the large group towards their first session in the cage.

* * *

After nearly two hours of watchng the selected pairs enter the cage at fairly regular intervals, Hermione Granger was still waiting her turn. Now that it was down to the final six, all hope that she had avoided being paired with Lisette had been summarily destroyed; she was quite certain that with her luck, she'd be stuck with the prejudiced witch for the exercise. Her only choice now was to continue to gently stretch her healing shoulder while she went over spells in her head and hope for the best.

Finally her name was called by the Head French Auror, Jean-Claude Francois, and she was not at all surprised when it was followed by Lisette's. The blonde gave her a smug look as they proceeded to the cage entrance.

"You have ten minutes to enter The Cage, incapacitate the hostiles and retrieve the hostage. Anything over that time will be assessed as a failing grade."

The wizard leaned in and whispered something to Lisette who nodded and smiled as if she'd just learned a valuable secret. Auror Francois then left the pair in a small vestibule. As Hermione set her watch, she began to assess the inner 'building' as they'd been instructed. Before she was able to use the spell to reveal Dark Marks, a method used by Aurors to identify Death Eaters (or 'hostiles' as they'd been dubbed by the ministry…Gods forbid they actually identified the enemy as who they were), her '_partner'_ stormed the doors and began firing off spells without much thought. It sounded as if several wizards were within doing battle, and her partner had no back up.

"Fuck! Damn it, Duvalier, you don't even know who's in there!" Hermione growled, moving quickly in an automatic response to the painful scream of her partner from within. "Not even five seconds and the bint got injured."

Shuffling her way in to Lisette in a half-crouched defensive position in order to avoid being hit by the hostiles, Hermione saw the blonde lay stunned on the group, her beautiful face frozen in an expression of overconfident aggression and surprise. It took her a moment to realize that Lisette was felled by her own spell and not one of their opponents'; the large pattern of spell impacts on the opposite wall that abruptly ended at a large mirror sporting a cracked scorch mark. The witch had stunned herself and broken her leg in her fall, judging by the angle of said appendage. It was in the middle of this comprehension that spells began firing their direction from the newly engaged hostiles.

Shooting back in defense, Hermione somehow managed to heal the broken bone, calling on some of her Grey Magic to knit the compound fracture back together. "Enervate"

Blue eyes blinked open rapidly as Lisette turned her head to gauge her situation. Realizing where she was, Lisette stood abruptly, wand in hand, and prepared to engage the hostiles once again. Only this time, Hermione pulled her back harshly.

"Get down!" the brunette hissed. "You don't know where they are, and you're providing a perfect target."

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" the blonde snarled as she tried to rip herself out of Hermione's hands.

"Not until you listen to me, you stupid bitch," Hermione said in a low, threatening voice and increased her grip on Lisette's shoulder, secretly pleased to see the witch wince. "You did things your way and stunned yourself. We do it _**my**_ way this time! While you were passed out, I took the time to assess the hostiles; there are six total, split between two rooms. The hostage is being kept in a smaller room in the southern corner. You take the room to the right and I'll take the three to the left guarding the hostage, as they will generally be more experienced. If I get to the hostage before you, I'll swing back around to you and we'll all exit The Cage together. If you get there first, get the hostage and make sure I don't need back-up." Looking at her watch, she finished, "We have five minutes left… should be more than enough time…"

She didn't get a chance to finish before Lisette was moving again, shrugging off Hermione's loosening grasp. The brunette hoped that her partner would work with the established plan but knew it was a futile expectation. She followed as close behind her partner as she could, dodging spells while firing off her own, most hitting their target and leaving a look of satisfaction on her face. It soon vanished when she realized the hostiles had shifted and she now had four to deal with on her own. She fired several spells at the hostiles Lisette engaged in the hopes her partner could come to her aid as soon as she was able.

Hermione had little time to regroup before a series of spells were aimed her direction by the hostiles defending the hostage. She threw up a powerful shield and took a defensive position, moving in a low crouch as fast as she dared. In a moment of surprising stillness, she fired off a stunner that made contact and knocked a hostile out of commission. At the same time two disarming hexes hit her in the shoulder, the fierce pain announcing a re-broken collar bone. A growl escaped her lips as she made contact with the opposite wall. From her rear a stunner flew at the hostiles while they were distracted, taking another out. For the first time, Hermione was grateful to see her blonde partner, despite her lack of skills and planning. The brunette pulled herself up and turned fire against the hostiles.

"Got yours?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course," Lisette sneered.

"Let's take these two out, get the hostage, and get the hell out of here," Hermione plotted aloud.

With a curt nod, the pair began their assault, Lisette unwisely taking off in search of the prize – bringing the hostage out 'alive'. A surprised shriek followed by a thud increased Hermione's pace, once again revealing the folly of Lisette's actions as the witch lay stunned on the floor. Tired, fed up with a partner who was not only unskilled but failed to follow proper procedure, and in pain from her reinjured collar bone, Hermione took her anger out on everything around her. She placed an over-powerful 'enervate' on Lisette, putting her back into the battle quickly and then focusing on the room containing the hostage, blasting a hole in the wall. The sudden explosion stopped the hostile assault for a moment, allowing Hermione the chance to take the hostage and catch up with Lisette as she headed for the exit of the cage. Hostile fire forced them to look for cover while defending their position.

Hermione knew two minutes ago they were past the allotted ten minutes and part of her earlier anger stemmed from the knowledge that she would fail something for the first time since she'd been in school (Hermione refused to count her abysmal ability to fly as a _failure_). Faced with the pending failure of this exercise, she would make sure that the hostage was removed and every hostile incapacitated. With this thought, she placed another shield on the hostage and re-engaged the enemy with a renewed fervor. That her own spells outnumbered Lisette's six to one did not bother her, nor did the knowledge that Hermione herself took out the final two hostiles. Her only concern was to get the hostage out safely. The brunette, hostage safely in her arms, could see the exit clearly when an_ Incarcerous_ spell hit her from behind, knocking her to the ground with a disgruntled scream before being silenced. Helpless and unable to speak, Hermione was turned over to peer into the beautiful face of her partner.

"Thank you, so much, for your assistance, Granger. I hope you've earned a greater respect for the superiority of purebloods after this." Lisette's laugh tinkled smugly as she picked up the hostage and exited the cage.

"That bloody, cheating bitch!" snarled Hermione as she freed herself from Lisette's hexes. She stalked out of the cage only to be met with the Head of the French Auror Department, a man lacking both the skill and aptitude of his British counterpart.

"Finally out?" the man sneered at her as if looking upon something revolting, then glanced at the clock on the wall. "Five minutes late Trainee Granger… both you and your partner went beyond the allotted time. Normally you would both fail; however, as I am allowed discretions in grading our trainees, I believe Ms. DuValier will pass as she got the hostage to safety, despite her tardiness. You could learn a lot from Ms. DuValier. She is a fine example of what is expected in our world."

"But she," Hermione began fiercely before Auror Francois used an unknown silencing spell on her.

"It does not matter what you say, girl. No one else is here to dispute the official account," Francois replied haughtily leaving the room. "This world is, and always will be, beyond your league."

Hermione furiously released the silencing spell placed upon her. "What is it with the French and their damned silencing spells?" she growled.

She'd thought she'd experienced racism of a sort growing up with 'Malfoy' and his Slytherin cronies, but to deal with this, here, within a respected institute of her government from people in places of power and influence somewhat unnerved her. For an instant, Hermione Granger doubted herself; doubted her intelligence, her abilities before coming back to reality. For too long she'd put up with this, both at Hogwarts and now at Auror Training. The belittling, the derogatory marks, name calling... all because she was Muggle-born or not as attractive as the other witches perceived themselves to be, but mostly it was because she failed to fight back, preferring to represent her school with honor. Well, honor be damned. She owed Dumbledore nothing. She was sick of being the reliable person, the friend to copy homework from because you knew you'd get a good grade, the old-reliable back-up date, the bookworm; the witch to step on to make yourself feel better. It was time to teach everyone her hidden secret – that this lioness had a bite!

Hermione grabbed her medallion, always worn around her neck, and sent a message to Remus, conveniently forgetting the Magical Law class she was supposed to be attending.

'_Where are you?'_

The medallion burned fiercely on its recipient shortly before he replied, leaving a mark behind that would scar differently from those left behind by his lupine counterpart.

'_My office.'_

Within seconds, Remus' door burst open with a surge of magic that pressed him into his chair, and Hermione entered his office. The petite brunette paced the floor fiercely for several minutes, magical energy radiating in all directions around her. He'd been called away with two of the top Aurors (Anna Ferguson and Kingsley Shackelbolt) to attend a meeting with the French and British Ministries of Magic, hoping that the cage trial would go on without incident. Given the nature of her entrance, this was apparently too much to hope for.

During her frantic paces around Remus' office, Hermione tried to gather her thoughts. She cursed Remus for his absence for the Cage trials, and hated that every attempt to file a formal complaint had been thwarted. She had never wanted to call attention to her close relationship with Remus, but now she was forced to. Protocol stated that a '_grievance was filed with the supervisor on sight'_ and earlier in the day during cage trials, that would have been Auror Frank Jacoby. However, it was apparent that Auror François had somehow managed to be the only Auror to supervise her trial in the Cage, and her basic attempt to complain about her score was met with snide disdain for her heritage. '_If the onsite supervisor was unavailable, the Training Supervisor was to been contacted_.' Unfortunately for Hermione, her supervisor, Anna Ferguson, was called away on business. The final step, dictated by Auror Protocol, was the Training Director himself…Remus Lupin. She hated, absolutely hated, the thought of going over so many heads in order to get her grievance heard, but she truly had no other option.

Putting on her best Trainee face, Hermione collected herself and began her formal complaint. "During today's session in the cage, Auror Lupin…" Magic swirled fiercely around the young witch, and Remus could see that she was trying, and failing, to keep a hold on her anger and stay formal. Her anger got the best of her and she burst out, "He failed me, Remus! Francois fucking failed me because his precious, infallible princess had the hostage she STOLE from me! I was late; I failed because of that bitch DuValier! She was late, too!!"

The witch was overwhelmed with anger and Remus knew he'd get little from her until she calmed down, which could take hours. He pulled a small stone basin from a drawer, grabbing her attention immediately.

"Sorry," she whispered painfully, pulling the complete memory from her head and putting it into the pensieve for Remus to view.

Hermione used the time Remus viewed her memory wisely, and calmed herself as much as she could, given the depth of her anger. Using her meditative techniques, she quieted her breathing and focused inward, and redirected her rage into a more useful energy. A speechless Remus stumbled out of the pensieve minutes later, jaw set in anger while his eyes flashed and angry amber.

"Of all the despicably low things…why didn't," Remus mumbled and stopped as if gathering a thought. "Where in the hell were the other Aurors? Including the trainee mentors, there were to be four Aurors overseeing the Cage sessions; Francois was only meant to be a casual observer."

"Moody and Jacoby were there in the beginning, but Francois dismissed Moody early on and stayed until the end. Apparently Jacoby left before I went in." Hermione explained. "You and Ferguson were called away…"

"Leaving that bastard in charge."

"Very convenient if you ask me," she mumbled.

Remus pursed his lips as he rubbed his temples. "The rules clearly state that ANY recruit unable to meet the Cage time requirements will fail the exercise," the wizard's tone was clearly reluctant to admit this fact. "It is also true that instructors may make discretionary changes in grading under extenuating circumstances… I'll need the pensieve."

Hermione nodded, looking a bit bewildered.

"It's your word against Francois', Hermione, as there are no witnesses to testify on your behalf."

"What, you don't expect Lisette to confess to her stunning performance?"

Remus ignored the sarcastic comment, "I'll lodge a formal complaint..."

Hermione interrupted, "I didn't expect you…"

"… and ask some impartial Aurors to take a look at your memory. A student _can_ lodge a formal complaint, and I understand your reluctance for me to get involved, but what choice do you have given I'm the only one available and I just happen to be the final step in the process?" Remus explained, understanding how conflicted she must feel. Still, it wouldn't be prudent to get her hopes up. "I can't make any promises, cub… you _were_ past time even if it wasn't entirely your fault. The best we can hope for is a notation in your records."

"I don't want special treatment, Remus. I just want to be judged fairly," Hermione stated simply.

"Don't we all," muttered Remus. Looking at his watch, he said, "Aren't you missing a class?"

"Too mad," she confessed with a guilty smile, not mentioning the need to stop by the infirmary to re-heal her abused collar bone.

"Go to lunch... you'll need it for defense this afternoon," the elder wizard smiled encouragingly at the young woman.

Hermione nodded in acquiesce, the smile on her face doing little to hide the rage that still floated below the surface of her emotions as she thought about her reunion this afternoon with her 'partner'.

"Damn," murmured Remus as she left his office. He wondered how well Hermione would handle Lisette's presence in defense. Hopefully last week's schedule change would help Hermione relieve some of that lingering anger. The thought made him chuckle and with a devious smile he bellowed into the floo. "Anna!"

The female Auror's face popped into his office, hovering in the flames. "Remus?"

"You might want to stop by Defense this afternoon. It should prove to be…entertaining."

Bewildered by the look on the wizard's face, she nodded and retreated from the flames.

* * *

The lunch room was abuzz with conversation, most of which centered on the Cage and stories one witch was telling. No group was more fiercely engaged in conversation than the large group consisting of friends and acquaintances of those involved.

"You can't possibly believe anything that DuValier says is true, especially where Hermione is concerned!" exclaimed Ally, vehemently defending her friend.

"Lisette has not reason to lie," retorted Jean-Pierre hotly.

"Oh, yes, she is quite the powerful witch, isn't she," Ally said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm not that fond of Granger, but I can't deny that next to Drake here, she's the most powerful trainee here," replied Michael Petrov, former teammate of Viktor Krum.

"There's no way Lisette walked out of the cage, let alone with the hostage."

Michael's girlfriend, Juliana spoke, "Michael is right. We've all watched both witches in defense and dueling – Lisette is incapable of besting Granger."

"So, what really happened?" Draco asked rhetorically.

"We don't know until…" Paul began but quit when Nick elbowed him in the ribs upon Hermione's entrance into the lunch room. Conversation screeched to a halt and then swarmed up again to low levels, most of it missed by the newest addition to the room as she strode confidently to the table with her friends.

"Did I miss something?" she asked with a wry smile. When no one responded, her hackles immediately rose with the knowledge that people had been talking about her.

"The Cage," Draco provided, glaring at the others.

"DuValier and her rumors," Ally snarled at the same time.

Hermione was not surprised when as everyone at the table spoke at once, Ally, Drake and Vasha's voices rose against the rest. '_My friends_,' she thought to herself.

"Is it true, what Lisette is saying?" Ernie asked quietly, not fully believing it possible but his crush on the blond witch created some loyalty to her.

"If my _partner_ is saying that she was knocked out twice, by her own ignorance, failed to heed standard Auror directives, acted recklessly and hexed her partner from behind…and then leaving her partner to fail while she took all the credit?" Hermione responded curtly, "Sure."

"Bitch!" cursed Ally under her breath as she squeezed Hermione's hand in support.

The group looked stunned.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Draco

"What can I do? That bloody bastard, Francois, kicked out all of the Aurors meant to attend sessions today… I'm guessing so he could look out for DuValier. They must have had this planned, but I can't figure out why," the last sentence was barely audible but delivered as angrily as the first.

"You cannot be serious," Jean-Pierre said with little conviction; he knew Lisette well and knew the witch would do anything to succeed… and discrediting Hermione Granger had become an obsession.

"Believe what you will, JP," Hermione snapped sharply, the sucked in a breath to calm herself. Exhaling, "You all know me, you know her… I'm leaving it up to you, and the Aurors to decide."

"Or you could settle things in Defense this afternoon," said Paul temptingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin, I keep forgetting you weren't here last week," Ally said at Hermione's confusion. "Lupin changed things around while you were gone, added time at the end of Defense class for airing '_**grievances**_'." The last work was stressed; grey eyes met amber in a moment of understanding.

"I always knew that Defense was my favorite class," Hermione said with a smirk and a vengeful glint in her eyes.

* * *

Defense started out with a focus on practical application in battle situations and the class, complacent in the topic, forgot about the earlier exercises in the Cage. So, it took the class by surprise when Remus shifted direction and began dissecting the sessions near the end of class.

"Performances this morning in the Cage were mostly adequate, and the majority of you passed. There were few outstanding performances… Drake and his partner Paul executed the exercise with two minutes to spare. Excellent work, Recruits." The room filled with soft applause. "Ally, your spell work was very… inspired."

A titter of laughter filled the room. Ally winked at her 'uncle' with an expression that reminded him of his late best friend. Remus smiled back.

"Only two pairs failed to pass based on time, and unfortunately, Aurors were only able to observe one of the failed pairs."

A small rumble circled the room, ignored by Remus, who released that tidbit of information to get them thinking. He, too, had heard the rumors that DuValier had been spreading, and they infuriated him. Knowing it was not the time, nor was it his battle, he began going over what went right, and wrong, in the Cage. He was brutally honest with the group, giving praise where it belonged, taking to task those that made crucial mistakes that could have cost a life. The class was humbled and listed to their instructor with rapt attention.

"The potential is there, Recruits, and I expect to see major improvements next week in the cage. That being said, it's **your** time, time to come forward and challenge a fellow Recruit or instructor. Perhaps settle a bet? Hash out an argument…right a wrong?" Remus suggested, glancing quickly at Hermione and admiring her ability to keep her emotions in check after everything she'd been through. "So, who's up first?"

The room was silent for a moment, then, "I'd like to go first, Auror Lupin," Hermione's voice called out firmly and she stood, proud. "I have a little matter from this morning that needs to be settled."

As Hermione stood, a low murmur rippled through the room – every eye on the young witch, waiting to see if she would actually address the rumors directly. Many in the class had been surprised and appalled to learn that she had somehow failed the Cage course; the witch had demonstrated in short a amount of time that she was far more intelligent and more powerful than most of the Recruits, especially her French partner.

"As you will, Trainee Granger. Call out your opponent."

The petite brunette scanned the room as she approached the dueling area. Silence reigned as the other Recruits waited to see what she would do.

"Rumors are a powerful way to demean and damage another's credibility, as they conveniently ignore facts," Hermione began, bitterness laced her tone. Having been damaged by the sharp pen and vindictive nature of a reporter in the past, the mantra played over and over again in her head: '_Never again. Never again_.' Her amber eyes flickered. "I call Trainee DuValier out."

The murmur rose to a rumble as the blonde witch stood, smug smile on her face. Remus backed into a corner, unseen, to observe. He noted Anna's quiet entrance, followed quickly by Kingsley, and acknowledged them with a nod.

The pair of Trainees made there way to the dueling area and took their places.

"Remember, defensive spells only. No Unforgivables, and nothing that could cause irreparable harm or permanent damage," commanded Remus. "Salute! Begin!"

Lisette fired off a succession of spells, none of which landed near Hermione despite the shield cast for her protection. Vowing to use a limited amount of non-verbal and no wandless magic unless she actually needed it (basically, no white-lighter powers), this would be a true test of her abilities dueling learned at the hands of her late Potions Master.

While Lisette was busy firing off more spells and circling her opponent, Hermione quietly cast a tripping jinx and the beautiful witch fell abruptly on her arse. The room chuckled in unison at the sight and Lisette leapt up quickly to hide her embarrassment. She fired off an 'Impedimenta' and '_Expelliarmus_' in the hopes of disarming Hermione, yet missed once again.

"I promised myself I'd ignore the rude whispers, the talking behind my back," Hermione said as she kept up the volley of spells. "The talk about me**, personally**, and I did. But I simply cannot tolerate smears against my friends," she paused to cast a nonverbal '_Incarcerous'_ before continuing, "my family, or my blood. And then this morning… we could have handled this civilly, _professionally_, but you chose to spread more stories.

"Expelliarmus," Hermione said quietly and Lisette's wand landed safely in her hand. "As if it were possible for _you_ to best me! Do your little sycophants know that you had to be enervated, twice, due to your own spells? Do they know about your distinct inability to follow simple instructions? Tell me, Lisette, how's the leg? The right one? Any new scars? Something that might have come from, hmm, I don't know… a compound fracture?"

The ferocity in the brunette witch's voice, along with the knowledge of both a scar and a twinge in the leg mentioned, Lisette knew something had happened to her in the Cage, but had no recollection. Bound and wandless, the witch squirmed and glared.

"You're lucky I've got some training in medi-wizardry, or else you'd have lost the leg, and we **both** would have failed," Hermione said sharply, and the unspoken implication hung in the air. Her display in this duel and her remarks regarding the events in the brought many trainees (and instructors) to a quick understanding – Hermione Granger put her partner's well-being above hers and was failed, despite her obvious advanced abilities. Hermione walked around her opponent in victory.

"I've put up with all you've given me without responding in kind, out of respect for my instructors, my school, and my family, but no more. You're behavior as an Auror affects the wizarding world. What you did today in The Cage was abysmal, Lisette, and clearly showed your inexperience." Hermione threw DuValier's wand back and released the restraints. "Had we been dueling with **real** enemies, with Death Eaters, the pair of us would be dead. **You** would be dead."

Hermione turned her back on the now loose, enraged witch. It was a risk, but one that she was willing to take in order to prove both her position and her point. She didn't have to wait long.

Thinking she'd caught the formidable witch off guard, Lisette snarled, "What would you know about Death Eaters?"

Remus saw DuValier telegraph her intentions and yelled out a warning "Hermione!" sharply only moments before several others in the class, including Draco.

Remus noticed the unperturbed expression on Hermione's face and registered her preparation, and thought, '_This is exactly what Hermione wants_.'

Before the blonde finished her spells, and while her back was turned, Hermione silently cast an 'Expelliarmus.' The brunette's bitter laughter filled the room. The blonde looked to be in stunned indignation as her wand once again found its place in Hermione's out stretched hand. Hermione turned to the stunned female, adding for dramatic effect, a wandless 'P_etrificus Totalus'_ generating murmurs around the class; even the Aurors were amazed at her display of magic. Her left over rage from the cage bubbled over, and without thinking case a silent '_Levicorpus'_, hanging the witch up for the entire room to see.

"My first encounter with a Death Eater was inadvertent in my Third year. Then I was at The Qudditch World Cup a few years back when they raided the grounds," Hermione said harshly. "Face to face encounters? In my Fifth year, at the Ministy of Magic. I was sixteen; there were thirteen of them and the six of us. A spell nearly ended my life, but left me with **this**." She raised her shirt to expose her lower abdomen and the majority of the red-tinged scar left by Dolohov.

"The events in June at Hogwarts are now common knowledge, so I won't go into details." She shot a reassuring glance at Draco, who smiled weakly and appeared paler than normal. "My most recent confrontation with Death Eaters was yesterday afternoon. The odds were a bit better this time, but even so," she shrugged and with a wave of her wand, released the glamour covering her face, revealing a deep bruise and a cut on her head. Pointing to a long scar on her arm and abdomen, she explained, "Dark Curses often leave marks behind."

The brunette circled the levitating witch once again, her captive looking both angry and fearful.

"So, you're right…I know **nothing **about Death Eaters." Hermione snarled, but managed to compose herself before continuing. "In case you weren't aware, there's a war going on. While you were busy spreading petty gossip and schoolyard bullying, people have been dying for a good cause; **good **people. People **I** know, and before too long, it will be people **you** know, too. The problem with you is that you are over confident and devastatingly under prepared. You don't think of anyone but yourself and you are dreadfully lacking in magical ability…something your _Pureblood_ can't overcome." She turned and looked at the blonde; the room was captivated in her conviction. "You're weak and that makes you dangerous - to your partners, other Aurors, and any innocents involved. I'm sure you'd be better suited to another profession. Perhaps Witch Weekly has an opening."

Hermione wandlessly released the witch from her bonds and lowered her gently to the ground, allowing her wand to venture back to its owner. Back once again turned against her opponent, the petite witch threw back, "I don't know who taught you etiquette but even muggles consider it extremely bad form to attack an opponent from behind."

* * *

Remus was at his desk, feet up, leaning back in his chair as he contemplated the fire whiskey in his glass and the events of the day. He was drawn out of his thoughts by a flare of green from the floo and the frustrated, familiar face of William Prescott.

"I'll take one of those and an explanation for these reports," Prescott said roughly putting them on Remus' desk with a thud.

"Good evening Will," Remus responded wearily, conjuring a glass and pouring a good measure for the Head of the Auror Division. He was sure Prescott wanted to know about the results from The Cage, and the grievance Remus filed on Hermione's behalf.

"Perhaps Trainee Granger's memory of The Cage, which she has generously provided in her defense, along with her formal complaint, would be sufficient explanation." Prescott looked at Remus curiously, eyebrows raised in surprise, at what was implied in the werewolf's tone. It made sense when Lupin motioned to the pensieve.

A brief nod and Prescott took possession of the pensieve on Remus' desk. Lupin waited patiently, finishing his drink and pouring another.

"That ruddy fucking bastard. Francois set her up? Did he know how dangerous it was? "Prescott snarled upon leaving the memory. "My best damned prospect, and he pairs her with that…that..," Prescott paused, at a loss for describable words for Lisette DuValier.

Remus broke the tentative silence.

"Forgive me, sir, this group is meant to be the most talented wizarding students Europe has to offer," he began with respectful irritation, "so, how is it that someone of DuValier's caliber earned a spot?"

Prescott peered at Remus sharply, "You know as well as I why the undeserving chit is here, Remus. Being the favorite niece of the French Minister of Magic can get you anywhere you want, no matter the price. We had to allow the witch, whose magical ability barely surpasses that of a squib, to attend training in order to use French Aurory's larger facility."

"It was one request I couldn't deny Albus, Will, you know that." Remus shot back at the elder man's implied frustration. "Harry, Hermione, and Ron cannot be trained together. The risks are too great. The smaller group will work better for Harry, and we can trust Hermione to pass along everything she's learned and then some; she's a brilliant witch."

"Her handling of DuValier was exceptional, Remus, and her display of power," the Head Auror shook his head. "She's a natural leader. If I hadn't witnessed today's events, her actions on Sunday would have been enough. I want her at point. Immediately."

"Will?" Remus questioned, quite protective of his student. "She hasn't even grad…"

"I don't care. We need her." Prescott cut Lupin off. "You know as well as I do, Remus. Push her, get her ready."

"Francois?"

"Don't worry about the bloody prick, Remus. I'll take care of him. He'll rue the day he screwed with that witch."

Remus barely gave a curt nod in aggravation before the Auror stepped into the floo, and left his office in silence.

"I hate my job."

The pair stood silent outside their Head Auror's office, unable to quite process the information overheard. An innocent trip to talk to their mentor for some advice gave them a jackpot of knowledge.

"Well, that makes sense," a female voice dead panned, tinged with sarcasm.

"Why didn't she tell us that François was involved?" the male voice snarled.

"Snitching on a Senior Auror _**is**_ the first step I making a long and successful career, says so in the handbook," this time the sarcasm was fierce.

"Shut it, wench," the male voice replied, slowly fading away as the pair drifted into the darkness. "She's going to love this ikkle tid-bit."

* * *

Dinner was an odd affair with rumors still swirling around, despite Hermione's swift and powerful dispatch of Lisette DuValier. The majority of students were unaffected, seated with the witch in question. The peaceful meal was broken up by the commotion of two recruits, cousins, although only one knew of their true relationship. The pair wandered in and seated themselves near Hermione.

"So, anyone figured out how the blonde bimbo managed to qualify for such advanced training?" Ally Black blurted and smiled in a way that made Hermione slightly sad as it reminded her of a fallen friend. "She is the Minister's niece. Ignorant bitch."

"How did you?" Hermione stopped when Ally held up a pair of the Weasley's Extendable Ears. "I thought those were only available in England."

"They are," Draco replied, eyes alight and playful. "I knicked them from your room."

Hermione's eyes narrowed but she couldn't find it in her to be angry at her partner.

"Never mind that," Ernie said sharply. "Details please."

Ally and Draco took turns explaining how they'd ended up at Remus' door, and how they'd accidentally overheard the discussion with the Head of the British Aurors. An unspoken agreement between them kept the more detailed discussion about the petite brunette witch between them, with a promise to consult Hermione later in private.

Hermione's face hardened with each word, "Merlin, that's an awful lot to risk just to separate the three of us! Training with an ill prepared, self-centered witch? Said witch taking the place of a qualified witch or wizard; someone who is needed, valued, in the war? How many lives has that smug prick damned at the whim of a family member?" she snarled.

Others at the table were mildly taken aback at the vehemence in the witch's voice, but Ally and Draco saw it as yet another reason why the young woman was such a powerful leader. Hermione looked not just at immediate impact, but looked at a larger scale. Prescott was right; she was a natural.

* * *

The rest of the week settled easily into a routine, despite the shakeup Hermione's dressing down of Lisette caused. The trainees spent several more days in The Cage, and this time Hermione was paired with far more qualified candidates. Her two meetings with Anna were very productive, as well, and the two witches spent their sparring sessions dueling fiercely. Hermione used that time to gently merge her white lighter powers with her magical strength, honing her skills while keeping a low profile.

After their Tuesday meeting, Hermione and Anna animatedly discussed the duel and what could have been more effective. Anna broke their contemplative silence, surprising the younger witch.

"I'm proud of you, Hermione, for the way you handled the situation with DuValier, Francois, and The Cage," the elder Auror admitted. "A lesser witch would have used her skills to enact a different type of revenge."

"Don't think I wasn't tempted, Anna. I nearly lost it in Remus' office," she explained. "Francois left me nowhere to go, at least in his mind. Between Remus and Ally's information about the dueling that afternoon…"

"Every Auror here thinks you are extremely talented and holds you in the highest regard, save Francois," Anna said, "and Prescott has had his eye on you since your escapade in Hogsmeade. The way you handled the situation just proved that Will's interest in you is justified. You handled yourself appropriately, Hermione, no matter how you feel underneath it all. Now, off with you. I know you need to get ready for your date."

Hermione flushed, and sputtered, "Date? What date?"

"I _was_ Simeon's mentor," Anna responded, smiling internally at her student's unease. She sobered, "Be good to him, Hermione. Be **honest**!"

* * *

She slept through breakfast; the previous week and a night out combined to warrant her need for additional slumber. So, when she finally emerged from her room and arrived for lunch she was mauled by Ally.

"Damn it, witch, what time did you get in last night?"

"Shut up, Allegra!" Hermione snarled, and the grey eyed girl froze. The blue-eyed young man seated on the other side of Hermione never veered from his conversation, for that she was pleased. Although she owed him nothing, Hermione still felt terribly conflicted about Draco and somewhat guilty about her date.

Casting a privacy spell, she said, "Sorry, but this was only a first date and Simeon is, in theory, an instructor. I wouldn't want to get him in trouble unnecessarily."

Ally eyed her apprehensively, but seemed to accept her explanation. "Well? How was it? Did he kiss you?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her inquisitive friend who reminded her so much, personality wise, of Ginny Weasley.

"Merlin, Ally, I didn't think you'd get so excited over a dinner. As for your questions, we got in about ten or so, and dinner was lovely. And ladies do not kiss and tell."

"You prude, Granger!" Ally laughed, "That good?"

"Best I've had so far," Hermione admitted, flushing a bit. "The boy is talented."

"I knew it! I knew he was hot for you!" Ally squealed.

"He asked me to the mixer, but I declined," Hermione began.

"What? Why?"

"You know my parents are muggles," Hermione started, and Ally nodded. "My dad has cancer, Al. Terminal. Remus worked it out with Prescott that I could be at home while my dad has another dose of chemotherapy and I can work with the Auror training there so I didn't miss anytime."

"Oh Mi," breathed her friends, with tears in her grey eyes. "I'm so sorry. How much time?"

"A year at the most." Hermione said, adding, as though it were an afterthought, "Ain't life a bitch?"

Somehow, Ally managed a chuckle through her tears, thinking bittersweet memories of her own father.

"Ain't it just."

* * *

After his training session with his mentor, Remus, Draco wandered the halls, lost in thought, until yet another conversation about Hermione stopped him.

"Coffee? And dinner?" a voice asked sharply. "You best not be playing with the lass."

"Playing? You know me better than that, Olly!" another voice started indignantly. "She's an attractive piece, I'll give you that, but I really like Hermione."

"I won't apologize for looking out for her, Sim. I've know the lass since she was eleven, and she's like a sister to me. I'm honor bound by our house, and our mutual friendships to look after the witch…I certainly don't need Ron Weasley or Harry Potter asking why I didn't look after her," Oliver paused. "Hermione deserves to be respected and treated well, Simeon."

Simeon nodded, understanding Oliver's intent, "She's safe with me. I asked her to the mixer but she needs to be with her dying father."

"Aye?" Olive asked as this news unfamiliar. After a nod from his companion, Oliver lowered his head in respect. "Gently, then."

Draco stalked away from the conversation, fuming. Hermione not only had a date with the Qudditch star, the witch conveniently forgot to tell him about it. In truth, they were merely friends and she owed him no explanation but he couldn't help but feel hurt. As he did when frustrated or angry, Draco grabbed his broom from his dormitory and headed to the makeshift pitch on campus.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed quickly, and the trainees soon found themselves back in class Monday morning. Hermione happily found this Monday to be far better that the past Monday until Remus announced a slight change to the schedule for the week: Flying. That announcement alone had the young witch in a panic, but it was Remus' next statement that left her even more uneasy than the thought of being on a broom.

"The Ministry felt, and the Aurors agreed, that defensive flying was best taught by those with both experience and exceptional ability." The werewolf shot an apologetic glance at Hermione, whose stomach instantly clenched with dread. "So, in addition to our staff of Aurors, I'd like to introduce Viktor Krum, who will be joining us for the three days of defensive flight training."

The Bulgarian strode arrogantly in the room, giving a polite nod to the group as he looked them over, nearly stopping when he came to the face of his former girlfriend. Swallowing his anger, Krum took his place with the other instructors, vowing to talk to the witch as soon as possible. He got his chance after lunch, grabbing the witch's arm as she left the lunch room. Hermione turned around, face startled, but happy until she saw who held her and instantly she ripped her arm from his grasp, her lovely face pinching in annoyance.

"Let me go, Viktor!" she hissed.

"What are you doing here?" Viktor snarled. "I specifically forbade you from participating in this fight, Hermione!"

"Ah yes, the conditions of the most romantic proposal a witch could ever hope for. Perhaps if I'd agreed to marry your cheating arse, this one might have applied," Hermione responded tartly, yet in a subdued voice, ever aware of their location just outside of the lunch room.

Her quietly defensive attitude only seemed to further fuel his anger and the seeker grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her to him, "You will obey me, witch!" Viktor bellowed, voice echoing off the walls. Hermione groaned inwardly as she heard frantic footsteps coming in their direction.

"You fucking, asshole," she seethed, ignoring the arrival of half of her trainee class at the door, lead by Simeon, Oliver and Draco with Remus bringing up the rear.

"You don't own me! I was merely a possession to you; something to flaunt, and lock away when you were done playing." She held her wand under Krum with enough pressure to make Viktor wince. "This is my world, Viktor, and I am no one's pawn!"

Krum moved to lunge at her when he noticed a dozen wands pointed at him and a fellow Qudditch player stepping in between himself and Hermione.

"Take your hands off her, Krum," Simeon Weston's usually kind and vivacious voice commanded.

Viktor looked at Simeon's placement, and understood that the wizard felt he was protecting 'his' witch.

"Weston? That's quite a step down, isn't it, Hermione?" Viktor shot out.

"He's certainly no Elodie, Viktor, but, then again, I'm steps above you, _love_" Hermione responded. Before the altercation could get any further, Remus stepped in.

"What's going on here? Mr. Krum, let go of Trainee Granger," Remus commanded.

Hermione slapped Viktor's arm away, delivering a strong blow, and said, "Just a slight disagreement about flying techniques, Auror Lupin, nothing more." She glanced at the Bulgarian, a cold gleam in her eyes.

Remus looked between the formerly fighting pair and saw that whatever trouble between them had not been alleviated with this scuffle. A further understanding of their past relationship confirmed his earlier reluctance to have Krum here. Knowing they needed to sort this out another time, he replied, "Don't be late to your next class."

The group moved, but Ally grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her in close. "Lover's quarrel?" Hermione snarl was answer enough. "So the rags were right about that?"

"One of the few things written about me that was."

"Flying this afternoon should be exciting," Ally stated dryly.

"You have no idea," mumbled Hermione under her breath.

* * *

"No, no, no! Loosen up Granger! You look like you have a wand shoved up your arse when you fly," Alistair Moody bellowed at the young trainee and a flood of laughter grew around the pitch.

"Fuck off, Moody!" Hermione snarled to herself, unable to deny his assessment of her flying.

No matter how hard she tried, Hermione Granger was unable to execute even basic maneuvers with the undeniable ease of her fellow students. She was stiff and stilted on a broom, current stresses and past experiences working double against her.

"All right, you lot, in for dinner," Moody called out.

She stumbled as she hit the ground, dismounting the broom with her fellow students in a black mood. Flying was a blight on her educational career, the one area where she failed to excel, and no amount of studying or reading would change that - it was clear to the witch that flying was innate and not learned. And for Hermione, this was one particular subject she'd had a hard time feeling connected to in a positive light.

Dinner passed quietly with Hermione quietly fuming; her confrontation with Viktor and her inability to manage a broom combined to fuel her fire. Draco stayed away from her, which was frustrating as she really could have used a friend. In fact, most avoided her, so she headed to Anna's sparring room, and set up the sparing golems on a high level. For the next two hours, she battled the charmed hostiles until her mind and body were weary and sweat poured from her form. A quick shower in her rooms and a change of clothes later found Hermione lounging alone watching Pride and Prejudice, the miniseries. A knock on the door broke her stupor, and she was surprised to see the open, friendly face of Ally Black.

"I didn't expect to see you hiding out," the sentence came across as half statement, half tease, but still managed to raise Hermione's ire.

"I'm not the best company, Black, so say what you came to say and leave."

The cold breeze of her friends' statement hit her, but Ally was not deterred. "Merlin, Granger. Get up off your ass and stop wallowing!"

"I am not wallowing!" Hermione shot back viciously, while attempting to catch the broom thrown at her, "What the hell?"

"Don't you dare damage that broom, Hermione Granger! That's a Firebolt and it was a gift from my father," Ally threatened quietly and the words were not lost on the young brunette witch. "Before you start, Mi, just give me a chance."

Hermione nodded, and reluctantly followed Ally to the pitch, now carrying the firebolt reverently in honor of Sirius Black. Once they were clear of the building and other students, Ally cast several spells which made Hermione immediately uncomfortable.

"Relax, Mi…these are privacy wards."

Hermione let out the great burst of air she hadn't been aware she was holding in. There was silence between the pair, which Ally broke before it became awkward.

"A friend of mine, a half blood named Starr, feared flying during her first year at Salem. She would get on the broom and could fly, but she was stiff, and refused to fly much higher than several stories, much like you…very resistant to flying in general." Ally was stopped by the glare of her friend but continued, "The next year, Starr actually passed flying, and she tried out for the Qudditch team, as a beater, and made the house team."

"Get to the point, Ally," Hermione snarled, not enjoying the reminder of her failure in this one subject.

"She was scared, Hermione… scared of heights, and it took the mutual love of Quidditch between her and her father, _**and**_ her mother's background in Muggle psychology to help her overcome that fear enough to be confident enough to fly."

"What do you want me to say, Ally?" Hermione threw back. "I'm not good at flying, never have been and never will be."

There was silence between the two witches: uneasy for Hermione as she contemplated, and expectant for Ally, who was sure she'd hit at the core of Hermione's issue. She knew the petite witch was aggressive and not accustomed to failure; the inability to conquer flying ate at her. It was Ally's hope that the desire to succeed would overcome the deep rooted issues at the heart of her friend's problems. It was time to take a calculated risk. Ally prayed to Merlin it was the right choice.

"Perhaps you're just not as strong as I thought you were, not the witch I expected you to be. Dad said you were a strong witch, never backing down from a challenge…I guess he was wrong."

The deep quiet between them was palpable, and the exceptionally cold look Hermione gave her nearly caused Ally to question the decision she made…did the air actually drop in temperature? Thinking that she'd made a monumental error, Ally planned on retreating when she was stopped by a soft voice.

"I was four, and we, my family and I, were visiting my dad's Navy mate over the summer hols." Hermione took another moment to gather her thought and emotions. The anger coursed through her over Ally's confrontation grew for a moment, but the rational part of Hermione realized the care and thoughtfulness in the gesture. Ally had done this privately and knew her well enough to push the buttons that would force her to react. The cold façade vanished, replaced by a friendly face covering her protective shield. "His son was a bully to me and to his own sibling. The three of us and a friend played in the third story attic…and like on many other occasions, past and present, I ended up being the focus. The boy, Carl, blind-folded and hung each boy from the rafters in the attic to be teased and tormented; I wanted to leave, but they forced me into staying. When it was my turn, they…"

Ally waited patiently for Hermione to continue the story, taking in the petite witch's rigid posture and labored breathing. When she began again, Hermione's voice was rough but strong.

"They hung me up and teased me, just like the other boys. I squirmed and tried to get away. Just when I thought it was over, they pulled the blindfold off. Carl started laughing as I screamed and struggled harder once I realized I was no longer in the attic. Instead, I was hanging from a small balcony, three storeys (I can't remember if you mentioned anything about wanting me to use British or American spellings.) above the ground. I was so afraid, whipping my body back and forth, trying to get down. I didn't realize my struggling was putting me in a very precarious position on the hook off the balcony. Carl didn't seem to notice anything, or if he did, he just didn't care; he continued to ridicule me when I cried. Fortunately, Carl's younger brother _did_ notice and he tried to help stop the inevitable but it was too late…I slid off of the hook and fell to the ground. I broke most of the bones on the left side. Looking back, I think I probably cast some sort of accidental spell that slowed me down before I hit the ground – the fall should have killed me. After that accident, I became petrified of heights. My father couldn't even get me near the tree house he'd built for me and I _loved_ that little house. It took years before I would actually go back in it, and even then, I had to force myself, for my dad. I merely tolerate lower heights these days, more to keep people from hounding me about it."

Ally was shocked that such a traumatic event triggered Hermione's fear and, more so, that it was a deeply rooted and powerful phobia, which stemmed from an actual event. Still, she had to try and help her friend. An idea sparked in her mind, and Ally thanked her own part-muggle heritage and her father's enjoyment of anything dangerously exciting.

"Hermione, have you ever ridden a rollercoaster?" Hermione's stressed expression turned to one of surprise.

"Of course. I love rollercoasters!"

'Thank Merlin!' thought Ally, with more hope. "Really? What part appeals to you?"

"Appeals to me? Gods, I don't know," Hermione replied thoughtfully. Then her face became animated and slightly flushed. "The speed and I love the adrenaline rush; the way your stomach just bottoms out as you take that first big drop. The anticipation. The feeling of being slightly out of control, but secure all the same."

'Yes!!' Ally internally smirked and imagined pumping her fist in the air in triumph. "You like the drop, despite the necessary altitude it requires? Don't you think it's dangerous?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I struggle the whole time I'm on the ride, but the exhilaration of it seems to override the fear. Plus have you seen the accident statistics on rollercoaster's? Accidents are very rare," Hermione reported proudly.

"You know what I love about playing Quidditch?" Ally asked, and Hermione was momentarily confused at the abrupt change of topic, giving her friend a quizzical look. "The feeling of being slightly out of control, being able to accelerate and the dive, a buzz of excitement in my stomach, my heart racing. All this, and knowing all the **while I'm in control**. That even if I make a mistake, which is rare, there are special charms built in my broom to keep me from falling. Sound like anything familiar

Hermione's eyes grew big, having never thought of flying in these terms. From the beginning, the thought of flying made her cringe in fear and watching Neville fall in their first year didn't help at all to encourage her to try. It wasn't surprising her friends didn't think of the parallel between flying and rollercoaster's with Harry's relatives and Ron being a pure blooded wizard. Putting flying in this perspective, however, changed things a bit, and Hermione knew enough about Quidditch to understand the similarities. The ability to master flying had weighed heavily on Hermione and, while she'd never admitted it out loud, it made her feel somewhat less of a witch that she couldn't manage this basic wizarding skill.

"Do all brooms have these charms?" Hermione asked, fear still present, but with a renewed excitement. "Even racing brooms?"

"Yes, although you have to ask for them to be activated on racing brooms, otherwise, the stability and anti-falling charms are standard. You can even pay for additional charms or apply them yourself." Ally confirmed. 'Gotcha.'

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give it a try again, since we're here and all," the petite witch said, taking a hold of Ally's broom.

"Of course," was the response. Ally didn't want anything to fracture the fragile thread of confidence Hermione was showing.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes and mounting the broom forcefully. It took only moments for her posture to become rigid and the fear crept back into her eyes as she gained altitude.

"Don't think about where you are; focus on what you can do! Remember the charms on you – focus on the magic around the broom."

"I can't," Hermione ground out through gritted teeth. "I don't feel anything, I'm getting down."

"No you aren't Granger! You drove my father crazy with your focus and drive – your single mindedness. You **aren't** quitting!" Ally yelled in exasperation. "You need to relax and feel the magic. You meditate, Hermione, I've seen you. This should be easy for you!"

Hermione snapped her head towards Ally, surprised that her friend knew about her daily ablations and then realized that she was right.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione muttered, bracing herself to hovering.

She closed her eyes and centered herself and her magic. Within seconds Hermione felt the familiar warmth of her magic and the magic of the earth surrounding her like a favorite sweater, enclosing her perfectly. She could pick out small unknown threads of magic, muted colors woven in to the magical fabric of life. 'The broom charms' she thought to herself, and noted the strength within each thread. Ally was right in her knowledge of the spells on the broom, even in the suggestion that additional magic could be added to the broom – a vibrant silvery blue thread stood out from the other threads, signifying a more personal type of protection charm. The additional spell was made by someone powerful, and Hermione got the impression that if it was a direct family member; it made perfect sense to believe that it was placed by Sirius.

She didn't know why, but Hermione suddenly felt even more secure on the broom. Even her heart pounding in her chest beat a new rhythm that mingled fear with anticipation. Perhaps it was having a visual confirmation of the various protection spells that made a difference, she wasn't sure. Eyes still closed, the brunette slowly maneuvered the broom a bit higher rolling through basic flying drills like figure eights and large circles. Ally watched her friend perform fundamental exercises with reservation, but she could tell that Hermione was much more relaxed. As the broom sped up, Hermione's eyes opened, a determined look on her face, repeating the elements once again, and adding the more difficult turns she had problems with earlier in the day. Unlike her earlier results, she performed them competently, albeit lacking the finesse and skill of a more competent flyer. Regardless, Hermione's success was evident. Ally was rewarded with a blur of brunette curls hopping from her broom, only to barrel into her and knock her to the ground. The diminutive witch held onto the taller woman silently as if gathering her thoughts. Finally, Hermione pulled back and peered at her friend with watery, amber eyes.

"Thank you…you have no idea…"Hermione took a breath.

Ally stopped her before she had to continue. "You help me with Potions, I'll let you borrow my broom and help you become a better flyer."

"Deal!"

* * *

After a short defensive session, a quick run and a hour of flying with Ally, Hermione and Draco, apparated to Castle Lux Lucis for their next week of training with the Knights on Saturday afternoon as planned. Dinner was a tension filled event, with Gwydion huffing away in frustration after failing to get Draco involved in conversation. The blonde didn't take her mild reprimand well and stalked off leaving the witch alone to ponder his behavior. Even after a relaxing soak in the springs in the courtyard joined midway by the object of her musing. Meditation and a thorough massage by Apple were not enough to get him out of her mind. She didn't understand his sudden retreat from her, the new coldness that radiated from his being. They'd been doing so well, studying, training, and watching movies in their room in Paris, Draco's current attitude stunned, even hurt her.

At breakfast, the divide between them becoming more evident, Hermione and Draco listened as Gwydion began a lecture.

"Modern wizards travel by apparition, floo, and for longer distances, port keys. Few give much thought to the origin to these methods, and I understand that little is documented in regards to early magical travel. Early wizards used apparition to move from place to place within short distances. In order to travel to another country, or over great distances, muggle means were used. As you can imagine, they weren't well received, but that was all that was available," he paused. "My Lord Merlin made a discovery, while pouring over ancient Egyptian magical texts, which changed the way our world traveled. The Egyptians, with their magic deeply rooted in the elements, learned that there were many areas within their land where the elemental magic was strong. Most cities were located on these points. There also appeared to be an area greatly concentrated with magic; small, protected areas where shrine upon shrine was built. It was not written **how** it happened, but the Egyptians found that this area of magic, they called a portal, could transport them to other areas of similar magical concentration around the earth."

The locations of these portals were kept secret by the Egyptian priests, and as the country changed, the information was lost, until Merlin uncovered it. After visiting them, Merlin learned that the portals had been recognized as something special due to an extremely powerful magical signature and each portal had some type of foundation erected around it. After some time, all 11 were identified and refurbished to their original form."

Gwydion took a drink of his tea, and prepared himself for information he was about to impart upon his charges; the knowledge that will change their training from the point forward…and would unknowingly change the lives of 3 people for the better.

"I'm sure you've felt the concentration of magic in the Castle, so it won't be much of a surprise that one of the portals resides within these walls. Early Knights and Guardians trained here, as you are well aware, and it was here that the portal's second use was discovered."

This entire conversation had Hermione's attention as the idea of the portal gave her a feeling of something familiar…a tickle in the back of her mind that she just couldn't reach. She waited patiently for Gwydion to finish his lecture, certain that the tickle would be satisfied.

"The original castle was a far more open structure than the one you see today. The practice arena was a large open area with the portal in the back. At the time, only those well versed in elemental magic were able to travel though it, so all were familiar with the facility. There were cases of trainees falling into the portal and, no matter what was tried, they were unable to be returned, until a young trainee, grieving his grandfather, stepped in to the portal and never reached his destination. The young man stumbled through the portal some time later to the surprise of everyone present, as he had been gone 2 days and was thought to be lost forever. Imagine our shock to learn he'd found his recently deceased grandfather and was thus introduced to family members, _**ancestors**_, who'd welcomed the dead man upon his arrival in the afterlife."

"Sweet Circe," Draco breathed, over whelmed by this recent revelation.

Hermione said after a moment, "My Lord, how did the young man return? You said all who previously fell into the portal never returned."

The story Gwydion told was far too similar to what happened with Sirius. Was he truly still alive and stuck? Could he still be saved?

Gwydion raised an elegant brow to the brunette, "Determination and focus on his destination…much like apparation. And now, as to how this tale is relevant."

Gwydion rose from the table and with his hand beckoned them to follow him out into the hallway that revealed itself at his request. The hall opened up into a larger room, occupied by seven men donning rich velvet robes of black, maroon, and green, the symbol of the white-lighters shone brightly on the left side of their hearts.

"Laeana, Draconis…welcome to the chamber of the Knights."

* * *

The days following their introduction to the chamber had been the most physically demanding and mentally draining. Between the sessions with the elders focusing on elemental spells and magical control, and their twice daily sparring left the pair so exhausted they collapsed into bed each night without dreaming. The lack of physical energy was annoying, but Hermione and Draco worked through it admirably until their sessions with Merlin himself. The venerable wizard worked with the pair morning and night, first and last thing every day, working to help them connect mentally. Their first an only successful attempt at their mental connection occurred on Sunday morning; so strong was the connection that the very foundation of Moena Lux Lucis trembled slightly under the overwhelming magic the pair produced.

Unfortunately, that was the only time they were able to complete the connection, and by early Thursday evening the tension between Hermione and Draco was nearly unbearable. The elder Knights were even bickering amongst themselves, disagreeing about having a witch as a White-Lighter. Another failed attempt was one too many for Artreus, who had been openly against the witch's presence.

"Gods Above, witch! CONCENTRATE!" the Knight bellowed. "Even that fool, Rasputin, managed this task in a day, and he was practically a squib. '_She's bright,'_ they said, '_Smartest witch in decades,'_, and yet she can't even manage this! I told you that a witch cannot be a competent White-Lighter! They will FAIL!"

Hermione appeared angry and embarrassed at his outburst, ashen face high-lighting her red cheeks and dark circles under her eyes. Draco couldn't help but feel sorry for her obvious fatigue and current mortification. Her shoulders slumped sadly.

"So you just assume it is _**her**_ fault they cannot complete this task? She failed because she is female?" Gwydion came to her defense as several other Knights nodded.

"ENOUGH!" Merlin's booming voice echoed through the training chamber. A nod from Gwydion and he continued, "Knights, you may leave the chambers as I will see the White-Lighter's departure."

The grumbling continued as the Knights left the rooms, Hermione and Draco standing in stunned silence at their untimely dismissal.

"My Lord.." Hermione began in defense but was waved off by the elder mage.

"Laeana, although I do not share Artreus' opinion about witches being White-Lighters, few Knights do, he is correct regarding the consequences of not perfecting this task… you will fail." If it were possible, Hermione's shoulders dipped even lower. "You have much to work on… take this time to meditate. That which is unresolved must have a solution. Think on this."

Merlin gave Hermione a soft buss on the forehead and sent her away, Draco turned to follow.

"Draconis."

The blonde turned at Merlin's quiet entreaty.

"Voldemort has been engaging in magic that he knows nothing about, that he has no right to touch. It will take more than a simple spell to destroy him. Your combined magics hold the key to victory for the Son of the Stag. You _**must **_accomplish the connection."

Draco heard Merlin's words, but they doesn't really sink in as he contemplates what he's going to do with Hermione and the tension that continues to grow between them. The mental connection was supposed to increase their combined power, yet he every time to make the connection, he couldn't help but fight it. He felt so _conflicted_ when it came to the witch. Part of him was happy that the, not relationship, but that, _**feeling**_ that was developing between them back before school ended had appeared to be long gone. He thought that life would be easier if their budding attraction ended, but it only seemed to make things worse. Being her friend was next to impossible, not when she was dating that git Weston. And distancing himself kept them from making any headway in their mental connection.

Draco's distraction was exactly why Merlin felt the pair needed to leave the castle and resolve tension growing between them. The mage could see the potential between the wizard and witch, and knew the combined magic would be the most powerful the wizarding world had seen in centuries… Laena had the potential to be nearly as powerful as Merlin himself. They fought their feeling too much, and this needed to change.

"You have conflict within, Draconis, and your heart suffers greatly. Your soul suffers. Laeana is not much better, but her quiet resolve has allowed her to move forward somewhat." Merlin spoke softly to the young wizard. "This cannot go on, if you are to succeed.

Laeana is a witch who many would call 'old fashioned', Draconis, as you are probably well aware. She is also a witch who loves totally and without reserve. So strong is her heart that she would willingly sacrifice her happiness if she thought it was the right thing to do. A wizard would be a fool to walk away from such devotion.

Think on that."


End file.
